


Voltron: Season 3 Remix

by yestofandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fix-It, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Imagine season 3 and 4 combined, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Shatt, She/ They Pronouns for Pidge, Slow Burn, There is some slight, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, i have no life, to make it gay, to quote klance shipper #1 jeremy shada this is gonna be a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 163,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestofandoms/pseuds/yestofandoms
Summary: So, you've finished a Voltron season, but perhaps you'd like to see what happened in another dimension?Here's a fanon season.





	1. Return to Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before season three aired :D

King Zarkon’s reign was obliterated; Zarkon could no longer terrify the living beings that resided in the known universe. It was assumed that the Galrans would fight and kill each other off in an effort to succeed their fallen leader. The Paladins of New did not need to form Voltron, nor could they without their Black Paladin: Shiro.

No one comprehended where Shiro had vanished to, not even Slav, the genius of the Blade of Marmora; he claimed that in more realities than not, Shiro had passed onto the afterlife, but that didn’t mean the Paladins would give up trying to find him in their current realm. Team Voltron, grew tired of Slav’s constant pessimism, so they returned him to the Blade of Marmora. They also brought the other members (like Kolivan) back to their underground base.

Without the distraction of Slav, Team Voltron was able to focus on their main priority-- finding Shiro. They searched the nebula where they sent Zarkon’s ship, but there was no sign of Shiro floating in the midst of space. After weeks with no new plans of where he could have possibly gone, a few members of Team Voltron lost hope.

Pidge was the first Paladin to leave Voltron. Allura allowed Pidge to take Green Lion because the universe no longer needed Voltron. Pidge had not believed the loss of Shiro was stationary within the Black Lion as most of the Paladins did, but external. They believed that they would come across Shiro during their search to find their family. Pidge had a few traces of where they might be. They dug through Sendak’s memories; instead of looking for prisoners, they were searching for a prison break lead by rebels to find the one Matt was rescued by. She thought it would be easier to find a Galran work camp once she had Matt to assist her with information. With both of their brains combined, they could figure out how to get their father back.

As for the rest of Team Voltron, they were going back to Earth to reunite with their families-- well, most of them.

 

Inside the control room, Lance, Hunk, Coran, and Allura were all in their designated areas, unable to sleep due to the excitement of returning to Earth.

“Man, I can’t wait to go back!” Lance beamed, his eyes sparkling as they were nearing the Milky Way Galaxy. “I’m going to get to see the little dweebs again, Sophie and Leo! I wonder how much they’ve grown up, or if they’ve grown up? Do you think that they made me more macaroni art?” He inquired excitedly toward Hunk who was a ball of nerves.

“Lance, krafts are the least of your worries and we have _a lot_ of worries. We are going back to Earth, and that means we are going back to the Garrison... Imagine how much homework we’ve missed! Imagine Iverson, imagine how mad Lisa, your older sister, will be! She is all about the business, and she even put her own job at the Garrison on the line for us to get an interview there-- and then we left!” Coran cut off Hunk in his familiar jubilance.

“What’s there to worry about Number 2? Just tell them you were off saving the entire universe and everything should be dandy!”

“I don’t think that would work,” Lance commented. “Iverson once said”, Lance lowered his voice a few octaves as he held tight his left eye, “ _I don’t care if the world is on fire!_ ” Hunk joined Lance as the they both mirrored each other mocking Iverson’s dialogue. “ _You will show up to class! You will hand in your homework! You will be cadets!_ ”

Everyone in the room laughed at their over-extravagant body language. Coran placed his hand over his stomach as he choked out the words and threw fits of laughter. “He sounds like Allura!”

Allura pouted instantly, defending herself.

“I do not sound like that!” Allura shouted as she sounded exactly like that. Even she knew by the way her mouth dropped from a scowl to a sheepish smile. She let out a small chuckle before the team erupted in laughter once more.  Allura joined in after her blush faded, bringing a finger to her eye as she wiped away a small tear.

The cheery ambience dulled down as she faced the empty chair of the Red Paladin.  

“Is he still with Black Lion?” Lance sighed to the rest of his teammates. They all seemed sullen knowing that Lance was correct in his judgement. They all decided to head down to the hangar to try and talk him out of Black Lion.

Keith was down in the hangar for Shiro’s Lion.

Keith spent more time in the Black Lion then he had in his own. He could feel _something_ coming from the Black Lion. Keith didn’t think it was Black herself, because the feeling was nothing compared to his connection with Red. Keith knew his lion was infuriated; their own bond had been diminished due to his focus with Black. Keith knew Red understood why he was with Black, but regardless it had little effect in keeping her from being jealous. Red was tired of seeing her Paladin in another Lion.

Keith was simply tired. He hadn’t slept in the past three days, dark circles were forming underneath his eyes, and the only sleep Keith got was caused by exhaustion. He barely ate. Every second he sat down to eat space goo was precious time wasted to try and figure out where Shiro was. He missed him. Keith thought he finally found Shiro after he crashed back onto Earth, but now, he let him slip through his fingers. Shiro wasn’t on Earth or even in space. He was trapped in an exclusive spiritual realm.

“Come on,” Keith begged toward the Lion. “Give me a little more.” There was an energy coming from Black Lion familiar to how he felt with Blue, but he couldn’t figure it out. Keith closed his eyes centering all his attention toward the sensation he was unable to name. Keith would describe it as a contradictory connection, and if he ever opened up to his teammates about it, he would admit that experiencing it was like a state of nothingness, and everything all at the same time. You no longer existed, but you’ve never felt more alive.

Keith rarely saw anything whenever he entered this state, but when Keith did go into hyperfocus, he could see flecks of space. He even heard distant voices, but every time he inched closer and ran toward the sound, he had been ejected from wherever he went. Before Pidge left, he told her that he heard Shiro. Keith wanted Pidge to stay because they would be able to understand how to get Shiro out of the realm he was stuck in. Pidge thought Keith had a classic case of cognitive dissonance; he spent all his time with Shiro’s lion and found nothing, so he convinced himself that it was worth his time by confabulating Shiro’s whereabouts. Pidge wanted to find Shiro, but they thought he was lost in space rather than in Black Lion, like Keith’s conspiracy suggested.

Keith furrowed his brows holding onto the controls of Black. The Lion purred and Keith resonated within the hum. He sensed that he could delve into where Shiro was, but he didn’t know how long he would be able to stay. It never felt like he was in Black when he got to the realm. His body was physically in Black, but spiritually removed.

Keith no longer felt like he was sitting in the Black Paladin seat, even though he knew he must have been, but instead he was standing on hard rock. Keith moved his head all around staring into dead space, trying to find potential traces of his friend. He shouted Shiro’s name and Keith ran absentmindedly. He may have been in Black Lion’s mindscape, but he knew he was a visitor. She wasn’t guiding him like Red has done before. The thoughts that Red would have fed into Keith’s mind like when he is piloting the Red Lion weren’t there. Black was not Keith’s Lion, but Keith was Shiro’s only hope.

Keith was under pressure. It was placed over him, solely, by himself. In the grand scheme of things the universe no longer needed Voltron, and since most of Earth had already accepted Shiro’s departure once, they can do it once more. Keith, however, could not let go, he refused to. Shiro was all he had for so long and now Keith was alone.

Keith stopped running and fell to his knees. Exhaustion began to consume him as his vision started clouding black and he knew he would be escorted out of the Lion, but he raised one of his knees to kneel as he grunted laments. Keith tried to stand and search for Shiro, he desperately wanted to search for him, but he had no control over Black’s decisions. If she didn’t want him there, he would not be.

Keith’s legs wobbled as he attempted to find Shiro in the little time he had left in the astral plane, but every step was similar to stepping in sludge. Keith was never used to being slow, so he hated it especially when he began to hear Shiro. Keith couldn’t see where he was, but it was definitely Shiro’s voice. He sounded like he was in a battle.

“Shiro!” Keith languidly called out to him, but he couldn’t keep from collapsing. His voice droned out as his vision faded. Keith’s mind returned to the seat in Black Lion. His breathing was uneven, his face was down toward his lap, he was squeezing tightly on the handles besides the Black Paladin’s seat, and sweat traced the sides of his face.

Keith shut his eyes together trying to return to Shiro, as he pleaded toward Black. “Please,” his voice was fragile and weak, but the hum was gone. Keith grinded on his teeth. A frustrated snarl escaped him. He violently jerked one of the handles forward as he cursed at Black Lion.

“Keith,” A gentle voice came from behind him, which caused a pause toward Keith’s malevolent interaction with Black. He swivelled out of the seat to face the owner of the voice: Allura.

“Sorry, Princess.” Keith apologized for mistreating the Black Lion, but Allura didn’t care about that. She cared more about Keith’s health.

“We’re entering Earth’s atmosphere.”Allura grinned softly as she thought this may cheer Keith up, but he only responded with a disinterested “Oh.” This confused Allura, seeing as the other Paladins seemed much more excited to visit their home planet.

“Maybe you can do as your fellow Paladins and visit your family.” Allura hadn’t known the full extent of Keith being an orphan. She thought that Keith’s dad was still around, but if he was Keith was unaware of his location. Thinking of his family, or lack of, made his heart drop. He sat back in the chair of Black.

“My family is right here.” Keith thought to himself. _I will find you Shiro_.

Allura was attached to Keith because she considered him a part of her new family and it hurt for Keith to turn his back on her. She thought in some aspect she earned this disconnect from Keith. When Allura found out about Keith’s heritage she took it as well as a person directly facing a weblum’s head.

“We’re here too.” Allura breathed out before she left and Keith now noted the hints of despair in her voice. It was not Keith’s intention to come off uncaring and he was instantly remorseful, replaying the conversation they had before Keith’s descent into the Galran castle. She considered him family and the feeling was mutual, but he couldn’t think properly and his filter wasn’t working. Keith wanted to apologize to Allura, but instead he went against it and stayed in Black Lion. Or he would have stayed in Black Lion, had it not been for Lance.

“He’s still in there?!” Lance shouted aghastly slightly upset as he saw Allura descend from the Black Lion without Keith. “We’re almost at Earth. Why is he still in Black?” Lance pouted.

“He doesn’t seem to care.” It worried Allura, but she couldn’t keep Keith from doing as he pleased. She didn’t want their bond to break and it was already on eggshells.

“Seem to care? Oh, I’ll make him care!” Lance was concerned for Keith. He spent the entirety of his career at the Garrison staring at the back of his mullet, but when he realized Keith paid him no mind, it turned into a rivalry rather than idolatry.

Coran suggested that Lance remain calm, but Lance just responded with a pointed finger toward his moustached friend. “I am calm!” Coran put his hands up in defense. “Didn’t realize I was talking to a _klanmüirl_.” Coran frowned toward Lance, but Lance was too irritated to notice as he headed up the steps leading into the head of Black Lion.

“Oh, look at Keith thinking he is _so_ above Earth,” he crossed his arms as he stomped up pouting. “Look at me, I’m Keith, I’m so cool with my out of style haircut and my harcore parkour skills.” Lance mimicked Keith.

Lance thought about yelling at Keith ‘Just because you’re Galra doesn’t mean you can decide to ditch Earth!’ except he doesn’t. Lance thinks it’s too soon and too much of a low blow to even mention it. He doesn’t know if it’s a touchy subject and Lance could tell it was something new to Keith. The way he acted before and after The Blade of Marmora, Lance knew he was on edge and didn’t want to do anything that would hurt him.

“Hey, Edgelord!” Lance shouted tugging at Keith’s mini-jacket. “So, Red Lion isn’t enough for you? Now you want Blue _and_ Black?!” Lance managed to pull him out of the chair, from one part strength and two parts catching Keith off-guard. Now, Lance grabbed at Keith from his pants as Keith’s nails dug into the top of Black Lion’s chair. Keith grunted as he held onto the chair trying to keep Lance from prying him from the Lion.

“Lance!” He growled. He was kicking his feet at him, but Lance refused to let go. “Get off of me!” Keith was using his upper body strength to tug his upper body closer to the seat. It was enough to drag Lance forward even though his stance was optimal to ensure he could drag Keith out. Lance wasn’t as strong as Keith and he was slightly offended that Keith was still managing to beat him with _only_ his arms, but Lance was smarter than Keith and a great bluffer.

“I have two younger siblings, this is nothing!” Lance’s voice was straining and Keith could tell. “I can keep this up all day!”

“No you can’t!” Keith countered with a laugh in his throat.

“Well,” Lance’s voice sputtered as he felt heat rise to his face because he thought Keith was mocking him. “Keith, you’re going to Earth one way or another and I can feel your pants slipping so unless you want to return to Earth pantless, I suggest you let go!”

Keith didn’t want to face humiliation in front of Lance, and he didn’t want his alien boxers to be exposed so he released the chair from his clutches which caused Lance to stumble back.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Lance uttered as he lost his balance. Keith was propelled into Lance’s back as they both tumbled down the steps together and Keith landed on top of Lance with his back resting on top of Lance’s stomach.

They both initially groaned from the fall, but Lance complained.

“Ew! Your mullet got in my mouth! This is worst than the hamster!” Lance pushed Keith off of him. “It tastes terrible, do you even use shampoo?”

“Oh, you got him out!” Hunk cheered noticing that, but was overshadowed by Keith and Lance bickering.

Keith stood up, interlocking his arms with each other as he faced down at Lance.

“Well, my hair wouldn’t have been anywhere near your face had you just left me alone!”  

“Well, maybe you should stop being alone!” Lance picks himself up placing a hand to the ground and he gets in Keith’s face, coming across angry, but he really isn’t. He wants to be gentle, but whenever he is around Keith he can’t keep his voice from rising.

“Well, maybe I like being alone!” Keith’s speech comes out stark, but it’s filled with lies just so he can continue to argue with Lance for the sake of quibbling.

“ _Quiznak_!” Hunk hollered which was shocking for everyone to hear. They turned their heads to him momentarily breaking their quarrel.

“Can you two stop acting like you hate each other for five minutes?! We are going home, it is a good time right now. Lance we are going to see our families, we haven’t seen them in who knows how long. Do you really think they are going to want to see you upset?” Hunk’s words made Lance ashamed as his feet became a primary focus.

“Keith you can always come back to the Castle. We are going to find Shiro, I promise you, but it is going to take even longer if you don’t give yourself a break. Exhaustion leads to more exhaustion, not results. All of us are taking this hard. We miss Shiro too, but we still need to take care of ourselves. We want you to do the same.” Keith took his regular stance staring off with a pout from being scolded.

“Man,” Lance uttered raising his head up slowly as he placed his hands on his hips. “Maybe Hunk is the Red Paladin,” Everyone stared at Lance, their faces filled with perplexity. Lance stared back at Keith with a wild grin. “Cause we just got roasted!”

Keith rolled his eyes, not in the mood to laugh, as he began to walk off. Coran and Allura were confused because they took Lance literally. Clearly the Blue and Red Paladin were not burnt so they began to walk off behind Keith from a distance.

“Oh, come on that was funny!” Lance called out toward the rest of the team who didn’t respond and he turned to Hunk. “You know that was hilarious.”

Hunk raised a brow, but then when the joke finally settled within him he let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, it was.”

“See, Hunk thought it was funny!” Hunk and Lance began to trail behind them.

 

Meanwhile as Team Voltron begun to descend onto Earth’s crust away from human detection, Hunk warned Allura and Coran about alien movies. Pidge was entering step one of their plan to rescue Matt, or rather, find Matt since he was already rescued. Pidge got information from the Blade of Marmora before they returned to their underground base.

The Blade of Marmora knows of other rebel groups. One of the rebel groups are descendents of a clan Coran was familiar with. The Unilu, but these bandits have evolved from simple thievery, to becoming Robin Hoods. Only instead of stealing food and giving to the poor, they are taking _back_ lives. Some choose for their complete freedom and to return back to their home planet, while others decide to join the fight and rebel against Galra. Pidge thought that if they were Matt that they would stay because they needed to find their father. Pidge hoped that he was still there, and if he wasn’t then he probably returned to Earth. If that was true, they could get into contact with the rest of Team Voltron and ask if he was there. Pidge determined either way they would get their brother back and ensure his safety.

Pidge had been alone for a week. She was tracing the Unilu and where they might be. She had to hack into Galran databases by sneaking onto ships. She witnessed a few glimpses of the unraveling of the Galra empire. There was already infighting over who would get to lead without their esteemed leader. Nothing was getting done and Pidge smiled knowing that Voltron had reached their efficacy.

She hacked into numerous amounts of ships and nearly died every time. It was hard getting into a base without the help of Shiro or Keith, their resident Galra door opener, so they needed to find a sentry in secrecy. They were still waiting for the Galra to kill themselves off-- if one of them managed to get a hold of Green Lion it could prove difficult.

Pidge managed to get the job done. After the first ship she infiltrated, she carried around the arm of a sentry. Pidge named the arm Latch because it reminded her of a key that unlatches doors. Pidge also hadn’t accounted for the loneliness of space. She had Green Lion, but at times it became evident Green was not Hunk, Keith, Coran, Allura, or Lance. Pidge sensed that Green missed her friends too. Black, Red, Yellow, and Blue were Green’s family too.

Pidge assured Green that after she found her family, they would all reunite. Green accepted that, but still Pidge couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving Voltron. Their mind wandered gathering various what ifs in the midst of their mental rambling. _What if the universe still needs Voltron and_ I _just left? Think about it, Zarkon was the Black Paladin prior to his evilness being exposed, meaning the universe needed protection from something or was that just general evil?_ Or _what if Zarkon had an heir who was a million times worse than Zarkon that we didn’t know about?_

At that last thought, Pidge shook their head and laugh.

“No way, no one would ever date Zarkon, let alone have a kid with him.” Pidge reassured themselves. That idea comforted Pidge and subsided her concerns. Pidge required sole concentration on finding her family on her dangerous one man missions rather than focus on the many possibilities of error. Whenever Pidge went on these missions they reminded themselves they were not Slav.

On the third Galra ship Pidge believed in the saying third time's a charm. She found out there was an Unilu Saviors leader, Vizinha, held captive in another ship nearby. The Galrans who were still trying to maintain order had been viciously interrogating her, but she wasn’t offering any information.

Pidge was planning on rescuing her.

 

The other remaining members of Voltron were in the desert where they first found Blue. They figured hiding the Castle would be first priority. Lance and Hunk didn’t want to have to go up against their own species although Keith wanted to fight the Garrison a little bit, still bitter over his expulsion. Allura did not comprehend why they had to go through great lengths to hide their spacecraft from the people of Earth.

“You see the way America works,” Lance began. “Is that it doesn’t. We don’t like things like peace or common sense.”

“For once, I actually agree with Lance.”  Keith huffed out as he dragged out Kaltenecker on the hoverboard. Hunk’s eyebrows furrowed as he pointed toward the cow. Everyone’s gaze followed in similar bewilderment.

“Uh, Keith?” Coran questioned.

“Yeah?” Keith had the leash of Kaltnecker in his hand. He was oblivious to his friends confusion to him and the cow.

“Why do you have Kaltenecker?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

The remaining four members of Team Voltron shook their heads no simultaneously. Keith sighed.

“We can’t take care of the cow in space. Plus this is the cow’s original planet, if Lance and Hunk are finding their families shouldn’t Kaltenecker too?”

Keith’s omission of his own name weighed on the others mind, and they gave him their sympathy, it borderlined pity. Keith was unable to read their expression, but he thought something was off.

“Also, once we get the cow off our hands we’ll have a hoverboard.” Keith drew away their attention to something else.

“Yeah,” Lance took the bait and he shifted the conversation to something else. “Hey look!” Lance pointed out the sunset, it was stunning, and it made the Paladins feel comfortable on Earth. They thought of different, enjoyable memories.

It reminded Hunk of Shay, and the time they watched her first sunset together. Lance thought of Keith, remembering when he said he liked nature and how it’s quiet. As Keith stared at the blending hues of orange and purple, with the soft wind brushing his face, Lance viewed Keith. Coran and Allura were thinking about Altea, it was just as beautiful as their own home planet’s suns had been. Coran’s heart became heavy and he ducked his head down. Coran’s eyes skittered quickly to make sure no one noticed he was having a moment and he saw that no one was watching him, but he raised his head realizing the subject that had gathered Lance’s attention.

“It’s beautiful,” Allura broke the silence amongst the group. There was a single tear escaping her. Coran knew it reminded her of their planet and pulled her into a hug. Allura pulled away from him giving off a gentle smile. They didn’t need to say their words allowed, they knew they longed for Altea.

Allura faced the Paladins.

“Thank you Hunk and Lance, for joining us on our journey. We have defeated Zarkon,” Allura’s voice began to crack. “Now, your services are no longer needed.” Allura smiled chuckling as the pink crescents on her cheek began to glow. “You will be dearly missed.” Her bottom lip quivered.

“Princess, why does that sound like a goodbye?” Hunk stumbled on his words. “I-I don’t like goodbyes, because that means we’re ending this. I don’t want to end anything. I want this to keep going and if you cry,” Hunk started to snivel. “Then I’m going to cry, wait, I am already crying!” Hunk embraced both Coran and Allura as he wailed into their hug.

“I’m not joining that group hug,” Keith looked to Lance. Keith didn’t want to say goodbye, but Lance wrapped his arm around Keith grabbing him by surprise for the second time today and forced him to hug the rest of the group. Keith yelped as he let go of Kaltnecker who walked off the hoverboard and began to moo and move away from them all, never to be seen again. Lance ignored Kaltenecker’s departure.

“I don’t know why you think you’re getting rid of us so easily Princess,” The group could practically hear Lance’s smirk whether they were close enough to see him or not. “You’re invited to the McClain’s household.”

“Wait no, I call dibs on Allura and Coran. They meet my family first!” Hunk declared. This caused the group to separate.

“What? No!” Lance began to protest. “I need to show Allura her future mother-in-law.” Lance winked toward a disenchanted Allura.

“I would love to meet your family Hunk.” Allura chirped overlooking Lance’s comments. Lance said “Hey!” in the background, but no one paid any mind to him.

“As would I!” Coran agreed.

“How come you want to go with Hunk instead of my house?” Lance spoke as Hunk answered for Allura and Coran.

“One: your house is chaotic-” Hunk started.

“You mean fun.” Lance corrected

“Two: you don’t have enough room for both Allura and Coran.” Hunk continued.

“I have bunkbeds.” Lance rested his hands on his hips.

“Three: If you try to bring a girl home I am pretty sure your mom would kill you.”

“I-” Lance pointed a finger toward Hunk trying to think of a comeback, but then he realized he was right. “Aw, man.” He dropped his body allowing his arms to go limp.

“Yeah, sorry buddy,” Hunk patted Lance’s head as he talked to Allura and Coran. “My family is chill, plus I’m an only child so there is a lot of extra space in our house.”

“I have _enough_ space in my house.” Lance countered.

“Sure you do, just like how I didn’t barf in Blue Lion.”

“But you did barf in Blue Lion.” Keith announced.

“Exactly.” Hunk jestered which caused Lance to roll his eyes.

“Anyway, it was nice to see Earth again,” Keith was eyeing the hoverboard, ready to ride it like a skateboard so he could head back to the Black Lion. “I’m going back inside.” Before Keith could, Lance gripped the high collar of Keith’s jacket and Keith stumbled backwards. Keith extended his hands forward trying to regain his balance. Once he did he calmly addressed Lance.

“Lance?”

“Yes, Keith?” Lance innocuously responded back.

“It appears that your hand is accidentally holding onto me,” Keith further explained.

“Yeah, it would appear so.” Lance hummed in jubilance.

“Would you like to remove it?” Keith asked easily, trying to keep a hot head despite Lance irking him.

“Ah,” Lance sounded like he was considering it. “I don’t think so.” Keith growled as his frown finally formed.

“Would you like to remove it _before_ I remove it for you?” Keith spoke through gritted teeth.

“Your scare tactics won’t work on me, Kogane. I know you’d never try to hurt-” Keith judo flipped Lance onto the ground cutting him off mid-sentence. Lance screamed until he made impact with the ground. Allura, Coran, and Hunk both winced at the sound of Lance’s back hitting hard ground.  

Lance wheezed with the air escaping his lungs.

“I just,” Lance heaved out a painful breath, “wanted-” Lance took in another breath. “Moral support.” Lance was in a considerable amount of agony from landing on the rough rock. He conserved his breathing for a few tics until he could stand up and face Keith.

“I’ve been gone for a long time, my mom and dad are worry warts, and I don’t know how they’ll react if I tell them I’ve been saving the universe. It’s not a lie, but I’m not quite sure if they’ll believe me.” While this was true, Lance had a latent motive.

He didn’t want to leave Keith alone in the castle or if Keith decided to venture further into Earth, Lance couldn’t bear the idea of Keith spending his time alone in that sad shack.

“Come on,” Lance patted down his pants. “One night with me can’t hurt, plus who knows when I’m going to see you again.”

“That might be a good thing.” Keith crossed his arms together. Lance’s heart dropped he knew they bickered a lot, but he considered Keith a friend, he wondered if Keith thought the same of him. Lance thought they were a good team.

Keith thought of the many times Lance declared his resentment toward him, how he forgot their bonding moment, how bad things happen whenever Lance is around, like getting trapped on the other side of a wormhole or in an elevator, which you then have to climb out of to try to get to the pool, which you can’t even enjoy because it is a stupid Altean pool and on the ceiling.  Keith wasn’t sure of his relationship with Lance, but despite it all he didn’t want to spend the night alone, so even if he was with Lance one more night it couldn’t hurt.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Keith was facing the sunset that was dropping out of sight leading into dusk.

Lance was as shocked as the rest of the team was to see how easy it had been to persuade Keith.

“So, we’re all having a sleepover?!” Lance beamed momentarily forgetting the effect Keith had on him previously. Lance’s vision went from Allura, Coran, and Hunk to Keith.

“I am so pumped!” Lance stopped and eyed Keith up and down. Keith self-consciously viewed himself.  “I am going to help you with that hair of yours, and your outfit, and probably your skin. My little sister is going to have a field day with you. She’s probably going to do your nails.”

“What if I don’t want my nails done?”

Hunk interjected.

“Oh, lil Josie doesn’t care about what you want. It’s better to go with what _she wants._ That one is a worse battle than Zarkon.”

“I doubt that.” Keith uttered.

“Oh, no, Hunk is right.” Lance had fear embezzled onto his face. “Josie is way worse than Zarkon, if she wanted she could have Voltron in her hands just by unleashing her puppy eyes.” Keith still didn’t believe Lance, so Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and started to drag him back into the castle so they could get in a pod and rush to Lance’s house.

“I’m about to prove you so wrong. You’re going to meet my adorable little evil sister and even _you_ won’t be immune to her.”

“Wait, where are we going?!” Keith called to Lance as he dragged him back up the stairs.

“We’re getting in a pod!”

“Hold on wait, Lance,” Hunk called out following Lance up the stairs. “We live across the street from each other let’s carpool! Or, podpool? Also, I call shotgun!”

“Oh, no I’m calling shotgun!” Lance argued.

Coran and Allura faced each other as the primary Paladins entered the castle laughing.

“I think Keith is going to want this.” Coran picked up the hoverboard that used to belong to Kaltnecker and started making his way back into the castle with Allura.

“I’m excited to get to know Earth.” Allura commented.

“As am I, Princess, as am I.”

 

Pidge managed to get into the Galra ship undetected. She created a system that would freeze the cameras whenever they walked by so that _technically_ they were never there at all. Pidge’s next concern was that she had to bob, weave, and avoid all the Galra in order to make it to their final destination. The Green Lion succeeded in all her plights.

“Nice going Latch!” She congratulated under her breath giving a high five to the decapitated sentry hand. Pidge faced the front of the door that held the leader of the Unilu Saviors. Behind that door was the key that would lead her to her brother or the next step to reach him. However, these doors didn’t open from regular sentry hands, but it was a code. Pidge was blessed that it wasn’t a facial recognition password or else the mission would have been more high risk. facing the possibility of being discovered with no backup.

“Here goes nothing.” Pidge implemented a mini-computer in her Paladin suit; it was on her left wrist and the screen projected into the sky. Pidge furiously typed binary code into the computer that would run through all the potential Galra passwords until it found the right one and the door unlocked. Since, it was Pidge’s network, it cracked the code almost instantly.

The leader in captivity was strapped to a table that stood vertically. She hadn’t peered up to look at the person who walked in. The first words she spoke were defiance.

“If you, Galrans, wanted someone to talk, you’ve captured the wrong leader.” Pidge liked her instantly.

“I’m not a Galra,” Pidge walked closer to her. She was dressed in the same outfit Shiro had been in when he first arrived back on Earth. The black unitard with a tattered crop top. The leader of the Unilu eyes shifted from the floor to face her own savior.

A single word came out of Vizinha’s gaped mouth that made Pidge’s world spun. She was unaware whether to rejoice or grieve.

“Matt?”

 


	2. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried like five times writing this chapter because I am weak.

 

The eyes of every Paladin contained an abundance of untested fear that would soon be unveiled to them when they least expected.

Hunk had many habits. There was a surplus of traditions that proved to be beneficial for him, but Hunk also possessed many bad habits. One, of which, took the form of endless worrying. During the pod ride Hunk kept proposing new fantasies of peril to Allura and Coran as Hunk piloted to his home.

“The Garrison must have told them that we went missing after we left Earth on Blue Lion. It’s been so long, imagine how much they’ve worried. They probably think I’m dead. What if they moved far away? What if I never seem them again? What if they don’t recognize me? What if they think I’m an alien clone and think I’m not the real Hunk?” Hunk shrieked. “What if I’m not the real Hunk?!”

Allura was in the passenger seat as Hunk drove, but Coran could hear the flustered shoutings of Hunk in the back.

“You are most certainly the real Hunk,” Allura reassured. “No clone could match your kindness.”  She gave Hunk a soft smile as he gushed. “And if they did move, then we will find them. If we can make a pilgrimage across the span of the universe I am certain we can find them on this planet.”

“That is the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Hunk was happy to hear Allura’s words, but nonetheless his anxiety still bubbled as he tightened his grip on the wheel. “I’m just nervous to see them, you know. I don’t want to disappoint them.”

Coran cried out from the back.

“There’s no way, you could do that, Hunk! You just saved all of the universe from impending doom!” Hunk bobbed his head up and down.

“Yeah,” Hunk said under his breath before repeating himself with more confidence. “Yeah, you’re right!” Hunk started to accelerate faster toward his home.  
“Hunk?” Allura questioned staring outside of the window watching the desert continue. Hunk hummed in her direction. “You and Lance live near each other, correct?”

“Yeah, he’s practically my next door neighbor. Why do you ask, Princess?”

“Lance and Keith could have rode with us, why didn’t they?”

“Oh, Lance said he wanted to make a dramatic entrance.”

“Ah,” Allura nodded. “Sounds like Lance.”

The aura in the ship shifted to normalcy for Hunk; before he was a bundle of nerves, but now everything was balanced as he neared his home.

Hunk and Lance’s families lived near the barracks, so everything in their neighborhood appeared desolate and barren. It was the people that gave their humble town it’s meaning. Hunk’s mind travelled and vacationed throughout all his most glorious memories with his parents. Jubilant thoughts of the past eased him as he pulled the pod into the garage of his family’s villa. Hunk got out of the pod and walked over to the control panel that opened the garage door to input the code. As he left, he told Allura to pilot the vehicle so she could drive the ship into the safety of his house.

His exaggerated worries returned for a second when the garage door didn’t open instantaneously as he pressed the last button of the code. Hunk was accustomed to alien technology; he forgot it took slightly more ticks for Earth’s electrical synapses to fire toward each other to reach the user’s efficacy. However, the garage door begun to raise and Hunk was able to breathe. Once the door opened fully he saw his parents’ familiar minivan parked at the far right. Hunk stepped off to the side, standing beside the minivan, as Allura pulled into the empty parking space at the left.

Hunk waited for Allura and Coran to step out of the pod before he closed the garage door, flicking a switch on the inside of the garage. When Hunk returned his gaze to Coran and Allura, he saw that they were fixated on the minivan.

“What’s that?” Allura questioned staring at the wheels of the car.

“It’s a van?” Hunk spoke with a hesitancy in his voice. “Wait, have you never seen a car before? Hunk was flabbergasted.

Coran nodded his head no, his moustache bouncing up and down as he flailed. Hunk brought his hands to his hair as he touched the sides of his bandana.

“How is it you’ve created the universe’s greatest super weapon yet you don’t know what a car is?” Hunk incredulously questioned.

Self-proclaimed _Coranic_ felt the need to defend his honor-- he _knows_ machinery, just not the primitive Earth mechanisms.

“I’ll have you know back in my day-” Coran was about to describe a lofty story in which he saw a vehicle quite similar to the car in question, but a door creaked open, cutting him off.

In one moment, Allura and Coran saw that there were two women both standing in the doorway that connected the villa to the garage. They assessed that they must have been middle aged, but age was the only similarity aside from their complexion, which mirrored Hunk’s.

The first woman had medium-length dark brown curly hair that grazed her strong shoulders, and she was holding a bat, ready to swing. On her right arm there was a tattoo extending from her wrist to, at least, her elbow. Her yellow sleeve shirt cut off there. The tattoo had an array of impressive and impeccable details; there were black lines that spread out from the illustration of a sun. The image played heavily on negative space, giving pause between every layer of the rays of light coming from the sun on her skin. Despite her intimidating stance, there was still a gentle side of her that gave way. Coffee colored freckles danced across her oval shaped face and she had green eyes that could make sense of anything. When you saw her, you instantly felt safe-- even if she was holding a bat.

The woman behind her rested her hand on the woman wielding a weapon shoulder as if to refrain her. The resemblance between Hunk and her was uncanny. She was more plump than the woman ahead of her, but slightly less than Hunk. Her hair matched Hunk’s straight obsidian black, but had been longer, strands of her voluminous hair hovered over her chest. Her eyes were the same deep shade of chocolate like Hunk’s. She had deep laugh lines from all the stories she smiled at and all the times that she couldn’t stop laughing from retelling her own.

In the next moment, there was a clank of wood on the floor. The feisty face that the woman holding the baseball bat had before, had faltered into pure relief as her eyes wandered over Hunk, instantly watering. She gasped aloud as she placed her shaking hand over her mouth.The woman behind her was in shock as she began to cry tears of joy.

Hunk’s body language matched the women in front of him as he widened his arms. Tears bubbled the corners of his eyes as he sniffled. His eyes sparkled in their direction as one word passed through his throat.

“Moms!” Their son’s voice broke the trance they had been in, which kept their feet concreted to the ground. They rushed toward him, enveloping him in a bear hug.

Allura and Coran watched on as Hunk and his mothers held onto each other for dear life to make up for lost time. The Alteans shared a look and bliss flowed through them; they were elated at the fondness Hunk had for his parents. Allura and Coran’s heart strings played the tune of an angelic, sweet, serene sound close to that of a harp. They bore witness to an unconditional, unadulterated, unimaginable amount of love between mothers and son.

There had been tears shed, but none of them were of sorrow. In every drop to the ground there was a silent conversation, drowned in affection, shared from Hunk’s moms to him,

_You’re well, you’re alive, you’re safe, and you’re here in our arms. Your heart still beats and we can feel the warmth of your skin on ours so we know this isn’t false, but even if it were, we would never let go. We are here, always and forever, words cannot define how much we’ve missed you.  We already knew the appreciation we had for you had no bounds, but in your absence our love for you has the prowess to embarrass the span of infinity .  You came back to us, you came back to us, and we are so happy that you came back to us._

Hunk knew he longed to see his family again, but he never truly comprehended the full extent. When he ached for them, everything that made them the most cherished people in his life, was not in front of him-- the fresh smell of coconut in their hair, the tenderness and comfort in their aura. It was the feeling of giving love, receiving love, and knowing that this love was mutual, that encompassed Hunk in waves of blessed emotions.

Hunk lingered in the hug uneager to release them. Hunk feared that if they weren’t right by his side, something would happen and the moment would fade. Hunk didn’t want to leave them behind again. They had been in his mind and heart throughout every galaxy and the memory of them never ceased to exist. They were always alongside him giving him strength. So, he pulled away from the hug knowing that there would be more to give. He wiped tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand as he pivoted to face both of the pairs in the room to make introductions.

“This is Princess Allura,” Hunk commented.

Allura rested her hands over each other as her arms made the shape of v. She politely bowed.“It’s lovely to make your acquaintance.” Hunk’s parents were confused at who these people were, but they trusted their son, so they returned the niceties back. They simply grinned and nodded their heads toward Allura.

“And this is Coran,” Hunk gestured.

“Mighty fine to meet the wonderful people who raised this wonderful man!” Coran declared in such a playful, lively tone it made Hunk’s moms chuckle.

“Guys, meet my Mom, Jade.” Hunk addressed the woman with curly hair. Despite her confusion towards meeting new people she smiled and waved toward them. Next, Hunk motioned his head toward the woman who looked most like him.

“This is Mama, her name is Tiare.” Hunk smiled. “Fun fact, both of them are named after flowers, but I’m getting off topic.” Hunk faced his mothers. “I have a lot of stuff to explain and talk to you about. You would not believe the things that I’ve witnessed or done. One of my proudest moments was becoming a top chef at a highly esteemed restaurant known as Vrepit Sal’s, one of the best in the galaxy,” Hunk may have embellished _slightly_ and Allura and Coran knew that, but they figured they’d let him have this one.  Hunk continued his story. “Oh, yeah, and I can’t forget to mention that I’ve also been helping save the universe!”  Hunk pointed over to the pod near Allura and Coran. Hunk could not displace his excitement and enthusiasm coursed through his veins as he spoke to his parents about his plights.

“I’ve been travelling through space with these guys. They’re Altean, which is why they have those cool ears and pink tattoos-” Hunk caught himself about to ramble. “Hold on, wait, I shouldn’t explain this in here,” Hunk said looking around the room of the garage. “And especially not on an empty stomach. I’ve been missing Earth food, so let’s go to the kitchen. I can explain everything to you two while making some _real_ cookies.”

“There’s nothing I’ve missed more than you, but if I had to name a close second it would be your homemade food.” Jade smiled toward Hunk who couldn’t help, but smile.

“Well, what are we waiting for,” Tiare placed her right hand on her hip while signaling with her left to Allura and Coran. “Come on in the house, we have a lot of getting to know each other to do.” Allura sensed the purity radiating from Tiare from her tone alone. Even though she had met Jade and Tiare very briefly, she was able to make sense of why Hunk was so generous, and why the Yellow Lion had chosen Hunk to his pilot.

Allura wondered how the other Paladins were doing.

 

Lance and Keith were arguing.

“I thought you were scared your mother was going to get mad?” Keith whispered slightly annoyed as he climbed up the vines attached to Lance’s house while he trailed behind Lance.

“Yeah, I’m scared of lots of things,” Lance hushed back to Keith. “Besides, I’m almost done unlocking the latch.”  Lance placed his palm on his window and kept it pressed on the glass so it moved up and down. He kept at this until he saw the lock on the inside of the window shift from pointing south to north.

“How often have you done this?”

“You mean sneaking back into my house?” Lance stopped tinkering with the lock of his window as he considered the answer. “If I think about it, it’s been a few times, but only when my mom said I couldn’t go to parties.”

“You got invited to parties?” Keith smirked as Lance guffawed at his insinuation. Lance threw his head back to scoff at Keith. He loosened one of his feet from the vines and playfully kicked at Keith’s head.

“Hey!” Keith said as loud as he could while still keeping his voice low. Lance laughed to himself as he saw Keith trying to avoid his foot, but his smile ceased once Keith gripped his leg.

“If I fall, I’ll drag you down with me,” Keith darted his eyes toward Lance so he could understand how serious he was, but Lance knew Keith was serious most of the time.  “Just open the window.” Keith grunted tossing Lance’s leg out of his face.

Lance obliged, but muttered a tangent of complaints under his breath, inaudibly so Keith couldn’t hear.

“I bet you’ve never been invited to a party. I bet if you ever did go to a party, you would be one of those brooding guys in the corner saying you’re too cool for parties. You’d probably go to an anti-party because you’re so much better than us regular party goers. _Ooh_ , look at me, I’m Keith,” Lance spoke absent mindlessly, but at the sound of his own name, Keith tuned in on Lance’s dialogue. His ears perked to hear what Lance was saying.

“I’m _so_ great and cool with my sword fighting skills,” Lance accentuated and emphasized certain phrases as he mocked Keith. One of Keith’s eyebrows lifted as he inaudibly expressed his puzzlement. Lance’s words were generous and Keith didn’t see why Lance paired it with a derogatory tone.

“Check _me_ out I can wield two blades at once because I’m ambidextrous and coordinated so I always look really impressive. I’m the Red Paladin which is one of the hardest Lions to tame, but whenever I go flying off halfway across space she ends up flying to me because I am, _oh_ , so special.” Lance finally managed to get the window to unlock. As he raised the window from resting spot on the sill, Keith spoke.

“Thanks?” Keith said in regards to the derisive compliments, but Lance thought it was because he got the window to open.

“No problem buddy.” Lance smiled authentically down at Keith; Lance constantly found new ways to bewilder Keith, but the Red Paladin brushed it off as he saw Lance move towards his room. Keith followed Lance who was soundless, as the bottom half of his legs were parallel to the height of his window. Lance gripped the top of the window once and swung into his room. His curtains were blue lace so they didn’t make sound as he pushed past them. Before Lance could begin to examine his room, he turned to help Keith who defiantly decided not to mirror Lance’s entrance through the window. Keith assumed it would exert less effort if he climbed towards the bottom edge pf the window and then raised his body inside, but he was wrong. Lance tried it all, so he knew the easiest, quickest, and quietest way to sneak back into his house. The route Keith wanted to take would end up with a loud thud seeing as Keith would most certainly fail, but Lance refused discovery. So, as Keith was coming into view he held out one of his hands which Keith held in his own. The rubber of Keith’s fingerless gloves came into contact with Lance’s skin and provided extra warmth in Lance and Keith’s grasp. Lance brought Keith in with ease, as he stepped backward to drag him in. Keith was grateful he didn’t need to exert further energy trying to get into Lance’s home.

“Thanks.” Keith breathed as he grinned. Lance’s eyes flicked down to their hands which were still connected and muttered.

“Yeah, not a big deal.” Lance’s grip softened as he and Keith recoiled their hands back to their sides.

“What now?” Keith asked trying to look around his room, but he was unable to see anything. It was around five pm, but it was already dark outside because of daylight savings. Keith’s eyes didn’t adjust quite yet to view the room Lance grew up in. Keith could only make out the glowing plastic stars scattered across Lance’s ceiling.

Keith thought his room smelled like cologne, but it was not an overbearing amount, even though Keith imagined Lance was _that kid_ in class. Keith found himself enjoying the aroma of roses and gardenias. Lance rarely picked up the scent of his home, even when he visited his family on his vacations from the Garrison, but now he had. It made him question how long he’d been away from his home.  

Lance took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and exhaled. Lance could cry from the realization that he was home with his family and that they were safe from a harm they didn’t know existed, but Keith was there. He didn’t want to cry in front Keith, but Lance thought he was probably going to end up crying eventually. Lance kept the idea to himself, _if I do end up crying in front of Keith, which is highly likely, chances are it’ll be in front of my family when we eventually reunite._

Lance yearned to see his family. He was home, but they had no idea. He eagerly grabbed Keith’s wrist and jerked Keith along with him.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Keith muttered with gritted teeth, referencing Lance’s relentless tugging. Back in battle, Lance normally held Keith back in an effort to prevent him from making fatal mistakes when acting on his impulses, but now Lance forced Keith to go out. Lance attempted to unearth Keith’s pleasant social side. A job he took on in addition to his previous occupation which included reeling in Keith’s wild side. Lance decided not to answer Keith’s question as Lance figured his answer might be to complicated for Keith to understand. Lance actually considered Keith his friend, but Lance was unaware if that belief was shared. He’d rather live in bliss as he assumed positivity.

Lance maneuvered Keith through his room pretty easily, now noticing its cleanly state. Lance was no slob. The only reason his room was a mess the last time he was home was because he had forgotten that he had to drive back to the Garrison; he got too carried away with all the fun he had spending time with his family, that he had to rush when packing up. Lance had to, virtually, pull out all of his drawers and poured its contents into his duffel bag. Whatever garments made it inside the bag was the clothes that Lance would wear repeatedly. His favorite outfit combination was the one he wore the day he found Blue Lion; all the other outfits didn’t pair as well, but he sometimes wondered if that outfit was always his favorite or if it became his favorite due to mere exposure.

Lance stopped thinking about his clothes, as he had more pressing deliberations: How to shock his family. He pushed his ear to his door. Lance’s plan was to lively announce his return from space from the top of the stairs and hopefully, most, if not all of them, were eating food in the living room, watching television like they normally do for dinner.

Lance let go of Keith’s wrist as they both listened through the door. Lance heard muffled voices, but none of them were close by. They must’ve been eating downstairs. Lance lived on the second floor of his big family home. He stayed at the door for a moment as his ear recognized each of his family members.

The first sibling he heard was Nina, his second oldest sister. She was belting an obnoxious laugh you quickly learn to love. Lance watched Keith lurch his head away almost painfully, hearing it for the first time. It brought a smile to Lance’s lips and now that Keith’s eyes were starting to adjust in the darkness, he saw Lance’s mouth curling upwards ashe pressed his ear back to the door.

“Who’s that?” Keith whispered.

“Nina.” Lance’s voice was drenched in appreciation.

Nina was the most similar to Lance. Even though she was twenty, while Lance was seventeen, she was the closest sibling Lance had to his age. Since they grew up close together, Lance adopted most of her mannerisms, but she still managed to be slightly more wild than him. Nina never second guessed herself, she knew what she was about and always followed through her ambitions.

Lance heard Abuela scold Nina to eat properly with her mouth closed, but Abuelo came to Nina’s rescue, as he always did, saying “She is a growing girl, let her do what she wants.” This ignited a debate between the two oldest members living in the McClain household, but in Spanish. Lance couldn’t decipher most of what they were saying, though. Lance always wanted to learn Spanish and he knew some words, but not enough to be fluent. His three older siblings, on the other hand, knew the language.

Lance had Cuban and American blood running through his veins. The story behind why his dad didn’t teach Lance or his other younger siblings the language of his culture, makes Lance laugh.

Lance’s mom doesn’t know Spanish, so whenever Nina was mad at her she would say “ _Que? Lo siento, no hablo ingles._ ” And Lance’s mother feared that her other children would grow up and do the same thing because Nina did it all the time. Her influence rubbed off on Nina’s older siblings, the twins, Lisa and Leo.  Lisa and Leo look most like Lance’s mom with her porcelain complexion and deep red hair.

Once Mama Rose had upset the twins by constantly telling them to do an endless amount of chores, which they felt was wrong, so they followed suit with Nina’s rebellion. For about two months, Mama Rose had no idea what her children were saying and Papa Juan couldn’t keep up translating between all three of them at dinner time. Abuela and Abuelo also refused to translate because they always wanted their daughter-in-law to learn Spanish and what better way to do that than through submersion.

During this time Tío June, who is Lance’s uncle on his father’s side, was the only other native speaker and he pitied his sister-in-law. June desperately wanted to help her, but he was ordered by Abuela, his mother, that he was not allowed to intercede in Rose’s learning of spanish. Tía Maria, Lance’s aunt on his mother side, didn’t know Spanish either, so she was just as confused as Rose had been, but unlike Lance’s mom she actually learned some phrases.

Lance heard Maria speaking one of them now, but he couldn’t translate what she was saying. Whatever she said, though, caused all the Spanish speakers to burst out into fits of laughter.

“Nina has a laugh on her.” Keith commented, but Lance pushed the knee that Keith balanced himself on promptly knocking him over.

“What was that for?” Keith grunted toward Lance.

“Only _I_ can make fun of my sister.” Lance warned Keith, who retaliated with an eyeroll. Lance listened back into the conversation and he heard the voices of his youngest siblings. Mateo and Josie both squawked as they asked what was so funny.

Papa Jose responded.

“You’ll have to wait until you're older to understand.” Lance saw this as the perfect time to make his entrance. He opened his door allowing Keith to fall on the floor into the hallway as Lance darted toward the top of the stairs which overlooked the living room.

Lance’s voice carried loud enough so that everyone turned their heads toward him.

“Am I old enough to be in on the joke?!” Lance was boisterous as he smiled ear to ear watching the jaws of his family drop and their eyes widened. He scanned the room that had been cast in a dim orange light, coming from the living room lamp.  Not much had changed-- they still had their light brown smooth tiled floors, the red lace curtains hadn’t moved, and the red rug embroidered with vines was still underneath the mahogany coffee table. Potentially, the only difference had been that the fragrance of the candles burning on the coffee table that was new. The aroma reminded Lance of violets.

Lance started to feel awkward underneath the shocked stares as he counted his family members off. His grandparents were sitting on the patterned couch with their son, Juan. Leo and Nina were sat on the resting edge of the comfy elongated lounge, which the older people in the house sat in. Sitting in grey, leather, recliner chairs that were turned at an angle to face the other coaches, but mostly the TV, had been June and Maria. The littlest ones, Mateo and Josie, were sat on the floor closest to the television screen, but their vision was no longer on their cartoons. Finally Lance turned his attention to the two wooden chairs pulled from the dining table, each one of them close to a recliner. One sat Lance’s mom, but the other one was empty which is where the only missing McClain should’ve been sitting.

But he heard Lisa well enough when she shouted.

“Keith?!” Lisa sounded aghast as she watched Keith Kogane on the floor in her family’s household. She knew of Keith from her job as a recruitment agent at the Garrison. She wasn’t the one who enlisted him, but she was glad she wasn’t. She knew Keith inherited the title of the golden boy of the Garrison after Shiro, but he had severe discipline issues. She wondered why he was in her family’s household, but she knew that wherever Keith was, her brother, Lance, would soon follow.

Lance’s quirky expression shifted into unease as he already knew this would only add on difficulty in trying to explain his disappearance to his family.

“Oh, quiznak.”

 

Pidge’s thinking matched that of Lance. They were the physical embodiment of stress after rescuing the Unilu Savior Leader, Vizinha.

Pidge was in the Green Lion, guiding it a far distance away from the Galra fleet,  with Vizinha as their passenger. They rescued her before the Galra fleet was able to recognize that their esteemed prisoner of war was missing. The mission would have went without a hitch, had it not been for the one in Pidge’s throat.

Paladin and passenger were silent for hours, drifting through the nothingness of space. Vizinha was tight-lipped after Pidge revealed she wasn’t Matt, which increased her worry. Pidge’s mind wandered over possible scenarios and they varied from the best to the worst. In effort to explain how Vizinha knew Matt’s name, Pidge tried to interpret whether the look that cascaded over her face was of shock, because Matt left the Unilu to return to Earth and his arrival was logically inaccurate _or_ -and Pidge **despised** the or- if it was because Matt’s spirit abandoned this realm and he was… Pidge shied away from the possibility that Matt was dead.

Eventually, Pidge’s concern boiled to a peak where the pain in her throat couldn’t mask her questions. She placed Green Lion on autopilot and she stood out of her seat and sat in the back of Green where Vizinha had been. Vizinha was near Latch, staring at the limb since there was nothing else to look at, until Pidge knelt in front of Vizinha and sat on the back of their legs.

“How do you know Matt’s name?” Pidge sternly inquired. There was a small pout forming on Pidge’s face that was built out of anxiety. Pidge’s expression conveyed fear too-- she was an open book from her look alone. Meanwhile, Vizinha carried a stoicism that Pidge couldn’t read.

Vizinha learned the hard way that having the benefit of the doubt did not exist in war. She wondered how much information she could delve to the Green Paladin. After her capture, she didn’t know if this was a ploy or who she could trust. Her second in command had betrayed her and was secretly working alongside the Galra which led to her entrapment. However, Vizinha lacked options; she was stuck with the Green Paladin who had a striking resemblance to Matt. Vizinha sighed toward her interrogator and thought of the facts. If the Paladin wished for her death then they would have slain her as she was tied up. Instead, they freed her. Vizinha couldn’t afford to make any more enemies in her current state without the help of her people, so she begun to build trust with the only person she could.

“My name is Vizinha, leader of the Unilu Saviors. Matt is a member of the Unilu Saviors,” Vizinha started talking of Pidge’s brother. At the mention if his name Pidge’s breath tightened. “When I thought I saw him, I was confused-”

“Why?” Pidge asked frantically. “What happened to him?” The Paladin clenched her jaw, balled her fists over her knees, Pidge’s palms were sweating.

“Nothing bad happened to him,” Pidge stilled as confirmation flowed through her. _Matt was alive._ “It’s just that Matt is a genius. He plans battle plans and rescue missions instead of being on the field.”

Pidge catapulted herself into Vizinha, throwing her arms over Vizinha’s shoulders, tears of relief escaped the sides of her cheek. The embrace shocked the leader of the Saviors, her six arms raised awkwardly unaware of what to do. Pidge placed her hands on Vizinha’s shoulders and pushed herself back up so she could face the light red alien head on.

“Matt’s my brother.” Pidge admitted rubbing their eyes with the sleeve of their Paladin suit. Vizinha’s eyes widened.

“You’re Katie?” Vizinha had heard a lot about Matt’s family. His family was the reason he was still fighting in this war. He wanted to go back to Earth to see his sibling, Katie, and his mother, Colleen, but he needed to find his shipmates. Matt stayed in space to search for Shiro and his father, Sam. “Matt has spoken a lot about you.” Vizinha’s gaze softened, she practically knew Pidge already through Matt. Vizinha considered the Saviors to be her family and now she had a Paladin of Voltron as a new addition.

“Do you know where he is?” Pidge’s heart pounded with excitement.

“Well,” Vizinha sighed bringing automatic dread into Pidge’s chest. “I’ve been out of commission, but there were protocols set in place in case something like this happened. If I was to disappear, my second would take over,” Vizinha was discontent. “It’s a slim chance, but my people are smarter than I am. Hopefully, they’ve noted his tyranny at this point; if they found him out, then Matt and the rest of the Saviors should be at the underground base. If my usurper is in control, Matt may still be there, but I’m not sure what condition he would be in or what the base would be in.”

Pidge furrowed their brows as they got up rushing over to the seat of their Lion.  They shouted back to Vizinha with newly concreted confidence.

“What are the coordinates? Whatever situation there is at your place of operations, I’ll fix it.” Pidge’s words were smooth and sure. The way Pidge began carrying themself with complete and utter confidence. The rebellion leader believed this will lead to a self-fulfilled prophecy, that Pidge’s intentions of solving their issue will become true. Pidge’s mind was clear, concentrating only on the concept of reuniting with their brother. They knew they would save Matt. Any other option was unacceptable.

Pidge kept her sentence to herself.

_I will find you Matt._

 

Hunk and Lance found their families, but now they had the task of catching them up to speed and hoping they believed their tale.

They explained everything to their parents, from Blue Lion to the Galra fleet’s attacks, to going through a portal all the way to the planet Arus, to the Balmera, the underwater planet, and the Blade of Marmora. They took them on the journey of saving the world. Then they went on to describe all of their feats and losses, and they talked about the neverending peril they had been in as Paladins of Voltron, the Legendary Defenders of the Universe.  Hunk and Lance told the same story to their families; their sentences could have flickered between each other’s and the tale would be fluent.  They told their families the same adventure, but their reactions had varying results.

Hunk’s mothers believed him as they had no reason not to. Jade and Tiare had living proof of extraterrestrial life right in front of them, a space pod in their garage, and the trust within their son. The only thing that they hadn’t believed was that Hunk made a batch of inedible cookies. Coran testified that if the snacks were mushy the teleduv would have failed resulting in the death of the Paladins and subsequently the universe. An image of the stress Hunk encumbered his moms to have in his absence was on display as their body language was intertwined with surprise. Their son was in constant danger, with his life always on the line, and they had no position to help him.

They didn’t even know he went into space. All that the Garrison told them was that their son was missing, but other than that there was nothing. There were no details given to them about the mysterious flying lion, just that their child was no longer on their premise and that they were trying their very best to find them. They didn’t even know about Lance disappearing until their close family friends, Rose and Juan, asked if Hunk might know where Lance went.

Lance’s family thought Lance went off campus and would return soon in a heap of trouble, but when they heard Hunk was gone, it changed everything. Hunk was responsible, half of Lance’s impulse control, and would never have gone with Lance unless there was an absolute necessity for him too. One that Juan thought was that Lance was going to get himself into serious trouble.

Their families put up flyers, images on milk cartons, and played commercials on television that displayed the boys’ image with the tagline underneath ‘ _Have you seen my son_?’  The Garrison hadn’t assisted in helping them find their sons because they didn’t want information that they lost two of their students to go public.

Pidge’s mother, Colleen, was unable to make the connection between the new disappearance of the two boys from the Garrison because her daughter disappeared before they did. Pidge left a note behind which entailed her apologies to her mom, about leaving her behind, but that she had to find out the truth about the Kerberos mission. Pidge admitted the entirety of her plan, she explained that she would go into the Garrison with a secret identity and find out all that she can. Originally, Colleen wished to protest and head straight down to the Garrison to collect Katie, but her child was a genius. Pidge figured that her mom would ultimately decide that she needed to find out the truth behind what happened at the mission. Colleen longed to see her husband and son as much as Pidge. In order to get results she would have to trust Pidge, and she did, but it also meant that she had to relieve herself of all guardianship of her child. Katie was off the grid and although Colleen knew her whereabouts she still wasn’t there at home with her. All Colleen had was the family dog. In all earnest, Colleen had no clue Pidge was no longer at the Garrison. Pidge gave the Garrison fake parent details when handing in their application to the school. As far as Colleen was concerned Katie was at the Garrison trying to find out more information about the mission.  

The only family member who truly understood the politics and agendas of the Garrison was Lance’s eldest sibling, Lisa. She worked there and knew more about his disappearance than any of her family members. When they begged her for information she responded with the answer she was required to say: it was classified information, but they had no reason to worry-- but Lisa worried.

Lisa listened keenly once Lance spoke about flying away on the Blue Lion. Lance and Keith stepped down from the stairs to stand in front of the television to explain their story. Despite having another person beside Lance that confirmed and added on details of their adventure, the rest of his family assumed Lance was lying and made up the details of his adventure. Lisa knew of the appearance of the Blue Lion, but she never connected the dots. She assumed he left during the zulu niner incident during the headcount. That’s when Lance and his teammates went missing.

Lisa snuck into the Garrison;s files to try and find information about her brother because she knew better than anybody that the Garrison liked their secrets. Lisa befriended higher ups to earn their trust so that she’d have the chance to one day swipe their keys and return them once she discovered whatever needed to be found. One day Lisa uncovered a folder labelled “-- .. ... ... .. -. --.     ... - ..- -.. . -. - …” which was Missing Students in morse code. The data was hidden in layers of code upon code, but when Lisa clicked open the folder there was a document and a video attached within the confines of the secretive material. The video was of the last time the students were seen. The video cut in to show Takashi Shirogane, the missing pilot from the Kerberos mission, being taken by Keith Kogane. Lance tossed a cart to the side while he walked in as he addressed Keith and assisted him to help Shiro stand. Then two others entered the camera’s view, Lisa already knew Hunk, but she never knew of Pidge. Curious, she looked into Pidge Gunderson’s file and everything seemed to be in order until Lisa attempted to call their parents and it rang endlessly with no answer. Lisa felt something was off, but she couldn’t tell anyone. If she did, she would get in trouble at her job and if any word came back about Lance, she’d want a chance to hear it.

The document was a report about Shiro and what the scientists could piece together or remember before they were knocked out by Keith. They described his prosthetic arm, which matched the description Lance and Keith were spewing out. They also mentioned Voltron which was another similarity shared between them and Shiro.

Lisa was the only one of Lance’s family who believed Lance, but she didn’t acknowledge it. Her arms were crossed as she held that familiar I-am-judging-you look as Lance referred to it.

Once Lance and Keith were done with the explanation. Lance expected at least Nina and Leo to be on his side, but Nina bursted out into laughter. Keith kept to himself, _it’s worse in person_.

“Hold on, hold on,” Nina sat on the edge of the couch raising a questioning hand up toward Lance and Keith. “This is _the_ Keith, right? Like the Keith you never not talked about?” Nina asked, but Lance’s eyes widened as he began flailing his hands in front of his chest gesturing to his sister to shut up. Keith raised an inquisitive eyebrow toward Lance.  Nina’s mouth widened as she guffawed. “So, this is the one! Wow, I didn’t think the mullet was real.”

Keith’s focus returned to Nina as he rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest and pouted.

“Oh, you were right Lance, he is moody.” Leo chuckled shooting Nina a mischievous glance towards Nina, his partner in crime. He may not have been her twin, but they were more connected than Lisa and Leo had ever been through personality.

“See, I don’t lie about things! And I’m not lying about this!” Lance could sense his family disapproving of his claims. He stared down near his feet, pleading to the youngest kids who he thought still had faith in him.

“Mateo, Josie, you two believe me, right?” The six year old, Josie, puckered her lips, glanced off to the side to avoid the stare of Lance’s bruised ego, and then she sucked her teeth while nodding her head no. Mateo, the nine year old, lied to Lance smiling at him with a grin that showed his two front teeth were missing he bobbed his head up and down.

“Mateo is my favorite.” Lance huffed toward Josie, she squinted her eyes toward Lance with her tongue extended.

“At least I’m no liar like _somebody_.” Josie sang as she peered in the direction to the brother she sat beside.

“He’s not lying!” Lance argued. “Right, buddy?” Mateo put his head down unable to answer honestly to which Lance responded to no one in particular. “Oh, come on!”  Lance threw his hands in the air from the incredulity that spread all around him and slapped his hands back down to his sides.

“Oh, come on,” Leo mocked Lance. “You can’t blame us, look at the facts.” Leo began, but Nina continued.

“You come here with the man you’ve talked about non-stop at the Garrison, _snuck_ back into our house,” Lance and Keith shared a puzzled glance at each other unaware of Nina’s insinuation. “Then you give us this improbable and impossible story about how you went to space, and saved the universe,” Leo cut in.

“You even called this guy, who clearly does not look like an alien, an alien. But let’s say you are right, if you are from space why aren’t you green?” Keith was about to protest that there was a difference between Galra and an alien and that Galrans are purple, but Lance beat him too it.

“Oh my gosh, Leo, you can’t just ask aliens why they’re not green. Plus, Keith is mixed. He is this cool hybrid of human and Galra and Galrans are purple. There is a huge variety of hues for aliens. They’re not just green. Don’t be so stereotypical.” Lance crossed his arms together.

“Wow. How ironic you say that I shouldn’t be so stereotypical,” Leo scoffed. “When you’ve given us the most cliche false story ever, just to cover up for the fact you were ditching class with your frenemy.”  

“The only thing is that it isn’t false!” Lance shouted as he turned to the adults. “I don’t care what my siblings think what do you think?”

Abuelo and Abuela didn’t really care about Lance’s reasoning as to why he left, they were just glad they got to see their grandchild again. Lance’s mother and father felt the same, but they were planning on reprimanding Lance later. But for now, they were in far too much bliss over his safe return to care about his tale.

Mama Rose stood from her seat walking over to Lance.  Her face was apathetic so Lance couldn’t tell if she trusted his words, but she gently placed her hand at the side of Lance’s face. Her eyes scanned over every detail of his face, she saw how much her son had grown over the time of his departure. Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes started to tear.

“My boy,” Rose started to laugh as water cascaded from her eyes and Lance mirrored her as they pulled into a hug. Lance hid his face from the rest of his family by ducking his face into his mom’s shoulder, so they couldn’t see him crying, but they heard his sniffles. Rose placed her hand on the highest point of Lance’s head as her other arm wrapped around his torso. Mateo and Josie were the first pair to join the hug, they went for the legs since that’s as high as they could go. Following them had been Juan, Abuela, Abuelo, Maria, June, Leo, Lisa, and then Nina, who turned to Keith, the only one in the room not participating in the hug.

“Hey, Mullet-Man,” Nina called out to Keith. “I’ve heard so much about you at this point and you brought my baby brother back so you’re in this family too.” Nina pinched the cuff on Keith’s jacket inching him closer to the pile of people in the room. Keith didn’t have any resistance to joining in this group hug. It was a warm moment, so he didn’t want to ruin it, by protesting.

As he wrapped his arms around Lance’s family he thought about his own. The last hug he had with his friend, who was practically his brother, Shiro. Keith wondered about what Shiro was doing, and wherever he was, Keith hoped that Shiro was perfectly safe.

 

Shiro was in a constant battle within the Black Lion, whether it was himself, or Zarkon’s spirit. His essence never grew tired physically so he could combat against Zarkon if they came across each other, but Shiro was drained mentally. He never needed sleep, but he longed for that break.

Shiro kept evading Zarkon in Black’s mindscape. As time progressed the landscape became more lenient towards Shiro’s will. He managed to change the scenery, recently, now instead of space it looked more like the planet Shiro and Keith landed on after the warphole was poisoned by Haggar. There were rocks Shiro could hide behind when avoiding Zarkon.

Shiro had the neverending strength to fight against Zarkon, but that didn’t change the truth. The King of Galra bested Shiro in battle. Whenever Zarkon found Shiro; he incapacitated him in his clutches and Shiro could still feel the pain. Every time Zarkon’s claws wrapped around Shiro’s neck he could feel his breath escaping him, death becoming a closer reality.

Shiro was always able to maneuver his way out of it and escape one way or another. After multiples encounters, Shiro noticed that Zarkon’s endurance decreased with each battle. Shiro hoped that Black Lion was rejecting Zarkon and this was the final testament to prove to Black who their true Paladin was.

In complete earnest, Zarkon was not Shiro’s worst fear. If Shiro was running, it was more from his doppleganger rather than Zarkon. It was an image Haggar left with him when she attacked him, not so long ago.

The other Shiro, who Shiro started referring to as Kuro, terrified him. Kuro wore the clothes of a Galra prisoner, his eyes were an alarming yellow without slits, and he casted a wicked grin whenever he caught sight of Shiro.

Black was feeding thoughts into Shiro’s head, but they were vague and didn’t explain much. Black was putting Shiro through his own trials. Black required Shiro to overcome his past and Kuro reminded him of his time as Champion, but Shiro didn’t understand what else she expected from him.

Shiro forgot most of his time spent as Champion, but he was under the impression he’d rather not recall what he did. He faced opponents of Galra, but there was a faint suggestion that he faced other people just like him. Innocent captives merely trying to survive, but if Shiro was still breathing that meant his foes didn’t. Innocent or not. The idea was debilitating for the Black Paladin.

Shiro sat behind a boulder as he contemplated to himself. He questioned if Zarkon was real as well or if that was another test Black imposed on him, regardless Shiro knew his only escape is through Black Lion and passing her test.

Shiro closed his eyes heaving a small sigh, Shiro deserved a break, but as he heard wicked laughter erupting from him he knew wouldn’t receive it. His eyes widened as he saw Kuro running toward him carrying the sword Shiro used to defeat the other Galra gladiators.

Kuro was similar to that of a wicked evil child. His movements were erratic, unpredictable, and his intentions was meant to destroy, regardless of how it may have injured himself. Kuro jeered at Shiro who had begun to run away once more.

“Finally found you!”  Kuro cackled.

 

After, the group hug Abuela subjected the two boys to dinner. It wasn’t anything special, a regular meal of rice and beef. Lance started arguing with his siblings over the burnt bottom bits in the rice cooker. Lance said he called dibs on it in the morning, that he wanted to eat it with an egg for breakfast. Leo said no he was the oldest brother he should have it, but Nina said that she would sell them both for one corn chip to have the _pegao_ and Leo and Lance believed Nina. Therefore she solidified her meal in the morning.

Keith found the food delicious, it was stewed beef with vegetables under a bed of rice with a gravy like sauce over it. Lance called it _carne guisada_ , Keith tried to enunciate Lance’s words, but it only made Lance laugh so Keith stopped trying out of embarrassment. Lance told Keith that his favorite part of the meal are the sliced carrots because while they’re in the stew all the seasonings soak up inside of them because carrots are mostly water and they become so tender to eat, every small bite packs a punch. Keith agreed with Lance’s assessment. Keith devoured his meal, he hadn’t known how hungry he’d been. Keith focused too much of his energy to finding Shiro, he forgot about caring for himself.

Abuelo made fresh _tostones_ , twice fried plantains, they were lightly salted. Abuelo made them because they were Lance’s favorite, easy to make, and something he couldn’t mess up. When Abuelo brought them out into the common room and placed them down on the table Keith thought they were potato chips from first glance, but he picked one up and realized he was wrong. They were thicker, not rough like a potato chip, in the center there were four seeds, they were warm because no one liked cold _tostones_ , and when Keith took a bite it was a perfect combination of sweet and salty. The plantain provided the sweet and it made Keith understand why Lance was so homesick, it was because he had family to make homemade food for him like this. Along with a family that cared deeply for him.

Lance and Keith ate as they sat on the couch while Abuelo and Abuela cooked in the kitchen with their other son, June, as he helped them. Maria was drained so she headed to her room for a nap. Juan and Rose left the living room to talk to one another about what they were going to do with Lance in their bedroom. They wondered when they should call the school and what story they would tell them so that Lance didn’t get expelled. They also were wondering Lance’s punishment for leaving school, as they still didn’t trust his space adventure.

All those who were left in the living room watching tv were Lance, Lance’s siblings and Keith. Mateo and Josie watched Keith and Lance eat instead of the cartoons that played in the background. Keith was too entranced by the flavorful food to notice, but when Lance did, he nudged Keith’s side and pulled him out of his daze.

“You have an audience,” Lance spoke to Keith while pointing to the opposite side of the coffee table. Keith looked over to see Mateo and Josie watching them. Keith viewed Lance in his peripheral vision waiting for Lance to speak up for him because he didn’t know what to say to small children, but when Lance didn’t Keith said the first thing on his mind.

“Doesn’t Mateo remind you of Klaizap?” Keith questioned to Lance which gained the attention of everyone in the room.

“You’re right,”Lance laughed then his tone shifted into playful, yet serious.  “Don’t go trying to attack my little brother.”

“He was the Arusian’s bravest warrior!” Keith grumbled, but Lance replied.

“He was the size of a bean.” Lance heckled toward Keith.

“You guys are really invested in this lie,” Nina jeered. “How many inside jokes did you two plan?”

“It’s not a lie! I’ll prove it, tomorrow!  When we wake up I’m going to show you the castle, the lion, and everything. If you want some proof there is an Altean pod in the garage.” At the sound of that Lisa decided to head to the garage to inspect alien technology. No one noticed her departure so Leo and Nina continued to badger their baby brother.

“Bet it’s just a pod you stole from Garrison so you can hang out with your _friend_ ,” Leo elongated his last word putting it up in air quotes. Nina snickered enjoying the vexation they caused Lance. Keith ignored their conversation as he started talking to Mateo and Josie about other people they met along the way. Keith told Josie she reminded him of Rover, Pidge’s robotic friend. The kids didn't believe his story about aliens or sentient machines, but they liked hearing nice words about themselves.

“What do you mean by that, _Leo_?” Lance mimicked his older brother’s emphasis.

“I bet he doesn’t mean anything by it, _Lance_ ,” Nina began. “Just that you two seem to have gotten pretty _close_.” Lance furrowed his eyebrows together conclusively piecing together what his sister and brother suggested.

“Are two thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Lance’s mouth was ajar in horror. Nina shrugged.

“The mind wanders where it wants.” Nina addressed. Lance gasped dramatically unable to talk to his sister without stuttering on his words so he did the next best option, ignored her.

“I’m going to bed,” Lance stood from his seat. “I’m tired, I’ve had a long day of travelling back from space _and_ being judged by my family.” Lance pointedly faced his elder siblings as he spoke of judgment.

Keith raised beside him placing his empty plate on the coffee table in front of him.

“I’m tired too,” Keith announced. “I’ve been up for days.”

“They’re going to bed at the same time, huh?” Leo raised his eyebrows smirking as he spoke toward Nina.

“Lance should keep his door open, don’t you think?” Lance’s elder sister replied.

“Ah!” A flustered Lance screamed toward his siblings. “It is not like that!”

“It’s not like what?” Leo innocuously asked.

“You know, exactly what you’re thinking about!” Lance said feeling heat on his face rise. Mateo and Josie asked Keith what Lance and their siblings were talking about and Keith told them, honestly, that he had no clue.

“I really don’t know what Lance could possibly be talking about.” Nina stared back at Leo innocently.

“What was that thing you said Nina, something about the mind wandering where it wants?”

“Ugh,” Lance grunted. “I’m telling Mom!”

“I thought you were going to bed?” Leo addressed.

“No!” Josie cried out she stood from the floor. “You just got here, it’s time for you to play with us!”

“I’m sorry, but we’re really sleepy-” Keith started toward Josie and immediately halted as she pouted and her eyes sparkled toward him. Keith was in absolute dread as he could not deny Lance’s little sister her wishes. Lance and Hunk were right, if she asked he would give her Voltron, those puppy eyes can get anyone, probably even Zarkon, if he was still alive that is.

“Alright, fine, let's play.” At the moment Keith caved into Josie, Mateo grabbed his wrist and began dragging him up the stairs towards Lance’s room.

“Mama said we weren’t allowed in here until Lance got back.” Mateo told Josie to bring all the toys from both of their rooms and put it in Lance’s room.

“Wow, her smolder worked that quick.” Lance muttered to himself as he watched Keith being led upstairs by his baby siblings.

“And check out the way he looks at him.” Nina placed a hand covering her mouth as she murmured to Leo. Lance’s back had been turned toward her, but he quickly glared toward her before he stomped off.

“Love you too, brobro.”Nina laughed while waved at him goodbye.

 

Lance’s eldest sibling was in the garage. Lisa evaluated the pod noting that it far too advanced to potentially be Garrison tech, providing further confirmation that Lance was being truthful about _everything_. She didn’t know what to think of this newly discovered information. Yes, she believed in extraterrestrial life, one must after working in a space agency, but she had expected alien life to be bacteria rather than intelligent life. Lisa wondered how she should proceed. Lisa thought about telling the Garrison all she knew so that they can dissect the pod and advance their equipment further, but then she thought about what Keith had said when they found Shiro. In the video they omitted the part where they drugged him into unconsciousness as they quarantined Shiro and wished to test out his arm. It pegged further questions. What would they do to Lance who had been in space surrounded by aliens, or worse, what would they do to Keith who was partially an alien?

All these thoughts spun Lisa’s head. The understanding that her little brother risked his life to save the universe dawned on her and it was unbearable. Lisa wanted to cry, even though Lance was safe now, there were times where he wasn’t and near death. Lisa tensed thinking about what Lance said about these Lions choosing their Paladins and they were picky. These Lions formed the universe’s greatest hope and Lance was summoned by the Blue Lion.

Lisa pondered to herself. If the universe needs Voltron again, what if they needed her baby brother again? Lisa raised her palms to her eyes as the thought alone was enough to bring her to tears. She wondered if she could be selfish enough to make sure he stayed on Earth, pushing the fate of the universe aside or if she would be selfish in letting him go venture through space asking him to risk his life for the sake of the universe?

 

Lance was finally able to turn the lights on in his room, but he didn’t pay attention to obvious _new_ details in his room as his vision was clouded by his siblings. Before Lance went to his room he made a quick trip to the bathroom where he slathered a concoction of his skin care products on his own _and_ Keith’s face at the recommendation of his sister. Josie commanded Lance to put a cream mask on Keith’s face because it didn’t have the McClain glow. As Lance rubbed the cream over Keith’s face, Keith glowered toward him.

Lance chuckled, “Don’t be upset with me. You told her yes.”

“You knew I wouldn’t be able to say no.” Keith pouted.

“ _No one_ is able to say no to her.” Lance laughed then he warned Keith he would have to keep it on for a bare minimum of thirty minutes and it would tighten on his face so he wouldn’t be able to talk that much.

Keith thought this was his own form of torture. After the bathroom, Keith was in Lance’s room laying on the carpeted floor on his stomach in an awkward angle so Josie could comb his hair _and_ he could play with toys with Mateo and Lance.

Josie roughly yanked down with her brush wherever there was a knot in Keith’s mane which caused him to grimace, but Josie knew beauty is pain and kept it going. If Keith was hurting that meant it working, Josie was determined to untangle his hair. As Josie made little progress straightening  Keith’s hair he was halfway through the process of the face mask.

While Josie combed Keith’s hair he was playing action figures with Mateo and Lance. Lance may have had a face mask on, but he didn’t follow his own advice of keeping quiet. Everytime he brought his toy automaton up in the air he made sounds of explosions. Mateo was narrating what was happening between each Transformer. Mateo had the biggest one, Optimus Prime, Lance was the antagonist, Megatron, and Keith had a pink Barbie Transformer doll. Barbie is dressed up in full battle metallic tech. At first Keith thought it was Josie’s, but turns out it was Mateo’s. Mateo owned more Barbies than Josie and the robots were actually Josie’s. Keith thought it made sense, Josie already seemed more violent compared to both of her older brothers obviously she would have the more menacing of the two brands, though Keith admitted, Barbie can be just as threatening.

Josie started braiding Keith’s hair.

“Is that a fish tail?” Lance asked to Josie as he skirted around avoiding Mateo’s attacks so Lance could slam into Keith’s robot. Josie was too concentrated to reply with words so she hummed in agreement.

“You’ve gotten so much better,” Lance said to his little sister as if Josie didn’t already know.  

Soon, Mateo declared.“I will protect you Barbie-bot!” Mateo had a slight lisp because of his missing front teeth, which was new to Lance, last time he saw him he was still growing in his front teeth. Lance found the lack of enunciation adorable, but he had questions.

“How’d you lose your bunny teeth?” Lance asked Mateo.

“Josie.” Mateo replied back not thinking much of his response. Lance momentarily stopped playing with his robot and stared at his little sister. Keith’s eyes widened as he smiled with slight admiration, he doesn’t respect that she broke her brother’s front teeth, just the fact that she had the ability to do so.

“What did you do?” Lance’s voice sounded defensive. Josie stopped braiding Keith’s hair to yell at Mateo.

“You weren’t supposed to tell anyone! We had a deal!” Their deal was that Josie would play more with Mateo whenever he got bored, which Josie thought was a good trade because she didn’t mind hanging out with her brother.

“It was an accident!” Josie brought her attention back to her older brother.

“It was! She didn’t mean it, we were arguing over a popsicle and she let go and it hit my bunny teeth really hard, don’t tell mom!” Mateo brought his toy in between his hands as he made a praying gesture.

“Please big brother!” Josie begged. Lance wasn’t planning on telling on them, but they both were pouting using the puppy dog eyes and Lance could physically feel that in all other realities, any remote possibility, of him saying no were shot down entirely.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Once Lance assured them, his siblings went back to play.  After a while Josie announced she was finished. Keith lifted his torso from the floor and sat on his legs so Josie could see how his hairstyle framed his face. She squinted her eyes pushing her lips into a line as she judged Keith’s look Josie tilted her head to the side. Josie felt something was off, but she knew how to fix it. She went to the temples of Keith’s face and brought out a strand of hair from the sides of his face and curled them with her finger really quickly and placed them in front of his ears. Then she ran off quickly to her room to get flower crowns. She returned with two: one red, one blue. She placed the red one on Keith’s head and held onto Lance’s crown.

“I made the red one for Hunk, but turns out that was that was the wrong color.” Josie exaggeratedly winked toward Lance opening her mouth wide in amusement. “I made this to give to you when you came back because I knew you would.” Josie placed the blue crown on Lance’s head. To Lance it felt like an honor comparable to being knighted.

Lance brought a hand up tentatively to the plastic blue flowers that were hovering on his head. He was beyond touched at his sister’s kind gesture. Lance was on the brink of tears once again, it wasn’t until Mateo rushed to get his macaroni art piece that outlined Lance’s face which caused Lance to cry in front of Keith. His stream of tears ran through the white of his coconut cream mask.

“I love you guys so much!” Lance pulled them into a hug, but this time Keith didn’t join in.

Keith saw how touched Lance was by his siblings and an odd pang of both happiness and sadness touched Keith. He wished he had a bond that strong with a brother or a sister, but the closest person he had to that was missing. When the McClains separated from their hug Lance decided it has been thirty minutes. Lance and Keith went to the bathroom to wipe off their face masks.

Mateo said that as soon as they were done he was going to paint their nails at first Keith objected, but then Josie made her face and Keith had no choice. Lance reassured his guest it’s painless. Josie backed up Lance as she told Keith she is just doing a flat color that doing his nails would take more time if she was doing a french tip.

“What’s a french tip?” Keith questioned which resulted in Lance sighing dejectedly at him.

“If you weren’t born on a barn I would be judging you.” Lance muffled as he patted down his face washing off the mask.

“I wasn’t born on a barn,” Keith gritted his teeth as he wiped his face with a wet towel aggressively against the dried substance.

“You were born in Texas.” Lance uttered.

“Not all barns are Texas.” Keith retorted.

“Implying that some barns _are_ Texas?” Lance held back a laugh.

“No, that’s not what I meant-” Keith was about to protest, but Mateo saw that both of their faces were already washed and cleaned off so he held onto Lance’s hand, effectively snatched him out of the bathroom, and Lance clung onto Keith’s hand, and they walked in a line back to Lance’s room.

Josie called dibs on doing Keith’s nails. Lance was silently pleased, Mateo was better at nails then his sister. The six and nine year old sat down on Lance’s floor beside each other mirroring Keith and Lance.

“Which red do you want?” Josie pointed toward three shades of red nail polish on the floor at Keith. Keith knew his true answer was _none_ , but he pointed to the color that matched his Lion the most. When Mateo asked his brother which color he wanted out of all the blues Lance had more deliberation. He patted his index finger against his lips as he made a choice, then revoked it, claiming this color would be better, then changing his mind once again saying this would suit his mood more. Until Mateo himself got annoyed and chose a color for him. It happened to match the Blue Lion’s color.

“You’ve got a good eye!” Lance complimented Mateo’s choice as Mateo begun to calmly painted Lance’s nails.

“Stop fidgeting!” Josie complained to Keith who wouldn’t stop shaking from nerves. He never had his nails done before and he didn’t realize he was moving, but he couldn’t help it.

“Sorry.” Keith said under his breath feeling slight embarrassment from being yelled at by a child.

“Normally, I’m the hyperactive one.” Lance commented and Keith was about to reply to him and turned his face toward him, but Josie reprimanded him instantly telling him to stay still once again and Keith followed her orders.

They were silent for a while, as the children painted the first coat of nails, but it wasn’t an awkward silence, the quiet was cathartic. Back on the Castle stillness was always eerie because that meant something bad was about to happen, having a lull meant waiting for something deadly to show up, but now it was peaceful. Now it meant winding back and relaxing. Or as long as peace can last amongst the McClain clan.

Leo and Nina rested on each side of Lance’s door frame, Lance didn’t see them behind them, but he _sensed_ them. In the duration of Lance’s absence Nina grew closer to Leo and they became a powerful duo of banter that Lance was not prepared for. In their presence Lance felt a chill run through his back.

“And if you look here two flower bros getting their nails done.” Leo lovingly teased. “They are looking great by the way.” Leo smiled toward his little siblings, who still worked on Lance and Keith’s nail, Leo made sure to encourage their hobbies and remain supportive.

“Check it out, Leo, everyone in the family already likes Keith, he is like an honorary brother,” Nina joked, Keith blushed at the sentiment. It was new for Keith to be instantly liked and then considered a brother. Lance thought about his previous conversation with his older siblings and felt the need to overcompensate.

“Keith is _not_ my brother,” Lance snarkily addressed, which brought Keith momentary woe, but he stifled it down, focusing intently on only his nails.

“ _Obviously_ , you’re right, Lance. Of course Keith isn’t, that would make things awkward,” Leo said and Nina picked off from his sentence.

“He is more like a,” Nina started snapping her fingers as if she was thinking about the right word. “Keith is more like a _brother-in-law_.” Lance didn’t see his sister, but he could feel the sneer smeared onto her face.

“If I could move and my nails were dry,” Lance addressed Nina, “and the laws of the land allowed murder, Nina, I swear.”

“You swear you’d give me hugs?” Nina laughed, her Nina laugh, which caused Lance to drop his angered facade.

“Yeah, okay,  you’re right. That’s _exactly_ what I’d do,” Lance regained his cheery disposition. “Why are you guys here again?”

“Mom said that it’s time for the kiddos to go to sleep.” Leo said and as soon as he did so Josie and Mateo groaned.

“Awww, but we don't wanna!” Josie complained. “We’re having so much fun with Keith and Lance.” Lance was slightly offended Josie said Keith’s name first as if he didn’t come first in her life anymore.

“Yeah!” Mateo agreed with his sister.  Then the two of them started walking toward Leo and Nina to try and get them to convince their mom to let them stay up longer. As the little ones left from being in front of them, Lance and Keith turned slightly so their backs no longer faced the door. They were careful to make sure their second coating of paint didn’t get smudged.

Leo and Nina both put their hands in front of the children’s eyes as the melodramatically avoided their puppy eyes.

“Don’t look Leo, once you see into their eyes, it’s all over!”  Nina and Leo had their noses upturned as they faced their ceiling rather than in the direction of their little siblings.

“Mom said so,”Leo groaned playfully. “Just go easy on us guys!” Leo dramatically told them. Keith started to understand this is where Lance got his, well, _Lanceness_ from. It appeared as if being extra ran in the family. Keith always thought if he was surrounded by clones of Lance he wouldn’t be able to survive, yet here he was, surrounded by what made Lance, Lance and he had fun.

“Fine!” Josie puffed out realizing she had lost. She crossed her arms and pouted telling Keith to make sure he doesn’t mess up his nails _or else_. Keith felt properly threatened by the six year old. She also added on that if Keith wanted to clean up the edges of his nails or wherever paint spilled onto the sides of his skin to have Lance use the nail polish remover. Josie deemed Keith too incompetent to clean up his own nails as he didn’t know what a french tip was.

Lance carefully took held of Keith’s hand making sure not to ruin either of their polish. Lance placed his fingertips underneath Keith’s as he examined his fingertips.

“You did good,” Lance told Josie as he removed his hands from Keith’s. Keith’s eyes flicked to his hand to Lance’s face who was unfazed by their handhold. He chuckled to himself as the small ones made their goodbyes to Lance and Keith for the night. Leo and Nina walked off to make sure Josie went to her room instead of watching inappropriate late night tv shows _again_. Lance said he was going to tuck his little siblings in, until Mateo told him he wasn’t allowed to because his nails weren’t dry yet.

“But you loved being tucked in!” Lance complained to Mateo.

“I love my art more, you can tuck Keith in!” Mateo shrieked back as he shirked from Lance to his room, which made Lance’s jaw dropped. He saw this coming from Leo or Nina, but now Mateo too? Lance was glad Keith was still inside his room so he didn’t have to be as embarrassed as he was hearing what his little brother suggested.

Lance walked back from the outside of the hallway and he saw Keith standing in the middle of his room. Keith was staring questioningly at Lance’s bed.

“What,” Lance asked stepping into his own room, “what’s wrong with it?” He wondered if Keith was judging the amount of posters in his room which ranged from boybands, famous women in action movies, to a surplus of Garrison posters which were all about space. There was even one photo of Lance’s hero, Shiro, back from when he was just starting out at the Garrison.

Then Lance realized; his bunkbed was no longer a bunkbed. There was only the bottom bunk. At the same moment of Lance’s horror being unveiled, Leo brushed by his room.

“Oh, yeah, forget to tell you. We took apart the top part of the bed because Mateo grew and needed a bigger bed.” Leo told Lance.

“But this used to be our room, our bunk bed!” Lance was in disbelief. “We had so many memories like fighting for the top bunk every year!”

“I earned my own room years ago Lance,” Leo chuckled unaware of why Lance was acting like this. Leo no longer shared a room or a bunk with him, it wasn’t new information. “It was a good day when I convinced Pa that I needed my own space. Which was kind of easy since he had that unused gym room.”

“I think you mean it was a terrible day,” Lance countered. “I think you forget we were great roomies!”

“Knowing what I know, I said what I said.” Leo grinned as Keith laughed at the hint that Lance was probably a terrible roommate. After all he imagined Lance was a neat freak.

“Don’t laugh McMullet!” Lance pointed a finger toward Keith.

“Is that your ship name?” Leo inquired as Lance turned red unable to provide a response, so Keith helped him.

“Our ship doesn’t have a name,” Keith started which widened Lance’s eyes as he wondered if they had a ship name. “But if we had to name it, it would probably be Voltron.” Keith finished his sentence and Lance sighed to himself. _That’s what he was talking about._

“Yeah, _that’s_ the ship I was talking about, Keith.” Leo announced with a sly grin. Keith nodded and carefully grabbed a pillow off of Lance’s bed, so his nails didn’t smudge, but at this point they were dry, Lance’s mom bought Mateo the fast drying polish.

“Well, anyway, I’m going to sleep on the couch.” Keith walked closer to the door, but Leo stopped him by placing his palm in the middle of his chest.

“No, you’re not,” Leo laughed as he stared back at Lance. “You know Mama would never allow you to let your friend sleep on the couch.”

“Ugh,” Lance groaned as he let himself collapse on his bed kicking off his shoes. He would have placed them in a tidy place if he wasn’t exhausted.

“I know,” Lance rolled all the way to the edge of his bed. Lance pressed his back up against the wall. Keith turned around to see Lance grabbing all the pillows on his bed, there was an immense amount of pillow and varying types from circles to cylinders. Lance placed a row of them down the middle of the bed.

“You sleep on this side and I’ll sleep on the other side and it’ll be like we are far _far_ away from each other.” Lance announced with Leo in the background laughing.

“I am too tired to argue.” Keith sighed as he walked over to Lance’s bed.

“Goodnight you two.” Leo said, as he stared at Lance’s bedroom situation he considered actually leaving the door open before he decided his trusted Lance and closed it.

“I’m not tucking you in,” Lance told Keith who lacked the context.

“Okay?” Keith said before turning off Lance’s light.

“Hold on wait turn the light back on,” Lance told Keith as Keith flicked the light back on. He handed him his flower crown, “put this on my drawer.” Keith walked over to the wall opposite of the bed as he placed both his and Lance’s crowns atop the blue drawer. Lance had a giant mirror resting on the wall hanging above his drawer. Keith saw Lance was watching him put the crowns away in the mirror and when they made eye contact Lance pretended as if he hadn’t been staring at him. Keith narrowed his eyes toward him as he assumed Lance thought he was going to mess up placing these crowns on the desk. Keith rolled his eyes and went back and turned the lights off.

Keith took off his jacket and his shoes throwing them on the floor as he slipped underneath Lance’s covers. They both stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars glued to the ceiling.

Keith and Lance were exhausted. Be it from the endless food they received or entertaining Lance’s little siblings. Keith didn’t know if he was going to collapse from sleep deprivation or from the past six hours alone. Lance was about to start a conversation with Keith, one about goodbyes and how he actually ended up not hating him, it only took having to save the entire universe, but he stopped when he heard the soft breaths that was escaping his friend. Keith was lights out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Lance knew Keith deserved it after all he’d been through. Finding out his ancestry, losing Shiro, and after helping destroy Zarkon. Yeah, Keith needed a break and so did Lance.

The Blue and Red Paladin fell asleep side by side with a calm breeze of cold wind rushing through the still opened window which had a soft light that poured through the room. The moonlight illuminated over them as they dreamt peacefully.

They had no idea of the stories being created amongst the stars.

 

Pidge followed the coordinates Vizinha gave her. The Green Paladin had almost immediate access to the Unilu base, a privilege from being apart of the symbol of hope, known as Voltron. The base was located on a planet similar to the garbage nebula Pidge landed on when they were initially stranded from Haggar’s corruption of the portal.

Pidge planned on expecting the worse, as she assumed a tyrant took over, she almost didn’t want to get out of Green Lion in case she would need Green, but she had her bayard at her side and with her fast thinking that’s all she really needed. Pidge also had their true leader at her side, so hopefully if anything did arise it might be avoided by the rebels joining side by side with Vizinha instead of her usurper.

The entry to the Unilu Saviors involved an invisible garage hatch which led into a massive armory and  the Unilu base on this planet. Only if you knew the exact coordinates could you find the underground headquarters of the Unilu Saviors.

Pidge descended from Green, as she unleashed the stairs from her Lion,  but not before telling Latch to watch over Green Lion. Pidge made the fingers form into a thumbs up gesture before leaving Green alongside the leader. Pidge also tugged on their helmet making sure it was secure on their head

As they trailed out together, cheers ensued. There was a crowd of creatures with varying pastel pigments from blues to reds to purples and greens with multiple arms and they changed their leader’s name.

“Vizinha! Vizinha! Vizinha!”

Although the setting seemed grim, as it did grimy, the atmosphere the Saviors created made up for it. They were free people who cared for their leader, there voices were filled with hope and it was admirable.

They wore baggy clothing, goggles over their four eyes, and they had belts made of orange and blue fabric that draped down the length of their legs. They looked like they were dressed more for the desert than underground facilities.Vizinha grinned as she formally addressed her people as they formed around the two in a crowd.

“I have been gone for a long time, due to blind trust of Agorhan,” Vizinha’s voice was proud, loud, and carried all throughout the base and from the mention of Agorhan’s name it was evident her people already knew of his treachery. “However, I am back now and I will help continue the fight against the Galra!”

Pidge stood by Vizinha confused, they already had taken down Zarkon, what could Vizinha be talking about, since there was no more fight, but Pidge couldn’t interrupt and said that due to the influence of the crowd.

“Thanks to the help of the Green Paladin of Voltron,” There were some gasps in the crowd who murmured about the return of Voltron. “I was able to be freed!” They applauded once more and shouted. “I am positive The Unilu Saviors will have Voltron on their side as we fight against another battle of the Galran Empire!”

Pidge eyebrows furrowed from lack of understanding. Hadn’t Voltron done what they needed? Then Pidge reminded herself that Vizinha might not be updated that they took down Zarkon already. Pidge was finally able to breathe after she reassured herself.

In the crowd there was a head bobbing back and forth, they had orange hair so they stood out from the band of Unilu’s who wore dark scarves over their heads. Soon, the Unilu parted the way and revealed _him_.  Matt Holt.

Pidge’s ability to contain her excitement astonished her. Everything slowed down as a terrible weight was lifted off of her shoulders to see her older brother, in one piece. The crowd parted for him as he shouted that he had news as he ran toward the two of them. At first, Pidge thought Matt was running toward her, to hug her, but Matt couldn’t tell that was his sibling underneath her helmet.

“Vizinha! You’re back!” Matt wrapped his arms around Vizinha’s neck, for a moment he forgot that he was a soldier and forgot about his news, but once he regained his composure he bowed toward her.

“I have further information involving Zarkon. The Blade of Marmora said that they had a partaking in helping take down King Zarkon, but they didn't provide any information other than that. You know them and their secrets,” Matt chuckled as Vizinha placed one pair of her hands over Matt’s as she questioned with a tremor in her voice.

“Zarkon has fallen?” Vizinha for a moment was blissful that after ten thousand years of war the universe has proved triumphant, but Matt furthered his speech.

“Yes, as far as what I’ve hacked into has shown me, yes King Zarkon is no more, but that doesn’t mean the Galra Empire still isn’t as prominent,” Pidge and Vizinha’s hearts sank upon hearing this, they craved more knowledge.

“We thought the same thing as the Blade of Marmora, if we take down Zarkon then this would all be over, but we were naive.” Matt shook his head to the side as he momentarily stared at the ground clenching his jaw.

“King Zarkon has an heir,” Matt pronounced loudly so that everyone in the base could hear all around there were shocked gasps. People murmured about King Zarkon having a child.

Matt seemed like a well-respected member of the Unilu as they took his address seriously. He was dressed in their wardrobe, aside from his goggles, which had the Unilu lenses replaced with clear instead of black lenses

Matt continued his lecture, “We’ve been waiting to figure out our next move in destroying the Galra further, but they’re already one step ahead of us! Zarkon’s replacement goes by the name Prince Lotor!” Gasps ensued all around the base, once again. Pidge watched the reactions of the Unilu, it seemed as if no one knew about King Zarkon’s son for over ten thousand years, it may have been Zarkon’s best kept secret, unless the Prince was born recently? Pidge had too many questions and little answers.

“Oh, no,” was all Pidge could muster as she thought of the one answer she did have. The universe still needed Voltron’s Legendary Defenders, but they were nowhere near her.

At the sound of Pidge’s voice Matt turned to face her as he did his face morphed into a combination of shock and worry.

“Katie?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so hard because the idea of Hunk and Lance reuniting with their family was too much for me.
> 
> http://s1152.photobucket.com/user/yestofandoms/media/familia_zpsuqzkgesx.png.html  
> So I got all Lance's family members from this photo. Also, if you want to scream with me about Voltron theories add me on tumblr epicusernamerighthere.tumblr.com and we can have a good time and cry together.  
> Also my bud is beta reading for me so say hi to her jackderpumpkinking.tumblr.com


	3. Promises to Protect

Coran woke up to the tune of birds chirping in one of the guest rooms of Hunk’s family home. The sun shone brightly against the white curtains that hung from the window and poured light into the room which had been mostly bare except for the knicknacks of turtles scattered around. The walls had an outline of the underwater animal plastered onto each wall. The turquoise outline covered the head of the creature all the way to its flippers and the creases of it’s shell.

A mixture of  blue-green glass ornaments rested on window sill. When Coran lifted his torso and stretched his arms he saw that the sunlight spread their color throughout the ground despite there being a small curtain around it. The floor had a projection of an ocean wave which Coran thought was a beautiful sight to see in the morning.

Allura was in a room similar to Coran’s. Jade and Tiare apologized because they never expected to meet an alien Princess or that one would sleep under their roof. Allura reassured them, in admitting that she was grateful they allowed her in their hospitable home at all. Allura enjoyed the atmosphere of Earth from what she experienced so far. Even though to her most of it was primitive, the deserts were dull in comparison to Altea, and certain inhabitants of Earth were narrow-minded as told to her by Lance, but Allura hadn’t yet to meet them so Allura liked Earth. She hadn’t felt threatened by anyone about her alienness, she still hasn’t met Lance’s family, but she assumed they’ll treat her all the same as Hunk’s mothers.

Allura thought about if she ever had the opportunity to meet Keith’s parents she would force herself to exhibit her best behavior. They might be Galra, but they gave birth to the Red Paladin so not all Galra can be bad. At one point even Zarkon was good.Allura regretted her reaction when she found out about Keith’s heritage. He couldn’t control who his parents were and even if Keith had that chance there should be no reason for him to change his lineage. Being Galra doesn’t necessarily mean being evil. Allura wrongly assumed that malice was innate in their blood, that darkness carried in all Galran genes, but Allura realized that being raised around malevolence is what continued to breed hate and what remains keeping hate alive.

Allura had apologized to Keith, but she often wondered if that had been enough. As Hunk came into her door after he knocked and she allowed him in her room, Hunk wished to tell her breakfast was being made and he wanted to know if she had any special requests, which she didn’t.

“Anything being offered will be greatly appreciated. I can’t wait to try your Earthly delicacies!” Allura grinned toward Hunk. As she smiled she pondered how Lance and Keith were doing.

 

Lance and Keith managed to push the barriers of pillows in between them out of their way during their sleep. Their legs intertwined with each other as the dark blue blankets barely rested on each of the Paladins. Lance’s hands were on Keith’s side as Keith’s arms rested slightly above Lance’s hips. They woke up at the same time as the other, they both blinked their eyes, drowsiness created a delayed reaction for them to realize how close they were or where their hands were placed. Lance’s eyes dipped down to find out what softness his fingertips were met with as Keith did the same. It took them a few seconds to line up where their hands were and once they did their eyes widened as they woke up instantly. 

Keith scrambled off of the bed and Lance pushed his back against the wall. They both let out a small shriek as their hearts raced from the adrenaline of needing to get away from each other’s hug.

“Let’s agree,” Lance and Keith spoke simultaneously huffing and puffing. “It never happened.” At their suggestion the door slammed open and Nina was stood in her pajamas in between the doorframe smiling.

“ _ What _ never happened? I heard screaming.” She  brought a brow up as she stared at Keith on the ground. “I have a few questions. One, you slept in those pants?” Nina pointed toward Keith’s black pants she saw him walk in with. “Two,” she turned to Lance. “You didn’t share your pajamas? And three.” Nina’s focus returned to Keith. “Why are you sitting on the floor?”

“I tripped?” Keith looked at Lance to see if his response was accurate, but by the way Lance facepalmed he could tell that it wasn’t an adequate response. Nina shrugged, it was too early for her to joke around with Lance.

“You tripped off the bed?” Nina incredulously asked, before yawning. “Whatever,” Nina shrugged as she turned to Lance. “Pa’s making breakfast. I already ate my pre-breakfast snack, we fought over yesterday, just in case you were worried about that,” Nina laughed then continued. “Then after everyone gets gussied up and eats we’re meeting up with Hunk’s moms.”

“Moms?” Keith asked unaware of Hunk’s family. Nina’s eyes met Lance and asked with a look if he wanted to elaborate.

“Oh,” Lance explained to Keith knowing there was nothing wrong with love. “Hunk has two moms instead of one dad and one mom. His moms are the nicest people,” Keith thought to himself; _ they raised Hunk so of course they are _ .

“One of them is named Jade and Tiare. You and Jade would probably get along well, you’re both pretty impulsive.” 

“Jade sounds good in my book, then.” Keith grinned.

“So, should Tiare. They made Hunk, and well, Hunk is  _ Hunk _ , you know how awesome he is.” Lance stepped off of his bed to grasp Keith’s hand helping him off the ground.

“You make a valid point.” Keith smiled toward himself thinking about how Lance and him were on the same page. Lance thought the grin was for him as he pulled Keith up. “Thanks, Sharpshooter.” Keith told Lance  who was taken back slightly at the unexpected compliment. Nina’s eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed in shock hearing Lance’s nickname, she thought to herself,  _ maybe we should’ve kept the door open. _

“No problem, Samurai.” Lance returned the praise to Keith. The nickname came from a trip Voltron went on to “rescue” Coran and Keith sliced into a monster that was attacking them. Nina scratched the back of her head unaware of the backstory behind the nicknames as she departed from the two boys.

“Wow,” Nina walked off down the hallway, somewhat disgusted by the amount of adorable that met her eyes, she headed toward the bathroom which Leo just left and she addressed him. “They have annoyingly cute nicknames for each other.” 

“Really?” Leo asked incredulously. “Can we make fun of Lance for it?”

“Probably not, I think they’re compliments. Lance will only get an ego boost.”

“Aw, man!” Leo whined.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Nina waved her hand hazily as she no longer cared for their conversation. “Get out the bathroom, everyone else has to get ready.” Nina pushed Leo out of her way to beautify herself before the hot water ran out. “Oh, yeah, also don’t eat breakfast, Dad’s making food!”She yelled toward Leo through the door, Leo complained back.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Leo wasn’t as loud as his sister was. He only spoke loud enough for her to hear him. “Plus I thought we were eating at Hunk’s house.”

“Then why is Pa making breakfast?” Nina turned on the shower’s faucet so water sprayed out from the top and the sound caused Leo to yell.

“That’s why we’re eating at Hunk’s house! Dad can’t cook! ” Leo laughed.

“Oh, yeah! Totally forgot about that!” Nina chuckled to herself.

“Is it too early in the morning to remember stuff, lil sis?” Leo regarded as he started to walk off.

“Duh.” Nina commented. 

Lance made mindless conversation with Keith before he remembered the chaos of morning routines that came with sharing a household with eleven people. Lance rushed to get his products ranging from skin to hair. 

“What are you doing?” Keith questioned toward Lance who pushed past him to go into his closet. Lance momentarily stopped to glance back at Keith as he dramatically whispered to Keith, as flashbacks of previous mornings flooded back to him.

“Preparing.”

 

In comparison to Pidge and Matt, Lance’s “preparation” was child’s play. Pidge stayed up all night to hear the horrendous news involving the appearance of the son of Zarkon. The gist of all the Unilu Saviors knew was summarised in  several sentences by Matt. 

“So, now we are back to where we started, but with nothing to strike back. At least with Zarkon we knew what he wanted, but this Lotor has been off the grid for who knows how long. We have nothing on him, we don’t even know his age. Lotor could be ten thousand years old or twenty.”

“I know you managed to hack into their system, but are you  _ sure _ there’s nothing you missed?” Pidge wasn’t questioning her brother’s abilities, she merely wondered the probability of his error.

“Positive. The only thing there had been was the command “Summon Prince Lotor” his coordinates aren’t as easily as available. I don’t think you’d be able to get ahold of those unless you were present on the ship they were sent to.”

“Did you at least try to intercept it?” Pidge continued to criticise her brother’s technique.

“No,” Matt droned. “Had I done that then the Galra would be able to track us down,” Pidge was about to comment, but then Matt already knew what she would say and answered for her. “Yes, our VPN wouldn’t be strong enough for them to ignore it. The galra can easily bypass our privacy, our tech isn’t as advanced as theirs,” Pidge’s mouth was about to open, but Matt raised his pointer finger to stop her speech. 

“Before you ask, yes, I’ve already redirected our signal to an empty neighboring planet and then another planet from there and even a trash nebula, so the Galra would go on a wild goose chase, for a while, but  _ inevitably _ they would eventually find us. That’s why I didn’t intercept his location, even if I did, knowing where he is would serve no point. We can’t fight back.” Matt sighed dejectedly. Pidge pouted seeing her brother give up so quickly. There were a few Unilu who murmured in agreement with Matt, it engulfed Pidge in rage.

“Yes, we can!” Pidge shouted above the defeated creatures. Pidge made sure her voice carried across the massive base as she stood on top of a table that had a map of constellations as a tabletop. 

“My name is Pidge,” Matt’s nose scrunched up in confusion. He thought she wanted to go by Katie, rather than the nickname he gave her a long time ago. “I’m apart of Voltron,” Pidge put her hand over the V on her Paladin gear. “I have fought alongside the brave planets like Arus, the Balmera, and the Olkarion. The Galra have sent their robeasts to us and Voltron has demolished them without fail. Every time the Galra has taken their war to us, we’ve always pushed them back and when we’ve taken the fight to them we have always won. Now, I know that you’re scared, we all are, but just because you’re frightened doesn’t mean you should give up. Fight even though you’re tired, fight through the pain, fight for the universe to live another day, because without us, without you, it won’t. If we can defeat Zarkon, we can take down anyone the Galra throws at us!”

There had been various cheers as soon as Pidge finished their pep talk, but one alien from the crowd challenged it.

“Where is Voltron?!” The alien crossed all their six arms over it’s partner. “I only see the Green Lion, not much we can do with an arm!” The crowd easily turned against Pidge shouting out questions, wondering where Voltron was. Pidge gulped momentarily, she knew some of the members of Voltron were either back on Earth or heading there, but she had no idea of where their leader could be, but she already didn’t have the control of the group so uttered a falsity. Her hands balled into a fist and her thumb poked through between each of her fingers. Matt noticed her tell and he knew she was about to lie.

“The members of Voltron are waiting patiently for anything to arise throughout the universe. I’m the only person who knows their location, there is no need to worry. I will get in contact with them soon,”  _ Only if I can find or create a big enough signal to reach Earth _ . 

“Voltron will protect you, I promise.” Pidge stepped down from the table after he declaration and stood beside her brother after she subsidized the Saviors’ doubt for a period of time.

Vizinha calmed down her people.

“We’ve survived this long, we shall continue doing what we’ve been doing. Lotor’s rise to power shall not affect our efforts in rescuing those held in captivity. We still have a part to play in this war, and we will play it with honor!”

The crowd cheered all around their leader as she continued her speech and delegated orders to people, Vizinha listened to other updates involving their people, she came to understand Agorhan, her usurper, was found out as soon as he sacrificed her to the Galra, turns out he was working alongside them. The Unilu took him as prisoner, but he hasn’t spoken on what information he told the Galra about their operation and they haven’t received any information on what he knew about them. Since, the Galra haven’t arrived at their doorstep, they hoped that he didn’t divulge their location. The Unily interrogated Agorhan, but they didn’t expect him to know much, since Vizinha was captured recently it meant Agorhan was too. He probably knew nothing of their new enemy, or his new ally. Pidge and her brother heard none of this as they walked off from the crowd to go to the Green Lion.

Matt waited to speak his inquires to his sister until they were both inside the hull of the ship. He was fascinated by the technology, his first instinct was to poke around just to admire the brilliance in craftsmanship as he saw his little sibling sitting at the helm of the vehicle as she touched various parts of the dashboard. As Matt watched on he noticed that the being of the Lion was  _ almost  _ sentient as a language  _ somewhat _ foreign to him appeared on the screen, it looked similar to Galran which Matt became fluent in, these similar words were brought to Pidge’s fingertips. Pidge’s wants were met by the Lion and Matt found it more impressive than ice samples, but he had more pressing questions. 

“Why are you making promises you can’t keep?” Matt scolded thinking about what she said about Voltron, whatever that was. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Pidge huffed, clicking buttons that Green was telling her was the command she wanted. Pidge couldn’t exactly translate what was being said on her dashboard, but she trusted the bond she has with Green Lion. Pidge knew what she wanted to see and hoped the Lion would make the translations for her.. “You know, leave it to you, Matt I finally rescue you and you just complain.”

“Rescue me?” Matt scoffed. “You’re not even supposed to live in space, you’re supposed to be with mom, wait,” Matt searched around the hull. “Is mom here too?” 

“No,” Pidge stopped inputting codes into Green guilt slammed into her. Pidge only had a small slice of being lonely and without family, but her mother didn’t have her father, her son, or her daughter. “No. mom’s not with me.”

“Oh no,” Matt brought a hand to his mouth. “Did the Galra invade Earth?”

“No,” Pidge replied quickly to not entertain that idea. “I came into space on Blue Lion.”

“There’s another one of these things?” Matt started poking at her equipment which she barked at him for smacking his hand away.

“First: don’t touch that! Two: Green is not a  _ thing _ , she is a she. Three: there are five Lions and they make one huge mechabot which fights evil. Their name is Voltron and we took down Zarkon with them.”

“Really?” Matt wondered almost not believing Katie, but then he also thought about all the other improbabilities of extraterrestrial life and mechanics his eyes feasted upon in the last year and some months and took back his words. “Nevermind, I trust you.”

Pidge beamed, but Matt ruined her fondness for him once he read her screen.

“You’re trying to connect to Earth?! You’re going to leave a trace for Galra to find back to Earth!”

“That’s only if the Galra get ahold of my ships messages, which they won’t!” Pidge forgot that one key factor of having a sibling is constant bickering. She didn’t expect arguing to occur this early on in the rescue mission. She expected a hug, which has yet to happen, a cheerful reunion as they started to look for their dad. Then once the Holt siblings took their dad out of the work camp and rescued the rest of the prisoners they would head back to Earth and be with their family. All would be swell, but  **_no_ ** . None of that happened! 

Pidge was frustrated, they just defeated the antagonist of the entire universe and turns out that was only round one. Now, Pidge had the heavily unwanted task of dragging back their friends to fight in this continuous war away from their families. To make matters worse her brother was pestering her excessively.

“But the Galra might intercept your messages!” Matt worried.

“Didn’t you just say you trusted me?!” Pidge matched Matt’s volume in retaliation, which caused Matt to take a step back and exhale. 

“I do, I trust you, just,” Matt let out a sigh. “Explain to me what’s going on.” 

“Okay, don’t tell the Unilu this,” Pidge instantly regretted the way her sentence started because Matt groaned as he crossed his arms muttering under his breath “This can’t be good,” which Pidge ignored as she informed him.

“We, Team Voltron, which is comprised of five people, including myself, and two Altean aliens thought that after defeating Zarkon we saved the universe and Voltron wasn’t needed anymore, so a  _ few _ of our Paladins went back home to Earth.”

“What?! You’re telling me the universe’s only hope is halfway across the universe?” Pidge also forgot that Matt panicked, frequently and often.

“Yeah,” Pidge bluntly stated. “Anyway, I need to get in contact with the castle and once I get my message out I can bury these coordinates with random dark space throughout the universe, the only issue is that-” Pidge was about to say she could barely decipher what was written in front of her, which made trying to create a signal based off of neighboring frequencies painstakingly slow, but she realized that Matt read what was on her screen beforehand to complain about trying to send a message to Earth.

“Hold on,” Pidge inquired in complete shock. “You read Altean?!”

“No,” Matt shook his head. “I read Galran, but I’m assuming your Altean is akin to it. It doesn’t matter, look if you’re trying to boost a signal, trying to bounce satellites all the way to Earth is  _ ambitious _ , and I have no doubt you’d figure out a way too, but that process will take too long, even for you and your big brain.” Pidge rolled her eyes at her brother’s words, but he continued. 

“I created something, it looks like a huge turntable and it’s essentially a huge wi-fi signal. I made it so we can connect to planets that harbors our other allies, which might help, but I’ll admit it’s still in it’s developmental stages. I’m not quite sure how to set it up properly with your Lion and it admittedly works only a third quarter of the time, but I know if you got your hands on it, you’ll make it excel.” The Holt’s were bonding in their mutual nerdiness.

Pidge’s eyes gleamed finally getting the accolades she deserved.

“Bring it to me.” Pidge looked like a child on Christmas with the idea of receiving a machine to tinker with.

 

Hunk was setting up the table, or tables, with his family. His moms were placing the food down while Allura and Coran were grabbing chairs and putting down plates. They knew the McClains were coming over. Since they were good friends they were prepared for this. They had enough chairs in their house where even you couldn’t seat at the biggest dining table which sat at least eight, and at most twelve if you squished chairs in, which is what they were doing. And since they were a close family, that was nothing. They also had a smaller table that fit at least four people, eight people if you crammed seats, and crammed they did. 

When the McClains piled in most of them greeted Hunk as their first priority all except for Keith and Lance who complained toward each other. Lance’s grandparents and Maria were the first to speak with Hunk. 

Abuela squeezed his cheeks. Most people are irritated by that, but not Hunk. Hunk knew the pinches were out of love and he flourished with it. Someone whose grandma’s pinches always annoyed was Lance, who coincidentally was currently aggrieved, only this time at the Red Paladin instead of his grandmother. Lance was infuriated with Keith because he stole Lance’s extra toothbrush, took a shower before Lance, used most of his liquid soap, and ran up the hot water. 

“You’re the Blue Paladin; you should like the chill.” Keith laughed toward Lance who didn’t find the humor in his joke. Lance was too upset to recognize that Keith attempted playfulness. Instead, Lance focused on the interaction between Hunk and his baby siblings.

“Mateo and Josie!” Hunk knelt down with his arms as they raced into his bear hug.

“I’m going to make you a yellow flower crown!” Josie proclaimed, Hunk saw in the background his fellow paladins were wearing matching flower crown.  _ I guess that explains that. I guess, Josie did Keith’s hair too.  _ Keith’s hair was in a now slightly messy fishtail braid. Keith hadn’t tried to redo it or take it out because he feared the small child would either physically _ or _ verbally attack and Keith wasn’t sure he was ready for either of those options.

“I’m going to make you macaroni art!”Mateo pouted in Josie’s direction as he competed with her for Hunk’s attention.

“Yay! I love both of your crafts! I can put them up on my wall next to your fingerpaints.”

“You gave Hunk your fingerpaints instead of me?” Lance placed a hand over his chest as he yelped toward his little siblings.

“He helped us with our homework that one time.” Mateo admitted.

“Whenever, I’m here I always help you with your homework!” Lance was appalled at his siblings treachery.

“Yeah, but there was that one time you left through your wind-” Lance’s mom eyebrows raised in Josie’s direction as she accidentally almost tattled on Lance, but he prevented that by spinning her out of Hunk’s hug and placed his palm over her mouth. 

“Haha!” Lance laughed loudly over Josie. “That’s such a funny dream you had,” then he spoke softly so only Josie could hear. “I will give you a dollar to keep that to yourself.” Then Josie licked Lance’s palm which made him let her go.

“I expect five dollars,” Josie addressed Lance with a smirk. Lance gawked between his sister’s face thinking of her entrepreneurial skills  and at his wet palm. Mateo and Josie were smart to run off to grab good seats at the dining table. Lance shook his hand staring at in disgust, before wiping it against Keith’s jacket. 

“Hey!” Keith protested as he took a step away from Lance. The two of them started to argue once again while Hunk greeted Lance’s other siblings.

“Leo, Nina! It’s good to see you guys again,” Hunk welcomed Lance’s eldest siblings. 

“So, tell us the truth,” Leo started with a smile plastered on his face happy to see his old friend again. 

“Where did you guys really go?” Nina questioned with her arms crossed searching for Hunk’s tell to see if he fibbed.

“Uh,” Hunk glanced quickly toward Lance. “What do you mean?” Leo walked in front of Hunk’s vision of Lance. 

“There’s no need for you to look at him, just tell us,”Leo spoke.

“Where” Nina questioned, “did”  Leo asked, “you” Nina and Leo walked closer into Hunk’s space to try and get a read on him as they both interrogated simultaneously saying their next word, “go?”

Hunk bent his back slightly putting his hands up in front of his chest as the two of them questioned him. Hunk stepped away from them. 

“Are you two sure you’re not fraternal twins?” Hunk inquired as Leo and Nina made eye contact with each other. 

“He is avoiding the question,” Nina announced. 

“That must mean he is hiding something.” Leo agreed with his sister. 

“Wait, you mean Lance didn’t tell you we went to space and saved the universe?” Hunk put his hands on Leo’s shoulders to keep him from getting in the way of his view of Lance. “That doesn’t seem like Lance,” Hunk squinted toward him as he watched Lance point a finger in front of Keith. Hunk whispered so only Leo and Nina could hear. “You don’t think maybe, Lance is also an alien.” Hunk’s conspiracy held no bounds as his eyes flickered between the real alien, Keith, and Lance, or Lance’s alien imposter.  

“Oh my gosh!”  Nina groaned as she threw her head back from frustration. “He got you in on it too! What did you three _ really _ do?!”  

Hunk let go of Leo as he lifted an eyebrow toward Nina. 

“We went to space?” Hunk replied slightly bewildered at Nina’s reaction. Hunk was used to his pseudo-family having faith in him instantly, he expected they would at least believe him if he were to say they rescued the galaxy. Hunk could understand them not trusting in Lance, as Lance lied frequently and often, but Hunk rarely, if ever, spoke fiction.Nina’s resistance was unfounded to Hunk.

Nina still didn’t believe aliens existed, but her partner in crime was changing his mind as he caught sight of a woman he hadn’t known of before, inside the dining room.

“Oh my gosh, Nina, I think they actually went to space.” Leo stared into the dining room at Allura. He viewed the elegance in her stance in awe, the way her ivory curls cascaded down her back, the joy she shared with his little siblings, as she laughed toward them shaking their hands. She was beautiful, kind, and easily met all of Leo’s  two standards.

“Seriously?”  Nina stared at her older brother incredulously. “Why?”

“A beauty like that is  _ definitely _ out of this world,” He popped the collar on his blue jacket. “Excuse me while I go talk to the future Mrs. McClain.” 

“So, that’s where you get it from?” Keith nudged Lance as he watched Leo embarrassingly flirt with Allura. The Princess was trying to appear civil as she raising an eyebrow toward him and chuckled turning him down gently.  Lance ignored Keith as he went to go combat his love for Allura with his brother.

“Classic.” Keith muttered under his breath as he stood side by side next to Hunk since he didn’t want to appear like a loner in front of all of Hunk and Lance’s loved ones. Keith stood by Hunk while the mechanic was met with more fondness from members of his second family.

Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance’s uncle, June, and June did the same. Those were the only hugs that could ever emulate the one’s Hunk could dish out. Keith saw a few similarities between June and Hunk, which unbeknownst to Keith made sense because that is Hunk’s biological father. Jade and Tiare have always been close with him and they knew they wanted a kid so they asked June to be their sperm donor and he happily obliged. 

He had little to no part in raising Hunk, but he always felt a special bond him and his family. Hunk knows that June is his biological dad and Hunk appreciates him being apart of his life, just in knowing that he is around, if he ever has to talk to someone about manly things. Which so far, Hunk’s never needed, the only time June helped Hunk was when Jade and Tiare needed to potty train their son. Hunk has always seen June as a friend and Hunk is grateful for their friendship.

“Good to see you!” Hunk told June after they separated.

“Same to you,” June felt like he was looking at a mirror that showed him his younger self. “So,” June rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled speaking to Hunk unable to believe he was about to ask him this. “I heard you went to space.” 

“Yeah, it was crazy! You could not imagine what I’ve seen. I’ve met so many aliens.” Hunk threw his arm over Keith as he side-glanced the Galran with a grin.

“Among the many aliens you met,” Keith squinted toward Hunk his words slightly harsh. “You met your  _ girlfriend _ , Shay.” Keith teased as heads turned to look at Hunk except for all those who’ve been to the Balmera.

Lance’s grandparents were shocked to hear this, that in Hunk’s excursion he met a special lady. Maria’s, Lance’s aunt, jaw dropped unable to imagine the girl that swooned Hunk. She literally couldn’t imagine Shay as she has never seen Balmerans. Hunk mentioned Shay to his moms, but never went into detail about their relationship because technically there was none. However, at Keith’s statement a swarm of questions were formed for  Jade and Tiare that would be directed toward their son..

“Our Hunkie met someone?!” Tiare placed her hands on the sides of her cheek in astonishment. 

“You told us a lot about Shay the Balmeran, but you didn’t saw you two were smitten.” Jade’s lips curled like a cheshire cat.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Hunk waved his hands to reject that idea making it sure to spread to everyone in the room. “She’s just a rock, that I admire very much.”

“Uh huh, yeah, sure, Hunk,” Lance ridiculed. “You said that last time.” 

“Because both times were true!” Hunk stepped away Keith from his grip and headed alongside Keith who followed him and they both neared Lance, who was sat at the biggest table sitting opposite of Allura because Mateo and Josie wanted to sit next to the Alteans. Josie was sat first, then Coran, then Allura, and Mateo. Lance and Leo slumped grumpily with his elbow rested on the table because they couldn’t believe they didn’t sit next to the most gorgeous Altean woman in the room because of those kids. 

“Did those hurt?” Mateo pointed toward Allura’s pink crescents. 

“Why’d you get tattoos on your face?” Josie pestered before she excitedly questioned to her mother. “Mami, Can I get a star on my face?!”

Rose laughed at her youngest. 

“Ask your father.” Rose grinned toward her husband in an expression that only he could decipher that read _ tell her no _ .

“Papi, please!” Josie pleaded to Juan who chuckled awkwardly. It was just as hard for Lance’s parents to deny their smallest anything, but Juan didn’t need to as Coran saved the day. Juan was grateful for the ginger whose name he had yet to learn.

“Actually, number.” Coran did a quick countdown of all the people in the room including himself, but he got confused by the moving bodies, “one. I’ve got you labelled from tiniest to tallest, mmmkay,” Coran’s moustache moved when he talked and Josie found it hilarious. “These little notches,” Coran poked at his blue marks. “I was born with , so there is no need to brand your face. Don’t worry you don’t need them, you’re not Altean.”

“Can’t believe it,” Lance said overly dramatic in Josie’s direction. “Josie, you invented intergalactic appropriation.” 

“In-tear-gal-atlantic a-popcorn-nation?” Josie’s face twisted in confusion as she tried to formulate the words Lance uttered. A combination of Hunk’s family and Lance’s started to enter the dining room amused by the children’s cuteness.

“Noo,” Mateo glanced down to his little sister shaking his head side to side. “Lance said Enter-galra-tick acclamation.” 

“You said more Altean language in that than the English. I bet if you were on my ship you’d pick up Altean in no time.” Allura beamed toward Mateo who giggled happily with compliments from the Princess.

Rose leaned over to Jade and whispered. “Who are they?” Rose noticed Allura and Coran’s pointed ears with Lance and Keith’s space story in mind.

“Oh, I totally forgot to introduce you all.” Jade gestured toward the Alteans who stood from their seats. 

“Thank you Jade,” Coran nodded. “I’m Coran, a humble advisor to the Altean Royalty.” 

“I am Princess Allura of Altea,” Allura bowed and placed a hand over her chest. “I am forever grateful to you all. For molding these young Paladins into the men they are so that they could lead Voltron and defend the universe.” Allura chuckled. “I know that some of you are hesitant to believe some of the tales that have been shared, but I assure you that every word of it is true,” Allura paused to consider Lance’s storytelling ability. “Or mostly true, I’m unaware of what Lance may added on to what actually happened.”

Lance’s family laughed at the idea that even an alien know’s Lance likes to accentuate certain unrealities to dazzle his story..

“Alright, _ Princess _ ,” Nina mocked walking closer toward Allura. “Lance said there’s this big castle ship you hid in the middle of the desert, I’d like to see it.” 

“I’d loved to give you and your families a tour of the ship. You could see the Lions. Currently, our space mice are looking after the place.”

“Space mice?” Nina crossed her arms unimpressed.

“Yes,” Coran interjected jubilantly. “There’s four of them Platt, the kleptomaniac,  Chulatt, twins with Platt and much less sinister,. Plachu is the smallest of the bunch, but still brave like the rest. Chuchule is their mother, she is the biggest of the bunch. Aside from Allura and I they are the last surviving Alteans.” 

“That you know of,” Lisa interjected appearing, almost from thin air, her presence was noticed by all when it previously seemed nonexistent.  Lisa walked closer to the dining table from the back of the dining room wall. Allura took Lance’s eldest sister’s word into account and Allura loved the idea of more Atleans being alive. Her lips curled upward with the thought.

“Yes,” Allura nodded. “You’re right. We are the only Atleans that we know of.” Allura began to wonder the probability of an Altean surviving the chaos Zarkon brought and then managing to live for over ten thousand years. It seemed unlikely, but Allura knew the durability of her people. Allura swooned at the implication Lisa brought to her.

“Hi,” Lisa put on a smile she would show parents or potential pilots to get them to join the Garrison as she extended a hand. “I’m Lisa. Lovely to meet you, Princess.” Lisa extended her hand over one of the combination of an American and Samoan breakfast. The warmth from the freshly made pancakes and coconut bread met with the back of Lisa’s hand as Allura gladly shook her palm which added to the heat in Lisa’s grip.

“The pleasure is mine, Lisa.” Allura held eye contact with the woman who brought her a hope she didn’t know existed.

“Oh my goodness,” Nina groaned feeling alone in her pursuit of her assumed truth. “You too?!” Nina directed toward Lisa. “I already lost Leo, but that was expected, he is weak!” Leo tried to defend himself shouting “Hey!”, but his protest was ignored by his sister as her rant furthered.  “Never would I think _you,_ Lisa, of all people would trust Lance with a story about _aliens_.”Lisa’s grip softened on Allura’s hand placing it on her hip as she addressed her sister. 

“ _ First _ , their ears are pointed, have you seen any human ears like that before?” Lisa commented and Rose was glad she wasn’t the only one who recognized the difference between the two species. As for everyone else who hadn’t noticed before there were small gasps of both shock and curiosity. Nina was taken aback for a moment, but she rapidly returned to resistance.

“I,” Nina paused for a moment glancing at the ears of Coran and Allura unable to process why they possessed this feature, until she remembered a tv show she watched where they use makeup to create creatures. “I bet it’s just a prosthetic,” Nina smiled triumphantly thinking she was completely in the right. Lisa rolled her eyes at her sister, sighing disappointedly in her obliviousness.

“ _ Second _ , I checked out their pod, it’s not stolen from the Garrison, and it’s technology is beyond what we have available anywhere on Earth. Lance couldn’t have gotten his hands on it.”

“Hunk could’ve built it.” Nina suggested which Hunk gushed at.

“Aww, thanks Nina, but I didn’t do it.” Hunk admitted.

“ _ Third _ , Nina, why are you keen on assuming Lance is lying?” Lance wasn’t used to Lisa being on his side. He, and everyone else who knew of Lisa’s personality, viewed in shock. Lance considered briefly that Lisa was captured by a Galra and knew of aliens’ existence that way, because that reality made more sense to him than the potential for his unofficial second mom to agree with him.

“Duh,” Nina complained “It’s because I am nosy and it’s more likely Lance travelled all the way to Britain, rather than  _ space,  _ to get these,” she gestured vaguely by flailing unclearly between Coran and Allura and referred to them as, “actors and actresses or something!” She threw her hands up in the air for dramatic effect as her hands clapped her sides.  “I bet Lance had the time of his life on the other side of the world, not the universe! All I want to know is what  _ really _ happened and how he afforded it so I can do the same.” Nina pleaded playfully toward Lance. “Baby bro, help a sister out.” 

Lance shrugged as he raised his palms to the sky near his broad shoulders while he sucked in his teeth.

“Sis, I don’t know what to tell you,” Lance dropped his hands, but his voice became a crescendo as he placed his palms on the table as he raised himself from his seat to mirror his sister as he barked at her. “I have told you everything, you just don’t want to believe!” Lance pointed to Allura, Coran, and even behind his back towards Keith. “Aliens! They’re out there! Accept it!” 

Nina slammed her hands on the table about to shout words of defiance as she squinted and snarled toward her brother until Abuela started speaking words of wisdom.

“Hey!” Abuela walked in from the kitchen as she stood by the head of the table which caused a shift of focus of all those in the room. Lance and Nina both stepped back from their confrontation to listen to their grandma. 

“This is not our house, you both are being rude and disrespectful yelling so loud, I bet you can be heard from space,”  Abuela shouted which made Lance and Nina shared a look as they crossed their arms in unison as they contemplated the same idea, ‘ _ if we can’t yell then why are you doing it?’ _ they don’t say that aloud because if they ever dared verbally speak their unwanted insight toward their beloved Abuela,  the two McClain's would in turn become our dearly departed. Despite not speaking their thoughts out in the open,  Abuela was fluent not just in spanish or english, but also body language. 

“I am allowed to do it, because I’m older, I have more experience, and I can barely hear. Also, and this is very key information, but I  _ love _ the sound of my own voice,” Abuela returned the atmosphere in the room from hostile to lively. The sound of laughter from everyone was heard. Allura, Coran, and Keith finally saw where the root of Lance’s behavior came from, but Abuela held it with more grace.

“Now, whether Lance’s story is true or not, he was missed, just as Hunk was-” Mateo chirped before Abuela could continued. 

“And Keith,” At the mention of his name the Red Paladin’s ears twitched as he peered over to listen to Lance’s little brother. “Don’t forget Keith, we missed him too, we just didn’t know it yet.”  Most people watched Mateo as he made that declaration except for Lance. Lance watched Keith’s reaction. 

He witnessed how wide-eyed he became at Mateo’s sweet admiration. Lance could have swore he saw Keith’s eyes gloss as if he was tearing up. Lance knew Keith’s family situation was wonky, and since Lance had a grounded, albeit slightly dysfunctional, relationship with his family he still had them in his life.  While Lance was far away from Earth he understood that the love from his family was reciprocated, as much as he missed them, he knew they wanted him there too with them too.  They barely let him go to the Garrison, because they couldn’t see him everyday, but at one point Keith only had the Garrison. Then he lost Shiro, the Garrison, and he was alone. Lance realized that Keith didn’t have that familial anchor that he always had in his life. Lance also pieced together that Keith didn’t have any real ties to Earth. 

Keith’s mom had Galra blood in her veins and her whereabouts were unclear to anyone, Lance assumed she must still be in space. Keith’s dad disappeared. Shiro was lost in space. Keith had nothing keeping him on Earth unless he wanted to look for his dad, who Lance assumed abandoned him. 

Even though Lance couldn’t comprehend all the emotions Keith may have felt about Mateo’s inclusion of Keith being missed Lance felt the weight of it’s potential and what it could mean for Keith. Lance viewed the Red Paladin bear a gentle smile and he couldn’t keep himself from replicating Keith. 

While Lance kept his eyes glued to Keith he phased out from what Abuela had started saying, but when he tuned back in and faced her he heard. “Now,  the big table, as you all know, is for royalty,” Abuela smiled toward the Atleans, then her eyes met all the others in the room.  “Clearly I belong in that category as well as the second which is the oldest, if you don’t fit you move on to the second table,” Abuela smiled toward her hosts. “If that’s alright with the missuses, of course. Sorry I took over for a second, you know how it is, old habits die hard.” 

Tiare laughed as she waved her hand downward toward her friend. 

“No, it’s all fine. It’s always fun to watch, always good to learn tips.”

“Not like you need them,” Rose joked to Tiare and Jade. “Hunk is the most delightful child.”

“Hey!” A choir of complaints came from most of Rose and Juan’s children except from Lisa. 

“What?” Rose laughed. “You all know you’re a handful, don’t pretend.” 

“Lo siento, no hablo ingles,” Nina uttered which caused those who were old enough to understand the meaning behind it to laugh while Rose grimaced at the memory of not being able to communicate with her kids.

“Quiero saber español pero es difícil. Por favor no mas.” Rose pleaded to her kids which made Nina whine feeling immense immediate guilt. 

“Mama I’m sorry. I know you’re learning and you’re getting so much better at spanish. I know it takes time, don’t be sad. I’m so sorry, Ma.” Nina ran over to give her mom a hug as she draped her arms across her mother’s shoulders to try and beg for further forgiveness.

“It’s okay,” Rose chuckled as she rubbed Nina’s arm that rested in front of her. “All is well. I mean, how can it not be. Look at this wonderful food!”

“Thanks so much!” Tiare beamed. “We tried our best.”

“Knowing it’s from your family,” Lance grinned towards Hunk’s mothers. “There is no doubt it’s going to be great.”

“Thanks sweetie,” Tiare compliment toward Lance made him nudge Keith’s side so he could boast.“You hear that, she called me sweetie.”

“Congratulations, Lance.” Keith stared at Lance as he chuckled. 

Their attention returned to Jade who made the announcement that caused people to rush to their designated seats.

“Anyway,”  Jade grinned madly watching all her family and friends gathered all around her once again. “Dig in everybody and enjoy!”

 

They ate in Hunk’s home sharing stories of Hunk and Lance as children. Many of which Lance protested to reminisce again because they were fair too embarrassing for Allura to hear, but that only inspired Nina and Leo to go into detail. Hunk was a flower child, all of his stories were adorable, the only time there may have been slight sheepishness was if it involved Lance. Lance got Hunk into mounds of trouble especially as little kids. Lance was a master manipulator as a child, if he could go back in time and a six year old Lance met Josie, they would be at each other’s throats. They were far too similar.

As laughter was being shed at breakfast, there was a disturbance in the control room of the Castle. The space mice were told by Allura to watch over the castle so they did, taking base in the main fighting area of her ship, but they got bored. So they played on the intercom system trying to balance every mouse on each other. They wanted to mimic Voltron, but the mother mouse wanted to go on top. She wanted to be the head, however her body weight was too much for the other three mice. Her landing was not pretty as her front teeth extended into the panel, creating an indent. The biggest mouse tried to free herself, but she was stuck. The other mice pulled her free, but her two teeth dug into the screen and ripped a small section of the light blue panel off. 

The broken area of touch screen revealed a wide sharply cut diamond-shaped purple crystal that  rested in a slot shaped perfectly for the large crystal. The mice weren’t previously aware of it’s existence, but  they could see that the diamond had an evident indent of mother mouse’s buck teeth in the middle. It glowed vividly as it released the symphonic sound of song before the purple died down as well as the melody of the tunes.  The crack in the crystal widened and caused it to split in half which drowned the purple luminescence. All the mice stared at it then at each other and they all understood they were on the same page. That chapter was labelled  _ yikes _ . 

The mice had no clue of what to do to fix their mistake, but they had no time to dwell on it as they received video from the Green Lion. The mouses knew how to accept the signal and the image of two humans were projected on the monitor screen that previously showed rock since the castle was being hid in a canyon. 

The image displayed what the space mice recognized as,  Pidge, their friend, and Pidge’s friend, a human who looked like Pidge and who is now their friend because they are Pidge’s friend. The only issue was that they couldn’t understand anything of what they were saying. There was an image in the right bottom hand corner that blinked in white it was square with soft edges that had a diamond in the middle of it with a line diagonally meeting the top left of the square to the bottom right. The mice assumed no crystal meant no sound, that might present a problem later.

They saw that Pidge was confused. They mouthed Allura’s name in confusion. The mice stacked on each other, but this time they were careful to stack biggest to smallest.

The smallest mouse waved at the screen. Pidge’s friend said something to Pidge and Pidge shrugged and they said something toward their friend, but there was no sound to match their moving mouths. Pidge eyebrows furrowed as they pushed up their glasses trying to figure out how to communicate with the mice. The burst of insight the Green Paladin received was obvious.

Pidge grabbed their friend’s pointer fingers curved them into a v and placed them on the upper sides of their cheek. Pidge grabbed her hair and made as much of it as curly as possible as they tried to bring it down. Then Pidge smiled as princess-esque as possible hoping the mice would recognize  that she was Allura, which didn’t work. It wasn’t until Pidge scowled as Allura is known to do from time to time when the mice finally understood the charade Pidge had displayed.

They mice comprehended that Pidge needed to talk to the one person who understands what they say completely.The mice needed to contact, the person they shared a space for ten thousand years. 

 

Meanwhile, as the charade occurred, Allura marvelled at a story Hunk was retelling about the first time he discovered mechanics. He was in elementary school and he accidentally broke his mom’s old walkman. He didn’t know what it was, but it’s a mobile cassette deck that plays music, and Hunk accidentally ripped off the cassette door off it’s hinges not knowing that it wasn’t supposed to extend all the way so a tape could fit in the slot. When he broke it, at first he panicked as Hunk tends to do, but once he got his concerns out of his system and acknowledged that yes, the thing is broken, he came to the conclusion that it need not remain broken. Hunk was able to assess where all the screws could be replaced, as for the cassette door he was lucky the plastic didn’t snap so he could easily screw it into place with a screwdriver he could snag from his mothers’ garage.

Hunk’s tale prompted Lance to tell the story about all the many times he fell in love with space. 

“Sometimes,” Lance started unaware of whether he should his story or not, “whenever I got stressed out I would go out on top of the roof of our home and watch the stars and I- I don’t know. Space kinda just unwound me, and then when I got the chance to go to the Garrison I was thrilled!” Lance’s smile was contagious as he looked down to Lisa and Hunk. “Remember the first day I was there. It was magnificent-” Lisa cut Lance off as she recalled her most vivid moment of Lance’s stay at the Garrison.

“The best part was when you started to idolize Shiro and met him the first time, you could not stop screaming to me about him.” Lisa didn’t recognized the intrigue building on Keith’s face.

“You obsessed over Shiro?” Keith crossed his arms with a smirk on his lips. Hunk entered the conversation. 

“Oh, dude you have no idea-” Hunk addressed Keith and Leo joined in. 

“Didn’t you see the Shiro poster in his room?” Keith beamed hearing this information from Leo. 

“There was?” Keith could not believe how happy he was hearing about how Lance considered Shiro a celebrity.

“Hey! Guys, shut up!” Lance protested with a blush creeping on his face. Lance didn’t want Keith, who he knew had an intense bond with Shiro to the point of brotherhood, to listen to Lance’s old obsession. “He was the golden boy of the Garrison. I looked up to him!”

“You called Keith the golden boy of the Garrison too, and just like Shiro, you talked  _ non-stop _ about your mullet man,” Nina started while Lance stuttered shaking his head no trying to keep his sister from furthering her words, but only gibberish released from his lips. Nina gasped as she looked at Leo. 

“Leo, please tell me Lance told you the story about the time he tried to talk to Keith for the first time-”

“Oh, no!” Lance managed to find his words as he shouted over Nina repeating the word no as if everyone in the room never learned it.

Leo mastered ignoring his brother as his eyes widened. 

“How could I forget?!” Nina and Leo both turned to Keith with a wild grin. 

“Keith, my man, you have _ got _ to listen to this!” Leo rubbed his hands together ready to unleash all the unfortunate, yet hilarious trials Lance went through to get Keith’s attention.

“I am loving your family,” Keith chuckled toward Lance before his full attention was on Leo. “This is story I am dying to hear.” 

“No!” Lance pointed his finger toward Leo. “Do not do this to me, big brother-”

“If he can’t,” Nina perked facing Keith. “I will, alright so Keith-”

Allura raised abruptly from her seat, causing all conversation to cease.

“You said you wanted to see the castle,” Allura addressed Nina. “Well, now is the time.” Allura turned to face her advisor and Paladins. “Pidge is in trouble. The mice are telling me that she wants to see us.”

Hunk, Lance, Coran and Keith didn’t hesitate to rise from their seats and head off to their pods.

In confusion, their families followed them, every member of Team Voltron answered their question as much as they knew.  They didn’t have that many answers so their families were blindly following them. Lance and Hunk’s family piled into the two pods they had, although there wasn’t enough space for all of them. Lance’s grandparents and his aunt and uncle decided not to make the trip. 

Lance hugged them all granting them with a smile beforehand and after.

“I bet it’s nothing,” He hopefully spoke. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” 

Lance’s grandmother looked fondly at Lance.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Lance’s heart dropped at the potential reality of her words. “If you have to go, if you have to save the world, the universe, remember who you are protecting.” Abuela pulled Lance into one last hug. 

“Lance,” Keith spoke softly as he hated that he had to ruin the moment. “We have to go.” 

“I’m proud of you and I will always be.” Abuela stepped away from her grandson, holding back her tears so that Lance wouldn’t shed any. “Now go, your friends need you.”

Lance didn’t know how to respond, but Abuela could read him by his reactions alone. This was a goodbye and Lance wasn’t ready to say bye again, but Pidge’s life might be in danger and Lance realized he had to help if there was a reason for him too. Lance nodded to his grandma, wanting to give her one more hug, but he wasn’t sure he would let go this time. So, he didn’t. Lance didn’t even share a single look back at her in fear of his own trust. Lance loved space, but he loved his family more.

“Bye.” Lance dreadfully whispered to himself underneath his breath heading back toward the pod with Keith. 

Once he was inside the pod in the passenger seat beside Keith, Lance glanced back to his family home. His breathing was shaky as he watched the villa fade farther and farther. Keith heard the small jagged drawn out pants from Lance. 

“Hey,” Keith called out to him breaking Lance’s concentration. Keith wanted to distract him from whatever he thought Lance was going through. “I- uh, I think, uh,” Keith had no idea of what to say to Lance, but he desperately wanted Lance to act like regular funny Lance, but Keith saw that Lance was heading toward panicking like he did when they held the teleduv cookie lenses, but after Keith stalled with stutters for a several seconds. He finally got what to say.

“I say vol- you say tron?” Keith questioned, but Lance turned to face him happily. “Vol-” Keith spoke seeing Lance’s joyous expression in his peripheral. “Tron!” Lance finished happily. They went back and forth with this chant for a while until they both erupted in spurts of laughter. 

“It only took you a trip all the way from the middle of space back to Earth for you to get that.” Lance jestered, Keith hummed cheerfully in response. A small silence ensued before Lance spoke once more staring out of the window. 

“Thanks,” was all Lance said with a resting grin on his face.  Keith knew Lance was talking about the simplicity in him being there for him. Sometimes, Keith could just sense what Lance needed, all the times they’ve formed Voltron made their connection stronger. At times it felt like they could mindmeld with each other.

Keith recognized that he didn’t need to reassure Lance of his presence, by responding back to him. All Keith needed to do was exist for Lance and that would be enough, both Keith and Lance understood and reciprocated that ideal toward one another.

The quiet came and returned in their pod shortly afterward and for the last time in a while would the silence be cathartic.


	4. Departure & Arrival

There was no tour of the castle as Allura originally planned. Hunk and Lance’s family rushed alongside their children in amazement of the advanced ship until they made their way to the control room. Nina’s jaw never left the ground once she had complete confirmation of Coran and Allura’s alienness via the ship which Lance was not smart enough to build or rich enough to buy. Once she saw it, much like her other family members, they knew there were in fact extraterrestrial beings, and that her baby brother indubitably saved the universe.  _ For once _ , in Nina’s entire life she was rendered speechless.

Allura tried to make sense of what Pidge was saying through her charades on the screen in the control room while Coran complained toward the mice. 

“Did you break the tragoudi crystal?!” The mice threw their mother under the bus as they all pointed their tail towards her. Chuchule simply smiled as she shrugged toward Coran sheepishly. 

“What’s a tra-goo-dee crystal?”Lance inquired playing with the word on his tongue.

“Who cares about that, “ Keith grumbled, ”why can’t we hear Pidge or her brother?” Keith prioritized his friend’s well being over his lack of knowledge.

“Those two questions are linked,” Allura sighed not responding to either of them as her attention was on trying to decode what Pidge was saying, her brows furrowed toward the screen.

“Hunk you told me about charades and I am in dire need of your assistance. I have no idea of what Pidge wishes to inform us of.” 

“No problem, Princess, I can help,” Hunk turned to his mothers with a smile plastered on his face as nostalgia flowed through him. Playing charades reminded Hunk of long car trips where they played I Spy and of other family fun times like playing every single board game they had. They were the only family on his block who didn’t fall apart after playing Monopoly. Hunk never knew the chaos it brought until he saw the McClains play Monopoly  _ once _ . It practically turned into a warzone once Lance billed Nina for landing on his property. With good ol’ times in the back of Hunk’s head he turned to Jade and Tiare.

“Moms, you guys are  _ masters _ of this game. Help me out?”  Jade rolled up her sleeves and extended her arms as she interlocked her fingers with her palms facing toward her son as she cracked her knuckles.

“Always,” Jade nodded as Tiare continued her sentence “and forever.” 

“Thank you.” Allura bowed kindly toward Hunk’s family. 

“No problem,” Hunk’s moms  spoke simultaneously as they began trying to make out what Pidge was saying, but Pidge was flailing her arms around with Matt too much for them to understand what they were trying to say. All Hunk, Jade, and Tiare got from that particular gesture was that whatever the message was. It was a big deal to the Green Paladin and to her brother and  _ most likely _ bad. 

Allura turned to face Keith and Lance after she worriedly glanced back at the Green Paladin.

“The tragoudi crystal is what gives the castle sound all throughout the ship. It’s the blare that comes when the red light flashes when something goes wrong, it’s what helps carry our voices from the intercom to the hallways and your rooms. Now, that it’s cracked we can’t receive and give any sound within the castle, or send vocal transactions to our other patrons.”

“Oh, that’s a good thing then, no more alarm clocks, or brash awakenings for you to give me chores.” Lance put his hands on his hips happily.

“No, this is a  _ bad _ thing,” Allura chided. “Without it, it could prove fatal. If we aren’t alerted of an enemy ship that’s attacking us and we can’t prepare for the blast as soon as possible we could get shot down. Or if a distress signal is going off we can’t hear it and then a planet is doomed.”

“Well,” Lance rubbed the crook of his neck feeling heat rise from his face from being scolded in front of his family. “We don’t have to worry about that kinda stuff anymore though; we took Zarkon down. Like we don’t need to fret about things like Zarkon destroying worlds and junk like that,” Lance nervously chuckled. “ I mean, Pidge is probably just saying she got lost and needs a quick pick up, right?” Everyone took a glance toward the frantic Pidge on the screen who they were pretty sure screaming at her brother tearing her hair out. She seemed more frustrated at their lack of verbal communication than Jade, Tiare, and Hunk. 

“I think Pidge is smart enough to fix her Lion herself if anything ever happened to it. Whatever Pidge wants to tell us, I assume we  _ will _ have to concern ourselves with it.” Allura uttered gravely as she faced Keith and Lance, but her voice reached Hunk even with his back faced toward her. “Chances are we’ll have to form Voltron again.”

Lisa’s eyes widened as she assessed before anyone else what that entailed, she was about to disagree with the Princess’ suggestion, but she calmed down and reflected that there was a possibility this might happen and she went through the seven stages of grief last night. She knew that if her brother didn’t leave, there wouldn’t be an Earth or a universe to save. He had to go and Lisa knew it so she choke her words down. 

“The only issue is,” Allura furthered. “We don’t have a  **Red** Paladin.” 

Allura met the bewildered faces of both Lance and Keith.

“Uh, Allura, I don’t know if you know this, but Keith is right here.”  Lance pointed toward Keith’s red flower crown. “Look, even his crown says so,” Lance proceeded to jab at Keith’s jacket on his side. “Even his jacket is red.” 

“Can you stop poking me?” Keith growled at Lance. 

“Why are you getting upset,  _ Keith _ ?” Lance smirked as he mocked his friend. 

Leo leaned over to the still shell shocked Nina as he held down a laugh and whispered. “Lance just wanted an excuse to touch Keith.” Nina was still in a state of aliens-are-out-there she couldn’t respond to her brother.

“Stop that!” Keith swatted at Lance’s hand which Lance winced at as he began to complain toward Keith about his injury.

“Are you ignoring Keith again?” Coran moved away from the chipped crystal as he tried to make it salvageable for one more vocal transaction, since  his efforts were futile he walked nearby Allura to question her. Coran was confused to hear Allura say they didn’t have a Red Paladin.. He asked her about it while the banter ensued in the background between Keith and Lance. 

“No!” Allura became defensive which put a cease to Lance’s childish behavior and prevented Keith from smacking Lance’s hand again. “Quite the contrary, Coran. I am not ignoring Keith’ in fact he is moving up in the ranks of a Paladin.” Keith shuddered pure fear which swiftly coursed through his body with the allusion Allura left him.

“We  _ already _ have a Black Paladin,” Keith warned to Allura walking closer to her as he gripped his jacket tighter from the inside of the cross of his arms. Keith’s put was forming as he was on the starting steps of seething anger.

“I know we have a Black Paladin,” Allura didn’t appreciate the tautness in Keith’s voice. She thought Keith needs to control that if he is ever to wield Voltron. “I am looking at him.” She eyed down Keith, whose nose twitched in disagreement.

“ **No!** The Black Paladin  _ is  _ Shiro!” Keith’s sudden aggressiveness terrified Mateo and Josie as they whimpered away from him hiding behind Leo’s legs.

“Well, Shiro is not _quiznaking_ ,” Coran gasped hearing Allura curse in front of the children. Allura droned on about Shiro’s wellbeing claiming that he is not “here right now, **_is he_**?!” 

Allura was just as stressed as Keith at the prospect of essentially replacing Shiro. The idea bruised her to say and damaged to admit, but the universe mattered more than her dear friend. Allura already lost people she loved and cursed the likelihood of having to add Shiro to that list, but that is the price of war.

“Guys,” Lance softly spoke as he gently rested a hand on both Allura and Keith’s shoulder breaking their tension as he caught the glimpses of his little siblings cowering away from them. Keith wanted to say sorry, his remorse was instant once he saw the reaction he left on Mateo and Josie, but he still fumed at Allura’s implication of taking Shiro’s place. So, instead of granting an apology Keith stomped off toward the Black Lion. Only Lance paid attention to Keith’s attempted departure as he called after him, moving away from Allura and focusing on Keith, Lance gently moved his hand from Keith’s shoulder down to his wrist tightening his grip so Keith halted for a moment. The side of Lance’s pinky brushed the rim of Keith’s fingerless black gloves, when he felt Keith tugging away he dropped his hand down so his pointer finger rested over the open space of Keith’s glove and Lance felt the warm skin that normally peeked through.

“Keith, don’t go,” Lance begged. Lance knew the side of Keith that wasn’t stressed out over Shiro and that was him last night, when they were playing with his siblings. Keith seemed to enjoy himself and Lance loved it, he helped Keith  _ relax.  _ He just got him to stop obsessing and exerting himself to the max, Lance didn’t want to let their bonding time go to waste.

“I am bringing Shiro back.” Desperation oozed out of Keith and Lance was dismayed to hear it. Keith glanced back at Lance as he whispered toward the Blue Paladin. “Promise me, Lance, that you’ll stall Allura as long as you can if she tries to find a Red Paladin.” 

“Keith, I can’t-” Lance didn’t want to make another vow he might not be able to keep, but Keith inched closer to his ear. 

“If you don’t, then chances are she’ll pick someone right in this room, and my bets are on Nina,” Lance’s eyes darted over to Nina. Now that Keith mentioned it, Lance could  _ actually _ see her piloting Red, she is extremely assertive and temperamental, and the thought of his family piloting any part of Voltron terrified Lance.  All the times the lives of the Paladins were in jeopardy rushed to his head. Keith continued “and, Lance, you know what being in Voltron entails, so if you won’t do it for me,” Keith paused, “ then do it for them.”

Once Keith felt Lance’s grip loosen he headed off to Red’s hangar. Black wasn’t placed in the hangar because the Black hangar was locked without Green so Red and Black had to share, which irritated Red to no end, but she accepted it regardless. As Keith marched off he took off his flower crown placing it on his Red Paladin seat before he left.

The reason no one beside Lance noticed Keith leaving was due to, Allura, she tried to recant and atone for the frustrations she unleashed toward Keith in front of Lance’s family. While Keith left everyone else had watched Allura.

“Oh my,” Allura immediately apologized for her actions she headed toward the small children. “I am so sorry, I never meant to scare you,” Allura placed her hand over her heart earnestly speaking. The kids walked out from the sides of Leo’s leg,they nodded toward each other silently confirming to one another it is safe now. 

“It’s okay.” Mateo spoke first. “It’s just that for a moment, you were like Nina after we spoiled her tv show, by accident.”

“No, big brother,” Josie warned. “ _ Nothing _ will ever be scarier than that.” 

“Princess,” Nina spoke for the first time in the castle recalling her anger feeling the need to defend herself. “There’s no need to apologize, sometimes you got to lay down the law with the kiddos,”Nina hadn’t paid attention to what happened prior, but she tuned in because of the jog of an unfortunate memory. Nina glared at Mateo and Josie as she gritted her teeth. “If they  _ ever _ spoil the character arch of your problematic fave, you  _ gotta _ let them have it.” 

“Ah!” Josie ran behind Mateo effectively sacrificing him. “She’s doing it again!” 

“I will save you sister!” Mateo honorably declared as he accentuated his s’ due to his missing front two teeth.

Rose waved toward Nina so she would stop making the face that terrified her little siblings. Even the twins, Leo and Lisa, found it creepy. Nina somehow found a way to contort her eyebrows in a way where they slanted toward the middle of her brow making them arch in a sharp v that never met, but were very close while she casted a sinister sneer with her one of her eyes facing toward the small kids and the other eye rolling to watch all over the room. It was unnatural, creepy, it haunted Mateo’s dream a few times, and no one liked it. 

“Nina stop that!” Juan commanded and Nina obeyed as she crossed her arms mirroring Keith’s familiar pose. Lance saw Allura take note of that behavior and with what Keith said a few moments prior in the back of his head, Lance was displeased.

“Yeah,” Lance chuckled nervously.  “Nina look at you so well behaved. As soon as you were yelled at, you followed orders, something that Keith would  _ never _ do. He doesn’t listen to authority, he is like his own authority, that’s just how Keith and _ Keith alone _ rolls,” Lance’s sentiment prompted Josie to try and pinpoint where Keith was, but he was no longer in the room.

“Where is Keith?” She asked. 

“Oh,” Lance faced her, but his answer more directed more toward Allura. “He went to get Shiro in the Black Lion. He should be here soon.”

“Wow, lucky days for you Lance, you’ve spent months in space with both of your idols. Shiro  _ and  _ Keith,” Nina joked and Lance was about to argue with her, but Lisa had a question regarding Shiro and talked before Lance could speak.

“This was one of the many things  I didn’t understand about Lance’s story,” Lisa conjectured to Allura. “Lance told us Shiro got lost, and Keith was adamant that he was locked inside the Black Lion, but do you know any case where this has happened before?”

“I’m-” Allura motioned toward Coran, thinking maybe he knew, but he stared back at her unknowingly. Then Allura returned to Lisa. “I don’t know, but the Lions are complicated beings, so anythings possible.” 

“Exactly!” Lance rushed. “So, I think we should trust Keith, that he is going to get Shiro back. Let’s not go on the hunt for a Red Paladin  _ or _ a Black Paladin, because honestly, I would  _ hate _ to have Keith as anything, but the Red Paladin.”

“Aww,” Hunk overheard Lance. The Yellow Paladin didn’t face Lance as he was still trying to decipher what Pidge was doing as Pidge and her brother chattered their teeth like monsters, Hunk cheered. “You do care about Keith!” 

“Of course, Lance cares about Keith,” Coran interjected as he tried, once more, to push the crystal closer together keeping it in the tragoudi crystal slot with the assistance of the mice, but both halves kept popping out.  

He sighed, giving up for a second, he told the mother mouse to go get a distress beacon. Coran was thinking ahead, he figured they would have to depart and might as well give the people of Earth a souvenir, in case anything arised.  As soon as he gave the order to Chuchule he turned on his heels to peer at the people in the room. 

“Lance cares for Keith as Keith cares for Lance, and as you care for Lance and Keith, Hunk. In order to form Voltron you all need to have a mutual bond of compassion toward one another. That’s one of the main reasons the original Paladins could no longer form Vo-” Coran stopped speaking midway when he thought of how the indirect mention of Zarkon piloting the Black Lion alongside Allura’s father, might not be good to hear when they currently lacked a Black Paladin. “As I was saying, you all are good friends and love each other!” Coran hurriedly finished as he returned back to the crystal.

“I bet  _ some _ Paladins are easier to love,” Leo managed to walk over to Lance and nudge his side. “Isn’t that right, Lance?”

Nina sat in her brother’s Blue Paladin chair swinging her legs over the side of his chair as she rested her back on the opposite side. 

“Maybe, a Paladin that’s another primary color?” Nina wiggled both of her eyebrows up and she smirked to her brother. Lance rolled his eyes as he pointed to Hunk. 

“Yup,” Lance mimicked Laika, which no one, but him understood. Lance then proceeded in a monotone voice. “You got me guys, it’s so much easier to love Hunk then the rest of the other Paladins, after all he has been my best friend my entire life, I know him the best.”

Lance knew his brother and sister wanted him to talk about Keith, but he refused to give them the satisfaction, especially since he considered Keith a friend. There was nothing else to talk about with Keith. Lance loves his friends, though admittedly most of them haven’t shifted from a rival to friend, it’s just that when Lance saw Keith there was this spike of intensity within Lance. 

Everytime Lance saw Keith doing something impressive, he was always taken back by it, whether it was at the Garrison or still now in Voltron. Lance’s breath always halted whenever Keith was doing something outrageous like the way he maneuvered through the flight simulator, succeeding at what Lance referred to as threading the needle, or invading Zarkon’s master ship by  _ himself _ . Lance worried easily, but  _ especially _ over Keith, as reckless and impulsive he is. 

Lance sometimes dwelled on all the trouble Keith could bring himself, he puzzled over all the ways he would protect his friend from harm Keith could potentially bring to himself. Lance thought about Keith in his spare time often. Lance even knew whenever Keith went to the training deck, the goo room, his Lion,  _ even _ the restroom all from how Keith slide his door open.

Sometimes, Lance wanted to size up his self-proclaimed rival and he would check out his moves against the guardian at the training deck he is at level five now. Lance learned some tips for hand to hand combat, but he also was learning Keith’s blind spots and if ever need be, Lance would exploit them. Probably, if they ended up wrestling over trivial matters. Lance figured that watching over Keith, thinking about him constantly, and bickering with him was just apart of his competitive nature, nothing more, and in _ no way _ shape or form was it like what his older brother and sister were suggesting.

Even when they were making comments about Lance’s obsession with both Golden Boys of the Garrison. Lance could admit that his ‘obsession’ was slightly different with each of them. Shiro he simply admired and looked up to, but with Keith, Lance simply wanted to be Keith. Always in the Garrison, Lance was second to Keith which undermined all the impressive work Lance did himself. Lance wanted to earn his respect as Keith already had his. Lance also noticed that Keith had the respect of every single girl in the Garrison and he was jealous of that too.

Lance’s true ‘rivalry’ with Keith began after Lance got shot down by almost every girl in Galaxy Garrison and Lance saw a girl flirting with Keith and he noticed Keith was either oblivious or uncaring as he denied her bluntly. This girl was no average girl either, in Lance’s mind she was the prettiest and smartest girl in the academy, but Keith kept his cold gaze and said no. The kicker was that she  _ still _ pined after Keith, even more so now that she was rejected. Keith didn’t even remember her name! Lance didn’t understand why  _ someone _ would still vie after someone’s attention once they bluntly turned them down; Lance did his best to repress his recollection of when he tried befriending Keith for the first couple of times.

Lance wanted to reassure to his siblings that was  _ just _ a friend, just like Hunk was.

“Yeah,” Leo agreed with Lance, “but everyone loves Hunk an immense amount, and you know he wasn’t the one we meant.” Leo nudged Lance’s side. Lance grunted as he clenched his fists into balls shrieking from the top of his lungs the sound almost carried to the hangar of the lions. 

“Sometimes, Blue and Red don’t make purple!”

“That’s not what I learned!” Josie pouted. “Lance, it is science! Blue and red do make purple! And I love purple!” 

Nina put her forefinger on her nose as Leo followed suit with an ever growing grin and they both pointed to Josie as Nina exclaimed. “She’s got it right folks! And as everyone knows, no one can argue with Josie.”

“Or science.” Mateo suggested with his hands on his hips. 

“ _ Oh _ , but sweetie they do,” Nina sucked in her teeth. “We don’t associate with those people. They want to bring back the black plague.” Lance winced he is trying to keep Allura from thinking about Black Paladin replacements, which would be Keith, which would lead to Red Paladin replacements which could potentially be Nina. 

“Yeah, bubonic plague, yikes, bad  _ bad _ times. Um, hey Hunk! How’s the charades going?” Lance rambled to distract Allura from thinking about looking for a new Paladin, staying true to his promise to Keith.

“I have no idea, my moms are taking over, they have more brainpower than me.” Hunk was rubbing his eyes. 

“No, Hunkie you have just as much brains if not more so than us,” Tiare told Hunk who gushed at her compliments. “Anyway, so far we think there’s this  royal monster coming by because she is wearing a crown looking weird?” As Tiare spoke Jade mimicked the charade that Pidge had. She put up her forefingers by the sides of her ears, then brought her hands together in the shape of a tent placing it over her head.

“Like a King?” Coran sounded horrified at the idea Zarkon still lives. 

“No, more like a Prince, I think at least, they cradled a robot arm like a baby. So, I think it’s a Prince.” 

“A Prince?” Allura was shocked at the concept. 

“No way!” Lance exclaimed. “Have you seen Zarkon’s face?! Even the posters in the space mall that were  _ supposed  _ to make him look good couldn’t do it! No one in their right mind would have a child with him.” Lance shuddered at the thought of how that kid must look. Crazy combined with another crazy. “If there is a prince, he must be beyond ugly, poor him,” Lance gasped. “Or even worse, it could be one gross Galra princess.” 

“ _ Wow, _ Lance,” Nina spoke blandly. “You can do better than reduce a girl to her image. You’ve made better jokes.”

“You’re right, I made a mistake, I’m working on my character defects, I’m sorry Nina, but at least I don’t make the same boring platitudinous harmful joke over and over like  _ some _ people.”

“Oh man, I hate those!” Hunk mentioned. “Lance remember when Commander Iverson kept making those fat jokes towards me, until eventually the  _ entire _ class started shaming him.”

“I loved that! Everyone was just like um-yeah-the-first-time-wasn’t-even-funny and dragged him, like everyone had caught so much second hand embarrassment everyone was done with him. Ah, I love moments where everyone agrees with me that Iverson is trash.” 

“In addition to Iverson’s blatant rudeness,” Lisa began ranting toward her little brother. “The other reason, one Iverson’s actually has grounds on, for why you dislike him so, is because you  _ always _ acted out and he reprimanded you for it and rightly so. You snuck off of campus, you were  reckless in the simulators, and you have  no sense of impulse control .” Allura’s ears perked  upon hearing those words.

“For your information,  _ mom _ ,” Lance mocked toward Lisa.  “Our real mom is right here, so there is no need for you to act like this. Also, in my defense,” Lance placed his hands flat on his chest. “I have gotten a whole lot better at flying. I’ve been bonding with Blue and she’s taught me loads of great tips and I bet if I were to go back in that simulator I could show that sim who's boss.”

“Are you going try and start that nickname,  _ The Tailor _ , again, make it catch this time?” Hunk chuckled.

“Well, I just might, Hunk, _ when  _ I get back to the Garrison.” 

“Lance you are both right and wrong.” Allura beamed toward Lance which Lance was confused by. 

“What did I do?” Lance inquired.

“If there is a Prince out there, you won’t be going back to the Garrison for some time,” Lance’s family keyed in on her phrase, but they were unable to protest as their souls were too busy breaking. Allura carried on. 

“You’re correct, you have gotten better at being a pilot, and Lisa is right. You’re reckless, impulsive, and temperamental.” Allura let out a sigh of relief as she stared at the floor solving a problem. “This works out well, after all Blue is the most accepting Lion!”

“And what’s your point, Princess?” As soon as Lance spoke his statement all the gears clicked into place as he shook his head no, but Allura didn’t notice Lance’s resistance.

“Lance,  _ you  _ will pilot the Red Lion.”

“Oh, quiznak.” 

 

The current Red Paladin had newfound inspiration to find the Black Paladin due to Allura suggesting he’d have to lead Voltron. The idea of abandoning Shiro was the driving force into attempting to find Black Paladin and take him out of the simulation. As he made his way toward the Black Lion down the corridors of the castle  he ripped the band that held his braid in place and shook loose his curls that fell in front of his face. His hair was slightly more curly then it was previously, but it returned to his natural hair as he shook it more. 

Walking down toward Black he was discouraged; Keith felt as if this was his final chance, after this he thought his ambition of Shiro rejoining him in the physical realm would diminish exponentially and become nothing more than empty hope.

The same destructive rush Keith had when he was at the Blade of Marmora returned to him.  _ Knowledge or death _ . Keith was a true Marmorite, he determined he  _ will  _ find out where Shiro is, or at least finalize once and for all that Shiro was not in the plane of the Black Lion. He didn’t care how drained he would become, Keith could care less if death knocked at his door, the universe be damned.  At one point Shiro was everything that mattered to Keith and he was not going to let go. Keith would  _ refuse _ expulsion of Black Lion until he scoured every meter, every inch, every atom of Black’s mindscape until he got his answer of whether Shiro resided there or not.  

Black connected with Keith’s odd confidence even though she felt it’s fragileness. There was nothing more powerful than the endeavors of the final plea from the desperate. Their motivation was all they had, a combination of luck and perseverance, decided whether their efficacies would reign true or false. 

Reaching goals is similar to cupping water. While it’s in your hands you have a minute amount of control over the puddle. Most of the time it never matters about the intentions of the holder. The sway of wind changes which direction the water goes, the weather decides where the water falls, the outside forces of life are the true effects of what will happen to the water instead of what your will desires. There is a coalition of time, place, and your own agenda that get in the way of your overall control of keeping this pond in your hands. Except, water didn’t apply to the Red Paladin. 

Keith was made of  **fire** . There was no control over where a chaotic flame went. Wind only helped it grow. Fire consumed time for every second that went by it was a second that brought the light joy as it destroyed everything in it’s path.

Fire made no apologies, about it’s brashness, about it’s ruthless, about it’s violent nature. Fire took what it wanted and  **decimated** what it didn’t. Fire destroys and Keith planned on destroying anything and  _ anyone _ that got in his way to find Shiro.He didn’t care who or what went against him. Keith closed his eyes as he connected with Black’s mindscape becoming one with her as the recurring thought fused with him.

_ I’ve  _ **_been_ ** _ patient Shiro, I am  _ **_finding_ ** _ you. _

 

In the plane, Shiro was unaware of Keith’s entrance as he was preoccupied. Shiro was standing up to his doppleganger. Kuro kept laughing whenever he landed a hit on Shiro, slicing him with his Galran sword, but it was always worse when Kuro snickered when Shiro injured him. It was more painful to strike back at a version of himself that he knew needed nurturing then to be attacked by his doppelganger. It bothered Shiro whenever Kuro cackled whenever he was cauterized by Shiro’s galran hand, Shiro never liked pain. So, why did Kuro pretend that he did?

Shiro didn’t understand it, he didn’t understand his dark double, but he felt the urge to help him. Shiro made his best attempts to evade Kuro’s moves which was difficult as Kuro was never predictable. He always changed up his maneuver, but managed to read Shiro like an open book as if he was in his head.

Shiro knew that Kuro wasn’t real and he hoped that Black had a reason for his being there. He knows that the Black Paladin needed a strong leader, and besides Zarkon, Shiro’s barrier with being the best Black Paladin as of yet, had been his own past, but now, that was here in front of him. Shiro battled with his memories on a constant basis and Black must have felt that. The constant anguish, resentment, and shame towards his previous self. 

Shiro wished to forget and he wished to let go, but that only wounded him. He knew he was not the chaotic being in front of him and he knew that he never was. The yellow glow in Kuro’s eyes started to fade from a vivid yellow to mirror Shiro’s regular eyes. Shiro stumbled backwards watching the transformation, but it was only a minor shift Kuro still casted that wild smile and came at Shiro with full force.

Kuro tried to keep Shiro pinned down to the ground to injure him further, but Shiro rolled out from underneath him before he could. Shiro stood up realizing what Black expects of him. 

Kuro was the embodiment of Shiro’s past as the Champion. It was a year of captivity, a year of torture, a year of experimentations. It was a year of hell. Shiro resented it and Shiro’s first instinct was to obliterate and bury his past. Shiro unleashed fury towards Kuro landing every blow, but he never truly won as he fought back against it. Kuro only mocked him further enjoying the pain and his yellow eyes returned. 

The shrills coming from Kuro were worse than the marks Kuro caused him, so Shiro guessed that attacking his double directly wasn’t the means of defeating Kuro. 

“You haven’t figured it out?!”  Kuro mused. “Aren’t you dumb! You couldn’t plan your own escape and you were the Galra’s  _ precious _ toy for entertainment!  **We** were their champion! We killed, we slaughtered, and  _ we were good _ at it!” Kuro swung his sword close to Shiro, but Shiro still had his Paladin suit of armor. Kuro merely created a cut slanted diagonally from left to right across the black emblem on his chest separating the point of union between the v.

“You’re right,” Shiro found his footing after being struck, the glow in his Galran arm stopped and returned to it’s regular form of metal. “We did,  _ I  _ did. You are my past, I am my present, and the combination of us decides our future. You taught me, what I won’t do,” Kuro lost his yellow eyes as he charged at Shiro, but now Shiro was ahead of him. No matter what Kuro threw at him Shiro avoided him, it was as if Shiro was in Kuro’s head. 

“You have taught me a pain I never knew existed, as you replay all the lacerations I have been faced with, and burden me with all the memories that continue to hold me captive, the pain of remembering is an evil on it’s own, but I will succeed them.”  Kuro’s grin faltered for the first time; his attacks were less forceful and he seemed to tire with every weak swing. Shiro saw himself as he was when he was new to the Galra arena and gaining a reputation for himself. 

“You were scared, it’s okay,” Flashbacks of his victories, if you could call them victories since the took more away from Shiro than what he would gain, came back to him as he talked to himself, but Shiro powered through the agony. Shiro knew the memories would hurt and they would further haunt him. That sometimes it would be hard for Shiro to deal with and he would spiral into pits of despair they could rear their ugly head at any moment making a difficult fight to combat against since it lives in his head. 

“I- I don’t want fight you.” Kuro dropped his sword as he collapsed to his knees in tears blabbering continuously releasing gasps as he held his head in his hands.

“I didn’t want to hurt anybody.” Somehow, amidst Shiro and Kuro’s fight Kuro reverted back to Shiro’s old self before he was taken prisoner. Shiro knelt in front of his past self, wearing his unscarred face, his old tan, and his pure obsidian hair which no longer had a patch of white down the part. 

“I am so sorry.” Kuro peered at Shiro with tears cascading down his face. 

“We don’t have to be sorry anymore,” Shiro felt odd staring at his old reflection. “Now we can fight off our pains together. Remembering it, it’s going to hurt and each time we’re going to feel weak, I don’t have to lie you about that, but that’s fine. There’s no shame in admitting that it hurt, what we went through and was forced to go through was beyond wrong. Even though we were supposed to showcase strength it only brought us weakness, but the our definition of weak and strong differ from Zarkon’s. We are not strong for harming others, we are not weak for having wounds. Who we were coerced to be is not who we are, the monsters we were compelled to be, is not us. We know who we are. We are not demons whose sole purpose is to destroy, we are not broken beings. You are not the Champion because you won every battle in the arena, you are a Champion because you are still fighting the war they left you with. A war you will win.”

“How do you know?” Kuro sniffled as he nodded to Shiro. “How do you know we’ll get through this?”

“I don’t,” Shiro admitted. “That’s why we have to prove it to ourself we will get through this by enduring it, and then whatever we face next then we deal with that too.” 

“You don’t need me anymore.” Kuro wiped his eyes as he gently laughed. For the first time Kuro smiled at Shiro that welcomed him, rather than frightened him. Shiro’s past self brought him into a hug. “Thank you,” were the last words he whispered to him. Shiro felt him fade in his embrace. 

“No,” Shiro told him as he thought of how relieving it was to forgive himself and no longer fight him inner self. “Thank you.” 

Once Shiro’s past dissipated completely, Shiro had this sense of certainty he could leave the mindscape, he finally passed Black’s test. He grinned to himself and thanked her telling her that he needed that, but before he could return to the physical plane, he heard the sound of his friend.

“Shiro!” Keith’s voice was nearby and it was strained. Shiro mind raced as he followed the voice. He wondered what could be injuring Keith, but then he remembered his other barrier to the Black Lion: Zarkon.

 

Pidge and Matt had hung up with Team Voltron so they could begin burying their coordinates to Earth in case the Galra got a hold of them, but they left a parting message beforehand.Through charades Pidge and Matt told them that they should meet back at planet Arus so they can explain everything further and more completely and they could make plans. That message was somehow much easier to decipher than their first one. Even though she decoded it, it finally registered what  plans at an unfamiliar planet meant. Hunk’s mother, Tiare, finally realized the gravity of what Pidge’s information meant.

“You have to go back to space, don’t you?” Tiare uttered gravely. 

Hunk gulped toward his mom with sullen eyes not wanting to give her the honest answer. 

“No, you’re my baby boy, you can’t go.” She placed her hand gently on her son’s face as her bottom lip quivered. Though she said no, her words were empty. A domino effect ensued as other relatives understood why Tiare’s disposition shifted quickly from playful to brooding in a matter of moments. Jade pulled her family into a solemn hug.

Rose placed her head into Juan’s chest to hide her sorrow from the rest of the group. Juan kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. His expression became distant as he suddenly recalled all the ordeals, he initially didn’t believe, Lance told him about. Lance’s father appeared calm except the distress he had for his son was enough to cause a single tear to stroll down the side of his face.

Lisa kept her stoic expression, but she was processing through the seven stages of grief, once more, underneath her librarian glasses attempting to intellectualize Lance’s reasoning for going back into the dangerous depths of the universe.

Leo decided not to take it seriously, he wanted to offset his true pain through laughter, so he focused on the fact that he was going to be travelling in space with Allura and flirting with her terribly. In the moment, Leo convinced himself he was only upset because of that, since there’s not a lot of options in space Lance’s flirting might just work. That was what bothered Leo initially, but later on he would be bawling for the same reasons as everyone else in the comfort of their home.

Nina didn’t want to process that Lance was leaving again, she was getting mad every second she  _ tried _ accepting he would. Nina couldn’t stand the idea that he returned and said hi, only to say bye once again. To Nina it was unfair, wrong, and personally offended her. 

Mateo may have had the only positive outlook.  _ Lance is going to be a superhero again! When he comes back he is going to have all these cool stories with him, Hunk, and Keith! I hope when Keith and Lance come back they’re both kings ruling planets together, that would be so fun! _

“Why is everyone crying?” Wondered Josie as everyone was too glum for her liking. “Lance you’re not really going back out there, are you?” When Lance hesitated in his response to give Josie it finally hit her the last, and arguably the hardest.

“No!” Josie protested as she stomped her foot on the ground. “You can’t go,” she whimpered toward her older brother, but her spiked anger swiftly subsided into a softer expression. Sadness. 

“We  _ just _ got you, back.” Josie’s small voice cracked under the pressure of losing Lance, small sobs escaped her voice. Lance knelt in front of Josie faster than the drop of melancholy falling from her face to the floor.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Lance’s voice picked up as he rushed his words. “No, no, hey, don’t cry, don’t be sad. Please don’t cry.” Lance pulled her into a hug, but she pulled him away. Josie wanted him to see her like this, to witness how much agony his departure would cause her.

“Then  _ please _ ,” Josie pleaded toward her brother. “Don’t go.You still owe me five dollars.” Josie cried. 

“Josie, I-” Lance’s face contorted into pure remorse,  his voice caved in becoming brittle with each word. He didn’t want to tell her no, no one could ever say no to Josie, but he had to. Lance felt binded, so he begged her, “just pretty, please, Josie, stop crying.” Lance watched her as soft sobs escaped her. 

“Hey,” Lance trembled as he watched Josie tear up because of his actions.  He thought of the last thing his grandma told him,  _ remember who you are protecting.  _ “It’s going to be okay, I promise. I’m doing this for you. I have to go out to space in order to protect everyone you love, the entire universe needs my help-”

“I  **don’t** care about the universe! I  **care** about you,” Josie whined, shaking her head no back and forth. “You  _ can’t  _ leave.”

“Josie,” Lance halted his words caught from his little sister’s blunt words. “I have to go,” Lance could barely keep his cool witnessing Josie’s face turning red around her wide glossy eyes as she rubbed her face attempting to rid them of her tears. For Lance he felt like he was standing on top of breaking ice, there were cracks all over cornering in on him and he had no choice, but to accept he was going to fall through. Despite his hopelessness, he resumed speaking to his sister, “I-I have to make sure  Abuela, Abuelo, Mom, Dad, Jade, Tiare, Maria, June, Lisa, Leo, Nina, Mateo,  _ you _ ,” Lance brushed one of her tears away with thumb, “are safe and always will be.” 

“If,” Josie sniffled making direct eye contact with Lance as she snivelled. “If you’re off protecting everyone else,” Josie voiced was more strained as she processed each word. Lance knew from prior experience that she reached the level of crying where there was a rock lodged in your throat. That everything hurt from mental, emotional, and now physical. Lance loathed knowing he was responsible for her feeling that way. 

“If you’re off saving everyone else,” her voice wavered as her eyes welled once more, “then who’s protecting  _ you _ ?”

Josie’s question stunned everyone in the room.  A concern everyone on Team Voltron had, but never put into words. Lance didn’t want to tell her the truth, that there was no safety net in war, he didn’t know how to explain the complexities of it to her, he didn’t know it all himself. Lance was terrified of his fight with the Galra empire and he didn’t know why he still needed to battle them.

Lance had no charismatic words to comfort his little sister, maybe if she wasn’t apart of his family he could lie and find the right words that he knew she wanted to hear. Lance knew Josie wanted the truth, but the truth was miserable. Lance always thought if you die, you die alone but Lance assumed his logic solely applied to him.

Lance perceived in Voltron he’d been by himself for a while. Lance figured Keith has history with Shiro, Hunk and Pidge are already better friends with each other than Lance ever was with his childhood friend, and Coran and Allura are the last two known members of their species. Lance assumed his title was the seventh wheel in Voltron, they all had people protecting each other in their own pairs. Soon, Lance figured he would probably become the eighth wheel once Matt joins Pidge and Hunk creating a trio of mechanical geniuses. Lance thought he was on his own, but he was  _ always _ proved wrong. Lance simply never realized it.

“Josie,” Hunk moved away from his moms as he walked over to Lance’s little sister, rescuing Lance from giving an answer he didn’t have to his sister. Lance stepped back allowing Hunk to kneel in front of Josie.

“Josie, don’t you know that you and everyone else is giving us all the safety we need. You’re the reason we’re out here, fighting the good fight.” Hunk reassured.

“Really?” Josie rubbed her eyes as she sniffled and met Hunk’s gaze.  “How?” Her voice was small and her words were overlapped with small hiccups that left an echo of a memory of her previous sobs, but these hyperventilations proved she was calming down. Hunk rejoiced in knowing that she was openly attempting to stop crying, that’s a step forward, and one that Hunk knew mattered.

“Of course, you help us!” Hunk smiled wildly toward her and Josie loved his enthusiasm as she giggled toward Hunk who explained how she and everyone else supported them. “As long as we have an Earth to protect that inhabits a Josie, a Mateo, a Nina, a Leo, a Lisa, a Rose, a Juan, your aunts and uncles, your grandparents, and my moms,” everyone mentioned felt a small responsibility in protecting the universe dawned on them. “Then we have all the hope and all the reason we need to make sure the universe is safe, and this is going to sound cheesy,” Hunk quickly glanced around the room to everyone’s family as he slowly raised away from Josie. “But everyone loves a little cheese in their life, so I am going to say it anyway. All of you  _ are _ our universe, so we need to make sure the place where the people who matter the most to us survives,” Hunk paused staring at his moms. “I know it’s going to be hard saying goodbye again, especially knowing what you know now about our space wars and everything, but-” 

“But it’s what you all  _ have _ to do.” Jade interjected. “We get it,” Her prideful grin was impossible to miss as she turned to Lance’s parents. “Can you believe our kids are legendary defenders of the universe? They practically are in control of everyone’s destiny.”

Hunk and Lance gulped as their hearts thumped with anxiety coursing in their veins as they heard the reality behind Jade’s words. Team Voltron’s stakes were high and the two Paladins in the room were face to face with what they would lose if they failed: their families. Jade walked closer to Hunk and Lance pulling them into a hug. 

“I believe in you two.”  Jade gave a comforting grin toward both of them.

“We-” Tiare corrected as she joined in the embrace. “We believe in you.” 

“Us too,” Rose and Juan  entered the group hug with a new sense of honor over Lance and Hunk. 

“I was one of the first people to trust you Lance,” Lisa smiled as she watched over the hug fondly instead of joining.

“May we join?” Coran suggested as Allura grinned next to him. “We trust in our Paladins as well, they have yet to let us down.” 

“You can join in, _ if _ Allura hugs my side,” Lance laughed and Hunk groaned. 

“Maybe I don’t believe in you after all.” Allura jokingly murmured as she and Coran wrapped their arms over Hunk. 

“I’m getting in on this!” Leo commented after he saw Allura enter the hug.. 

“Me too!” Mateo said as he rushed in clutching the back of Leo’s legs.

“Me three!” Josie followed after.  Leo rolled his eyes as he attempted to ignore the tug at his legs that his little siblings were causing.

Nina grew more and more frustrated as she watched everyone hugging, she swung her legs over from the chair as she stomped forward. 

“No!” She was yelling, but it wasn’t so much in anger, it was pure grievance. “Don’t you all remember, how it was when he was missing?!” Everyone pulled away from each other to listen to Nina. 

“Ma, remember when you got the call that Lance went missing and you couldn’t stop crying the first two weeks. Pa, don’t think I didn’t catch you crying in the garage a few times too. Leo, you kept checking in your old room waiting to see if he climbed back through his window,” Nina was barking at them as tears fell down her face as she turned to Lance. “Mateo and Josie practically mourned over you. No one knew where you went, or if you were coming back.  _ Do you know how much we missed you?! _ ” Nina shook her head toward her brother, she faced her family. “We can’t just drop how it was, I know we ignored it yesterday, but it hasn’t even been twenty four hours, we  **can’t** let him go, especially now, knowing that he can  **literally** die. Mom, Dad, Lance’s life is at risk here, you  _ do _ understand that?” Rose and Juan were paralyzed at Nina’s brash words, but they didn’t respond back to her. Since they didn’t object to Lance’s departure upon Nina’s question she figured they would still let him go. So, Nina turned to her little brother. 

“Lance, you are my best friend, you can’t leave us again,  **_please_ ** , it’s not the same without you,” Nina chuckled as she tears ran down her cheek. Lance could do nothing besides stare at her with a pitiful look, still processing Nina’s admission of how pained his family was with his absence. He envisioned Leo as he cracked the door of a dark room open with hope in his heart that maybe, just maybe,  his little brother is back, only to see darkness, over and over and each time he peeked in the room and saw nothing changed hope diminished in Leo that he would ever see his younger brother again. 

“Nina, I-” Lance’s throat felt dry as he swallowed trying to make speech easier. “ _ I’m sorry _ ,” Lance hated that was all he had to offer, words of regret, he wanted to do more, but he couldn’t do more on Earth, “but I  **have** to go.”  There was a small silence as the two faced each other, until Chuchule finally returned with the distress beacon waddling on her two feet.  She handed it to Coran. 

Everyone’s attention shifted toward the orb.  

“What’s that?” Lisa asked, Allura extended her hand toward Coran as he rolled the orb into the Princess’ hand. Allura began making her way to Lisa and everyone paid attention to Allura’s instructions. All except Lance who was staring at Nina wiping away water from her eyes, unable to believe she was crying and that he was causing his family anguish all over again.

“This is a homing beacon,” Allura announced to Lisa. “If you press the top,” Allura clicked the orb and the blue rim in the middle of the white spheres turned red which had a subsequent reaction to the ship. A constellation map appeared on the screen of the main castle and red lights flashed in the castle. “We will know to come save you, to come save Earth.” Allura clicked the top once more and the castle’s lights returned to blue and the map disappeared. 

“Now,” Coran added on. “There would be a loud blaring noise had  _ someone _ ,” Coran peered pointedly down at Chuchule, “not broken the tragoudi crystal.” 

“Yes,” Allura admitted, “but we will get that sorted. The planet isn’t that far from Arus, so it should be relatively easy to retrieve, so long as the planet hasn’t had undergone major changes in the past ten thousand years,” Allura stopped herself from going on a tangent about their next plan of action, she was about to say she hoped along the way she could find a Blue Paladin, but she’d rather spring that on the Paladins rather than let them get riled up about it and allow for debate. So, she cut herself off and remained in the present.

“If Earth is in need of Voltron, all you need to do is click this, and we will be here.” Allura placed the orb in Lisa’s direction. 

Lisa blinked rapidly as pushed up the middle of her glasses staring at the Princess and then the orb. Her vision went back and forth between the two.

“Why are you giving  _ me _ this?” Lisa asked as Allura handed her the beacon. Lisa felt the smoothness of the sphere, she was unaware if it was a white plastic or metal, or possibly both, but she found it remarkable.

“Atleans trust all people, and I have overheard you work alongside other humans at a military academy, however from what Hunk and Lance have told me they may or may not be trusted, so I will leave the knowledge of Voltron to humanity in your hands. The academy might be able to help us fight alongside-”

“No,” Lisa steadfastly spoke. “Iverson’s an idiot, if he got a hold of this,” Lisa lifted the orb slightly, “he would click it only to bring back your ship to study it or study the Alteans and effectively waste the universe’s time.” 

“So, you finally admit it!” Lance pointed toward sister excitedly momentarily allowing his turmoil over his family to subside. 

“Admit what?”  Lisa raised a brow toward her brother.

“You hate Iverson too!” Lance cheered.

“Everyone hates Iverson,” Hunk leaned over toward Lance, “but not everyone is allowed to admit that.” 

“I’m not saying I agree  _ or _ disagree with Hunk’s comment.” Lisa grinned toward her lovable family friend. Most of the family started laughing because they’ve met Iverson once or twice on those rare parent teacher visits at the school and the parents were not a fan.

“And just like that, you guys are back to smiles and giggles?” Nina’s eyes met with the floor as her voice seemed drawn off. She scoffed, before staring up at her parents, Lisa, and Leo, and then finally Lance. 

“ _ Fine _ , I concede,” Nina slowly walks over to Lance and she is clenching her jaw so much. Lance is concerned she is going to punch him, he flinches slightly when her arms raise, but she only pulled him into a hug. 

“You _ better _ come back to us.” Nina makes a quick side glance at Hunk before tugging him into her grasp. “Hunk you have no choice either. You both  _ need _ to come back in once piece, alright?” Nina didn’t want to cry again so she pulled herself away from them.“Since, Keith isn’t here can you hug him for me Lance?” Nina laughed as she felt tears forming once again. Lance groaned, but he was happy that Nina was well enough to jester with him.

“At least, tell him he is invited back home whenever, he’s actually  _ pretty cool _ for a guy who has a mullet.” Nina chuckled once more. “ And I’m going to give you two a gift.” Nina grinned at them. “You won’t have to be the ones saying goodbye.” Nina failed at her small wish of not crying once more as she faced them with a trembling grin. Lance and Hunk felt a weight off of their shoulders, they didn’t want to tell their families to leave so they could travel off to space. Nina solved an issue they didn’t think about just yet, who’d be the first to say goodbye.

“I remembered the way out, while the thought this-alien-stuff-is-not-possible replayed repeatedly in my head, but that’s not the point, I guess. Anyway, the point is I know you hate goodbyes, but, honestly, Lance I hate them more, but, wait! That is also not the point, man these are hard!” Nina’s voice cracked as she attempted a small laugh “I am bad at goodbyes.” Leo wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“What my little sister is trying to say, we love you guys, and we are going to rip off the bandaid for you, you don’t have to be the ones to kick us off your fancy ship,” Leo sighed facing his parents. “You guys ready to go back?” 

“Hold on, do we get to to keep the pods?” Nina jerked her head up excitedly.

“Sadly, no,” Coran commented. “We may need them later in space, but if you want a consolation we have a Kaltenecker hoverboard minus the Kaltenecker.”

“What’s a  _ that _ ?” Mateo asked as Lance told him a Kaltenecker was a cow. 

“Hey, Number Two, how about you wait here, and I’ll go get you guys the board!” Coran cheered as he ran off heading toward Keith’s hangar where Coran placed it last for Keith since he thought the Red Paladin might need it for later.

Mateo and Josie cheered as Nina and Leo kept them close by getting ready to pick one of them up. Their older siblings both doubted they would want to leave the alien ship anytime soon.

“We can drive you guys back.” Lance suggested, but Rose shook her head no.

“That might be too painful for all of us. We can call Maria,” Rose turned to Juan.  “She knows where our car keys are.”  Rose told Juan who began the call to his sister-in-law and as he made the call, Tiare also  rang up June asking him to bring their minivan and she gave him the key to their garage door. Rose started walking toward Lance as plans for their goodbyes were being made. 

“You never cease to make me proud,” Lance’s mom words made the Blue Paladin smile and he was about to speak to her until she cut him off. “You also never cease to make me worried!” Rose laughed, “but your eccentricities add to your flare don’t they?” Lance gave a weak chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I guess they do.” Lance mused.

It was bittersweet. Yes, Lance was doing great things that were going to change the actual universe, but he wasn’t doing great things with his family, but for he knew he had to do it for them and Lance thought he had to do it alone and it damaged Lance. His mother felt weak in knowing she could only stand by his side at a far, far distance. 

“I love you, Mom.” Lance shrugged not knowing if that was a good enough goodbye. Lance was unable to comprehend that they were separating again, for who knows how long.  He dipped his head into her shoulder as he cried silently. Rose kept her hand on his head brushing his hair down. 

“I love you too,” she comforted him as she held her composure. She stood as an anchor for her son, if her job was to be there for him she will not fail. 

Meanwhile, Hunk and his moms were already making plans for when Hunk would return. 

“Next time I’ll try and bring Shay, since you guys want to meet her so much.”

“No one mentioned Shay,” Jade joked to her son who blushed in response.

“Oh, so you  _ don’t _ want to see her?” Hunk sheepishly crossed his arms. 

“No, no, we want to meet the Balmeran. We would love to have her over for dinner.”Tiare shook her head as she laughed. 

“ _ Yeah _ , well she kind of eats bugs, so she is either going to  _ really _ love our food or  _ really _ hate it.” Jade and Tiare both lifted a brow as they simultaneously asked. “She eats bugs?”

“Different species, different diets.” Hunk shrugged. “After you’ve seen it once, you’ve seen them all. Especially the food goo that stuff-”  

“Hey, guys,” Juan called out putting his phone back in his pocket. “The cars are outside.”  This caused all the family to meet eyes with one another. It was a mutual understanding that it was time to go. 

“But Mustache man told us to wait here.” Mateo complained not wishing to leave yet. 

“We want to see the hoverboard.” Josie continued her brother’s protest as she crossed her arms. “We’re not leaving!” Mateo agreed as he mirrored her stance.

Nina and Leo stared at each other as they both scooped up their small siblings and rested them on their sides.

“Hey! Put me down!” Josie protested toward Nina who held her, but Nina ignored her as Josie kicked at her sides. 

“Say bye to Lance before we go, you too Mateo.” Nina told her baby siblings.

Lance walked closer to Josie and Mateo as he stood in between Nina and Leo. 

“We’re going to miss you.” Mateo somberly said, before he perked up. “But while you’re out there take pictures with Keith, oh, and bring me back cool toys!”

“Don’t you forget about me too! I made you that flower crown, so make me one out of alien flowers!”

“I’ll try my best guys.” Lance chuckled. “No, promises.”

“ **No** . Promise it!” Josie shrieked which caused Nina to jerk her head away from her little sister and Lance raised his hands in surrender. 

“Alright, alright! I promise. I will bring you back stuff!” 

“A flower crown!” Josie made sure Lance got that part correct.

“Yes, okay! I will bring you a flower crown!” Lance yelled feeling slightly attacked by the small child. 

“Yay!” Josie cheered as she faced Nina emphatically announcing. “We can leave now.” 

“Well, the child has commanded it therefore I must make it so.” Nina was amused as she scoffed at her little sister. “Goodbye Lance, see you,” Nina paused not knowing when she’d see Lance next. “One day, sooner rather than later.” 

“Sooner rather than later.” Lance agreed cracking a smile toward his older sister before she headed off. 

“Hey, Lance,” Leo began his goodbyes to his little brother. “I don’t know how long you’re going to be in space, but I call dibs on the Altean Princess.”

“You can’t call dibs on women! This isn’t Pokemon, you can’t just say _ I choose you _ ,  you two would have to choose each other” Lance rolled his eyes creating an excuse for why he is breaking bro code not following dibs. “Plus Allura is  _ obviously _ going to pick me and I will be using this time to my advantage, just to let you know. Goodbye, big brother, have fun on Earth and  _ not _ in Allura’s arms!” 

“Goodbye little brother, have fun in space and  _ not  _ in Allura’s arms.” Leo stuck his tongue out to Lance, Mateo moved his head back and forth to stare and his brothers.He wanted to join in. 

“Have fun in space Lance,” Mateo radiated positivity that emulated even Hunk. “And have fun  _ in  _ Keith’s arms!” Lance’s jaw dropped as he heard Mateo’s words. 

“Not again.” Lance complained once more.

“Nice one little man!” Leo’s smirk widened as he high fived Mateo.  “Wait, did you say  _ again _ ?” Leo turned to Lance before he started walking the same way Nina left. “Me, you,” Leo pointed toward Mateo, “and Nina need to start planning their wedding for when  _ they _ come back.” 

“I hope you’re talking about me and Allura!”Lance shouted toward Leo.

“Only in your dreams!” Leo yelled with his back toward to Lance before leaving the control room. Mateo screamed bye, but as Leo walked off his voice became distant until eventually Lance couldn’t hear it.

Allura and Lisa were stood by one each other as they heard the last bits of Leo and Lance’s exchange. 

“I don’t even want to know what they could have been talking about.” Allura admitted to Lisa. 

“You and I both,” Lisa chuckled toward the Princess. “Thank you for honoring me with this signal. I will only use it in dire emergencies and hopefully, we will never need it.”

“Thank you for taking it seriously. I hope the next time we reunite it will be good tidings.” The two shook hands as Lisa began to depart. Which left the parents of the Paladins in the room, but there was nothing more they could say to their sons. 

They each gave a fond look to them which conveyed more meaning then words would have. The exchange was all knowing as they faced each other for what could possibly be the last time. It was comforting, yet terrifying. Their parents instilling blind trust into their children on a cosmic level entrusting them the actual fate of the universe on their own. Rose and Juan at one point refused for Lance to go to a party the next block over, but now they are letting him explore space in hopes of peace.

“Goodbye, son.” Juan to Lance.

“Bye, Pa.” It was simple, but it was all that was needed. This was definitively a departing, it was a new chapter in each of their lives and they knew not of the ending just yet whether this would be dark or bright.  

The mothers made their final parting to their son. 

“Can’t wait for you to come back.” Tiare to Hunk.

“You’re going to do great.” Jade to Hunk.

“I bet by the time you save the universe, I  _ still _ won’t have learned spanish.” Rose to Lance. 

The Paladins both laugh hearing Rose’s comment. Lance hugged both of his parents as Hunk did the same. They each gave them a final squeeze before they walked outside of the control room, meeting up with the rest of their family outside. 

The quiet returned briefly in the room where Allura, Hunk, and Lance stood. The only sound that interrupted the quiet was that of cars driving off. At first it was the only thing they could hear, but eventually the sound faded until it became non-existent. 

There was a question of what to do now which lingered in the air as the silence returned, but now that Team Voltron was back in the thick of it. The silence wouldn’t endure for long.

 

Keith was running around in the spiritual realm. He noticed it was different from the last time he saw it. It was no longer of space, but eerily compatible with the planet Shiro and him were deserted on. Keith spotted a moving figure and he ran toward it, but he realized too late that it wasn’t Shiro. 

By the time Keith knew who it was, Zarkon had his talons wrapped around his throat. There was nothing Keith could do except try and pry himself out of Zarkon’s grasp. 

“Shiro!” Keith attempted to scream out, but Zarkon only snickered in response. 

“Your Paladin has been running from me. He is too weak to try to save you.” Zarkon’s voice sent shivers down Keith’s spine. He has heard him before, he has seen him before, but never up close. He saw him in posters full of propaganda at the space mall, but in person he was much more frightening.

His armor was falling apart from the wounds Voltron last left, but he was still able to deliver debilitating terror. His deep voice was ominous as it trembled filling the air with poison. His features were sharper it was like  his skin could cut just as deep as his sword. There was a vertical scar that ran up the left side of Zarkon’s face. Keith desperately didn’t want his last thoughts to be questions wondering who was able to get close enough to Zarkon to be able to deliver such a deep wound to the greatest threat the universe faces.

Keith’s vision blackened with dark beads coming in and out of his vision as Zarkon tightened his grip on Keith’s neck, closing off his windpipe so that not even gasps for air could be made. Keith was swinging his feet with all his might as his eyes widened, and he tried to kick away Zarkon. He was digging his nails into Zarkon’s hand, but nothing worked. Keith couldn’t even whimper until Zarkon’s grip loosened slightly, just enough so Keith could breath. Zarkon seemed in shock as he brought Keith’s face closer to his own, examining it heavily as if he had seen him for the first time. 

“Why do you look like  _ her _ ?” Zarkon’s words left Keith more paralyzed than his grip did. Keith hated questions he didn’t know the answer too, especially when he didn’t know there were questions to be asked.

Keith’s face was already contorted from pain, but now confusion laced in his expression. He had no idea who Zarkon was referring too and he wasn’t sure if there was an actual connection, some odd coincidence, or if Zarkon wanted to get into his head. If there was a deeper meaning. Keith wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out what it was. In fact, Keith didn’t know if he was going to live past this moment, he could barely think of his future.   
A fire cannot exist without oxygen and Keith had none.

Until, suddenly and almost instantly, Keith dropped to the ground out of Zarkon’s grasp. If Keith had air before falling, all the air would have been knocked out of his chest. Keith hit the rocky ground on his head, distorting his vision. Keith could barely see, but at least he could try to breathe. Keith inhaled sharply, he held his bruised throat in his hand as he wheezed. He began to crawl away on one hand, his survival instincts taking over for a few seconds, but Keith quickly collected his wits. He was saved and there was only one possible person in this realm who could be his savior. 

Keith glanced back to where Zarkon held him previously, his eyesight showed four figures overlapping their owners. It took a while for the layers to merge, but once they did Keith saw his friend. Keith saw Shiro fighting Zarkon. Keith held a small smile before falling to his side on the jagged rock.Keith could feel himself slowly escaping Black Lion, but Keith was still defiant toward Black. She was pushing him away from the astral plane and Keith was fighting against her. He was not leaving without what he came for, especially know that he has seen Shiro and has complete confirmation that he is alive and in Black’s mindscape.Keith still believed he could get Shiro out of Black Lion even in his current state, but to Shiro it appeared as if Keith needed his help.  Shiro just wanted to get close enough to Keith so they could leave together, but Zarkon was in the way.

Once Zarkon spotted Shiro their fight resumed where it left off, but with Zarkon weaker and Shiro surged with his desire to save Keith, Shiro had the advantage. 

Shiro and Zarkon didn’t speak with one another as they battled. Shiro was too focused on trying to get to Keith while Zarkon was assessing Shiro’s weak spots. Had Zarkon been more of a people person he would have figured it out sooner. 

Shiro’s liability  _ was _ Keith. Shiro kept looking back at the boy lying on the floor who was nearing a state of comatose, which made Zarkon chase after Keith. Zarkon was fast and figured he could get to the Red Paladin, kill him and weaken Shiro’s morale long enough for him to take the false Black Paladin’s life. However, Zarkon overestimated his own abilities.

Shiro became frantic as he saw Zarkon’s trajectory shift from him to Keith. Shiro could feel a wind at his back as he surged through the air racing toward Zarkon whose right arm inched toward Keith’s neck once more, but before Zarkon could reach. Shiro returned a favor that was long overdue. An arm for an arm. 

Zarkon grunted out in pain as he let out a cry and with his remaining arm seeked revenge. He clutched Shiro’s galran arm and destroyed it in his palm. Even though it was a prosthetic, the Galra’s equipment was eons ahead of Earth’s. His new arm felt as if it was his old one, so the sense of being crushed was still transmitted to his brain and pain erupted all over his body. Shiro could feel every chip, circuit, and metal bending, breaking, and cracking. However, Shiro couldn’t afford to wail in pain as his adversary, instead he grabbed Keith sweating and panting. 

“Time to go!” Shiro yelled out toward Black and Keith as he eyed down Zarkon who began charging after them, but before Zarkon could reach them they were beamed out of the astral plane.  

 

Shiro was inside the Black Lion but he was not in one piece. He held Keith in his left arm carrying him by his stomach. Quintessence oozed out of his Galra arm, or the remnants of his arm, and purple dripped onto the floor of Black Lion. There were pieces of stray metal hanging out as sparks of electricity sprayed periodically. Shiro’s adrenaline was too high to focus on the pain, and his focus was directed at Keith rather than himself. Shiro was in his Paladin suit so he started radioing in the other Paladins on their helmets. Shiro began rushing out of his Lion so he could try and bring Keith to a cryopod. He didn’t know if Keith was severely injured, but he wasn’t awake which was not good. Keith had scratches all over his neck and his right temple.

“Keith needs help!” Shiro urged, hoping his voice would be able to carry all throughout the castle, but after he noticed that Keith wasn’t in his Paladin suit so he assumed everyone else must not be ready for battle, Shiro wondered how long he was gone for a brief second, but he didn’t have time to think about that right now. Shiro was about to rush back into his Lion until he saw Coran. Coran had been in the Red Hangar where he placed Keith’s hoverboard so he could bring it to Lance’s siblings.. 

Coran saw Shiro and entered utter shock. He started stuttering out the Black Paladin’s name, and then his gaze met with his broken arm, and then to the passed out Keith. Coran didn’t know what to focus on, but thankfully the natural born leader did. Shiro placed Keith on the hoverboard using it as a gurney. 

“I’ll explain later. We need to get  Keith to a cryopod,  **now** .”

 

There was laughter as  _ he _ hovered over the King’s body who lay in complete lethargy. It stunned the Galra in the room who never knew of his existence, as they wondered how he could laugh at their King’s demise. Once he noticed eyes landed on him, he grinned wildly, tossing his long alabaster hair over his shoulders, placing one of the strands over his purple pointy ears. 

“My apologies, men, we haven’t formally been acquainted,” his eloquent diction was different than what the Galrans were accustomed to. He had an accent that didn’t match their dialect. The man was more proper and elegant than the combination of the elite few  _ allowed _ in his presence. 

Above all the main difference between the man and the other Galra had been his beauty. His prominent features were striking, his hair gleamed, his eyes were a bright yellow that lacked pupils and they practically glowed near his pastel purple skin. It highlighted the bones of his cheeks.  He had slanted small red dashes on the upper corners of his cheeks. His smile was unabashed, confidence was his aura, people would follow him for his beauty alone, but his personality seemed just as catching. He was unadorned, not even wearing the top of the line Galra armor, he wore commoner clothes as if he was pulled from a vacation, and yet in his simple all black attire he was still exclusive and untouchable. 

He possessed no likeness to the King except that they both shared the quality that you never wished to exist in the same room as them, but they were for vastly different reasons. They didn’t wish to stand in alongside  the man in front of the King because they were not worthy to stare at a young unblemished beauty and they simply didn’t compare when they stood side by side. Whereas they didn’t wish to be around their fallen King due to his endless supply of terror.  

No one could possibly believe someone as bombastic as the man in front of them was the one Haggar summoned even if the words came out of his mouth. 

“It’s lovely to meet you all,  **_I am Prince Lotor_ ** .”

 


	5. Hierarchies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having no life comes in handy sometimes i hope you enjoy this 15k monster of a chapter :D

Prince Lotor waited for the few Galra that were sent for him who met him in his father’s dwelling to disperse before he dropped his friendly facade. His eyes slanted toward Haggar who rarely left Zarkon’s side. 

“Do you know why greed cannot be prophesied?” Prince Lotor awaited Haggar’s response as he loomed over his father’s body, unimpressed. He peered at the chamber Haggar built for Zarkon with beads of light dancing above him in attempts to revive Zarkon. Haggar turned her head to face the boy, waiting for him to unveil his epigram. “It implies that there was a limitation.” Lotor’s humor never pleased Haggar. 

Lotor sighed as he peered over his father. “You must understand, better than I, that he cared more for the Black Lion, than his heir.” Lotor leered at his father with a smirk. “Or his  _ many _ heirs that existed before me,” Lotor never understood why Zarkon didn’t share the quintessence that kept him alive for thousands of years with his firstborn. It concerned Lotor knowing that his father wouldn’t save his life as he hasn’t saved his other children in the past. 

“I’m happy to be the lucky Prince that lived at the same time Zarkon croaked maybe you’ll share the quintessence that kept him alive for so long,” Lotor saw an unamused Haggar as he continued. “Maybe you won’t, but nonetheless I’m ecstatic that my father’s utmost concern for getting his mecha back peaked while I live and caused his end.” 

“The emperor is  _ not _ dead,” Haggar warned. “He is merely asleep.” Lotor scoffed with his lips curling upward as he flicked his hair behind his shoulder with a small twist of his neck.

“I know,” Lotor walked in front of Haggar peering down on her. “And what a pity that is. I yearn to see him to decease much more than the Paladins of Voltron,” Lotor revelled seeing Haggar’s small snarl toward him as she was trapped in Lotor’s unwanted honesty. 

“I have everything to gain from his death, there’s an empire in my name once he departs.” Lotor eyes met with his father’s passive expression. Lotor had the belief,  _ Zarkon will only be pleased in the afterlife _ , as a child and viewing his father now as an adolescent watching Zarkon lacking any expression Lotor took his premature theory as a fact. 

“And truthfully speaking,Haggar,  most of the universe would rejoice with that announcement of his passing. After all, we’ve enslaved most of them, I assume they’d be rather pleased with freedom.”

“Yet, we both know, you won’t let them go free, will you?” Haggar talked to Lotor as if they were equals. She possessed more of an edge to her voice than how she would have if she were addressing King Zarkon while she spoke with Lotor. She had watched over  Lotor as child, she practically raised him. Haggar recalled how deceitful he had been even then. He played for his self benefit and  _ only _ his self-benefit. Haggar knew she could act as a shadow king as long as she framed her words in a way that pleased Lotor and he would adopt her agenda as his own.

“Of course, I won’t, there’s nothing pleasant in giving up my power, but who knows, maybe I’ll be more of a  _ benevolent _ leader than father.” Lotor grinned toward Haggar chuckling at the paradox of his father being kind, but she didn’t return the favor. Lotor sighed. “It was joke, I’m sure you’ve heard of them, seen a few of them in action, perhaps Zarkon made a few?” His focus returned to his father. “Oh, but alas I forget, I rarely know much about my own blood. After all, he practically banished me to the far ends of the galaxy.” 

“King Zarkon only did so after you caused a farce on a Galra fleet.” Haggar scolded him ignoring his defenses that Lotor claimed.

“I wasn’t even on the fleet, I sent them better plans, but they didn’t execute them properly. Their deaths was their owns.” 

“You were out of turn, Prince Lotor, regardless of whether you were right or wrong.” Haggar scolded as Lotor chuckled.

“Out of turn? You know what’s out of turn, giving your sole heir an ultimatum to either join the Arena or be exiled to the far corners of universe where no can find you!” Lotor bitterly spat out toward Haggar as she realized she struck a nerve. Haggar figured she can get him to do her bidding through his hatred of his father.

“Even after all these years you still act like an insolent child?” 

“You are far too ugly to be my mother,  **_Hag_ ** .”Lotor was keen on physical beauty, normally when creatures met him it was the first thing they noticed and it overshadowed his other feats, sometimes he used that to his advantage. Other times, he found it got in his way because he wanted his accolades for his other accomplishments. He knew the reason he valued aesthetics was because of others, getting complimented of his looks was the only time those around him seemed to care for him. Beauty was a gift and a curse, all fleeting things are.

“So, Haggar do not chide me like you are my blood.”  Lotor threatened to Haggar directly in front of her so the intensity of his words were placed securely over her. Afterward, Lotor walked over to the glow of a curved pillar in the room as he avoided tripping over the wires that connected to his father’s bed. Lotor brushed his hand nearby the purple glow more interested in how the pillar works than his conversation with Haggar.

“I assume your wishes range beyond scolding me,” Lotor spoke towards the only conscious member in the room. “I know you wish for my to rule in my father’s  _ untimely _ ,” though she couldn’t see the sneer rested on his lips she heard the tone of mockery in voice as he talked of Zarkon’s “absence. Tell me, Haggar, what else do you want from me, but  _ most importantly  _ what’s in it for me?” Lotor twisted toward her on his heels and he crossed his arms.

“I want to finish what your father started. I want Voltron,” she addressed Lotor and he rolled his eyes at her obvious notions waiting for Haggar to appeal to his interests. Lotor shifted his arms so one crossed over his chest and he stared at his nails. Lotor could care less for Voltron. It was the one of two things his father ever talked to him about when he was a child and in his father’s good graces. Zarkon especially talked of Black Lion. Lotor resented that Lion; Zarkon treated even the idea of his ship more precious than his actual son.

“You love your secrets, Lotor.”  Haggar finally piqued Lotor’s intrigue. The yellow glow of his eyes shifted from his nails toward Haggar, he didn’t speak, but Haggar earned his attention. She knew it was her turn to convince him to follow through with her wants. “You have a handful already, but you can always add more to your arsenal. I can assist you and update you on all the hiddens truth of the Galra.”  Haggar noticed she lost his attentions as Lotor sighed.

“Haggar, you disappoint me,” Lotor stared over her shoulder to look at the beads floating over Zarkon. “Father sent me off to a planet on the edge of the universe where there were fair maidens and suitors. He did that to occupy my interests so I wouldn’t come back here. You understand why he shipped me off,” Lotor grinned toward Haggar as he peered back to his father. “He couldn’t control me and he knew it. If I want secrets and I don’t already have them. I will get them one way or another by myself. I don’t need you for that.” Lotor released a low chuckle, shaking his head as he thought about Haggar’s plea. “ _ You’ll _ tell me all of Galra’s hidden truths, honestly that was cute, Hag. On my way back to the main fleet, I read all of the reports of everything as of late and I found that I already knew everything, even from the far edge of the universe. In fact I even saw that you left out that you had traitors amongst your mist, Thace was it?”

“How?” Haggar was perplexed at how Lotor knew what he did and he basked in the glory of her confusion.

“I forgot how fun it was, to be a step ahead of the people who should know better.” Lotor beamed toward him. “I have my ways, Hag, don’t worry yourself with trying to figure them out. Thinking makes you more atrocious and I didn’t think that was possible.” Lotor chuckled toward Haggar as she growled under her breath. She thought of penalizing the brat, raising her hand to unleash magic, but decided against her instincts.

“If you wish to truly prove yourself,  then get Voltron. Zarkon has yet to do so, if you were the one to capture the automaton you would be revered amongst the Galra.” Haggar prompted, which Lotor shrugged at as he hummed bored.

“Compelling argument,”Lotor mocked, “ _ if _ you’re basic. Yes, my father and I have obvious issues, but I don’t plan my life around besting him,” Lotor let out a small snicker. “That just happens naturally. Do you have another other proposals for me to help you get Voltron?  _ Any good ones _ ? Because how I see it,  _ I _ don’t need Voltron, as of right now I don’t see them and we are still in control of most of the universe. So, what can you possibly have that is worthy of me redirecting my attention of controlling the rest of the universe to capture your precious Voltron?”

“There is one secret you  _ don’t _ know the answer to.” Her response merited a reaction from Lotor which Haggar didn’t take for granted. It was slight brief moment of his eyes widening, until he returned them to a neutral stage attempting to not alert her of his intrigue. “Lotor, you may know all of the now, and come to learn all the mysteries of the future, but when it comes to shadows of the past even  _ you _ are lacking. I can help you unravel all that you do not know.” 

“And how do I know that you are not bluffing?” Lotor questioned toward Haggar. 

“You don’t,” Haggar finally had an advantage over the Prince, “but I am your  _ only _ chance.” 

Lotor was silent for a moment leaning against the pillar staring in front of him at Haggar as if he was seeing through her. His facial expression gave nothing away, so Haggar wondered if she failed or succeeded, but the Prince simpered in Haggar’s direction. 

“Leaders, or just creatures in general, tend to be one of three things. They are either liked, feared, or respected . If you’re liked, people listen to you and care for who you are  _ or _ who you pretend to be, it’s easy to be liked, however you are easily pushed over. It’s easy to be feared too as well, especially when people care for their own lives or their own limbs, then people become too scared to knock you down. But for the few who resist fear they can demonstrate how fragile the use of fear truly is. Zarkon used fear and you see what happened to him.” Lotor turned his head to peer at his father as Haggar followed suit.  

“Then you have respect which is hard to gain, because it more everlasting since it’s a merit, others place upon you. And Hag, I find you physically repulsive. I do not like you in any aspect. You grovel to my father because you want Voltron and whether it’s for your own self benefit or his, I don’t know or care. I personally resent Voltron, due to my bias’ I can’t comprehend why you both crave it so much aside from your own worries it’s the only thing that you two believe can take my empire down. In addition to your strange obsession, you despised the one thing we have in common and hide your Altean blood behind your hood.” Lotor found out about Haggar’s identity as a child before he got shipped off; when Loto was a toddler he yanked back Haggar’s hood to see white hair that mirrored his. 

Lotor already knew he was Altean, because Zarkon shared stories, some more gruesome than others, to his son about Altea and Voltron.The two topics tended to blend with each other, but other than that Zarkon was never a good father. He shared stories with his son that he believed would help him later in life to understand Voltron’s weaknesses and strength. There was never bedtime stories shared between father and son  it was bedtime strategies. The only time he talked to Lotor recently, was to ask for advice about capturing Voltron, inviting him to his box at the Arena. Lotor helped his father, but didn’t put his full efforts into it as he was analyzing the Champion. Perhaps if Lotor did, Voltron would be captured.

 “And funnily enough, Haggar, you even posses magic which can debilitate me at any moment and yet, “Lotor laughed as he faced her making his way to her. “I do not fear you, the only thing terrifying thing about you is your face. An image, I have heard stories about, deliberating on why it got so distorted. I hear you were once beautiful, but something in you twisted-”

“Do you have a point?” Haggar’s words creaked out of her throat as she snapped at the Prince who loomed over her. 

“ _ Oh _ , have I hit a nerve?” Lotor chuckled slyly. “ And yes, I do posses a point, Hag. I don’t like you and I don’t fear you, but  _ shockingly _ I do respect you.” Lotor smiled. “Using my own wants against me is an act that I can admire,” Lotor chuckled, but he inched closer toward Haggar facing her in utmost regard. 

“However,” his voice lowered an octave. “If I find that you are lying to me in any capacity, you will have a turmoil like no other. I have seen the torture you put into making your beasts. Allow me to assure you if you are bluffing and toying with me, I will decimate you beyond what you think possible. So much so, not even your druids will be able to stitch back the pieces I will leave you in.” 

“Good,” Haggar’s word scratched out of her throat.. “Then we should have no problems, Prince Lotor.” Lotor squinted towards Haggar still observing her before he stepped back up inching away with a friendly grin. 

“Great!” Lotor clapped his hands as he began heading outside of his father’s quarters. “Now for the boring part of leading: planning.”  Lotor placed his palm on the large door opening it. “To command central we go.” 

“Alright!” Pidge clapped her hands. “So I’ve buried the coordinates a good amount,” Pidge declared towards her brother.

“Cool, I’ll, uh, I’ll be back.”Matt  walked back into the hull of Green Lion’s ship.

“Want me to come with?” Pidge turned to face him from her seat as Matt shook his head side to side.

“No, I got to do this on my own, I’ll be back soon.”

“Oh, alright,” Pidge grumbled to herself as she looked back at her dashboard. “I’ll just wait here I guess,” Pidge sighed placing her elbow on top of her dashboard as she let her hand rest in her cheek,“by myself.

Matt left Pidge to announce his formal departure with the Unilu Saviors to help his sister with Voltron to Vizinha. The leader understood why he wished to separate from the group, but Vizinha handed him a small triangular file.

“Matt before you go, this holds held key information that he could use to communicate back to the Savior's if need be. We’ll be able to get in contact with you, just as you will be able to to get in contact with us. All you need to do is plug this into a system and the code within it should redirect you to the Unilu underground network.”

“Thank you,” Matt held the drive tightly within his fingers. “It’s been an honor to work alongside you.” He gave her a final goodbye, offering a hand to shake, but Vizinha pulled him into a warm embrace as she bid adieu to someone she considered apart of her family.

As most pleasant partings are it was bittersweet, because it didn’t feel like a final farewell, but there was a potential that it could be. Matt thought about that as he walked back to the Green Lion placing the drive in a deep pocket of his Unilu wear.

“So, I was saying before you left, I think we’re fine on the Galra spying on us front, though I highly doubt they will,” Pidge was going to drone on, until she noticed Matt wasn’t his normal self. He made the atmosphere seem heavier. It was silent as Pidge drove out of the Unilu base. For a while they didn’t speak until they were in deep space far away from the planet that hid them heading toward Arus. 

“So, uh, Matt your spindel worked really well!” Pidge declared, but he didn’t care for praise right now. Matt had many things on his mind, he had questions about Voltron, he wanted to talk about their father with Pidge, discuss plans that maybe they can find him together, but Matt didn’t bring up any of those topics just yet as he fiddled with the small brown triangular drive in his pocket. Pidge left the Green Lion on autopilot, walking back toward the ship. She saw her brother was sat on the floor behind her chair with his legs crossed one over the other and she mirrored him.

“Thanks,” Matt stared at Pidge’s new look, resting his eyes over their hair and became perplexed “Sis?” He tentatively murmured not knowing if he was allowed to say that. 

“Look” Matt picked up his voice as he faced his sibling. “I don’t if I am allowed to ask you this, so if I am in the wrong, I am sure you’ll let me know, but  _ what’s going on _ ?” Matt gestured vaguely to Pidge’s hair.

“What do you mean?” Pidge self-consciously brushed her hair staring at it from the sides.

“Your hair, it’s- it’s different. And, then back there at the base, you said you go by Pidge- I- I thought you went by Katie, now. So, like I am just, kinda confused, like I know it’s bad to make guesses, so I’m trying not to make assumptions about your identity. I’m not sure if I am allowed to ask for clarification again, but what is your gender exactly or is it like one of those things where you’re neither or a combination of male and female on the gender spectrum? I forgot how you explained it last time and I’m sorry for my ineptitude, my memory hasn’t been great lately thanks to the Galra, but do I go back to using he or him pronouns, like I support you entirely in however you identify, but are you boy aga-” 

“ **_No_ ** ,” Pidge definitively stated. “No, I am not a boy, I only cut my hair so I could go into the Garrison and statistically it’s easier for men to get into the program and it’s hard to hack into old hospital records to change the sex on a birth certificate,” Pidge shrugged. “So, yes, I am still a girl. Just a nonbinary girl. I still go by she or they, take your pick.” 

“Cool, so you’re still not my brother. Awesome!” Matt grinned at his sister as he gave her a thumbs up. Katie then showed Matt, Latch which held the same gesture that Matt had. The Holts laughed with each other as Matt gave a fist bump to the amputated arm. Pidge put the machine down as Matt dropped his hand.

“So, does everyone else on your team know? Or if I mentioned anything would that be outing you, now I know that that’s also bad. You explicitly told me that when you yelled at me not to tell mom or dad. Do you know how much of a scary five year old you were?” Matt and Pidge had different reaction at the nostalgia. Matt shuddered at the recollection while Pidge grinned with the memory.

“Thank you, I tried, and yeah the rest of the team knows about me being a girl, they don’t know much about the nonbinary part, I didn’t attempt to explain that part yet to them, but they are really supportive about the whole thing. Eventually I’ll ease them into it.” 

“Well, that’s a relief, I don’t have to fight the saviors of the universe to defend my little sister’s honor.”

“I’m glad I have you and your noodle arms defending me.” Pidge sarcastically announced.  

“Haha, you are so funny Katie. Anyway,” Matt rolled his eyes at Pidge, “Back to Voltron instead of my lack of strength. So, tell me about Team Voltron. I’m going to meet them soon and live with them, I should be prepared if this is going to get awkward.”

“Seeing how you actually know a few of them, if not all of them, you should be your average amount of awkward.” Pidge started as Matt raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? Who are they?” 

“Let me start with the cadets, there is me, Lance,” Matt winced as he heard Lance’s name. 

“ _ Yikes _ , I remember that kid. I have never seen someone get shot down as much as he did. Why does he flirt with everything that breathes when it never works?”

“I know right?! It’s anomaly, even to me, but anyway there is also Keith,”Matt nodded at the the name. 

“He was in the same class I was a teacher aid for, that had Lance in it too. I graded their papers!” Matt noticed a pattern, Keith always handed in his paper before anyone else and Lance always raced Keith to hand his test in before the best pilot the Garrison ever seen and Keith always beat him to it. Then Lance was always so close to getting a perfect score, but it was his rushing that made him make one small error which cost him the grade. Whenever Matt put a grade on the papers he always rooted for Lance to get a perfect score, because Matt saw his potential. 

Matt knew Lance  _ was _ the cleverest person in that classroom, he figured out puzzles faster than anyone on written tests, some questions even stumbled Matt, but for Lance it was second nature. Matt was impressed by Lance and thought Iverson could have given him more accolades then he did Keith. Then again Matt related more to the underdog then anyone else.

“There’s also Hunk,” Pidge continued.

“I know that kid, too!  He won that contest at school when we had a food competition who can make the best mac n’ cheese. Fun fact: did you know that that is Shiro’s favorite food, Garrison mac n’ cheese.” Matt eyes felt heavy at the mention of his former Kerberos partner’s name. “I don’t even know where Shiro is. I know he was in the Arena for a while, but I don’t know if he made it out not-” Matt trailed off as Pidge cut her brother off  as she sensed his sadness.

“He did make it out! That brings us to our fifth Paladin. Shiro! Don’t be sad!” Pidge commanded as Matt’s eyes widened. 

“Shiro’s alive?” Matt’s eyes sparkled as they welled up while he chuckled, but Pidge didn’t want to tell him that Shiro was also missing after she saw how elated her brother became.”Shiro is okay?”

“Yeah, he’s- he’s alive and well.”  Pidge thought it was wrong that she was lying to her brother, she started to ball her hands into a fist as her thumb poked through between each of her fingers. Matt was too excited to notice her tell as he pulled her into a hug. Pidge felt remorse from fibbing, but she was unaware of the truth that Shiro is alive, but the well part is arguable.

“I’m so happy! I thought he died because of me, I was so worried, Shiro’s such a good guy, you know, he is just-” Matt wiped at his eyes as he stopped gushing about his dear friend. “I love my best friend, I’m glad he is okay.”

“From what I recall, you didn’t exactly want him to  _ just _ be your best friend.” Matt eyes’ widened as he grabbed Latch and threw it at Pidge made a small shriek as she fell backwards catching the arm.

“Silence!” Matt saw Katie fall backwards and he thought about the possibility she spilled the beans to Shiro so he crawled next to her head. “ _ Please _ , tell me you didn’t tell Shiro!” 

“Of course not!” Pidge picked up Latch and hit Matt with the side of it. 

“Ow!” Matt rubbed his shoulder.

“How would that come up in conversation? Like, I’m going to say,” Pidge lowered her voice as she taunted Matt. “Hey Shiro did you know that my brother has a big old crush on you,” The Green Paladin laughed returning her voice to normal at her paranoid brother. “Why would I do that to you?” 

“You’re right,” Matt sighed in relief,  “you wouldn’t, you’re a good sister,” Matt grinned as he sucked in his teeth asking his sister a follow up question. “ _ So _ , he didn’t ask about me at all, or anything?” 

“I mean, when we all ate food goo if we were eating together you came up from time to time, once he called you a survivor” Pidge shrugged not thinking it was a big deal, but Matt was overjoyed while Pidge furthered. “He tied you in with dad sometimes, calling you guys his buddies on the Kerberos mission. Also, you should know, but Shiro practically knows everything about you.  You were with him in close quarters when you were travelling out to Pluto’s moons. He told me about dad, and you know dad, once he starts talking about his kids he isn’t going to stop.” 

“Shiro called me his buddy?! So, he isn’t mad at me for being weak at the Arena?” Matt beamed ignoring everything else his sister said as he started to sniffle. “Shiro is the best, even if he doesn’t like me how I like him, I am just glad he’s alive and breathing. That I have him in my life .” Matt smiled toward Pidge and she mirrored him weakly. 

“Yeah, I’m glad I have Shiro in my life too.”  _ I hope we can find him.  _

 

Unbeknownst to the Green Paladin, Shiro was already found and he rested in a cryopod. After Keith was put in his pod and Shiro’s adrenaline died down he passed out because suddenly the pain of his broken arm encumbered him to the point of exhaustion. 

Allura’s ship was already out of the atmosphere of Earth, after successfully avoiding being seen by the members of Earth once again, by using a warp, they teleported nearby to planet Arus. They orbited the peaceful planet, but didn’t attempt to land on it.

Coran suggested to Allura  that she’d wait a small while to send a warp toward Pidge’s Lion, which was in the middle of nowhere in deep space, since it would be such a long jump and would exhaust Allura. Except the Princess protested to her adviser knowing her own strength was immense, after her last battle with Haggar she was charged up.

“No, I’m fine,” Allura told Coran in the control room. They were the only two in the room. Hunk and Lance were watching over Keith and Shiro in their cryopods while the mice played in Allura’s room as Coran grounded them.

“We are going to need our Green Paladin to help assist with trying to make a new arm for Shiro. We need to make haste in our preparations to better Voltron.” Allura told Coran.

The castle knew where the Green Lion was and the Princess sent a Portal near her location. Allura knew that Pidge was smart and knew that if she saw a blue wormhole that was their homing beacon and she was meant to go through it.

“We won’t reunite on Planet Arus as originally planned, but we can reunite near it. We have to head to other planets first.” Allura issued as Coran agreed with her decisions.

Soon, there was an open warp in front of the castle and the Green Lion came flying through it into the space ahead of the ship. Pidge made her way into Green’s Hangar. Allura and Coran smiled toward each other as they waited for the Green Paladin to arrive up in her Green Paladin chute. It took a few moments longer than Allura and Coran expected for Pidge to come up though her pod because they forgot about Matt. 

Pidge and Matt squashed into the elevator, which uses rushed air to bring people up or down. The elevator accommodates one person, but Matt wanted to see the alien tech as soon as possible so he told his sister to make room for one more. 

The two of them struggled to get out of the pod at first when they flew up all the way to the top. Once the door opened to reveal the control room, both Holts squirmed against their sibling pushing against each other to the other side of the pod in efforts for their own escape. Instead of each Holt stepping out in an orderly fashion they both poured out of the chute which left a loud thud behind in their place. Allura and Coran both winced at their clumsy arrival.

“I may not have invented personal space, but I sure do like it, Matt! Maybe you know about it?” Pidge grumbled as she rubbed her forearms which made impact on the ground first. Matt tripped in his landing and ended up with mostly his knees and shins colliding with the metal on the ship. Matt’s palms helped prevent his face from meeting the floor.

“Yeah, I know about it,” Matt picked himself up talking to his sister as he patted down the bottoms of his legs walking over to Pidge as he offered her a hand, “but, the thing is, Katie, I’ve always been more a fan of  _ outer _ space.” Pidge stared up at him shaking her head as she chuckled and grabbed his hand. 

“You’re such a nerd.” Pidge said while taking hold of her brother’s hand and he hoisted her up off the floor quickly. Pidge swatted away at the dust on the tops of her arms as she and her brother faced Allura and Coran. 

“Well, jumping giblets!” Coran seemed fascinated at the two siblings. “Look at them, they practically look like clones of each other, it’s like Pidge and a taller Pidge!” 

“Ha,” Pidge nudged her brother in his side. “You’re just known as taller version of me. Matt who?”

“You wish you could be a taller version of yourself. You’re just jealous you will never reach my height,” Matt eyed down his sibling with a playful grin on his lips. “You’re like a tiny green goblin.” 

“I still haven’t hit my growth spurt!” Pidge crossed her arms as she pouted turning on her heels so she couldn’t see her brother. Matt simply laughed as he placed an elbow on her head and rested himself against her body as he introduced himself to the two Alteans. 

“Hello, my name is Matt,” Matt was as polite as possible while resting on another human. He grinned ear to ear towards the two aliens. “I am also known as Taller Pidge or big brother to Pidge.”

“Nice to meet you Taller Pidge,” Coran saluted Pidge’s brother. “ I’m Coran Royal Counselor of Altea.” 

“And I’m Princess Allura of Altea,” Allura placed a hand on her chest as she lightly bowed her head. “We’ve heard lots about you, it’s great to finally meet you.”

“Ooh, I don’t know if I like the idea of my little sister telling you things about me?” Matt sucked his teeth in. “How much blackmail material have you given them?”

“Dear brother,” Pidge chuckled as she patted his shoulder. “I keep all of it in my personal arsenal,” Pidge tapped her forehead with two of her forefingers, “ the  _ many _ files I have on you are to be used in dire circumstances, only.”

“Katie, quick question do you want to be apart of an experiment with me? It’s about amnesia and I need a volunteer and I think you’d be a  _ great _ subject for it.” Matt placed his hand underneath his chin removing his hand from the top of Pidge’s bushy hair as he stared at Pidge thoughtfully. 

“Not even in the name of science would I let you anywhere near my brain while I’m still alive at least.” Pidge retorted and Allura began laughing at their interactions.

“I’ve never had a brother before, is this how it’s always like Pidge?”Allura laughed at the interaction between the Holts. 

“Well, this is how Matt is always like, he’s always,” Pidge brought her lips together as she hummed looking for the word. “Matt is always  _ extra _ ,” Pidge earnestly spoke as Matt protested in the background, but Pidge overshadowed his complaint. “I’m not sure I can account for all brothers.”

“I am not extra!” Matt turned to the Alteans. “She’s only saying that cause I freak out from time to time, but it’s a rare occurrence and-” 

“Rare?” Pidge guffawed. “When we were kids,” Pidge pointed to her brother with her thumb as she faced Allura and Coran. “He cried because he was helping me with my homework which was coloring a rocket ship and he drew  _ slightly _ out of the lines.” 

“It was a serious issue, can you blame me? If anything was off in a real rocket ship, only destruction would ensue and that’s not good for anybody!” Matt placed his hand on his chest, he was about to continue his self-defense until he remembered an old joke as he chuckled as he spoke. “Hey, you were like seven then, but guess what?”

“What?” Pidge asked as she awaited in anticipation to understand why Matt began chortling along with Allura and Coran.

“Even then you were still older than how old Shiro is now.” 

“What do you mean?” Coran lifted a brow. 

“Shiro was born on February 29th; leap day. On our planet, Earth,  in our region, America, it’s a day that exists once every four years, and since it’s a quadrennial event Shiro only had his birthday on his actual birthdate six times in his life so far, so  _ technically _ he is six years old. The youngest pilot the Garrison has ever had, we are all proud.” Matt melodramatically announced, as Allura, Coran, and Pidge laughed. While they smirked with this new information Matt noticed that the castle was empty. “Speaking of Shiro, where is he and everyone else?” 

Pidge gulped as she awaited their response to hear those dreaded words come out from Allura claiming that Shiro is missing and her brother would know she lied to him. The guilt already consumed her, until Allura broke the silence. 

“He’s in a cryopod.” Allura sighed as she shook her head speaking gravely, but to Pidge hearing this felt like the entire world lifted off of her shoulders as she thought to herself  _ Shiro’s back?!  _  “We don’t know when he will awaken.” 

“Who cares?! Let’s go see him!” Pidge grabbed hold of her brother's wrist as she began running toward what she referred to as the living room of the castle.

 

Hunk and Lance stared into Keith’s pod. 

“You don’t think he’ll, like, turn purple or anything?” Hunk wondered while Lance pouted towards Keith. 

“No,” Lance shrieked toward Hunk crossing his arms and doubt traced behind him. “Actually,maybe, I’m not sure. If he did, do you think we’d have to pull him out and save him, or is that just a thing that happens to Galra? Would that be insensitive to his kind?” Lance was in uncharted territory when healing a part Galra and half human. Instead of mindless pondering like Hunk, Lance was endlessly worrying. 

At the same moment Lance peered closer into Keith’s pod he saw Keith groan in misery. Lance reached out to take Keith out of the pod, but Hunk rested his hand on top of Lance’s. The Blue Paladin brought his hand down as he viewed Keith, he felt helpless. He wanted to help his friend, his heart was saddened in knowing that all he could do was wait around.

“Don’t,” Hunk was more serious than he had been before. “The pods mess with your brain waves, a little bit, he’s just probably going through something.”

Lance knew what it was like being in a cryopod after passing out, he understood it better than anyone else, your brain plays on what you’re thinking the most about. Lance was thinking about his family, but he was lucky enough to relieve good times like at  his family’s beach home in Varadero in Cuba.Except Lance wasn’t sure if Keith had any good times. 

“I just,” Lance placed his palm on the glass in front of Keith’s chest not attempting to release him. “I want Keith to be okay.” Lance’s forehead softly came into contact onto Keith’s pod. His eyes met with Keith’s shut ones. 

Lance’s memory of him falling asleep peacefully next to him now combatted with the current view of an unrestful Keith. 

“We all do, Lance.” Hunk placed his shoulder on  Lance’s as he pivoted to look at Shiro’s pod.

“It’s interesting, last time Shiro was the one making the weird noises and now it’s Keith. Shiro was dealing with flashbacks and he got a premonition of Ulaz saving him and then he ended up saving us.” 

“And?”Lance pulled back from Keith as he blinked toward Hunk not seeing his point.

“Do you think Keith is dreaming about our future somehow?” Hunk questioned and at the same time Keith grunted out in pain louder than before. Hunk unhappily  hummed. “I bet that cry in pain has nothing to do with us, I bet that’s just bad timing, and purely coincidental. I bet he wouldn’t groan if I said Voltron-” At the same moment Keith winced knitting his eyebrows closer together. 

Lance stared at Hunk in shock. Hunk squinted his eyes toward Keith, he wanted to test this out. 

“Voltron.” Keith turned his head to the side as he huffed in anguish and Keith continued to do so everytime Hunk said Voltron, yet the Yellow Paladin continued repeating the word which resulted in Keith’s agony. 

“Vol-” Hunk was cut off as Lance slapped his hand on his mouth. 

“Stop that! You’re hurting him!” Lance shrieked in fear of Keith’s wellbeing. Hunk licked Lance’s hand which caused Lance to lurch away from him. Hunk started wiping off his tongue.

“Ugh! Why must everyone lick Lance’s hands?”  
“Why must you put your hands on people’s mouths? We don’t know where you’ve been. Blech, your hands all salty.”

“That’s cause I used the leftovers of Nina’s sea salt lotion for my skin this morning, since,  _ somebody _ ,” Lance turned to look at Keith as if he was still awake. “Used all of mine.”

“ _ Oh _ , so that’s why he smelled like you. I was meaning to ask you about that-”

“You mean, he smelt good for once. Yeah, you can thank me for that,” Lance smirked placing a hand on his chest toward Hunk. “I’m somewhat glad he used my stuff. His hair needed some serious replenishing. I could practically taste his spilt ends in my mouth.” Hunk scratched the side of his head as he stared between Lance and Keith.

“Why was his hair in your mouth?” Hunk inquired.

“He fell on top of me and his hair went in my mouth- Hunk you were there!” 

“Yeah, I-I don’t think I was, I feel like I might have remembered you eating his hair.” 

“Are you serious? I just don’t go around eating people’s hair, Hunk, and if I did, which I do not. I especially would not go for Keith’s!” 

“But you did, considering his hair was in your mouth for some reason.” 

“ _ Because _ , I pulled him out of Black and he rolled on top of me and his hair flew into my mouth!” 

“Oh!” Hunk’s lightbulb went off. “Why didn't you just say that?” Hunk laughed placing his hands on his hips. Lance was about to groan toward Hunk until he heard the hiss of the door opening followed by an enthusiastic Pidge. She scampered toward Shiro’s pods as she dragged her brother’s wrist to follow around her. 

Pidge didn’t register Keith was in a separate pod, or that she pushed past Lance and Hunk to get through to see Shiro was alive.

Matt was distracted as well. He noticed a sleeping Shiro and the white Paladin suit, he thought to himself  _ Shiro should wear that more often _ . Matt’s eyes scanned to view all of Shiro instead of his broad shoulders and when his vision met with the bottom half of Shiro’s torso to reveal a missing arm with fragments of metal hanging idly by; Matt reeled himself back in. His wits returned as he questioned everything else. 

“Where is Shiro’s arm?Why-Why is he asleep? What happened to Shiro?!” Matt stepped back as he turned his neck slightly to view Keith. “What’s wrong with Keith?” Matt’s breathing shook as he felt his eyes begin to drip as he viewed his former crewmate and his protege in deep sleep. Pidge’s original eagerness passed noticing Keith was also not awake.

“Katie, what happened, you said he was fine? Is this what fine looks like for you?” Matt was hoping for a moment the pods were intended for sleep and it was apart of the culture of the aliens they lived with and they didn’t sleep in beds. However, if that were the case, Shiro should still have his arm so he crossed off that possibility.

“I don’t-” Pidge’s words trailed off as she was entranced by Shiro’s broken arm and Keith’s lethargy. She didn’t possess answers, she was gone for too long to get an update on current situations. 

“Keith found Shiro,” Coran started as he arrived into the room, suddenly the aura in the room became grave. “I spotted Shiro coming out of the Black Lion as he held Keith. As for Shiro’s arm, it was no longer attached to him or anywhere else to be found in the Black Lion, and Shiro fell asleep once he knew Keith was going to be okay in the pod, so we don’t really know what happened. We will have to wait for them to wake up to explain their situation.”

“That doesn’t explain why there is metal attached to his arm in the first place.” Matt’s voice hardened as he pointed back toward Shiro. “What happened to Shiro?Why doesn’t he have his arm?” Matt faced Pidge as he felt the weight of her lies. Matt knew she couldn’t be responsible for Shiro’s injury, or he hoped, but he knew that Pidge was aware of his disability and decided not to divulge that information. He wasn’t eased into this new reality, he had it ripped off like a bandaid, forced to come face to face with the fact that his dear friend, was not going to return to Earth with him in one piece. Pidge averted his gaze filled with regret, she was much better at dealing with machines than people. Pidge knew she miscalculated and should have warned her brother of the truth beforehand. Hunk noticed the slight animosity between the two siblings and he tried to dispel it.

“Shiro,” Hunk began. “Shiro’s old arm got replaced by the Galra because, I think it broke and he needed it for the Galra version of the colosseum, but then his new arm got torn off like yesterday,” Lance swooped in for Hunk.

“And I hypothesize it was because of something inside the Black Lion’s mindscape, his arm must have gotten snatched by something  _ or _ someone inside of her head. Keith found out about the astral plane’s existence after he was obsessing over Shiro’s disappearance in Black’s spirit.”

“Hold on-” Matt shook his head back and forth raising a hand in Lance’s direction. “You’re telling me that  _ a machine  _ kidnapped Shiro?” 

“Well, it didn’t kidnap him-” Coran started, but Matt was too infuriated to hear him finish.

“Oh, really! So, Shiro wanted to get lost inside of some weird sentient robot on his own free will?!”

“Calm down,” Pidge told her brother slowly as he scoffed toward her. Matt was unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth. 

“Calm down? Why should I? I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but forty percent of the universe’s only hope is currently incapacitated, some more than others. And you-you lied to me about it so you now this is bad!” Matt heaved out an angry sigh as he focused on the empty space where Shiro’s arm should be. “I bet it’s my fault,” his voice cracked as he walked over to Shiro. “If- if he didn’t try and protect me, I bet he would still have his arm. I bet he wouldn’t have had to fight as hard.” Matt closed his eyes and he whispered toward Shiro as if he could hear him. “I’m sorry.” Only, Matt didn’t expect forgiveness nor would it resolve anything for Matt. He deemed himself personally responsible and he couldn’t give Shiro the gift of a new arm, or could he? 

Matt’s emotions pivoted with a solution entering his mind.

“Sorry, I know that now is not the time to mope around and cry, I was just caught off guard, I apologize,” Matt sighed. “I still have important details to tell you about the Galra Empire and we’re going to have to figure out how to make Shiro a new arm one that emulates the Galra.”

 “You’re right,” Allura addressed. “I have an idea of where to get supplies for Shiro’s new arm. Once I saw the injury on Shiro, I changed the course of the castle to head for the Dynam planet, instead of getting the tragoudi crystal. Sound isn’t as important as our Black Paladin. Hopefully, not much has changed in the past ten thousand years at Dynam, but the metal there is what we used whenever someone was severely wounded.” 

“I can make schematics for Shiro’s new arm. I studied his Galra arm beforehand, I wanted to make modifications to it, you know try and figure it out, and I have a basic idea of how everything works, but I’m not sure how to make it work like his old hand. Basic metal connected to his brain patterns, it was like  _ magic _ . Whatever. that magic was it also  made his arm glow and zap without that I’m certain it’s only going to be a simple prosthetic.” Pidge chirped up, feeling more like herself now that she can prove herself. 

“I have an idea of how to get it to glow. After, Haggar hit me with her magic, I felt a surge run through me and it heightened the connection to my own Altean abilites. It was as if she unlocked something within me. I’m not sure if it will work, but I think it’s our only shot.” 

“I might not be able to do magic,” Hunk rubbed the crook of his neck, “but I’m pretty sure I can help Pidge with blueprints. I’ve seen some of the sketches you’ve worked on for his arm and I think that there can be some improvements.”  

“Good,” Matt talked for Pidge before she could defend her work. “We all work better together. The more minds means more successful results,” Matt managed to compose himself as he tapped into his familiar persona when he aligned with the Unilu. “Allura, do you know if the metal you want to use is similar to the one Pidge based her blueprints on?”

“Coran knows more about the metal than I do,” Allura admitted as Coran began to explain the differences between the Galra and Altean metals. 

“Well, for starters the ones the Galra used had the feel of silver, it was a harsh solid, the one that Allura suggested is also a solid, but it’s much more softer,” Coran rubbed his own skin. “It feels like our own skin which Shiro should like, it might make him feel more, what are you guys called again, ah! It might make Shiro feel more human.” Coran grinned at his recollection of the word. “However, this metal could prove to be harder to piece together,  _ but  _ it could also be easier to piece together. It naturally attaches to missing limbs, but from there it’s more like a work of art. You need to shape and form the limb on your own,” 

“We can use Latch as a reference,” Pidge told Matt and he nodded. Pidge then explained what Latch was to the rest of the team. “Latch is my detached Galra sentry arm. I used Latch to sneak aboard ships.”

“Oh, that’s swell!” Coran commented. “ Back to what I was saying, you can use regular tools to mold the arm so that shouldn’t be hard. But there is the added difficulty of making sure it works properly, which involves a level of coding, we normally had an Olkari help us with that, but we have you Pidge, so I’m sure that won’t be an issue.” Pidge smiled as she nudged her brother hoping he left off steam and was no longer upset by him.  

“We have you too,” Pidge spoke aloud as Matt nodded his head. 

“Even though the student surpassed the teacher,” Matt taught Pidge as he knew about coding, but she easily mastered it. “I can probably check over your work and make sure that everything is perfect, sometimes you make the most minute errors simply because you rushed it,” Matt smiled toward his sister which meant that Pidge was forgiven for withholding information from him, Matt didn’t need to say the words aloud for her to know it.

“As you were saying Coran?” Matt wanted to know everything before he went to work with Team Voltron making plans for Shiro’s arm. 

“We’ve never had made an arm that also worked as a weapon, for that you may need to use cruder metals, but we have those on the ship. Hunk we’ll probably need you for that. You excel in making items out of nothing, still grateful for those teleduv lenses.”

“Aw thanks Coran,” Hunk beamed. “I promise, I will _ try _ not to let you or Shiro down.” 

Everyone in the room had their duties, all except for Lance.

“So,” Lance elongated his speech. “What do I do?” 

“Lance you can help me grab the metal once we land on the planet.” 

“No, you’re not going anywhere Coran, we need you to tell us what we can and can’t do when forming the plans for the arm. We’re going to need you to answer all of our questions about this new metal.” Pidge announced.

“Right,” Coran murmured as he twisted his moustache. “Then Allura can accompany you-” 

“No, she can’t,” Pidge informed. “Any little thing can go wrong with things like this and we’ve never worked with magic before, so Allura is going to need practice.”

“I’m sure I can make a small prototype arm before we work with the real stuff and she can work on that until she is ready.” Hunk added.

“Wait,” Lance counted down the responsibilities of everyone.  _ Keith and Shiro are out of commision. Hunk is making the weapon part of the arm. Pidge and Matt are coding the arm. Coran is giving them crucial info. While the Princess is practicing her magic and I’m finding the metal.  _ “Wait, a minute, you want me to go to this planet alone?” Lance’s heart dropped. “I-I don’t even know what the metal looks like.” 

“Well, then it’s a good thing I took a couple of photos of it on a trip I took with Alfor. Don’t worry Lance, it’s easy to find, they’re white and they tend to be in caves and caves are practically everywhere on Dynam.” Coran told Lance.

“But it’s been ten thousand years, what if erosion or something made the caves go away?” Lance didn’t want to go alone, he wanted to be in the castle with everyone else, instead of just being their errand boy. He had the easiest, loneliest, and less fulfilling job out of the team.

“Even if weather eroded the caves, there’s a surplus of them where I think there’ll be some left. It’ll be fine.” Coran assured Lance.

“If we finish early we can meet up with you and help you out, I bet planning won’t take that long.” Hunk sensed Lance’s apprehension toward going alone as Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll keep my helmet on nearby if you want company and just want to talk to us through our helmets. The sound in the castle might be broke, but the sound in our suits shouldn’t be. It’ll be as if you’re not really alone at all.” Lance felt reassured as he took a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Lance’s voice was low as he gave a weak grin to his childhood friend. 

“Well now that, delegations have been assigned,” Coran clapped his hands. “Let’s get to work on these plans. Lance I can find you the photos before I start instructing Hunk and Pidge on the proper use of the materials.”

“We should arrive at Dynam in two vargas so that should be enough time for you to locate those images Coran and enough time for you, Lance, to get used to them.” Allura declared.

“Coolio,” Lance finger gunned Coran and the Princess overcompensating for how incompetent he felt. 

“The sound in the castle is broken? How’d that happen?” Pidge asked for updates in the castle as everyone began to walk toward the castle’s garage.

“Oh, don’t get me started!” Coran complained as he thought of Chuchule chipping the crystal with her teeth. “Do you know what that crystal meant to me? I got it with Alfor, and it was such a fun time, Allura do you remember the song we all sang?”

“How can I forget?” Allura exclaimed in excitement. “I can’t wait to go back to get another tragoudi crystal hopefully Shiro and Keith will awaken by then.”

“The crystal does work better with the more members in your ensemble, I remember the last time we had so many people joining us, I can’t believe it’s broken!” Coran continued to drone on and on about the broken crystal.

“I guess someone got him started.” Hunk leaned into Lance whispering so only the Alteans couldn’t hear. This caused the people from Earth to let out a light chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” Coran whipped his head around quickly still fuming over his broken souvenir.

“Nothing nothing.” Hunk innocently addressed as Coran went back to ranting.

 

“Commander Throk,” Lotor read about him and according to paper he is the most competent of the group, he has yet to fail Lotor and according to the anonymous complaints his inferiors left, Throk is far too loyal to his King if they didn’t abide by the rules to a tee they would face scrutiny. 

“Vrepit sa.” Throk took a knee as he addressed Lotor directly. The Prince wondered if the complaints would prove to be true as Lotor hummed pleased with Throk’s greeting.

“Vrepit sa,” The Prince viewed Throk’s attire. Lotor noticed Throk was the only one without any advancements on his body, which signified to Lotor that no one could touch Throk in battle.  

Soon the other members in his summon party followed Throk’s lead of taking a knee for their Prince. Lotor may have appeared as if he was pleased, but he was judging the other three for taking so long to respect their Prince. Lotor peered down at their heads, now dropping the smile since his inferiors stared at the floor and at Prince Lotor’s feet. 

“Commander Hazar,” Hazar was assigned to Olkarion until Voltron came and rescued those they enslaved.  Hazar’s right eye was replaced with a red lens held in placed by a silver mask that covered the right side of his forehead and his upper cheekbone, he also lacked that came with him from birth, but they were restored by Galra prosthetics.

“Vrepit sa.” Hazar spoke, but Lotor chose not to respond as he walked to the next Galra in Zarkon’s high command. Hazar felt the silent reprimand from the Prince.  
“The _now_ Commander Ylvik, I don’t know whether to congratulate you or you give my condolences for the death of your superior Prorok.” Lotor saw that his fingers were replaced by electric voltages of purple which resembled elongated claws.

“Congratulations, my liege.” Ylvik sounded pleased.

Lotor acknowledged Ylvik’s honesty in his own head, but he doubted Ylvik’s intelligence. He understood Prorok’s annihilation resulted in Ylvik’s promotion, however that was still the murder of his superior and Prince Lotor was still Ylvik’s higher. He noted his arrogance.

“Congratulations, then.” Lotor moved passed Ylvik to the last comrade, he is the highest ranking officer amongst the other men. 

“Chief Information Officer Plytox,” Prince Lotor knew about Plytox recent error involving the Paladins who were able to infiltrate their station base. Plytox was about to say vrepit sa, but Lotor’s voice halted his. 

“I received word there was an invasion at the Universal Hub by 117-9875. Do you know who that is?” Lotor questioned ruthlessly, but there was a moment of hesitation by the officer. 

“Uh- I’m not sure my Prince.” Plytox wasn’t expecting a quiz so soon in their meeting. Plytox’s right shoulder was replaced with a morningstar the rest of his arm was made up of the same purple material at the spiked ball.

“He previously went by the Champion, now he is the Black Paladin, titles are very important to me,” Lotor mused. “Something you all should know,” Lotor clarified to his high command as he stepped back from the squadron crossing his hands behind his back. “Stand.” 

They all followed his order.

“There’s many things I wish to address, but I believe that everything will all come up in due time. What I want now is similar to what my father wanted:  Voltron. The only difference between me and him is that we shall succeed together. So long as you follow my every instructions, and I have a few already, but before that I have inquiries. Plytox,” Plytox became attentive and hyper focused as the Prince uttered his name. “The Champion had a tracking device implanted in his arm, correct?” 

“Yes, my Prince.” Plytox commented.

“Swell,” Lotor motioned to Throk. “Track the prisoner for me.” Throk nodded as he headed off to the control panel desk in the room. 

“Plytox, seeing how you are Chief Information Officer, I have more questions for you, and I advise you get used to them,” Lotor chuckled to brush off the harshness of his words.

“Yes, sir.” Plytox grinned toward the Prince trying to get a read of how he should react towards him. 

“Are you aware of all the information we’ve extracted out that rebel group’s genius Slav?” The Prince questioned the Chief Information Officer to make sure he was competent at his job.

“Yes, sir. We’re in the process of making the weapons now. Most smaller weapon’s have already been made.” 

“Really?” Lotor was actually pleased. “That’s what I like to hear. Continue making the bigger ones, but I want focus on getting item twenty-eight created. I want the piece swiftly, as should you, considering your title, it should prove useful.” 

“Prince Lotor,” Throk deliberated earning Lotor’s attention. “It appears as if the tracker is missing, it’s almost as if it’s vanished. I searched for it’s last coordinates when the signal was cut, but nothing showed on the monitors.”  Throk expected Lotor to retaliate or act out painfully toward him as Zarkon might have, but instead the Prince sighed. 

“Haggar, is it possible to vanish?” Lotor turned toward the witch who stood close by the door of the control room. 

“With magic anything is possible.” Haggar revealed. 

“I don’t recall the Paladins having magic,” Lotor glanced at Plytox. “Do they?” 

“It wasn’t written in any report,” Plytox announced. “It could be a new found power.”

“My intuition tells me that it’s not. Magic seems, for lack of a better word, complex. These creatures are primitive and the aliens they’re with seemed to have awoken out of a slumber of  about ten thousand eons. If they did posses magic, I feel as if we would have seen them fighting us with it. I doubt we lost his tracker through magic, I bet it broke.”  Lotor glanced at the replacements the men in front of him had. “His arm shattered once in the Arena, I’m sure it can happen again.” 

“How are we to find the Paladins now?” Haggar questioned. The sole person in the room who dared speak out of turn toward the Prince.

“Think about it, he doesn’t have an arm. I’m going to assume he needs one. So, let’s think this through where can they build one?” 

“They wouldn’t have to build one if they infiltrated one of our armories.” Hazar brainstormed aloud. 

“Too high risk, their leader is down an arm, they wouldn’t dare try that, plus we need to think farther than us. We need to think like an Atlean living ten millennia ago, where would they go to for a broken limb?  Only one person in this room may know the answer as they lived in that era.” 

Haggar teleported from the door to the side of Throk who calmly stepped away from her as she ran her hand over the board and coordinates ran through the screen revealing a rocky red planet. 

“Dynam, years ago everyone of all species travelled and collected the white ore, it could be mined and turned into a makeshift limb.” 

“Thank you, Haggar.” Lotor simpered.

“Shall I set a course for the planet?” Throk asked Prince Lotor. 

“No, not the main ship, I have a good feeling that not all of Voltron will be going to Dynam. Or at least the Black Paladin will be missing, and I want to capture Voltron in one fell swoop. Regardless, I have a plan, send the coordinates to a pod, I’ll send someone to implement it.” 

“I can go on the mission.” Throk eagerly volunteered. 

“Thank you, but no I have someone else in mind.  Throk you are wanted here, but your enthusiasm will not be forgotten,” Lotor smiled toward Throk before he turned to Plytox.

“Since, most of the small weapons are done send unit fifteen to the pod as well. As for the rest of you men, you may resume what you’ve been doing. You may leave now,  _ vrepit sa _ .” 

A chorus of vrepit sa’s returned back to Prince Lotor as the High Command left.

“What are you planning?” Haggar teleported to stand by Lotor’s side. 

“I’m going to ensure we can track them. Perhaps we’ll even learn their names. I find it most fun to kill when you know the person you’re taking down. I’m certain they and the rest of the universe will know my name soon enough if they don’t know already, but soon my very name will make them quake. Don’t worry, Hag, I’m not wasting your time. Just as you shouldn’t be wasting mine, are you keeping word on our agreement?”

“Yes, but I’ll need your blood to begin.” Haggar’s hoarse words made Lotor’s skin tingle.

“My blood? What for?”  Lotor was uncomfortable with the idea of anything being taken from him, but he retain a calm composure as he interrogated Haggar.

“You want secrets? Blue blood is rare to find and good for spells and what you want requires it.” Haggar bluntly told the Prince.

“Fine,” Lotor rolled up the black sleeve of his long sleeve shirt. “Whatever is the quickest method do it. I have places to be.” 

“It will be painful.” Haggar smirked as she snapped her fingers not allowing the Prince to change his decision, it caused Lotor to groan as he grabbed his wrist. Although there was no mark left behind he felt somewhat drained. 

“I’m glad we can make this transaction,” Lotor’s voice was strained as he spoke toward Haggar. 

“As am I.” The witch vanished leaving Lotor alone in the control room. He began to weakly depart from the control room to his desired location. 

 

Two vargas had passed and Lance was entering Dynam’s atmosphere which was a seemingly deserted planet as he looking around noticing a lack of caves, or anything for that matter. Lance was starting to wonder if this extraction mission would be a bust, until he noticed a single large red cave in the middle of a mass of ships and vehicles. He wouldn’t have noticed the cave had it not been for the multitudes of machines around the place. 

Lance drove Blue down to the ground and he parked close to the cave, Lance was happy to get a spot close enough to it. He was watching a pink alien with a yellow mohawk pulling out of the spot as he raved. Lance heard his shouts of approvals.

“Is everything alright, Lance?” Hunk asked. “What’s that noise?”

“Yeah, everything is fine, some guy is screaming about the cave. I guess he is really excited about metal?” Lance left Blue as he began to walk toward the entrance of the cave, but as he did he felt a soft thump underneath his feet. Lance heard music filled with deep bass and beats, it made Lance’s heart race full of excitement. It reminded him of all the parties he went too and he began to race toward the opening. As he neared it Lance saw an array of colors emitting from the cave. In bright neon letters there were words written in lasers that read  **BEDROCK** .

Lance noticed a few creatures, most of them were pink, but colors varied from green and blue as well. They all were seemingly around his age coming and going out of the dark cave. There were all dressed in party clothes, it made Lance feel out of place and a bit too formal, especially with the helmet on. 

“What’s that sound?” Pidge asked.

“Turns out the cave is actually a rave!” Lance needed to yell in order for his words to get back to Pidge as the music was too loud at the entrance. “I’m going to put this helmet down, I can’t hear you,” Lance could hear Pidge perfectly fine, he just didn’t want to look dumb as he saw cute girls entering the cave. “I’ll talk to you guys later-

“Wait, where are you going?” Hunk wondered toward his friend over the headset, but Lance already took off his helmet placing it by the side of the entrance of Bedrock. 

“Hey, girls, wait up!” Lance called out waving a hand toward the pink creatures with six to four arms. 

 

“Did I hear club music?” Matt questioned to the rest of the team as he revised Pidge’s code while she drew measurements for her latest project. 

“That’s not club music, that was classical  music,” Coran corrected Matt which resulted in odd stares from the people of Earth. 

“Anyway,” Matt returned back to his monitor. “So, I wanted to tell you this before, but I guess now is a good time as any other.”  Matt was about to reveal all that he knew about Prince Lotor, which was just his name and his connection to Zarkon, until Allura sent a metallic arm flying in his direction hitting him in the side of his head. 

“Ow!” He grunted and promptly rubbing his injury. “What’s up with arms hitting me? First it’s Latch and now it’s the Princess. What did I do to deserve this?”

“It’s all in preparation big brother.” Pidge pointed toward her math at Coran. “Can I do this?” Coran nodded his head no, but he corrected Pidge’s calculations, “but you can do that.” Pidge began changing other markings on her paper to suit what Coran advised. 

“In preparation for what?” Matt questioned as he added more lines of code to add better fluency to Shiro’s hand movements. 

“So you can catch these hands.” Pidge snickered to herself  and Hunk chuckled alongside her as he worked on making the deadly part of Shiro’s arm. Matt groaned. 

“Is that something you kids are saying nowadays? I maybe twenty five, but trust me I am actually eighty four, no scratch that, I’m the dead inside kind of old. Look, I still miss my walkman.” 

“What’s a walkman?” Pidge wondered.   Both Matt and Hunk sighed. 

“You poor, poor soul.” Matt told his sister, but then he registered Hunk also had a reaction. “Hold on, Hunk, you had a walkman?”

“Well, kinda, I mean I used my mom’s.”

“Mine’s a hand me down from my mom too.” Matt stopped pressing down buttons on his computer for a second and Pidge’s brain short circuited at the reminder of their mom. 

“When you guys went to Earth,” Pidge lifted her head to face Hunk, Coran, and Allura.  “You guys didn’t tell my mom I was okay or anything like that, did you?”

“Oh,” Hunk groaned rubbing his face in his hand dragging his cheeks down to reveal the pink of his eyelids. “We should've done that!”  

“I am so sorry Pidge and Matt,” Allura announced dropping her hands to the side instead of focusing on the hand. 

“We weren’t thinking, then we got the distress call from the mice.” Coran admitted. They all felt guilty, that they didn’t think about calling the Green Paladin’s family back on Earth. “We should’ve done more.”

“No, no, it’s not your fault.” Pidge’s voice was quiet. Matt noticed his sister’s sudden gloom and though he knew the harshness of it, he knew he had to lighten the mood. “There was no reason for you all to.”

“Hey, Katie, at least mom still has the best member of our family back on Earth.” 

Pidge’s eyes met with Matt as they smiled together and said the name of their family dog. 

“Gunther.” They spoke in sync with each other and chuckled softly. Even though Allura, Coran, and Hunk didn’t know who Gunther was they were happy in seeing the Holt’s share a moment. They resumed back to their work with an upbeat attitude. 

“I wonder how Lance is doing.” Hunk pondered aloud. 

“I hope he isn’t feeling too bad about going alone.” Pidge added. 

“I bet he’ll come back sooner rather than later.” Hunk announced and everyone agreed.

 

“Wooo, I’m  _ never _ leaving this place!” Lance shouted as he owned the dance floor.  Before Lance got on the multicolored dance floor he noticed some of the aliens wore bright blacklight paint that glowed bright orange, purple, and white and Lance wanted in. He found the person giving out the neon paints and Lance put small circles of bright white underneath his cheeks and over his nose. He connected a thin line of blue toward them so it seemed like constellations.

The lighting in Bedrock was created by a few cracks of light pouring in from the outside of the cave reflected on a few pieces of metal strategically placed. So it looked like lasers, and since Dynam was a cloudy planet with two suns there was also a constant shift in the lasers. If the clouds clouded both suns there was a backup machine which made lights strobe in multiple colors as well. There was also a fog machine within the cave which added extra ambience in the club.

Lance created a crowd of creatures around him as he showcased his best moves. All the aliens were all impressed, by the fluidity of his moves. They were all from Beyonce’s iconic Single Ladies video, but Lance rehearsed it well enough so he could perform perfectly if the situation ever arised. Once Lance heard her song start to play, he was not shocked that her glory transcended across the universe. 

Lance forgot about his mission as he headed over to the drink station at Bedrock stepping off of the dancefloor. 

He turned over to see the girl next to him sitting in a stool at the bar was clearly a Galra. She had yellow eyes and with short pixie purple haircut. She had fluffy ears that had two black earring pierced toward the bottom of her ears.

_ Lance stay cool, she might not be deadly, remember Keith exists so not all Galra are bad. _ When she turned to face him Lance still instinctively reached for his bayard. She faced Lance stoically until she recognized him as the smooth dancer. She raised her hand with her pointer finger and pinky extended. 

“Rock on!” She shouted toward Lance as she smiled toward him, before turning toward the bartender. “Get me two numvills!” The man behind the bar had six arms as he mixed two concoctions.

“Dude, you gotta tell me where you learned that stuff!”  
“Earth!” The Galra girl blinked at him, dumbfounded, until she cracked a grin. 

“No idea, where that is but,” the bartender handed her the drinks. She gave one to Lance and she raised her drink in the air shouted down the bar so her voice reached the rest of the teen aliens. “To Earth!” 

They all raised their glasses and shouted in unison “To Earth!”

“What’s your name again?” The Galra girl turned toward Lance.

“Lance.” 

“To Lance of Earth!” She shouted and once again the aliens around her cheered Lance’s name. Lance finally felt like he belonged. The party scene was where he was destined to be. He got his home planet and himself shouted out by some random Galra. Lance drank some numvill and his throat burned slightly. He wagged his tongue out of his mouth. He remembered how much he disliked Coran’s hair tonic before and how similar the drinks were.

“Wooh, that’s strong!” 

“Don’t tell me that’s your first time drinking numvill?!” 

“No, I had it before, my friend called it a hair tonic!” 

“That sounds gross!” The Galra girl laughed. 

“The drink is gross, so it fits!” Lance retorted with a laugh and the Galra girl cackled shifting her attention to the green alien sitting next to her as pointed toward Lance . “I love this guy!” She flicked her head back to face Lance. “Lance from Earth you are officially my favorite alien!” 

“You’re my favorite alien too! And I know a bunch of them! I lived with like three of them. Seven if you count the mice!”

“You’re funny-”The Galra girl’s eyes shifted down to stare at Lance’s armor and then past Lance shoulder. She pointed behind him. “Hey, is that your helmet?!” Lance flicked his body around as he noticed the glow of his helmet bobbing around. 

“That is my helmet!” Lance furiously announced as he headed toward the being that attempted to rob him, they were stumbling into the quieter place of Bedrock in the lounge at the back of the club. Lance kept his glass of numvill in his hand managing not to lose a single drop. Lance cut through the dance floor made of the metal he needs to get back to the lounge once he finally reaches the room, pushing past silver beads, he is surrounded by metal all throughout the room rather than rock and some metal littered across the ceiling. So much light is reflected off the ivory it reminds him why he originally went out on this mission. Coran gave him an inflatable bag, Hunk said he used that to grab the teleduv lenses at the weblum.

Lance placed his numvill on the table in front of him before he looked around the room making sure no one was staring at him specifically before he began plucking the metal of the wall until a decent amount was plucked off and filled his small duffel. 

After Lance robbed Bedrock, he slung the bag over his shoulder as he peered throughout the room, there were a few tables, in the room and white couches that lined up against the walls. _ I’ll take my helmet and head back to the castle.  _ Lance figured it wouldn’t be too hard to spot the creature wearing his helmet since the room wasn’t that crowded or big. 

Lance found them resting on their side on the couch, Lance grabbed his numvill and headed toward the robber. Lance shouted toward them.

“Hey!” Lance stormed toward them unable to catch a good glimpse of their face, but he just saw they had pink on their palms peeking out of their black long sleeve shirt. Lance assumed the alien was from this planet, he quickly named their species Dynamites. Lance was about to tell the Dynamite off. _.  _ The pink creature lifted up their torso by placing an arm on the couch and Lance took that moment to snatch the helmet off of the Dynamite.  

Lance was about to lecture them about why stealing is wrong, until he saw their long flowing white hair. Their features took Lance back, he couldn’t tell if they were a girl, a boy, or none of the above, but Lance didn’t really care as he suavely sat beside them. 

“Did you know you didn’t just steal my helmet, but also my heart?” The white-haired Dynamite eyebrows knitted as their eyebrows. Their eyes flicked down to Lance’s drink. They grabbed the drink from him. 

“Hey!” Lance protested and they proceeded to down the entire contents. 

“I’m sorry. I just needed that; I’m stressed.” The beauty carried an elegant voice, it reminded him of Allura’s if Allura was a boy. 

“I’m bad with darkness; I have a rare condition,” He rubbed his forehead. “So, my friends saw this helmet emitting light and they thought it would help me get through the night, but my friends abandoned me because it did not work and deemed me a buzzkill. I didn’t mean to take your helmet or your drink, my apologies.” As the Dynamite spoke Lance noticed how his beverage was actually helping pull him together. On Earth, this would have the opposite effect, but it might be different for aliens. Lance thought he would test it out with Keith and see what happens. 

“Oh, I get it. I know what it’s like be stressed  _ and  _ have your friends abandon you.” Lance admitted to the stranger.

“Do you?” The boy inquired as he tilted his head allowing the strands of his white hair to flow down to the side. It shined brighter than the metal illuminating the room. It left Lance stunned, he needed to find his words as he kept getting bewitched by his beauty.

“Uh,” Lance stared at the Dynamite and felt his heart pounding. “Yeah, I got sent here all by myself just because I’m not a nerd. My friends are working on all this math junk and I’m just, I’m just supposed to get metal.” 

“Why do you need metal?” The boy raised an eyebrow as he tucked a few loose strands behind his pointed pink ears.

“My friend’s arm is broken, we’re going to make him a new one.”  Lance sighed. “Or they’re going to make him a new arm.”

“I see, you know when I’m stressed, I like to talk about it, you want to do that?” The Dynamite placed a gentle hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance was enveloped in the soft touch as he leaned into the alien.

“You know what,” Lance thought to himself as he nodded toward the unnamed Galra. “I need some me time, yeah, I do want to talk about it.”

“Alright, well for starters what’s your name?” The alien purred toward Lance. Lance couldn’t tell if he was looking directly at him because he didn’t have slits in his eyes, in fact, his eyes were yellow just like a Galra’s but he was pink. So, Lance knew he couldn’t have been a Galra.

“The name’s Lance, but you can call me yours.” Lance winked toward the Dynamite who laughed in response. 

“I don’t think that would’ve worked on me if I didn’t have numvill in my system. My name is Roto.” 

“Ugh, no offense, but that name sounds pretty similar to this guy named Rolo whose girlfriend, Nyma, stole my Lion.”

“Lion?” Roto questioned. 

“Yeah, I’m apart of this group, Voltron, you may have heard of us,” Lance boasted hoping to receive praise, but expecting nothing which is what he normally gets.

“Sorry, no idea, what that is,” Roto shook his head toward Lance. “Why do you have a Lion?”

“Well, it’s not  _ just _ a Lion it’s a mechanical beast in the shape of a lion. I got the Blue one because I’m the most handsome out of everyone in the group.” 

“I’m sure,” Roto chuckled. Lance blushed at the flattery and found himself stuttering. “Please, Lance continue.” Roto inched closer toward Lance making the gap in between them smaller.

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that. I can talk, there’s like this really cool guy named Keith is managing the Red Lion because he is impulsive which is a good thing because he likes to eject himself out into space and Red likes to save him whenever that happens. I don’t know if Blue would ever propel herself in harm's way to save me.” 

“Aww, Lance are you feeling _ blue _ ?” Roto giggled. 

“Because you’re cute and drank all of the numvill in one gulp I’m going to forgive that pun.” Lance told Roto.

“Thanks, I’m sorry, please tell me more.”

“So, that’s the right side of Voltron, oh Voltron is like this big robot that makes the five Lions come together and we fight evil in the world. So, the Red and Green Lion make the arms of Voltron. The Green Lion is Pidge, she is this insane hacker. Anything you name that involves electricity chances are she can code it to her will. Then Hunk and I are the legs of the team. Hunk is the Yellow Paladin becauses he cares for his friends, once he jumped in front of a missile for me. Sidenote, Hunk’s been my best friend forever. I would die for him. In fact, I’d die for any of them, even  _ Keith _ . Keith’s been my rival since forever too, but now I kinda like him. We had a bonding moment, I refused to acknowledge and it really got to him. He also paid attention to me when I told him to call me Sharpshooter that one time-” Roto shifted away slightly from Lance. 

“No, no, you can come back, why’d did you leave?”

“I didn’t want to intrude, it seems like you two must be very happy together.” Roto chuckled.

“What? Me and Keith?  **No** ! Why does everyone say that about me and him?” 

“Sorry, it’s just the way your eyes lit up when you were talking about him. I’m sorry, how about you tell me about the fifth paladin.” 

“Oh, wow, you catch on quick, I didn’t even say Paladin,” Lance saw Roto’s eyes widen in surprise as he laughed. “I think I may recall hearing a, erm, a child’s tale about this before, there’s a Black Paladin, right?”

“Yeah! In our squad, he is this guy named Shiro. Shiro is pretty cool like he used to go to the school, I went to, or still go to,” Lance scratched the back of his head. “I’m not sure, if I’m still enrolled I’ve missed a lot of days so far.” 

“Where’d you go to school?”

“The Garrison, you probably haven’t heard of it. It’s on Earth.” 

“Earth?” 

“Yeah, you know the Milky Way Galaxy? It’s like a really old spiral galaxy and there’s this other  spiral galaxy we call Andromeda that’s on it’s way to crash into the Milky Way, but that’s a long time away.” Lance pointed to the constellations on his face. “Yeah, this is the Big Dipper and Little Dipper and down here.

“Interesting, I don’t know the name of my home planet’s galaxy. We don’t have a sun, so you can imagine my agony.” Roto chuckled bitterly. After Roto spoke, the helmet staticked and revealed Coran’s voice. 

“Oh, yay! I finally get to wear one of these helmets! Anyway, Lance I hope you can hear this! We made all the schemes for Shiro’s arm-” 

“I figured out how to use my magic on it too!” Allura happily shouted in the background. 

“Yes, yes, we’re all very proud Allura. All we need now is the metal Lance, if you're still looking for it, we can help you find it.” Coran suggest to the Blue Paladin. Lance talked into the helmet without placing it back on his head. 

“No, that’s okay. If you came down here I might die from embarrassment, no offense, but I got the metal, and my helmet so, I guess I’m about to head back, I was just talking with someone, see you guys soon.” Lance placed his helmet to the side as he faced Roto. 

“Hey Lance before you go, you should realize you do matter more to your team. Think about it, without the metal, there’s nothing they could do for your friend. You’re the glue of Voltron.”

“I don’t know if I’m the glue, that’s more like Hunk specialty or Pidge’s or even Keith’s..” Lance admitted.

“No, no it’s you. You’re doing the heavy lifting, you’re the glue, Lance. I will accept no other answer.” Roto flicked his hair back behind his shoulder and Lance was captivated once more, but he shook his head remembering that he needs to leave.

“You’re too kind!” Lance wrapped his hands around Roto in a warm embrace, but he quickly let go. “So,  I guess this is goodbye,” Lance started to stand from his seat. 

“Thanks for letting me get stuff of my chest and for saying that. I really needed that Roto.” Lance smiled sweetly down at the Dynamite.

“You know we’re probably never going to meet each other as Lance and Roto again in our lifetime, right?” Roto stared at Lance. 

“Yeah, probably.” Lance spoke glumly. “It was nice getting to talk to you though.”  He had fun talking to a random stranger.

“So, there’s no consequences if I do this.” 

“If you do what-” Lance’s speech was interrupted as Roto pulled down on Lance’s wrist so he sat back down into the cushions as he reunited with Lance eye level.

Lance was stunned as Roto pulled him into a kiss. Roto’s eyes closed as his lips brushed against Lance’s lightly, but then all at once. Lance could have sworn he felt a pinch on his ear, but he was too enveloped into the kiss as he closed his eyes melting under the Dynamite’s touch. Lance felt the fireworks exploding in his heart. 

Skin against skin. Lance felt Roto’s soft lips dance along his own. Roto’s nose poked into Lance’s cheek as Lance’s poked into Roto’s. Lance could feel his constellation smear all over his face and onto Roto’s. Lance shifted his hands to reach into Roto’s tufts of his pearly white hair. Lance always liked people with long hair. Roto’s hand moved from Lance’s ear to the side of his cheek as he began to pull away from Lance. 

“You should get going before I beg to come with you.” Roto chuckled licking his lips.

Lance’s eyes started to flutter, trying to compute that he kissed an alien, a  _ good-looking _ alien, and that this was his  _ first _ kiss. Lance is counting this as his first kiss, it was far better than the mouse. Lance let out a soft sigh as he caught his breath. It may have been a simple and sweet kiss, but Lance was taken back by it. Maybe it wasn’t a first kiss Lance thought he would have in the early years of his life. He definitely did not envision sharing this embrace in an alien club with an attractive alien allergic to darkness, but Lance wasn’t complaining. 

“It was nice to meet you, Roto.” Lance began grabbing all of his items. 

“You too, Lance,” Roto smirked. “I hope the stars align and we meet again even if we  _ become _ different people.” 

“I know a guy named Slav, who would say chances are that alternate universe is already happening.” 

“It could even be  _ this _ reality.” Roto snickered and Lance was confused by what Roto was saying, so he chalked it up to the numvill. 

“Yeah,” Lance awkwardly chuckled as he wondered if he wasn’t smart enough to compute what Roto meant.  “Bye Roto.” 

“Bye, Blue Paladin.” The white haired boy waved toward Lance as he exited the lounge. As Lance walked past the dance floor and the bar the Galra girl raised her glass one more time as she chanted. 

“To Lance of Earth!” which erupted in cheers at the bar table. Lance smiled as he sent finger guns their way and he left Bedrock.

As he did so, he noticed a jet trying to find a parking space so Lance started to whoop and holler like the pink alien who was leaving the club as Lance entered. In a way Lance felt like he was paying it forward by signaling the new Bedrock party people have a great spot to park at.

 

When Lance arrived back on the castle with the metal the team thanked him for the metal. Lance wanted to explain his first kiss, but he seemed to be overshadowed by the rush of building Shiro’s new arm in anticipation of him waking at any moment. No one even asked him about the smeared paint on his face.Lance felt alone once again.  _ They didn’t even care to look me in the eyes. I’m not the glue.  _ Lance started to walk away tired of feeling worthless.

“I guess, I’ll go check on the,” Lance’s voice trailed off when he realized no one was listening to him. “I guess I’ll check on the guys in the cryopods.” Lance spoke in a hushed tone. Lance changed into his regular outfit and washed off his face paint before heading over toward Keith and Shiro. 

Lance pouted in Keith’s direction as he sat in front of him with his knees held close to his chest. Lance just wanted another person who be just as useless as he was at building Shiro’s arm.

“When will you wake up, Keith?” Lance wondered aloud and at the same time, Keith groggily roused from his slumber.

“Keith!” Lance’s eyes widened with excitement as he yelled out The Red Paladin’s name with pure joy. Keith stumbled out of his pod and tripped over Lance. Keith was too weak to argue with Lance, but Lance got a mouthful of Keith’s black hair.  Lance didn’t appreciate this taste compared to the kiss he shared with Roto earlier. Roto made even numvill taste great.

“Ugh, Keith!” Lance complained aloud as he tried to push him off, but Keith was too heavy and not attempting to move until he felt as if he had any ounce of strength. Lance gave up quickly. “At least, your hair tastes better than last time.”

Keith groaned in response.

“Glad to have you back, Keith.” Lance deadpanned with a slight smile as Keith rested on top of Lance’s chest. 

 

“Where were you?” Haggar interrogated Lotor as he arrived almost magically in his chambers after she searched all over the castle for him. 

“I was looking for the little Prince’s room,” Lotor slurred with an odd gleam. Haggar teleported close towards his face as she sniffed him. Lotor shied away from her. 

“Please don’t get so close, seeing it that up close and personal, is worse than I could have ever imagined.” 

“You searched for a bathroom and on the way you found numvill and face paint?”Haggar ignored his comment. Lotor instinctively rubbed at the surface of his face and stared at his fingers to see the remnants of the cosmetic.

“I guess I got lost! And Haggar remember, you’re not my mother, so do your job and  _ find _ her for me.”

“Only if you do your job and collect Voltron for me!” Haggar roared toward the Prince who took offense.

“I have, we can  _ track _ them now,” Lotor was barely able to stand to face the witch, but  he managed to hold his ground. “but I’ll update you on the tracking system once you show me results of  _ your _ work. I hope you put my blood to good use.” 

“Wait, we need to track Voltron now-”

“ **No** , that what’s  _ you _ need, what I need is you to keep your end of the deal. Now leave my residency.” 

“But-” Haggar tried to get Lotor to help her, but he was far too stubborn.

“ **Leave** !” As soon as Lotor commanded Haggar she abided by his rules and proceeded to teleport away from him. Once Lotor was sure that Haggar was gone he trailed over to his grandiose bed, draped with  royal purple lace all over the obsidian peaks that held  up the bed frame. 

Lotor placed himself on top of his bed lying on his bed, overcome by both numvill and the lack of blood. He put his hand toward his own ceiling enveloped in the dim light, he chuckled to himself. 

“I can’t believe he bought that,” Lotor skin color shifted from purple to pink and then back to his regular complexion. “A rare condition to darkness.” Lotor brought his arm down to his lips as he smirked. Lotor traced his bottom lip lightly with his pointer finger.

“It was **_lovely_** meeting you, Lance. You’ve given me _very_ _valuable_ information.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna see how the high commands looks i took this screencap from the show and wrote their names above them   
> http://s1152.photobucket.com/user/yestofandoms/media/16900395_1810351072564676_2045972037_n_zps3t0s3s4t.png.html?sort=2&o=4 
> 
> im trying to draw better digitally so i can make my own fanart so maybe that'll happen one day ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Reparations and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not edited so like if there's a mistake try to guess what i meant to say chances are you are right :D

Keith finally gained enough strength to pull himself off of Lance as Team Voltron walked into the room of cryopods. Keith extended a hand to Lance in efforts to lift him up from the floor, as Lance reached to grab hold of Keith’s hand he was halted by the sound of Hunk. The Yellow Paladin hadn’t noticed Keith was now awake as he shouted ecstatically.

“We made an arm!” Hunk cradled the prosthetic proudly as if it were his child. The new arm resembled an Atlean aesthetic. Simple, but elegant. The cast was colored pure white  from from the tips of his fingers all the way to his bicep. Dark grey indents were created by metal that outlined the outermost sides of his arm which would help for mobility and contained the code Pidge and Matt created.

Hunk’s grin paused for a moment as he connected eyes with a dumbfounded Keith and Lance frozen in an almost hand hold as the two Paladins stared at Hunk wide eyed with their mouth slightly parted. They hadn’t expected such an entrance and were stunned for a few seconds, as was Hunk who blinked his eyes registering Keith was out of his pod. Once he knew Keith was safe his smile returned bigger than it had been before as he shouted Keith’s name as he walked toward him shifting Shiro’s to be held in one palms as he enveloped Keith in a tight hug. Hunk wrapped his arms around Keith’s own as Hunk raised Keith up, Hunk swayed the Red Paladin in his arms slightly. Keith lost a breath of air as Hunk pulled him into the air lifting his feet up. Keith was not prepared for a signature Hunk hug, his eyes widened as his elbows dug into his sides. Hunk closed his eyes as he placed his ear against Keith’s chest hearing the Red Paladin’s heartbeat and he hummed happily.

“The sweet sound of our favorite Galra’s heartbeat.” Hunk heard Keith’s internal groan as he reminded Keith of his background. Matt briefly knitted his eyebrows together, not quite able to piece together that Keith was the Galra mentioned, he assumed it might be a running joke between the two.

“I’ve never had a hug involving three arms,” Keith deadpanned as he sensed Shiro’s arm rubbing along his back. “Put me down.” Keith kicked his feet around in attempts to reach the ground. Hunk obliged placing his friend in front of him.

“You’re a lot less heavier than I thought you’d be.”  Hunk chuckled. “You’re like the same weight as a cat,” Hunk patted down on Keith’s hair, “an angry little cat.”

Keith decided to ignore Hunk’s commentary as he beheld his friend’s latest creation and swatted at Hunk’s hand. Hunk was holding in front of Keith.

“Why do you have an arm?” Keith spoke as he rubbed his sides. He sidestepped over Hunk to view the familiar, and much appreciated, faces of Allura, Coran, Pidge, and the face he came to know as Matt, but no Shiro. They stood by the doorway staring back at Keith, Lance, and Hunk.

“Where’s Shiro?” Keith asked rubbing his head, allowing his palm to rest on his forehead as his fingers played with his hair.

“You don’t know?” Allura questioned Keith perplexed.

“Know what?” Keith responded his tone full of concern. Keith knew he saved Shiro, or that Shiro saved him, and not seeing him in front of him made his heart drop. Keith was about to start the beginnings of an unravel until Lance placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders promptly turning him on his heels.

“Hothead, it’s okay, _relax_ ,” Lance playfully announced allowed as he normally would, but after feeling Keith tense underneath his fingertips as he viewed the Black Paladin was in a state of comatose for the first time. Lance softened his normal antics. The Blue Paladin whispered delicately so only Keith could hear as he returned his hands to his sides. “Our buddy is going to be fine. He should be out soon, don’t worry.” Keith turned to face Lance and out of nerves Keith grinded the back of his teeth, but staring back at Lance he calmed. Keith exhaled gently through his nose as he nodded toward Lance who granted him a soft smile. Hunk

“Hey,” Hunk patted both Keith and Lance’s back as he redirected them toward the rest of Team Voltron just as they walked into the center of the cryopods. “You two haven’t formally met, Matt, yet, or maybe you have back at the Garrison.” Hunk trailed off as Matt informally saluted toward the Red and Blue Paladin placing only two fingers on his forehead as he waved.

“Cadets,” Matt grinned. “Nice to reunite, I was in one of your classes as an aid. Honestly, I always thought I’d see you guys around the halls back on Earth rather than in space, but hey,” Matt shrugged, “what can you do.” Matt’s eyes wandered during his introduction and his vision dipped down to view Lance and Keith’s hands. They both wore nail polish, albeit it’s somewhat diminished, but Matt was close enough to them to also recognize a faint smell of the two of them and that they were very similar. Matt’s eyes widened as he made assumptions. _Well, this explains the ‘rivalry’._

“Looks like you two are making the most space.” Matt smirked toward Lance and Keith which caused Lance and Keith to raise an eyebrow toward each other and then towards Pidge’s older brother, before they could ask what he was talking about, the sound of a pod opening filled the room behind them.

Instinctively, everyone in the room turned their heads to face the man of the hour. The pod revealed a serene Shiro, he released a soft breath as his eyes fluttered for a small while before they were fully open. He stepped out of the pod, taking a few short steps to regain his balance as he ushered himself out of the capsule. Shiro glanced around the room quickly, ready to tell everyone what he encountered in Black, and ask about their next plan of action whether to go back to Earth or continue fighting the good fight wherever Voltron’s help is required. But, all of his questions and thoughts stopped in his tracks as he was forced to do a double take, once his eyes rested on Matt’s.

It was hard to tell who hugged who first. Matt rushed after his teammate, an overwhelming amount of grief Matt placed within every fiber of his being left in Shiro’s absence after the Arena was suddenly washed away as soon as he saw Shiro was awake. As he held Shiro in his grasp and confirmed that this wasn’t an illusion. Matt couldn’t control the shaking breaths he huffed out in relief against Shiro’s chest and he began to tear up as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s torso. Even though Shiro only had one arm, he still managed to provide all the comfort Matt needed from him as Shiro held him in his grip.

“Matt?” Shiro finally was able to stammer out as he began to motion away from his friend. Matt’s gaze wandered up toward Shiro’s  as he caressed Shiro’s cheek noticing the cut that ran across the bridge of his nose. Matt shook his head as he quickly recalled the guilt he was adorned with when Shiro sacrificed himself for him since Matt hadn’t been strong enough emotionally or physically to fight in the Arena. Matt recoiled his hand from Shiro as if he was unworthy to touch him.

“Don’t you _ever_ try and save me again, if it means your life.”  Matt’s eyes wandered to the torn fabric showcasing his broken metal arm. “Or a limb.” Matt raised a hand to the wipe away at his eyes,

“I am so sorry, Shiro.” Matt hung his head low as he let out small sobs. Matt was alongside Shiro at the Garrison and practically grew up with him. He knew firsthand and better than anyone that Shiro was a benevolent incarnate. Matt never could fathom how unadulterated and perfect he was. There was never a point where the constant praise and flattery got the best of him. Shiro was always humble and always true. Matt perceived that he took advantage of that virtuosity and there was no possibility for forgiveness.

“There’s no need to be.” Shiro placed a hand alongside the shoulder of a frantic Matt which brought him out of his self pity as he mirrored Shiro, shocked at only himself for being stunned by Shiro’s immaculateness. “All I care about is that you’re alive,” Matt placed a hand over Shiro’s broken metal arm as Shiro continued. “I’d do it all over again if I had too.”

“And I’d make sure history wouldn’t repeat itself.” Matt declared to Shiro as he shared a brief glance before gesturing to Hunk.

“Shiro,” Hunk started with a gleam. “We want to lend you a _hand_.” Everyone besides Shiro and Matt groaned at Hunk’s pun. Matt was chuckling, but Shiro was taken back.

Shiro didn’t have much time to process that he lost an arm once more. He had been too caught up between helping Keith into a cryopod and then landing in one himself, but his friends thought ahead for him. Shiro was grateful his friends made this for him. They thought about him and his needs. Shiro’s heart was heavy, he was always used to giving, but never receiving.

“I- I don’t know what to say,” Shiro was full of astonishment as he faced the arm, but Pidge was eager to actually get the arm on and see it in action.

“You can thank us later, let’s go put this baby on!” Pidge raced out of the control room to head to another part of the castle. One they rarely visit, due to the use of more advance technology, but they have an infirmary. It’s for minor injuries that don’t require a cryopod. In the infirmary there’s a multitude of cots intended for resting and hovering above or near the beds are trays where plates of food can lay or keep an arm afloat or a leg if it needs elevation. Pidge planned on letting Shiro sit on the bed while he placed his stump on the floating device. Then Allura can work her magic and double his hand as a firearm. Pidge was excited to test it out and see if it would work and if it did, how well.

“Last one to the infirmary, is an old rotten egg.”Pidge rushed off  and quickly  Coran followed alongside.

“You’re on Number Five!” Coran shouted as he began speeding in the same direction as Pidge.

“Bets on who will make it there first?” Hunk questioned to the team.  “My money's on Pidge.”

“Get ready to lose that bet!” Lance jestered toward Hunk with a bright grin on his face. Coran has some tricks up his sleeve, I bet he’ll beat Pidge. Probably not from speed, but he has all that past experience of the castle. No doubt he knows a shortcut.” Lance provided his insight.

“The only way Coran wins is if he catches another case of the slipperies.” Allura played along.  

“Wow, didn’t expect you go against your own guy. I thought Alteans all stuck together.”  Lance was shocked at her comment.

“Not all Alteans,” Allura murmured with the idea of Haggar, another Altean, working alongside the world’s worst Zarkon, but the Princess didn’t wish to dwell on it so she turned toward Keith. “Keith, what do you think?”

The Red Paladin would not have noticed Allura was talking to him had she not said his name and summoned his spidey sense.  Keith was freezing, he wasn’t use to wear tight thin fabrics such as the white medical suit he wore in the cryopod. His teeth were chattering as he tucked his hands underneath his underarms in efforts to warm up.

“Funny, you can handle the heat,”Lance laughed at him as he started to take off his jacket.  “And I can handle the cold.” Lance laid the shoulders of his jacket on the outline of Keith’s. The black haired boy quickly put his arm into the slots of the jacket as he thanked Lance. Matt thought it was sweet, that Lance was lending his boyfriend his jacket. Meanwhile, Shiro, Hunk, and Allura exchanged glances with each other as they watched in awe of Lance sharing with Keith; Lance’s self-proclaimed rival.  They viewed the two as they stepped side by side each other in unison.

“When did you two get so close?” Hunk asked the question that begged at all of them.

“Pssh,” Lance commented as he walked ahead of Keith at that notion. “Keith and I aren’t close. I’m just being the upstanding citizen you all know and love. If you want to hear about me getting close with someone-”

“No thanks I’m good,”Allura announced as she started to speed walk ahead Lance. “I think I might join their race, see you at the sickroom.”  Allura turned a corner and vanished.

“Well, I guess this isn’t a story for the ladies anyway,” Lance was about to talk about his trip, but Hunk protested.

“Yeah, no offense, Lance, but I for one don’t want to hear about your dreams.”

“What?” Lance shrieked flabbergasted and offended. “ This time it wasn’t a dream. Listen so I went to Bedrock-”

“You went into solid rock that lies underneath the surface of the ground? Sure sounds like a dream to me Lance.” Shiro cut Lance off.

“No!” Lance groaned. “Bedrock is the name of the club that had the metal we needed for your arm.”

“Why were you at a club?” Keith pestered Lance with his question.

“Because that’s where the metal was! Look, you’re both missing the point. While I was there I met this hot alien babe. I’m talking, long white hair, british, but not really because you know space, and beyond beautiful-” Lance was overdramatic in his description of Roto in attempts to get the guys to fully comprehend his allure.

“Okay, so how did you strike out this time?” Hunk inquired with a smirk on his lips.

“I’ll have you know, that I didn’t strike out, have faith in your fellow man. The alien actually kissed me. I had face paint on too and that just went everywhere.” It took a few seconds for Keith to register what Lance said.  

“Wait, what?” Keith gawked at Lance. If Lance didn’t know better he’d say he heard a hint of envy. Matt was confused to see Lance brag about an alien kissing him in front of his boyfriend.

“What, are you jealous Keith?” Lance chuckled toward Keith as he squinted at him.

“Wh-what, no, why would I- what reason would I-” Keith stammered.

“Don’t lie. You’re just upset that aliens like me better than they like you.” Lance crossed his arms together with confidence. He finally felt like he bested Keith at something.

“No, I’m not jealous at all,” Keith announced stoically.  “If I were you I’d be worried I’d catch some weird alien disease from that girl you kissed.” Lance did not like the seed of unease Keith planted in his head as he awkwardly chuckled toward him.

“Yeah, no, Keith, didn’t expect you to be the alienist around here. You know just because he comes from a different planet doesn’t mean, his species carries around an anti-human bug in their blood.”

“You don’t know that Lance, he could’ve been-” Keith took a step back with his words. “Hold on, did you say _he_?”

“Uh, yeah, why?” Lance shrugged toward Keith and then he let out a long gasp as he remembered. “I never told you guys!” Lance grinned as he looked toward Keith, Shiro, and Matt. “I’m your resident bi guy. Can’t let all of _this_ ,” Lance gestured wildly toward his own body. “Be limited to only one gender.”

“I’m just shocked even one gender let you kiss them.” Hunk poked fun at his best friend and Lance rolled his eyes toward him.

“Uh huh, and by my standards me and Roto are doing better than you and your rock.”

“Ew, that sounds like Rolo.” Hunk replayed what Lance said.

“That’s what I told him!” Lance admitted, but Keith found himself annoyed.

“So, while Shiro and I were passed out, you were making out with some random alien.” Keith puffed out and before he could listen to Lance’s objections. “I bet he gave you a fake name.”

“What,” Lance’s excitement stopped as he heard Keith’s thought. “Why?” Lance’s voice became more delicate and smaller.

“Well, to him, you’re this rare exotic alien,” Keith eyed Lance up and down viewing his entire form which made Lance somewhat self-conscious.  “And it’s a random club, random person, you know, like,” Keith shrugged his voice mimicking Lance’s getting quieter.  “ _No consequences_.” Lance chilled when he heard the similarity of words between Keith and his brief flame. Keith watched Lance’s face morph from pride to pain and Keith decided to take back his words.

“Yeah, Lance, you’re right. I, uh, I was jealous, because of the alien liking you,” There was a brief intermission before Keith sputtered on. “I mean, as in like um, you know like, that they liked you better than they would have liked me.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow toward Keith. He knew his speech well enough that Keith rarely stuttered. He was always sure of himself, so why was he tripping over his words?

Matt audibly made a realization as he said “Oh, they’re not dating.” Everyone, but Lance was confused at what Matt was talking about.

“I swear, if one more person thinks that Keith and I are more than anything than just friends I am going to lose it!”

“Seems like you already lost it.” Keith uttered under his breath, sounding almost disappointed, but that was displaced as they reached their destination.

Pidge was out of breath with their hands on their hips as they were doubled over breathing hard and Coran seemed as if he didn’t lift a finger.

“I can’t believe you beat Pidge.” Allura revealed to Coran that she bet on her Green Paladin over her advisor.

“I called it!” Lance shouted as he entered through the room

“I guess he is a ball of emotions, huh?” Matt thought aloud and both Shiro, Hunk, and Keith agreed.

“Let’s go get this bad boy on.” Hunk nudged Shiro with his arm as he beamed. The Black Paladin entered through the room. It looked like the brighter and lighter version of the torture chamber he had been in back at the Galra base. It would have bothered him more, and it may upset him just as much as it had before, but currently Shiro didn’t mind. Shiro was too busy being instructed by Pidge to lie down to notice that Matt had gone pale.

Matt’s breathing hardened and he became restricted in his movements. He couldn’t remember what happened during the time he was prisoner which caused him to be off kilter. Matt knew it was something about the room, but that was it. His brain offered a vague response toward the reasoning of his anxiety and he wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or irritated. Matt simply lacked the details of his distress. Matt wondered if Freud’s coping mechanisms were functioning properly.

Whenever Matt froze, he tried his best to fade into the background. Matt didn’t want to be noticed by the rustle of all that is around him. Whether it was at the Savior’s base or now, he didn’t want to interrupt and create concern for others in regards to him. Even more so he resented the negative spotlight that he assumed would be cast on him. Matt may have been frantic, but he hated even more so being frightened. He tried to focus on anything else other than his disquiet. Matt’s breathing was ahead of him, so he closed his eyes and stilled and he tried to think of positive concrete memories as he muttered to himself little details. Matt has an eidetic memory, the ability to take quick glances at images and vividly recall them, and he uses it to anchor himself back to his present situation rather than his captivity. Matt kept to himself as he retrained his body how to breathe in the corner allowing everyone else to fulfill their duties.

Shiro laid on the cot as Pidge pushed the tray near him.

“Hunk,” Pidge called out. “Hand me the arm.” Hunk was ready to give her it until Coran stepped in the way.

“Sorry, Pidge, but I think it’d be best if someone with experience reattached the arm. One wrong move and Shiro could have a deformity attached to him for the rest of his life.”

“What?” Shiro tensed hearing Coran’s words.

“Oh, nothing nothing, don’t worry you’re in good _hands_.” Coran held the arm as the hand went slack while he said his pun. The group ignored the joke as Coran placed the arm down close to his stump on the tray. “Now, this shouldn’t hurt, but we’ve never secured an arm over old Galra equipment. This is uncharted territory, it can even prove fatal.” Coran words were more serious as he warned Shiro of the potential mishaps.

“I understand there’s risk involved,” Shiro announced as if in deep thought. “But the reward outweighs it. Whether this goes really well or not I’ll accept it.”

“If the metal is such an issue,” Lance noted. “Why not take it off?” Lance waved around toward various tools in the infirmary. “I mean it’s not like there’s a lot on him, just the rim on his bicep. You guys are geniuses you can handle that.”

Hunk, Pidge, and Coran stared at each other dumbfounded.

“Why didn’t we think of that?” Pidge commented.  

“I don’t know, but I think I’m going to,” Lance stretched out his arms as he yawned. “I’m gonna hit the hay.” Lance pointed to Keith. “Waiting for you to wake up took a lot out of me.”

“I would argue with you, but I’m too tired.” Keith rubbed his eyes. “But I think I’m gonna stay and see how Shiro’s arm,” Keith yawned and his words began to trail away “How his arm,” Keith had felt his eyelids fluttering up and down, “his arm feels.” Keith was falling asleep standing up.

“Keith,” Shiro spoke sternly in efforts to rouse Keith long enough for him to perk up and pay attention. “You’re tired, go to bed.”

“But-” Keith tried to counter, but his old friend beat him to it.

“I’ll tell you how the arm feels later, Keith. You had a stressful time in Black take it easy.” Keith knew there was no reason to try and argue it out with him. He was physically weak and unable to make up a logical retort.

“Fine, goodnight, guys. See you tomorrow.” Keith waved bye as he headed out the door, but he was stumbling all over the place so Lance threw his hand over Keith’s shoulders.

“Come on, buddy, it’s only walking you can do it.” Lance jestered toward Keith as he began guiding him away.

“Shut up.” Keith weakly growled, as soon as they left the room. Coran turned to the rest of Team Voltron.

“Now, this part _will_ for a fact hurt. Are you ready to take off the fragments of your old arm, Shiro?” Coran didn’t wish to lie Shiro, but he could have softened the blow slightly. Shiro took a deep breath.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

“When will you be ready?” Haggar pestered Prince Lotor who rested in his father’s throne room on his chair. His eyes were locked on a tablet as he searched through videos effectively ignoring her.

“I’m ready to track your precious Voltron now,” Lotor flicked the screen on his glass. Haggar had no idea what he was looking at or looking for, but she felt as if it couldn’t be more important than what she craved. “But you haven’t provided me incentive. Therefore, I’m back to my original task of controlling the galaxy.” Lotor sounded bored with little to no emotion in his throat. “Only I’ve decided we need to become more refined in our rulings. If people can revolt and take back their land, that is an issue towards us-”

“If we had Voltr-” Haggar attempted to interrupt Prince Lotor, but his eyes snapped up from his monitor toward her, his emotions giving leeway toward his annoyance.

“Did I give you consent to impede my speech?” Lotor’s words were harsh and as Haggar was about to respond back Lotor rushed her to it. “That question was rhetorical, the answer is no. I did not pardon you to share your own opinions. We have a deal and until you honor it that deal shall be halted. Right now my goal is to make sure the creatures we’ve conquered remain under our control. Which means we need a tighter leash on how we do things. Bring in Commander Throk, I feel as if he will have ideas for me since he worked the field, he’ll know what to fix. Oh, and Hag you can discuss Voltron with me once you have proof you’re making nice on our deal.”

“Yes, Prince Lotor,” Haggar heaved a sigh under her breath as she began leaving the throne room. She teleported to her druids.

“One of you go alert Commander Throk the Prince wants him,” the three of them faced toward each other as the middle one vanished from the room. “As for you two, you’ll need to assist me in a spell.”

“What kind?” The druid closest to Haggar’s right questioned.

“Location, the Prince wants something like a map to find someone, once I show him that then he will start looking for Voltron. I already have what we need.”

“Maybe, we shouldn’t use that spell,” The druid on the left pondered. “It seems as if he’ll start venturing for the missing creature rather than our Voltron.” Haggar hadn’t thought about that once her services are fulfilled than she becomes obsolete to the Prince and her power over him diminishes entirely. Her druid continued. “Maybe we should give him something else.”

“Like?” Haggar asked.

“Allow him to meet them, spiritually, rather than physically.”  

“A ghosting enchantment?” Haggar thought to herself   _the Prince said show him something, this would be a start. He’d be pleased he’d see his mother for the first time and he’d return focus on Voltron._ “That will suffice. Let’s begin the process.” Haggar and her druids began crackling volts from their hands as they began chanting an ancient language together in harmony.

 

Lance settled into his own bed entering into a light sleep after he dropped Keith off in his room next door. Lance was about to doze off into a deep sleep, until he heard the gasps of horror coming from next door. He would have thought that Keith would have been lights out since he was beyond exhausted minutes prior. Lance wanted to knock on his wall to reassure Keith that he was up, if they wanted to talk. Lance wondered if it was Keith’s dream that kept him from falling asleep. Lance decided against it, he bet Keith would want to keep to himself.

Lance heard Keith’s door slide open, but it was in a way that he never heard it before so Lance wondered where on Earth, or in this castle,  Keith was going. Until the answer came to Lance as their was a light tapping at his door.

“Keith?” Lance sounded more confused than drowsy. Lance’s eyebrows knitted together as he got out of his bed and opened the door to reveal a very tired Keith. His undereye bags grew heavier almost as Lance was staring at him. Keith changed into the pajamas Red left for him, or at least into his red pajama shorts that had Red’s face plastered all over it. Keith was still wearing his black t-shirt to bed though and Lance felt that Keith was so tired he couldn’t care about keeping his grunge style intact which spoke volumes to Lance.  Lance also noticed Keith had a pillow and a blanket under his arm.

“Okay, so this is gonna sound weird, but I’m going to say it anyway. ” Keith fidgeted. “I slept like a baby at your house and I can’t exactly go over to your house, so I was wondering if-”

“You want to have a sleepover?” Lance grinned as he crossed his arms. “What can’t get enough of me?”

“Oh, no believe me, I’ve have more than enough of you. I’m just tired and I don’t know when I was around your family- I don’t know. It was calming, and you’re the only McClain here so you’ll have to do.”

“Not the best pitch for a guy trying to stay the night in my room,” Lance shrugged as he started walking over to his bed. “But I’m a nice guy, come on in. Mi casa es su casa. Or whatever room is in spanish.” Lance jumped on top of his bed scooting all the way to the side as he expected Keith to share with him, but he saw the Red Paladin set himself up on the floor.

“Thanks Lance.” Keith whispered almost to himself as he rested his head on top of his pillow and rolled himself into a burrito with his blanket.

“Yeah,” Lance settled back into the middle of his bed, slightly flushed from his own assumption that he would share a bed with Keith. “No problem, bud.” Lance placed his head down on his pillow as he watched the back of Keith’s head. He noticed Keith was tossing and turning. Evidently annoyed, he kept pushing his bangs behind his head, letting out disgruntled noises whenever it fell back into his eyes.

“Hey, Keith, do you need some help?” Lance asked. “And by help I mean with your hair, not in general.”

“How can you help me?” Keith lifted his torso up as he looked toward Lance who was stepping off of his bed to sit behind Keith pushing Keith’s pillow out of his way. The Red Paladin was about to turn around and asked Lance what he was doing, but Lance answered him before he could get the question out.

“Shut up and trust me.” Lance used his fingertips to touch the front of Keith’s forehead bringing his hair back behind his head. “Where do you think Josie learned how to braid hair? Except, I’m too lazy for fishtail right now, so enjoy this french braid.”

“I don’t know the difference.”

“I’ll teach you it someday.” Lance started placing one strand over another and it should’ve been difficult in the dim light, but Lance has gotten used to it over time whenever he was up unable to sleep on his own nights.

“Thank you, Lance.”

“It’s no issue, plus this is kinda nice, I’m not the only one missing my family.” Lance let out a light-hearted chuckled.

“I didn’t know you missed them,” Keith admitted.

“Really?” Lance couldn’t believe his ears. “Of course, I do, you met them. They’re great.” Lance worked swiftly with fingers from years of practice after he begged Nina to let him try and braid. He saw girls at his elementary school doing it and thought it looked cool, but he never had long enough hair to do it himself. At first Nina resented it, because Lance was terrible, but after he grasped the basics Nina was glad to have Lance as her personal hair stylist.

“Yeah, they are.” Keith suddenly turned somber and Lance could tell. Lance didn’t know what to say to him, but Keith was too tired to keep his emotions completely bottled up. His filter was lowered slightly by exhaustion as he admitted to Lance.

“I felt more at home in space, then I ever did on Earth. After, I lost my dad I didn’t really have anything else in my life beside Shiro and the Garrison and you know how that went.  I got kicked out and Shiro was rumored to have died.”

“What about your mom?”

“I didn’t even know my mom was a Galra, or maybe my grandpa or grandma, I don’t know. I’ve never met her. My dad didn’t talk about her either. Who knows, she’s probably evil just like the rest of them.”

“Hey,” Lance finished off the braid that ran straight down Keith’s head and faced him sitting beside Keith’s legs. “Look, I know where you’re coming from,”

“I don’t think you know exactly what it’s like being an alien.” Keith’s words were blunt.

“Maybe not intergalactic alien, I’ll admit, but some of my family member’s are aliens, like as in immigrants. And I’ve grown up listening to their stories, my people have been painted as criminals from the get go just because we look different and some of us speak a different language, but being unique doesn’t make us bad.”

“Okay, but Lance that’s different, that’s racism-”

“Alright, then what you’re saying about the Galra isn’t? You’ve met Ulaz. He risked his life for and the people at the Blade of Marmora-”

“Their catchphrase was knowledge or death, they’re not exactly the nicest people.”

“Fine! Then what about Thace, you told us that he died for you, for the entire universe, come on. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You’ve been chosen by the Red Lion, one of the hardest Lions to gain acceptance from, to fight the good fight, you’re good Keith. And don’t say that’s just the human part of you, because you’re both Galra and Human and all parts exceptional.”

“Then what about the rest of the Galra, for ten thousand years, they’ve been destroying everything in their path? What about them?”

“They’ve been led astray, and yes you’re right, what they’ve done isn’t forgivable. They’ve killed and hurt innocent aliens, but if you were taught all your life that this behavior was right and acceptable then you might do the same. And I’m not apologizing for what they’ve done, but I feel like they can change their ways. Even though it won’t bring back the lives lost. I don’t think they’re evil. I think that the Empire is, if we give them a democracy or something I think they can be reformed.”

“You’re an optimist, though.” Keith told Lance who blew raspberries in his direction in disbelief. Lance really wanted to tell Keith _I didn’t realize today was opposite day because if I am an optimist then you aren’t Galra._ Except a different sentence came out of his mouth.

“And you’re a pessimist, Keith.”

“I’m just worried,” Keith sighed. “What if my mom was one of the worst Galra’s ever?”

“No way, do you think your dad would have gotten with someone like that?”

“I’m not sure. My dad was kind of questionable, he had a temper, so the answer to that is maybe.” Keith’s shoulders relaxed as he shrugged letting out a sigh. Lance pushed his lips into a line wondering if he was allowed to ask Keith a very personal question or not.

“I’m not sure, if I can ask this, but do you have any idea where you’re dad might be?”

“Yeah,” Lance perked waiting to hear what Keith was going to say about his dad’s whereabouts. “Six feet in the ground,” Lance’s eyes widened at Keith’s honesty. Suddenly, Lance regretted he ever asked the question. Keith lowered his gaze toward the floor.

“My father passed away and I have no idea how. My mom could’ve killed him.” Keith thought aloud, before he turned to face Lance. “I’m probably overthinking it, thank you Lance, seriously, for talking to me, and stuff, I think I can pass out now.” Keith had a weak smile and Lance was stunned to see it after Keith told him that his father is dead and he assumes his mother is his dad’s murderer. Lance’s mouth was parted as he was in horror for Keith’s mental state. Lance knew this kid needed a break and didn’t wish to fill him with any of his own uneasy thoughts so he put on a happy face for Keith’s sake,

“Okay, that’s good, sleep is good. Um, sweet dreams.” Lance pulled himself away from the floor onto his own bed. Keith shut his eyes for the night and they didn’t open until the morning.Lance barely slept a wink due to his freak out _for_ Keith.

He thought of not knowing or losing his own parents and that very idea nearly brought him to sobs. Lance knew Keith had been alone, but he never truly understood the extent.

It made Lance feel guilty; Lance vied against Keith, but he had a family he wanted to show his accomplishments too back at the Garrison. As for Keith maybe his praise was all that he had. There was no spot on the refrigerator door waiting for him, a pat on the back, or “You did a good job, son.”

Lance started to think in some ways he already beat Keith because he had a family to feel homesick over. Lance realized he never wanted to win against Keith, let alone anyone else, with basic human happiness.

Lance watched as Keith slept only this time instead of basking in his serenity, he wondered how Keith was able to sustain it.

 

“So, the worst of it is over.” Coran declared, Shiro was sweating from the pain of tugging off the metal attached to his skin.

“Great,” he panted out. Matt came back from his detachment when he heard Shiro’s first scream a while ago. Matt was by his side wiping sweat away from his head as Allura held his hand because she was strong enough for her hand not to break from the pressure of Shiro’s grip.

Hunk and Coran had been makeshift surgeons as they were the most mechanical of the group. They tried their best to make sure it didn’t hurt as much as it could. Pidge also attempted to ease the pain by connecting to a few strands of electrical wiring to her computer so that she could block some gates of pain for Shiro. Sometimes, it worked sometimes it didn’t. Regardless, the worst was over.

“Alright, Shiro are you ready?” Coran asked Shiro, and Shiro responded with a meek slow nod.

Coran started placing the arm on Shiro, he centered it so that it was line up exactly with his cleaned wound. As he positioned the arm onto the skin the metal from Dynam lined into Shiro’s amputation. As it attached small vines embedded into his skin locking into Shiro’s body. Shiro anticipated it to hurt, but instead it was a relief. The throbbing pain that the Galra material had on him had been removed and replaced with the arm his friends made, it was soft.  Shiro began moving his fingers methodically. He brought his hand up from the tray slightly recognizing the weight of it and getting accustomed to it. He turns his hand over to form a fist and open it, he repeated this maneuver a few times before Pidge cheered.

“Yes! It works!” Pidge and Hunk high fived.  “The only thing left is,” Pidge started rubbing their hands together, “to bring on the magic.” Pidge, Hunk, Coran and Matt viewed Allura. Shiro furrowed his eyebrows as he looked toward Allura raising his eyes from their handhold to her gaze.

“Magic?”

“Watch,” Allura took a deep breath as her hands hovered over Shiro’s arm. A soft blue glow met her fingertips and trailed down her palms. Orbs of light beamed as it transcended from her hands seeping into Shiro’s arm. The dark grey indents had now become a light blue and an image was being created on  the back of his  hand with two light blue lines glowed underneath a pastel blue Voltron emblem in the center of Shiro’s arm.

Allura opened her eyes to view what she had accomplished. Shiro was stunned by her magic.

“When did you learn how to do that?” Shiro asked as he viewed his arm. He lifted it in the air and the arm began changing color. The arm shifted from pure white to Shiro’s own porcelain complexion. The blue lines stayed on his skin and looked like blue tattoos.

“That’s never happened before.”Coran was amazed, as everyone who witnessed the change was.

“No one’s ever combined magic with the metal before.” Allura added. “I guess this makes you part Atlean now, Shiro.” Allura laughed.

“Thank you,” Shiro began to rise from the cot as he faced all those who worked on his arm. “Honestly, words cannot begin to form my my gratitude. Thank you so much.”

“It’s the least we could do,” Hunk shrugged as if this was no big deal.

“Yeah, Shiro, you’re like our resident space dad. You take care of us, we take care of you. Now I wonder,” Pidge inched closer toward Shiro’s hand examining it further. “Does that hand have your fingerprints, considering it wasn’t created with you, but then again it’s magic.” She wanted to observe what the hand did or would do for a little while because she had her science spectacles on, but Matt decided Shiro deserves a break instead of scrutiny. He placed his hands on Shiro’s shoulders.

“Yup, Katie, save that for another day. I think we can all agree, that our man of the hour needs a rest.” Matt was about to head for the door so he can chat with Shiro about captivity, maybe get answers to the questions that ate at him about their time there. Matt wanted to steal Shiro from everyone else for a little while to talk about what they experienced to compare and contrast, but before Matt could do that Allura had a brief announcement.

“Everyone should rest, tomorrow we head to Planet Gochi, for the tragoudi crystal.”

“I am so excited!” Coran cheered. “It’s going to be the best mission ever!”

“Weren’t you grumbling over the old crystal? What happened to that animosity?” Pidge questioned as she sat on a cot starting to swing her feet.

“Forgiven and forgotten. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to start prepping my vocal chords.” Coran was about to start singing until Shiro stopped him for his inquires.

“I’m sorry, what’s going on tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s right you don’t know, you were passed out during everything,” Hunk spoke. “Well anyway, long story short mice broke the sound machine, so now we got to go get the crystal which is the sound machine and I’m not quite sure how we are going to get it, but Allura and Coran seem excited about it.”

“We didn’t explain how to get a tragoudi crystal?” Allura motioned toward Coran.

“I guess not, Princess.”

“Well,” Allura faced the Paladins and Matt. “It’s fairly simple, all you got to do is sing! It’s the most fun!”

“I love singing! My shower head was my biggest fan.” Matt declared.

“Only inanimate objects could be fan of yours, I’ve heard him sing, guys, and we should all be scared.”  Pidge criticized with a smirk. Everyone except Matt found it humorous as he rolled his eyes and laughed dryly.

“Good thing singing ability isn’t a key component in getting the crystal as long as you put your full effort into it, you should be fine.” Allura reassured.

“Great! Because what I lack in talent I make up for in work ethic.” Matt admitted with a laugh. Shiro laughed along too until he was struck with an epiphany.

“Wait, if we all have to sing that means Keith does too,” Shiro chuckled. “Oh, tomorrow is going to be a good day.” Shiro could not wait to see someone he valued as a little brother to be singing when he knows it will embarrass him a little bit. His title maybe space dad, but Shiro still has some big brother antics.

 

Back at the Galran Base, after his meeting with Throk, Lotor finally came across what he was looking for on his tablet. He noticed an anomaly during the breach at Beta Traz.

Lotor knew it was done by Pidge, the hacker, seeing how Lance gave him that pertinent information. So, he wanted to learn the Green Paladin’s signature so he could have his own team recognize it and figure out ways to dismantle it. Before they have another incident where they shut down their ship and send them off into another area of space. Along the way Lotor came across the video she was keen on grabbing, which was of a prisoner, stolen by rebels . The prisoner 117-9876 which was tied along with the Champion a.k.a Shiro or 117-9875, which got Lotor to thinking. He searched for the files of the creatures they captured that evening and found that there was another passenger. 117-9877, name unknown, but the relation between 117-9876 was noted in his description, and he was sent to a work camp.  

“Of course,” Lotor scoffed. “It’s always comes down to family doesn’t it.” Lotor assessed that Pidge wants to save someone close to her. Since, they don’t have the boy anymore the father will have to do. Lotor wasn’t sure how long his tracking device would retain on the Blue Paladin, it was a temporary solution. Lance could swipe behind his ear and find a chip implanted on himself and Lotor did not want to be empty handed when Haggar delivered her side of the deal. So, if they couldn’t go to the Paladins, they would force the Paladins to come to them.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo my guys this is the shortest chapter as of late my bad but ive been busy ( school is killing me never take 3 APs, do college stuff, work for a musical, or a live studio production class all at the same time my dudes) so if i'm late with a chapter or if it's not edited im sorry D: but dont worry imma still try to update and all that and i have loads of headcannons and stuff for this fic that im excited to write about and yeah i hope you have good times my guys C:


	7. The Story of Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're hamiltrash you should recognize the title  
> (also this is not edited will get to that later)

“I’m Prince Lotor.” Lotor mused toward the valuable prisoner with orange hair in his throne room, Lotor’s High Command and Haggar were alongside his grandiose chair. Throk stood closest on his right, then Ylvik and Plytox. On his left was Haggar standing alone. 

“Do you know what’s interesting about you? I forgot I had a very long conversation with your son, until I saw and heard your voice, heritability must work well in your family.” The prisoner’s eyes widened in horror as his mouth was agape.  

“Where is Matt?” His voice was hoarse laced with concern for his child. The man was in handcuffs, that electrocuted if an attempt to escape was made, and he wore regular Galra prisoner attire. A full body suit with a ripped shirt hanging on top. 

“Don’t fret, your son is safe,” Lotor smiled. He hummed as if he was genuine though his words were false. He had no idea whether Matt was safe or not, but he no reason to care. He wanted to gain the trust of his prisoner. The father sighed with relief choosing to believe the prince for his own benefit.

“You may not know, but your previous ruler has currently taken a leave of absence. As you know, he captured you, but I’m not as cruel as Zarkon became,” Lotor wasn’t lying, subjectively he was far crueler than his father. He’d learn where to strike, where it would be most impactful, and most damaging. It was in the mind, bruises and wounds may heal, but memories linger.

“I looked for your old residence so I could place you back on Earth, Matt told me the name,” A lie, Lance told Lotor the name,  “however, the ship that picked you up malfunctioned,” The fleet was destroyed by Voltron. “By one of the universe’s worst, Voltron.” Lotor knew his prisoner had a lack of information therefore he could filled with fibs and easily manipulated.  

“In case you don’t know, Voltron is an automaton made of five lion mechas, and they try to attack the Galra Empire. You see my father, had a goal and admittedly he went awry. His original wants did not include trapping innocent civilians,” A lie. “Zarkon was up against a true villain. Are you aware of dark matter, erm, what’s your name? I’d hate to refer to you as prisoner.” Lotor’s act confused his men, but they didn’t allow their perplexity to show on their faces, they trusted their Prince. 

“Sam- Samuel Holt and yes,” Dr. Holt swallowed harshly as he stared at Ylvik’s glowing claws. “I was an astronaut before all of this.” 

“Ah, lovely then you must be a scientist!” Lotor marvelled as his speculation was accurate. The Prince knew his daughter was very intelligent, having the ability to power down a military ship, and Lotor assumed she was the reason behind certain technological failures on their ships that resulted in the loss of a rebel leader. Lotor also shared  a brief conversation with Matt and from his elegant diction alone Lotor knew of Matt’s intellect. Lotor believed genius was passed down through genes, so since his kids were smart Lotor figured so is their father. 

“Great, then you understand there’s more dark matter in outer space rather than comets, planets, or stars?” Lotor leaned back in his chair as Sam stood in the middle of the carpet in front of him.  Sam nodded his head down slightly as he waited for the Prince to get to the point. “Well, the dark matter is an entity of pure destruction, my father when he still had his wits told me when I was a child stories about the darkness.” Prince Lotor grinned, it was difficult for him to talk about his father and trying to appear as if he cared for him.

“My father used to be apart of Voltron, in fact he was their leader, they needed Voltron in order to protect the universe from being contaminated by this rampaging impurity. If it touched any life it would corrupt it. It would wilt a plant, dry an ocean, and what it did to any unlucky creature is anyone’s guess. Sometimes, they killed, or turned you something unspeakable, or you vanished and who knows where they went or what happened to them.”Lotor only heard this as a child’s tale from Zarkon, to him it wasn’t true, but occasionally he thought of Haggar. She was alive at the same time as Lotor’s father and something  _ must  _ have turned her into such a hideous creature. Lotor thought of the possibility this darkness did exist and actually had an effect. However, if something that powerful and naturally evil did exist, Lotor would have found it by now. Madness attracts madness. 

“The true goal of Galra has always been to stop this darkness. The reason my father captured you, was in efforts to save you and provide him further assistance in trying to ensure the galaxy’s safety. However, that may have not been properly explained. Zarkon was hell-bent on getting the nuisance that is Voltron out of his way. Darkness got to his old automaton a long time ago. The wielders of Voltron now work alongside the dark matter impurifying everyone in its wake.” Lotor’s men heard his words and they were almost convinced themselves of his spiel although they understood they were lies. Lotor sighed toward the frightened scientist. 

“I understand you are confused and scared. You’re stuck in space with creatures you don’t know. You’ve been forced to manual labor trying to mine ore, you are in an odd circumstance, but you will no longer face those harsh conditions. I’m about to offer you an opportunity, a chance to be on the good side. Directly playing a role in securing the light of the universe. You’re a scientist, so you can help us fight against the gloom and against Voltron. You would work here in the main fleet, you’d have your own quarters, your own services there would be Galra to attend to your every wish so long as you’d make weapons for us.” Lotor didn’t need Sam to make weapons for him, he only needed him to be healthy until he could make use of him. “Now, what do you say?”

“Sure, I’ll help you” Sam was weak as he looked toward the floor shaking his head, but. “Just, where is my son or Shiro? Where did the men that were with me- where did they go?” 

“Don’t worry, they’re working for us too. They are on another fleet, however you won’t be in contact with them. As they are also undercover, so we try not to make sure they don’t get any unnecessary attention.” 

“What,” Samuel Holt shook his head as he heaved out a heavy breath,  “Why are they undercover on a fleet?” Sam’s words came out fast and hoarse as he fiddled with his hand nervously shaking the bolts of electricity around his cuffs.

“There are some Galra corrupted by the darkness who are working as recruits for the beast and are trying to sabotage those of us who wish keep the light.  Shiro and your son are attempting to find the traitors and destabilize their operations. They’ve been trained with how to deal with situations like this. You are the last one of your comrades to join our fray.” 

“I’ll try my best, to help you in anyway I can.” Sam bit down on his jaw as he sighed unevenly. He was trying his best to accept the words coming out of the Prince’s mouth. He didn’t trust the Galra after everything he’d been put through, from the capture to the unending slave work, and he had nothing to back up Lotor’s words, but it was the better option than what he thought was possible.  He assumed his son and his friend were dead, every part of  Sam Holt wished to trust Prince Lotor, and so he did. 

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Lotor eyes gleamed toward the human. “We will provide you with more fitting clothing,” Lotor graciously waved  toward his Galran soldiers. “Take your pick of any design, you can even make your own, I’m in the process of having my own armor custom built as well,” There was a small pause as both the Prince and the human viewed one another, but Lotor knew all had been said. “In Galra we have a saying, it could be a greeting or a goodbye, but, it’s about mutual respect.   _ Vrepit sa. _ ”

“ _ Vrepit sa _ .” The words shakily left Sam’s voice as he held eye contact with the Prince who found a twisted sense of satisfaction in watching one of Voltron’s own turn against them. 

“Good,” Lotor chuckled lightly and his eyes met Ylvik. “Remove our comrade of his shackles and escort him to his room.”  As Ylvik motioned closer to Dr.Holt. Sam tried to keep his panic in check as he motioned from his eyes to his electric fingers. He thought of the wounds they could leave and shuddered from the through. He stepped back when Ylvik walked toward him and Ylvik suppressed a scowl toward the human while he sliced Holt’s cuffs in half from in between Sam Holt’s wrists. As soon as he did so the cuffs vanished lacking their focal point. Holt rubbed at his wrists as he walked alongside Ylvik. 

Lotor waited to speak to his men once he knew Holt was out of hearing distance. 

“If it wasn’t obvious,” Lotor started walking down his throne. “I lied to him, so make sure you all do the same. I want him in the dark about the truth of what we do his entire duration here.” Lotor held his hands behind his back as he faced his High Command. Haggar walked over to Lotor’s right side. “Make sure you feed him false truths about how the Galra is mighty and how the darkness is detrimental to every living thing. Fill him with concern over his own home planet. I want that prisoner to feel like he matters, make him feel like one of us, welcome him and don’t dare harm him. Am I understood?” 

“Yes sir!” Plytox and Throk saluted toward their Prince. 

“Excellent, will you update Hazar, who for some reason couldn’t be at our meeting of what we are doing?” Lotor was irritated at the blatant disrespect one of his own showcased towards him. There was a hiss at the door and revealed a muscular  silhouette. Lotor turned on his heel to watch the Galra walked toward him. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Lotor groaned as he saw Hazar making his way toward him. 

“My apologies, my liege-” Hazar breathed heavily as he began making his excuses but Lotor brought his hand up abruptly  gesturing to him ‘silence’.

“No, don’t say sorry. In fact, I think I owe you sympathy. One of my fears is not my abscence going unnoticed, but my surrounding going smoothly without me. It’s never reassuring to know you’re worthless,” Lotor’s scowl was slight, but enough to terrify Hazar. “You better have a good reason for why were you late.”

“You’re armor has been built-” Hazar rushed, but Lotor stopped him mid-sentence once again. 

“Why do you know that? That’s in Plytox’s jurisdiction.” Lotor’s armor is a suit he saw in the mind of the escaped prisoner in Beta Traz. Lotor fell in love with the design, he wanted it for himself immediately.  

“Well, I was eating in the cafeteria, and I bumped into the tailor who thought I was Plytox.” Lotor raised an eyebrow toward Hazar as he crossed his arms. 

“Plytox, you should feel insulted, you were mistaken with a glutton.” Lotor pouted toward Hazar as he inched closer toward him practically snarling. “If you value your life you won’t be late again.” 

“Yes, sir!” Hazar nodded gravely as he walked over to the line of the other remaining High Command. Lotor’s eyes followed him as he observed the rest of his high command once again.

“Plytox,” Lotor turned to the Chief Information Officer. “Send out a release to all Galra ships. Sentries are no longer allowed to open doors, unless there’s been an intrusion on the ships.”  The CIO eyebrows came together as he heard the words. 

“But, Prince, that would make the work nearly impossible for-” 

“Notice, how I didn’t ask for commentary,” Lotor was irritated by his men. One was late, and now is talking back. “There is hacker amongst Voltron. The Green Paladin specializes in technologically. She was able to bring our entire system down, she is impressive, we can’t have a repeat of that-” 

“And we won’t our team recognizes her coding language, we will be able to spot her, if she tries anything again.” Plytox was tired of being ridiculed by a child. Lotor didn’t appreciate his retort so he bitterly laughed.

“You have a family and you care for them greatly. A daughter and a newborn son, congratulations. You were absent from the Universal Hub due to his birth, now if you ever wish to visit them once again I advise you never to interrupt me again. If I were my father I’d have your family killed right before your eyes and then you,” If Lotor’s threats weren’t enough for Plytox to remain in check it was the ability that Lotor had a tone of laughter along with it. It told Plytox his threats weren’t empty and the idea of losing him children shut Plytox’s mouth. 

“Great, now as I was saying, in case you haven’t notice an anomaly within recent video feeds. There had been a glitch in the system and static formed on certain ships on the pathway toward prisoner cells. They used the same sentry hand to login and open those doors. We’ve already hindered the privileges of that specific sentry, but that is not enough, she is smart enough to pick up another sentry hand therefore all sentries must be banned entry to doors.” Lotor huffed out. “Now, you may speak, do you have anything to add?” 

“Yes, Voltron still has a way to open doors even without the sentry hand.” 

“The Champion’s arm has been dismantled. They have no other access point,” Lotor knitted his brows as he considered the possibility he overlooked something. “Or is there?”

“Yes, the Red Paladin, he was able to open the door with his own hand.” Plytox rewatched all the footage from his base being taken over and recalled the Red Paladin distinctly.

“Is he Galran?” Lotor questioned. 

“He didn’t look Galran, but you need to have Galra DNA in order to open the door.” 

“Is that a yes or a no?” Lotor placed one hand on his hip as he began waving them off. “Nevermind, I’ll look at it myself. Send me it, immediately and afterward send my suit to my room. As for the rest of you leave before you continue to infuriate me. I need to have a conversation with my advisor.”

Each of his men say “Vrepit sa.” towards him while they begin leaving the throne, but he rolls his eyes as they depart and he seats upon his throne once again. 

“Throk is the only competent member of the Command. I knew father had questionable tastes, but honestly?” Lotor pushed down on button at the side of his seat as a hologram appeared of Lance and Keith stood side by side as Lance clicked random buttons on the dashboard. “Oh, look Blue is here too, what a pleasant surprise.” 

Lotor zoomed in on Keith as he placed his hand on the keypad and looked in bottom right hand corner watching that at the time the door was opened through Keith’s handprint. 

“Haggar, your druid met with Red, right?” Lotor rewound the footage putting it on a loop as he leaned back in his chair rubbing his bottom lip with his pointer finger as he placed his thumb underneath his chin. 

“Yes, why?” Haggar inquired. 

“Did they notice anything out of the ordinary about him?” Lotor was interested in Keith as an exciting chill ran through him. 

“I’m not sure and I would ask, but they are dead. Why do you need to know?” 

“Just wondering.” Lotor focused on Keith’s complexion and shifted his own to match it. “Maybe there are other half Altean and half Galrans.” Lotor returned to his regular appearance. Whenever Lotor did that it bothered Haggar as she used to be able to camouflage as well until she turned to the Galra side, in it’s placed she gained black magic. Even when Haggar did possess camouflaging abilites she never had Lotor’s talent for it. He didn’t need to be around the creatures in order to change into them all Lotor has to do is look at them or even think of them. 

Haggar never put two and two together, the reason why Lotor is able to get classified information is due to this ability. He steals one of her cloaks, mimics her raspy voice, changes into an image that mocks her perfectly. Since their hair is the same color it’s easy for him to get away with pretending to be her.

“Anyway, speaking of Alteans. How is the search for my mother?”

“It’s going, we are in the process of making a spell so you could at least see how she looks, and perhaps share a conversation.” 

“Interesting, well, until you provide I won’t. I would have fought against them by now, like I said I know exactly where they are.” 

“It will arrive soon,” Haggar gritted her teeth toward the brat. 

“Then we should track them soon.” Lotor kept focusing on Keith and started to evaluate his facial features. He felt a sense of familiarity, but he couldn’t pinpoint where or why, so he assumed it was his hope lying to him. 

Lotor didn’t want to be alone in being a half-breed.

 

Team Voltron was holding a meeting to update them on the status of the universe. Since they didn’t have sound Hunk drew the short end of the straw and had to walk from the control room back down to the only two people missing from their meeting, Keith and Lance. Hunk didn’t mind that much as he wanted to debrief Lance on the musical mission.. Hunk knew Lance fell asleep early didn’t hear about how they would get the tragoudi crystal. This was the mission of Lance’s dream and he wished to see the smile that it would bring his friend’s face. Hunk also wanted to tell Lance that he can’t tell Keith, last night everyone decided they’d need to keep the details of the assignment away from Keith or else he would refuse to go.  

Hunk knocked on Lance’s door in the morning ready to tell Lance everything, and he waited a few moments, before he banged the door repeatedly and loudly. 

“Lance! I know it takes you forever to wake up, but this is important!” Hunk overheard groaning behind the door which made Hunk increase his volume until the door was rushed open. Hunk needed to refrain from knocking Keith directly on his head. 

“What?!” Keith complained as he rubbed one eye with his hand as he mirrored Hunk and proceeded to yawn. Hunk scratched the tip of his forehead as he thought he went to Lance’s room rather than Keith’s. 

“I thought this was-” In the corner of Hunk’s eye he caught Lance. Lance was slowly raising up from his bed. Hunk’s mouth dropped as he released an elongated sound of pure confusion. 

“Uhhhhhh? Was there a sleepover last night that I was not invited to?” Hunk stared at Keith’s new hair style. “I didn’t know you knew how to braid your own hair?”

“I don’t. Lance did it for me.” Keith groggily admitted. 

“Okay, I am officially confused? I thought you two were like, rivals, or something and now, you’re really close?” Hunk squinted his eyes toward Keith. “Are you trying to take my best friend from me?” 

“Psh,” Keith crossed his arm chuckling. “No way, I think you’re the only person who could deal with Lance on a daily basis.” 

“I heard that,” Lance groaned as he started waking up, or lifting from his bed, he had far too much on his mind to get a good’s night rest. “And Keith you weren’t saying that last night. You were the one asking for me, remember..” 

“That’s cause I was tired!” Keith turned around and pouted toward Lance.

“I’m with Lance on this one,” Hunk told Keith who flicked his head toward him in shock. “Yeah, there’s no correlation to you being tired and staying the night with Lance.” 

“No, it does make sense. Lance reminds me of his home, where I slept like a baby and he is-”  Hunk cut off Keith as he awed. 

“Oh my god, Lance is like your teddy bear!”Hunk cooed. Both Lance and Keith responded with a very confused “What?” 

“No, think about it, you went to Lance, because he made you comfortable. Lance is your comfort zone.” 

“No, he’s not-” Keith started, but was abruptly stopped by his own thoughts.  _ Quiznak, Hunk might be onto something, _ but Keith was not about to say that aloud.  Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and messed with him. 

“Deal with it mullet, I am your best friend!” Lance jestered. Keith almost tilted over as Lance’s hugged Keith from his side squashing their cheeks side by side. Keith complained as he tried to pry Lance off of him. “Get off!”

“No, no, now you’re my best friend, now there’s no letting go.” Lance giggled toward Keith.

“Hunk help me,” Keith pleaded. 

“Sure can do, buddy.” Hunk proceeded to envelop the two of them in a mighty bear hug. “Hugs all round.” Both Lance and Hunk close their eyes as their cheeks brushed up on both of Keith’s sides. 

“This is not what I meant.” Keith puffed out. “Hunk, why did you need Lance?” With Keith’s question in mind Hunk recalled why he went to Lance and he pulled away from the hug as did Lance. 

“Oh, I wanted to tell Lance that,” Hunk’s words trailed off as he noticed Keith was also there so he couldn’t tell him about the musical mission, but he was. “Allura wanted to wait to tell us something about the Galra until we were all present in the control room. Also we got a mission coming up.” 

“In that case, I’m going to get ready,” Keith was pulling out his braid as he started walking to his own room. 

“I worked hard on that!” Lance complained. 

“You can redo it when I come back later tonight.” Keith entered in his room allowing his door to close so he could change in peace until he realized his words. Keith softly put his back against his wall, with his palms running over his mouth as a soft pink glow on his cheeks. Keith couldn’t believe he just told Lance he was planning on spending the night with him again. Keith tried to calm his breathing, lying to himself that it was no big deal, they were friends, and that’s something friends do with each other. Spend time with one another and reveal their secrets and pains with one another, and occasionally their heart races when they think about them. Just  _ friendly  _ things.

Lance was blushing thinking back to being Keith’s comfort and hearing Keith is also looking forward to spending the night with Lance again. Lance blinked rapidly as he watched Keith disappear into his room.  

“Wow, I can’t believe someone actually thinks you’re a good roommate.” Hunk joked to Lance who placed his hands on his hips as he frowned at the Yellow Paladin. 

“I’ll have you know I am a great roommate.” Lance assured, but Hunk only shook his head as he laughed while walking away from him. “Only an alien has agreed with you so far, Lance.”

“The only alien that matters!”  Lance shouted toward the back of Hunk’s head.

“Whatever you say, teddy bear!” Hunk retorted before he turned a corner and vanished. Lance didn’t really mind being called Keith’s solace. Keith was there for him when he had to say depart from his home, so Lance figured he could be his home, if that’s what Keith wanted. Lance’s blush deepened as he smacked a hand on his forehead, shaking his head from side to side. 

“What am I thinking?” Lance chided himself as he began pulling himself together and throwing on his regular everyday clothes.

 

“Where are they?” Allura asked Hunk as he walked through the door without them trailing behind them. “We’re ten doboshes away from Gochi, it takes them a while to change into their paladin uniforms alone.” 

“They’re getting ready, they’ll be up soon.” Hunk confirmed. Pidge was messing with her brother using her suit so that it had a green laser pointer and she placed the color over Matt’s new outfit. He changed into an old outfit Coran had, the only one Matt could fit well was Coran’s outfit was when Coran had been an angsty teenager. Coran had no sleeves on his shirt, so Matt was a bit self conscious of his arms and the scars on them. Matt stared at the few scattered cuts and had no idea where the came from, but they looked precise and methodical. Matt tried not to focus on them, but every now and then they caught his eye as Pidge kept shooting her laser beam on him. 

“Are those two arguing again?” Shiro was disgruntled at the thought, but Hunk hummed in protest. 

“Nope, actually, they are doing the opposite of arguing, they are super bonding. Keith slept in the same room as Lance on his own free will last night.” Pidge stopped annoying her brother as she pivoted her head to gawk at Hunk as did the rest of everyone in the room, except for Matt.  Matt stared at the confused expressions of everyone else in the room. 

“Alright, you guys are thinking it, I’m thinking it,” Matt began. “I know Lance said they aren’t dating, but come on, those two are clearly endgame, right? We just have to wait for it to be canon so does anyone want to make bets for when it’s going to happen?”  Shiro laughed at his friend’s words while everyone else were trying to figure out how long it would take for Keith and Lance to get together

“I can’t believe you're still doing this.” Shiro shook his head down as he crossed his arms.

“What’s Matt doing? Or been doing?” Pidge questioned as she looked between Shiro and her brother.

“Back at the Garrison, the teachers had a betting pool about students we thought were going to end up dating or students we thought would breakup-” Shiro started to explain, but Matt picked up for him. 

“And if you were right, then you could hand off your turn to make rounds to check to see if the cadets were still in their rooms at night, which was always annoying, to the unlucky sap after you. Let it be known I’ve never had to make rounds.” Matt  admitted with pride placing a hand over his chest.

“Yeah, and I was the unlucky one who had to cover for you.” 

“Not my fault, you’re oblivious to flirting.” Matt spoke from personal experience, he watched Shiro fail constantly and consistently whenever a girl hit on him. As Shiro’s wingman it was one of the hardest things when he set Shiro up with a perfect girl and Shiro ruined it almost instantly without fail. Matt found  _ that _ more painful to watch than trying to help his crush date someone else other than him. 

“What’s up for grabs?” Coran asked. “What happens if we win?” 

“Oh, I have an idea!” Pidge flailed her hand in the air. “Whoever wins gets treated like royalty and everyone serves on their whims.” 

“I am royalty,” Allura commented with a smirk toward Pidge. “That sounds fun though! I’m going to take a shot in the dark and say two weeks.” 

“No way!” Hunk disagreed. “ That’s  _ two _ , and yes just to let you know that is a pun, too soon. I give it about a month.” 

“You all are going too easy. Keith’s never been in a relationship before so I’m guessing five more months.” Shiro said.

“Putting all of Keith’s business out there aren’t you,” Pidge noted. “I will remember that next time I tell you something. Anyway, guys you need to think about how badly Lance is at flirting, I think it’s going to take even longer for the two to even figure out they even like each other. I say six months.” 

“That’s so long, though, I give it two months.” Coran suggested.

“Guys, guys,  _ guys _ , you are all wrong,” Matt laughed. “These two are my favorite trope, rivals to lovers, and that kind of relationship comes on fast, you’ve been out here for some time already, and they’ve gotten past their hatred stage so, I am going to beat you all with the quickest time, I give it a week.” Everyone laughed at Matt, but the Holt was still confident. “Okay, you all laugh, but watch, I’m right. Oh! And I almost forgot, you can’t interfere with them at all, you have to let it happen naturally.” 

“What? Why?” Allura groaned as she already interfered in their relationship telling both of them about the Altean pool and then the elevator breaking down ‘coincidentally’.

“Back at the Garrison it would have been weird if the teachers tried to influence the student’s dating life.” Shiro admitted. 

“Yeah, valid point,” Pidge told Shiro, “ _ however _ , we’re in space, and this is not the Garrison. Let’s make messing with them legal, look I get bored easy.” 

“I thought you had a game system?” Hunk commented. 

“Yeah,” Pidge shrugged pouting as she thought about the tragic tale of her console. “But I don’t have the port for it.” 

“Are you serious Pidge?” Hunk couldn’t believe his ears. “You made a coding system for a language, you don’t even know, that works. You made your own Galra base identifying software and now you’re telling me, that a port is standing between you and playing a silly game.”

“It’s not a silly game,” Pidge was instantaneously defensive. “ It’s  _ Killbot Phantasm 1 _ ,” Matt’s ears perked upon hearing the vintage and glorious game. “The first journey to the depths of the demon’s sphere along with the _ Mercury Gameflux 2 _ ,” Pidge was about to give her brother a heart attack, “with the original power glove that gives you infinite lives if you touch the index finger to the pinky,” Matt clutched his shirt as his knees started to wobble.  “It’s a big deal.” Matt gasped as he took hold of his sister’s shoulders finding strength in his legs again.

“You have _ Phastasm _ and the _ Gameflux  _ and you thought of now, just to tell me?!” 

“I couldn’t play it before, why would I tell you about it?” Pidge groaned as Matt started shaking her back and forth. 

“Because we can build a port for it together!” Matt let go of Katie’s shoulders and she was dizzy tittering around in circles bumping into chairs. 

“I can help out with that,” Hunk offered. “But only if we can meddle with Lance and Keith.” 

“Deal!” Matt shook hands vigorously with Hunk.

“Where is your integrity Matt?” Shiro laughed at his fellow teacher. 

“Shiro you know me,” Matt addressed. “And you know that I never knew her.” Shiro started chuckling at first, but quickly everyone followed suit and the control room erupted in laughter. They were cackling so loud they didn’t notice the Red and Blue Paladins walked through the door.

“What’s so funny?”  Lance queried which brought down the laughter so that everyone could acknowledge that Lance and Keith have arrived.

“I thought we were being told something important?” Keith crossed his arms instinctively. 

“Aw, quiznak, are we supposed to get into our paladin suits too?” Lance groaned noticing everyone else beside him and Keith were in proper Voltron attire. Lance put his head down as he slumped his shoulders. “Can’t we just chill for once?” 

“No, unless you want the Galra to win.” Allura reprimanded Lance’s laziness. 

“I thought we took down Zarkon?” Shiro question reminded Matt that everyone needed an update on current situations. 

“Yes, you did, but Zarkon has a son. Prince Lotor, no one knows exactly who he is, but he is in charge of the empire,” Matt allowed time for the bad news to settle amongst Team Voltron. “However, I’ve been working with this group that actively goes against the Galra. They gave me this chip and I get to talk back and forth with them which virtually leaves no trace of communication and they are updating me on all that they know about Prince Lotor. They are also able to help out if we ever need backup.” 

“Could they tell us about dad?” Pidge wondered allowed. 

“Yeah, they are also freeing people at work camps. I remember when Shiro and I got seperated from him that’s where they said they were taking dad, I just can’t remember the name of the specific place he went.” 

Pidge lowered her head as she thought heavily about the wellbeing of her father. Shiro placed a comforting a hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll find him.” Shiro guaranteed Pidge as she smiled up toward him. Matt always admired how Shiro had the ability to console anyone he knew. Matt didn’t understand why he was always astonished to see pure goodness embodied in Shiro.

“We’re on Gochi.” Coran announced to the team. Matt raced to the front of the control room to look outside and he was in a trance. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Matt’s breath was taken away. They arrived at Gochi at night and there were plentiful stars that complimented the lights beneath them. They parked the castle on top of a cliff which overlooked a surplus of colorful lights in a city. 

“It’s looks different from our last time here, “ Coran muttered disappointedly. 

“Yeah, it got updated from it’s old rustic vibes! Let’s go!” Allura shouted gleefully as she grabbed Coran’s wrist dragging him out of the control room. As she raced toward the door she grabbed Shiro’s wrist as well. 

“Let’s ride in the Black Lion!” Allura announced. 

“I’m going to take Red.” Keith was heading off toward his hangar, but Pidge, Hunk and Matt shouted no simultaneously. 

“No, you can’t!” Hunk frantically warned. “Allura said that you can’t bring Red.”

“Because?” Keith wondered watching the three of them looked towards each other trying to come up with a lie. The reason Allura said Keith couldn’t bring Red was because if he found out it was singing mission he would live instantly. 

“She said we could only bring three Lions max,” Pidge lied. “The Gochi’s get very nervous with weapons. I’ll take Hunk and Matt. Lance can take you on Blue.” 

“Or I can take Lance on Red.”

“Oh, I see,” Lance taunted Keith. “The other day you were asking questions about my Blue and now you think you’re better than her?” Lance brought his arms close to his chest as he slanted his eyes toward Keith. 

“What, no, that’s- I wasn’t saying,”Keith stammered.

“No, no, you know what, you’re coming with me,” Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist. “I’m going to show you the bond Blue and I have and how it’s so much better than yours and Red’s. You’re going to wish you had what Blue and I had.” Lance rushed Keith out of the control room so they could change into their gear before they headed to Blue’s hangar. 

“I think you might be right,” Hunk muttered to Matt. “They might end up together in a week.”

“What?” Pidge disputed. “All they did was argue?” 

“No, little sister, sweet naive little sister. You have read between the lines, they were arguing over who has the better relationship, their small quarrel was actually about jealousy and insecurities, and they way they are going to solve their issue is by being together.”

“You two are overthinking this.” Pidge announced as she started walking toward Green’s hangar. 

“Love tends to be overthought. It’s anything, but simple.” Matt told Pidge with a sigh thinking about Shiro in the back of his head.

Shiro flew around the nightlife as he was being guided by Allura and Coran and they were almost sightseeing as if it was there first time seeing the place. And depending on how they looked at it, it might as well have been since they could barely recognize Gochi. Shiro thought it looked like New Orleans, the warm hues shimmering all along the streets. Shiro liked hearing the music below him that was reminiscent of smooth jazz. Shiro always wanted to visit the birthplace of jazz, it calmed him down whenever he heard it. Shiro caught glances of the Princess’ excitement toward Gochi Shiro could have sworn that he saw stars glimmering in her pupils.  Her smile never dropped as she pointed out to Coran all the interesting new sights, but Coran wasn’t as intrigued as Allura. Coran was looking for the place where they needed to collect the tragoudi crystal, he just wanted to get back to the ship and forget anything ever changed.

“Ah, there it is!”Coran pointed out an orchestra hall that had the name Tragoudia. 

“Guys,” Shiro spoke into his radio. “We’re going to go to Tragoudia, meet us there.” 

“Cool!” Lance responded back, 

“See you there.” Pidge voice’s came through.

“It used to be a pearl cave, now look how it’s been adorned! With all these eccentricities,” The building had blinking light bulbs that accentuated the name of the building and Coran wasn’t a fan. He tucked his hands underneath his arms. “It was fine just how it was.” 

“Yeah, but they made it even better than fine!” Allura was too into the razzle dazzle of Gochi to realize her friend was upset. “Ooh, Shiro look they have a valet, let’s go down there.” 

“I’m not quite sure they’d be able to pilot the Black Lion, Princess,” Shiro reminded Allura. “

“Oh, yes, you’re right. Well, I guess we’ll keep it out front then.” 

“It doesn’t seem like that’ll be a problem. I don’t see a lot of people lining up to enter Tragoudia.” Shiro said as he parked the Lion in front, earning attention of the few people who were walking on the opposite side of the sidewalk.  

“See, I’m not the only one who appreciates the classics!”  Coran spoke as he began to storm out of the Black Lion. Allura noticed Coran’s disappointment as she faced Shiro and began walking outside along with him. 

As they left the Lion they saw their friends pile out of their own Lions. 

“What is this place?” Matt questioned as they group piled into a cluster together walking to the box office in unison, but there didn’t seem to be anyone behind the glass. It looked far too fancy to be this deserted on the outside. 

“It’s a singing arena, but they’ve never made any profit off of it before.” Allura announced which is when a bright yellow alien raised from behind the desk which caused the Paladins and friends to jump slightly. 

“Well, there’s only so much one can do to sustain a family heirloom.” The voice behind the counter was luscious and velvety. She had shining gold curly hair with curly pearl beads around her neck and shimmering silver dress to match. She had round beady black eyes with a small bump for her nose and one long slit for her nostril.“I’ve got a gig to soon. I’m only helping out my cousin. Are you here for a show or to  _ be _ the show?” 

“The second option.” Allura wasn’t used to the ominous foreboding of her question so she spoke with hesitancy. 

“Good,” the receptionist mused as she sang a low note which gradually eased into a softer high tone which caused the doors to the hall to open. “My cousins needed new inspiration.” As they all started to walk through the doors into the dark black hall of Tragoudia the lady at the box office waved goodbye to them. “Break a leg!”

“Where’d all the light go?”  Keith questioned and his question was answered by the sound of a booming voice all around the arena as lights beamed onto a stage. Showcasing two alien sitting on chairs. Somber piano music played in the background though the paladins couldn’t tell where it was coming from.

“ _ All I ever wanted was to make my family proud _ ” There were two yellow aliens who were similar to the lady at the box office. The main difference had been in hairstyles and outfit. The first yellow lady singing wore a classic black and white tuxedo with short straight black hair while the alien opposite of her wore a red long dress with a silver hair in an updo. The two kept alternating verses as they sang glumly in their seats.

“ _ Yet here we sit as our family let downs.”  _

_ “All we ever wished was to hit a hit stage.”  _ The alien singing in the tux grabbed held of her sister’s hand bringing her into the spotlight.

_ “But we fail at writing gorgeous screenplays.”  _ They turned to face each other holding their hands together.

_ “It is not our fault. The background that we had was never to make a song that was sad.”  _ They two of them split apart as they walked to the opposite ends of the stage.

_ “Growing up we always heard songs that we’re happy, songs that were sappy, now the people wants classics that verge on tragics.”  _ The woman in the red dress sounded bitter as she threw her hands in the air.

_ “And they want a bright resolution, leaving us in utter confusion.”  _ The voice of the alien wearing the tuxedo grew harsher with every note.

_ “We know sad, but have yet to reach our glad. We can write from reference, which gives away our reverence.”  _ The two sang together.

_ “But Ocenita,”  _ The women in the red dress sang toward the girl in the tux no longer facing her back towards her. The music started to become more upbeat with a sense of playfulness“ _ I have an idea, but it is somewhat rude and completely cruel.”  _

_ “Tell me Choo, because what else can we do?”  _

_ “What if we took hold members of the public, coming to the theatre,”  _ At the same time behind Team Voltron they heard the locks of the doors clink. Keith started to try and pry the doors open. 

“It’s not budging!” Keith complained. 

“ _ Choo that sounds like a misdemeanor.” _ Ocenita managed to sing through the ruckus being caused in the background by Lance shooting at the door.

_ “Yes, I’m aware, but life’s not fair this is how we’ll make it square.”  _

_ “What would we do with the people we take hostage?”  _

_ “Have them sing, make them tell us their pain and how they made it okay. We’ll write a script from what we know and put Tragoudia back on the map.”  _ Choo sang to her sister grabbing her hands again.

_ “Once we trap them , you know there is no going back.”  _ Ocenita let go of her sister’s hand as she looked at her aghastly. “ _ How could we repay putting them through all of that?”  _

“ _ Well don’t you know our powers make crystals grow? We can give them one, they’ll earn it if they sing for us, as long as we think that they are good enough.”  _

“Stop!” Allura shouted at the Paladins struggling to open the door and toward the two sirens singing on the stage. The Paladins obeyed their leader and turned to listen to her as did the two singers whose music played along without them.

“We will sing for you, we came here for the crystal to begin with, just stop playing games!” 

“ _ She think’s the stage is game _ ,”Choo laughed bitterly and Ocenita picked up for her as the spotlight shine on Allura. “ _ But theatre is pain.” _

_ “People like her are oh so to blame. If she really wishes to turn this into a game, let us not refrain.”  _ Choo sang in the same rhythm. 

“ _ This center stage is only good for two _ ,” Ocenita sang. “ _ But the underground should be good enough for all eight of you.”  _

_ “They can get out, once they’ve given all we required,”  _ Choo sang toward the Paladins as they both raised a hand toward the ground which began to quake. “ _ We’ll set you free and give you the crystal as we are not liars.”  _

_ “Give us a story that does not bore me!”  _ Ocenita belted as the floor caved through. 

Team Voltron fell down into various passageways. They all fell into pairs:Hunk and Pidge, Coran and Allura, Matt and Shiro, Lance and Keith. For a while they all passed out due to impact. 

 

The first pair to wake up had been Hunk and Pidge. 

“Aw man!” Hunk groaned. “The first mission we ever get that I think is actually going to be fun it turns out to be potentially deadly,” Hunk screamed as he inched away from a skull in the underground pearl cave. “Just like you know, all of them!” 

Pidge knocked on the walls as she tested out the acoustics by making monkey noises which reverberated back to her. “Well, at least we get good sound here.” Pidge tried connecting her helmet back to the rest of the team, but all she got was static. 

“I tried that already, but being underground is messing with our frequencies. We aren’t getting out of this until those aliens want us to get out of this.” 

“Then that’s easy,” Pidge took her helmet off allowing her loose curls to flow free. “All we have to do is sing, it shouldn’t be that hard.” 

“Yeah, but we have to sing sad songs. I don’t really like sad songs, that make me sad.” Hunk pouted toward Pidge. 

“Okay, stop that. Don’t be upset, they want a song that is sad, but eventually picks up and gets happy, right?” 

“Mhmm,” Hunk in agreement. 

“I’ll do the sad part and you come in with the happy, does that work?” Pidge questioned.

“Yeah!” Hunk cheered. “I can do that! Do you think we’ll be able to hear everyone else’s songs, or visit the musical that Ocenita and Choo make?” 

 

“Honestly, I don’t think I’m planning on coming back to Tragoudia after all of this,” Pidge started thinking of lyrics that she could sing, but her thought process was blocked as she looked at the skull on the pearl floor. “Hold on, wait a minute, Keith has to sing.” Pidge’s eyes widened as she stared at Hunk. “You don’t think they are going to keep us all down here until we each sing, because if so we all might end up like our friend on the floor there.” 

“Keith is going to sing,” Hunk shook his head back and forth. “Without a doubt,” Hunk spoke with false confidence which dried up quickly. “Oh, we are going to die.”

 

The second group to rouse was Keith and Lance which caused an argument instantly. 

“I am not singing!” Keith yelled at Lance’s face and proceeded to storm off. 

“Come on! It will be fun! Do it for meeeeeeeeeeeeee! Your buddy!” Lance rushed after Keith, who started to stab at the walls. He grabbed his blade of Marmora sword and his bayard and started to cut deep into the wall. Forming an X. “Keith, what are you doing?”

“Trying to get out. I thought that was fairly obvious.”  Keith huffed out as he swung at the wall. “Shoot at the wall.” Keith jumped back from where he vandalised the wall. 

“Why? Keith these walls are thick, they aren’t going to break through.” 

“Just shut up and trust me. Shoot at the wall.” Keith urged Lance, Lance sighed as he aimed toward the pearl wall. “In the center of the x.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Lance spoke aggrieved. He took a sharp breath as he took his shot landing perfectly in the middle. All that was left was a dark burn mark in the middle. “I told you nothing would happen.” Lance returned his bayard to his side. 

“It could work if I keep cutting the wall and you can keep shooting at it.” Keith groaned.

“No, I tried it your way. Now it’s my turn, let’s sing.” Lance was upset he loved singing and now he was presented with a life or death opportunity which allowed for him to sing to his heart's content unapologetically and Keith was ruining it. 

“Look,” Keith exhaled as he brought his bayard back to his side and placing his blade along the grey holder on the side of his belt. “It’s not the singing part that’s getting to me, it’s- I just- I don’t know. I have a lot of things going on right now, and I don’t want people getting involved.” Lance knew he shouldn’t have felt hurt, Keith’s emotions were valid, but regardless he wanted to be there for Keith and knowing Keith didn’t want to let him was the harsh reality. 

“You don’t trust me?” Lance didn’t want the words to come out of his mouth, but his heartache was too much to prevent him from keeping them from coming out.

“What?” Keith walked closer to Lance. “No, I do. I trust you, it’s just the rest of the world, I don’t trust them.” 

Lance’s breath stilled as Keith was too close toward him. Lance’s eyes flickered down from Keith’s eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes. 

“S-same here,” Lance uttered breathlessly. 

“Then in that case,” Keith started walking off bringing his sword back out to cut through their prison. “Let’s get to breaking out.”

“Hey,” Lance spoke to Keith pulling out of his daze. “How about instead of slicing the wall you use your swords as ski poles, but instead for climbing the wall? There’s a huge hole in the floor from where they caved the floor in.”

Keith looked up and nodded. 

“Why didn’t I think of that,” Keith turned and faced Lance with a smile. “Thanks, Lance.” Lance felt his heart flutter. 

“Yeah,” Lance chuckled as he rubbed the back of his helmet up and down unable to look the Red Paladin in the eyes. “Yeah, no problem.” As Lance heard his own heartbeat in his ears from  _ just _ a smile from Keith. Lance thought to himself that this was definitely a problem. 

 

The third group to awaken was Matt and Shiro. Shiro was concerned for Matt, he had a helmet on his head which took most of the impact, but Matt fell on his head on the harsh floor. Matt’s eyelids fluttered open slowly and he saw Shiro was holding his head softly in his arms as he stared into his eyes. 

“Matt?” Shiro’s voice was soft as he noticed his friend was waking up.

“There’s two Shiros. This is dream is off to a good start.” Matt chuckled to himself. 

“Buddy you’re awake!” Shiro hugged Matt out of his daze. Once Matt realized this was not a dream as he slithered away as he blushed. 

“Shiro! Oh, gosh, you’re the real one,” Matt felt the need to do damage control to prevent himself from future embarrassment. “It’s always been a dream of mine to have two friends, at least, in my life and seeing two of you, that was reason I said what I said,” Matt rambled on toward a confused Shiro as he scratched is head. “Yeah, well anyway. Why was I on the floor?” Matt rubbed the back of his head as he placed his free hand on the floor in efforts to pick himself up, but he swayed and Shiro was already on his feet to prevent Matt from falling to the ground again.

“We fell through the floor of Tragoudia, you took a hard hit on your head are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think it would take more than a what, maybe a five mile dip down, to take me out. Plus I practically have a titanium cranium,” Matt knocked on his own head. “Actually, I might have a literal titanium cranium, who knows the Galra might have experimented on me.” Matt’s eyes glanced down to view his scars. “Or something?” 

“You didn’t go back to the arena?” Shiro stepped away from Matt knowing he regained his footing. 

“No, that much I know, after you saved me they didn’t think I would put up a good enough show. So, they-” Matt tried to recall what he went through so he could piece together more information about the Galra. Last night he talked to Shiro  about his time during captivity, but Shiro knew most of his own story all Matt could offer was vague thoughts. Shiro had the ability to describe his cell, Matt would be able to say ‘it was like a square or maybe it was a rectangular shape’.  

“I’m not sure, but I don’t think I liked it.” Matt viewed the marks on his arms. They weren’t seen in his current attire but Matt knew that he had scars on his stomach and upper chest in the shape of a Y.  Matt placed a hand on between his chest where his marks converged.

“I’m here to listen whenever you’re ready.”  Shiro placed his new hand on Matt’s shoulder. Although it was still metal it was almost undetectable from a human hand and Matt found it reassuring as always. 

“I think you’re going to have to listen soon enough if we want to get out of here.” Matt’s mouth dried thinking of all the secrets he has kept from Shiro. “Whatever we sing, how about it stays and dies here?” 

“Agreed.” Shiro grimly replied as he recoiled his hand from Matt’s shoulder. He had his own omitted truths he was too ashamed to say allowed. 

The last team to wake up were the Alteans.  After Allura woke up she knelt next to Coran to assess him for injuries. She had to flip him off of his back in order to check the damages. There was a small diagonal cut on Coran’s forehead and his left cheek was scratched from the fall. The wounds wouldn’t be fatal, but they didn’t help Coran awaken and Allura needed him.

She thought if Haggar had the power to take away, then maybe she’d have to power to give. She provided the magic for Shiro’s metal arm, maybe she can heal. Allura closed her eyes, ignoring the panic in the back of her head. She never tested this out before, either she succeeds and Coran wakes up without scars or she fails and she doesn’t really want to think about what might happen if she fails. It could worsen his situation by putting him into a coma. Allura couldn’t live with herself is she hurt her best friend. 

Allura let out a breath, releasing all the anxiety within her, and opened her eyes with a determination like no other. She dispelled that faint worry as her fingertips radiated a warm blue and she allowed the glow to go near Coran’s injuries. At first nothing happened, but Allura didn’t give up.  She noticed the scratches on his cheek which began clearing up. His skin returned to it’s regular complexion rather than the lightly red mark left behind. Allura beamed realizing that her powers worked and she was helping Coran.  Then she moved her fingertips to hover over the cut on his forehead. It took a few ticks, but the injury seamed itself back up. There was no sign left behind that it existed too, but Coran still wasn’t awake. 

Allura motioned her hands to hover over to his temples. Allura closed her eyes and concentrated on bringing Coran out of this state, she thought of all the moments Coran made while he was up. The good times of the quirky lad and all the rambunctious rants that came out of his famous moustache. She laughed to herself thinking of his silly jokes replaying each lovely moment as if it was happening all over again. At the same time she chuckled, Coran started waking up. 

“Allura,” Coran groaned which made Allura’s eyes shoot wide open. She blinked quickly as she registered Coran was awake. 

“Coran!” Allura shouted as she lifted herself from the floor to slowly raise him from off of it. She put his arm around her shoulder as he pat his side down. “Are you alright?” The Princess urged. “Can you walk?”  Allura was ready to heal if need be. 

“Yes,” Coran removed his arm from Allura as he steadied himself.  “I’m fine,” Coran placed his hands on his hips as he started stretching out his back. “That was one mighty tumble! I never expected the sirens of Gochi to be so rude. I guess fame, or lack of, can make you do some horrendous things! You know, if I had this place I would never-” 

“Coran!” Allura was glad to have her advisor back, but if you never told him to stop talking he wouldn’t. “We’re on a mission, let’s not mock our captors until we are out of their cage.” 

“Right, my apologies,” Coran scratched the back of his head as he looked around the barren pearl cave. They were in a small room with no exits other then the ceiling which showed the ceiling of the orchestra hall, but it was too high up and there was nothing to climb up with. “So, how are we getting out?” 

“Well, she said we need to sing about our sorrows,” Allura let out a weak chuckle. “Where do we begin?” 

“The sirens also said they needed a happy resolution,” Coran reminded. 

“Right,”  Allura rubbed her own temple, as she tried to think of a story with a happy ending, but none of them were coming to her. “How about we just sing freely and see what comes about?” 

“That’s what we did with Alfor,” Coran held a nostalgic smile. “I wouldn’t wish to do it any other way. How about you start off first Princess?” 

“Alright,” The Princess closed her eyes thinking of a tune. The walls turned pink as the sound of medieval music filled their elegant prison. 

“ _ This is a story about those we lost, how the stars got crossed _ ,” When they began singing the colors of the lights danced. Beads of light filled the floor which had circles of small orbs that made an image of Allura’s favorite garden on her Altea. It was bittersweet to see. Allura thought of her father and her home planet. Coran understood where she was coming from as soon as she sang softly.

“ _ Saying goodbye gets harder each time _ ,” Every time she woke up in the castle her father’s presence still lingers and she needs to remind herself that he isn’t there anymore. She swatted away at the light show of the flowers stepping away from Coran.

“ _ So does knowing the difference from wrong and from right. _ ” One of the hardest things for Allura was to destroy her father’s memory. There was a split second when Allura had to crush her father’s AI in order to prevent the castle from being obliterated by the exploding sun where she thought she couldn’t go through with destroying Alfor.

“ _ Last time we were here _ ,” It was as if Allura and Coran could stare at a wall and see Alfor and the previous paladins having fun singing with them. “ _ They were there and we cheered _ ,” She remembered travelling as a young girl, she even remembered Zarkon before greed ruined him. “ _ There was no fear lurking in our atmosphere _ .”

Allura remembered that she needed to have a happy ending, so she delivered grey conclusion. It wasn’t happy or sad, because she couldn’t talk about joy when she couldn’t experience it. “ _ Though they are gone we must still remain strong, but its hard to get through it all day long _ .” Allura head dipped down to stare at the floor. 

The music continued and Coran couldn’t stand Allura standing grimly so he offered his own form of condolences. 

“ _ Princess I understand what you mean and I know how it hurts because everything changed _ ,” Allura met Coran’s eyes as she smiled weakly in knowing that she wasn’t the only pure Altean left.  _ “But I’m selfishly glad, I’m not alone in being sad. The tragedy we undergone was close to our home ‘cause it took the place that we have always known _ .” Allura took held of Coran’s hand as a comfort. They lost everything together, but not each other. 

“  _ Regardless of where we may have roamed, I have come to know a new family we've grown. Though they are not the same; they are just and they are brave. And no matter what we'll get through all this pain _ .” Coran finished the song as the music died down in the background. Allura sniffled as she hugged Coran. 

They didn’t require anymore words to convey that they had each other no matter what. There weren’t like family, they were family, even if their blood didn’t match. Coran was like a father to Allura growing and he was best friends with Alfor, if Allura needed to talk about losing Altea he was on the same page. If Coran wished to mourn he had Allura. 

As they separated from their hug their prison floor began to shake. And they were raised at an exponentially fast rate. Allura and Coran dropped on their rears from the sudden jolt. When the floor reached a stop, their bodies jumped involuntarily from the pad. And they recognized they were on the floor they entered in and they saw Ocenita and Choo sitting the the back seats watching into the holes in the ground. 

“That was marvelous!” Choo clapped toward the Alteans. “Even though you two lost someone you care about you still have family, just not the one you expected. 

“We can work with it, thank you.” Ocenita grinned . “You will receive your crystal once your friends no longer are providing our inspiration.”

“No,” Allura shrieked, “You will set them free this-” As Allura began her protests Choo raised her hand and with the flick of her wrist, she used the floor as a conveyor belt, unlocked the doors and sent Allura and Coran flying landing on the pavement of the sidewalk.  

Allura gasped in shock as she was skirted outside of the building.  Allura got her balance back quickly as she raced toward the door while it was open, but Choo clenched her fist locking them and making them shut tightly once more. 

Allura overheard through the door the muffled voice of Choo. 

“Don’t you know that I’m co-set director. I want something in this place to look a certain way, it will. I can build anything and everything I want. You won’t get back unless I want you too and I am sorry you don’t have callbacks!” Choo actually sounded apologetic about the kidnapping situation, but it didn’t change the fact that the had Allura’s friends. 

“Really?!” Allura yelled aggravated she couldn’t watch over and protect her paladins. “Well, how about I tear down your precious building with my castle?” 

“Every ounce of rubble that you cause I will drop on your precious family.” Ocenita chimed. Her threat stopped Allura from going on a rampage. Coran sat up from the floor as he walked to Allura’s side facing her. 

“We just have to wait. Trust in them. They’ll get out soon enough.” Coran reassured and all Allura could do was look at him with furrowed brows and nod. 

“You’re right,” Allura let out a sigh and she thought of her castle and how she couldn’t get to it from this point because they parked on a cliff. 

“If anything goes really wrong, then at least we know Red will start to attack the place for Keith.” Coran seemed to be on a similar page as Allura.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.

 

Hunk and Pidge both agreed on short and simple. They do admit it’s eighty-five percent angst, but it mentions a dog so already that’s a bonus. And the last two lines are the most positive and Hunk and Pidge are hoping it’s enough to escape.

“You ready, Pidge?” Hunk questioned as he noticed the room began changing into a gradient of light yellow and green. 

“Yeah,” Pidge cleared her throat trying to remember the lyrics they just made. “I’m ready.” 

There was a guitar playing lightly in the background that created a chill atmosphere, it made Hunk less nervous to sing for his life.

“ _ We're homesick _ ,” Pidge started off with something that Hunk and Pidge both agreed they shared. “ _ But we were sick of home we went to school for space _ ,” Hunk and Pidge both had a sense of regret going to the Garrison. They cared deeply for their families, but they were bored with the static scene around their homes. They never knew they would leave their loved ones.

“ _ We never belonged in Earth in the first place _ .” Hunk and Pidge both agreed they were more important in space then they ever were on Earth. They made life-changing decisions something that would have an impact on a universal scale. Back on Earth they would be just another person who likes to look at stars and now they are discovering all new types of stars no human could dream of. 

“ _ I’m nervous this is odd _ ,” Hunk started singing his part as he twiddled with his fingers. “I don’t know how we're going do this job,” Hunk was referencing to both his current forced occupation as a muse and his regular everyday job as a Paladin. 

“ _ I wanna make it through this, us all. I don't want the universe to fall _ .” Hunk thought of the people he cared most about. His moms and Lance’s family who were essentially blood to him at this point.

“ _ I miss my dad and mom _ ,” Pidge started the last part of their song. “ _ And I miss my little dog _ .” Pidge’s dog, Colleen, was not little by any means. However, Pidge felt the strong need to rhyme and she will always consider her dog a puppy. “ _ But I know we'll survive so our families will get through this life _ .” 

Ocenita and Choo are loving that the two songs so far stuck to the same theme of family and care. They both thought the Paladins song was good enough and they raised them out of their pit, just as the did the Alteans,  and onto the streets with them. 

Hunk spun out of Tragoudia first taking the full blow of Choo spinning them out, and Hunk managed to catch Pidge like a football safely in the air so she didn’t get hurt. 

Before Allura or Coran thought to cheer at the Paladins that they made it out, they looked back toward them blankly as they sat at the edge of the sidewalk. 

“So,” Coran asked calmly. “How’d you like the theater?” 

Everyone in his vicinity looked toward him whether they were lying on the floor or sitting beside him and groaned. 

 

“Why is there music playing?”  Matt flicked his head all around. “Where is that even coming from?” He tipped his head to stare at the extremely high ceiling. “They must have good acoustics. Matt’s vision returned to the walls when they shifted from white to a dim purple. “What’s going on now?” Matt groaned toward Shiro and the black and white haired man shrugged. “I guess, I should sing, maybe?” 

“ _ If I’m honest I have no idea what I’m doing. Everything is completely confusing. _ ” Matt nodded along to Shiro’s lyrics and he was tempted to say same, but he didn’t want to throw off his friend’s groove. " _ It's not that I don't have a brain, it’s just that I don't know where to aim. Everything we do is a shot in the dark and I want to disembark _ .” Matt was taken back by Shiro’s confession, he wanted to leave Voltron. Matt couldn’t believe that Shiro would want to depart from the only force all living things share to defeat evil. Matt thought that Shiro would be perfect for that job. He is a natural born leader, he is self-sacrificing, and will do the right thing no matter what. Matt couldn’t figure out why Shiro would want to leave?

“ _ But here comes the hard part. People rely on us and they trust us. We can't expect them to live them in the dust, _ ”  Matt understood that he would still fight for the people even if he doesn’t want to lead Voltron. That’s the type of person Shiro is. He always help people. It was one of the things that made Matt fall for him. Matt was terrified at the prospect of singing his confession toward Shiro.

“ _ Were we chosen by fate? _ ” Matt’s heart stilled as Shiro this toward him, but Shiro was talking about being abducted from space. Matt was brutally reminded by Shiro’s next line. “ _ Can we reverse it or is it too late? _ ” 

“ _ I’m their leader, but I’m clueless _ .” Shiro sang on, but finally Matt interjected unable to agree with that. 

“ _ No you’re fearless _ !” Matt sung in the same somber tune toward Shiro walking closer to him.

“ _ They can do better, find someone clever,” _ Shiro protested toward Matt, but the ginger didn’t believe there was anyone better than Shiro. No one could remotely rival him. _ “I’m not quick-witted _ .”

“ _ You’re fitted to lead _ .” Matt sang back and he could tell Shiro was holding back his truths, but he let it go as Shiro finished up his song.

“ _ Enough of about me I have no doubt one day I'll figure it out it's just that, that moment’s not now. _ ” The lights returned to white as Shiro finished and Matt liked his ending. Sure, he doesn’t know everything right now, but that’s okay because he believes everything will work out. It’ll be a self-fulling prophecy. 

Soon, an orange color danced started dancing around the room and piano played in the background. 

“Huh?” Matt stared around the room in confusion. “You have another song?” He asked Shiro. 

“No, I think it’s your turn buddy.” Shiro laughed. “Remember whatever we sing down here dies down here.” 

“Cool, cool good to know,” Matt sucked his teeth. “But it’s too bad I have nothing to sing about.” Matt’s pulse rose as the room’s colored flashed into the same color of silver that was on Shiro’s old name. Guilt immediately found it’s way back into Matt’s heart, but he had nothing happy to offer back about this. 

“Sometimes you don’t always get happy,” Matt uttered to himself. He lifted his head up hoping the sirens could hear him. “Put this in the middle” 

“Shiro, we better not speak of this again,” Matt’s breathing was uneven as the piano picked up in the background. Matt raised a pinky toward his friend who laughed at seeing his childish ways play out in this moment. 

“Cross my heart.” Shiro chuckled as he locked fingers with his friend. Matt let out a soft breath as he felt the warmth of Shiro’s ski meet his own. He pulled his hand away and walked backwards facing Shiro from a bit of a distance. This song is dedicated for him.

“ _ I couldn't follow you, couldn't follow through, so I fell threw, and I fell out of you _ .” Matt used to know every aspect of Shiro’s life, and then one day because of one thing it changed an entire series of events. Matt missed an entire period of getting to know his best friend and it wasn’t fair, but it happened and nothing is going to reverse it. 

“ _ I couldn't see at the time, what you meant to me, so you're not mine _ .” It wasn’t just one time, it was multiple, if Matt could have been a bit more honest to Shiro about his feelings maybe they would be together, but their whole entire dynamic has been about friendship. While Matt, is glad to have Shiro in his life just as friends,  it’s the not knowing that there was a chance if they could have been together destroys him. “ _ I know it's my blame, I know its my pain _ .”

“ _ Colored me ashamed, it was my fault you were taken away. It was my fault that we broke away  I regret it to this day _ .” The color died down in the room as the two of them face each other.

Matt couldn’t read Shiro’s expression, it was either shock or he was simply dumbfounded. Matt had one question running through his mind.  _ Did I actually just confess to Shiro?  _

“Matt-” Shiro started as he began walking closer toward him, but was abruptly cut off by the elevator whooshing up. 

“We needed someone belting, thanks kid.” Choo stated, before tossing the two of them outside along with the rest of the other Paladins.

Matt and Shiro both landed on their chest as they rolled backwards out of Tragoudia. They stared at the four people sat on the ledge of the sidewalk who were now eating ice cream cones that has sparkling black spikes coming out of it. Allura, Coran, Hunk and Pidge turned their backs slightly in order to face the two on the floor.

“So,” Pidge questioned toward her brother, now that she knows they were partners. “What did you two sing about?” She raised a brow as she licked her ice cream. 

“We made a pact not to mention it, sorry Pidge.” Shiro spoke as he did a pushup to bring himself up. He lent out a hand toward Matt, and Matt could not make eye contact with Shiro as Matt took hold of Shiro’s grip. 

“Yup, it was pretty much a blood oath,” Matt talked rapidly. “Can’t ever break those.” He sat beside Pidge. “You wanna share that ice cream?” 

“Are you going to tell me what you sang about?” Pidge batted her eyelashes as she smirked.

“Are you seriously going to deprive me of a literal out of this world ice cream cone?” Matt was not budging on this one. 

The Holts held their banter over the ice cream as Shiro sat beside Allura on the edge. 

“Where’s Keith and Lance?” The Black Paladin inquired. “Are they getting ice cream?”

“No, they are still in Tragoudia, it maybe a while before we see them.” Allura announced honestly as she dived into her cone. “

“But they aren’t in danger. Red would have attacked by now if they were. I think they’ll be fine.” Coran interjected as he was chomping down on own of the spikes.

“ I hope they don’t kill each other.” Shiro uttered as he watched the locked doors from behind him. He slowly turned and faced Matt who was arguing with his sister over the snack and then he viewed the Princess. 

“Is everything alright?” Allura whispered toward Shiro taking him out of his trance. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Shiro muttered. “Everything is fine.” 

 

Keith couldn’t stab all the wall to the top of the ceiling with his blades. Everytime he got far enough the wall would just create a hole and he would fall down to the floor. If he got far enough Lance would always be waiting to catch him, even is Keith reminded him that he has a jet pack he’d be fine, but Lance insisted.  There were two cracks that led down a path, but Lance and Keith wanted to stick together before deciding which one to venture through. 

Since Keith’s plan fell through Lance was trying to get Keith to sing.

“Hey Keith,” Lance held onto Keith hands making him lower his weapons and Keith returned his sword into a bayard. 

“What?” Keith growled in frustration, but not at Lance at his situation. He wanted to escape, but it never worked.  

“Keith,” Lance nervously chuckled sliding back a bit knowing that Keith still had his Marmora blade fully out. Keith’s eyes followed Lance and Keith rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not going to attack you.” Keith retorted.

“Oh,” Lance chuckled. “I know. I was just going to say,”Bright blue and rhythmic jazz started pouring from the walls. 

“Don’t you-” Keith started, but was cut off by Lance. 

“ _ All you gotta do is live a little, all you gotta do is sing, just a little _ ,” Lance set a cheery mood as he sang and danced around Keith. “ _ All you gotta do is say what’s on your mind, it doesn’t even have to rhyme all the time _ ,” Lance placed his palms on Keith shoulders as he grinned madly in front of the black haired boy. The music played on as Lance rhythmically spoke in tune with it. Keith jerked his shoulders out of Lance’s’ grasp as he began walking away annoyed that Lance was trying to make him sing.

“ _ Look, it’s not that hard _ ,” Lance trailed after the boy who walked a distance away from him. “ _ They want some truth just give them some angst you got a lot of that too _ ,”  A laugh snuck up on Lance as he delivered his next line. The Red Paladin found it somewhat insulting so he stopped walking and turned his neck to glare at Lance. However, the Blue Paladin didn’t find his death stare threatening and he locked eye contact with Keith to sing to him. “ _ Look, it’s all good it’s all fine, I won’t even tell anybody _ ,” Lance put his hand on his heart and a raised hand to his shoulder. Keith recognized that as Lance’s way of saying scout’s honor. Keith started walking away from Lance.

“ _ Hey _ ,” Lance sang while gripping his fingers on Keith shoulders making sure he stays with him. “ _ Look, you can probably lie, it’s not like they know your  _ true _ life _ .” Lance meant no offence by his last line, he simply wanted Keith to start singing with him. Lance thought by telling Keith he could make up a sad story it would provide him an out, but Keith misunderstood. 

Keith was self-conscious about everything and Lance was the only person his age who he actually talked about his own life with. Last night, meant a lot to Keith and now he felt as if Lance would have rather had him lie about everything. The music cut out quickly as Keith spoke, he held onto his blade tightly as he crossed his arms making sure not to stab himself. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith grunted toward Lance. The color of the room returned to the stark pearly white. 

“Huh?” Lance was confused by Keith’s sudden brashness. 

“Don’t play dumb,” Keith scoffed. 

“I’m not playing dumb,” Lance as he furrowed his eyebrows incredulously towards Keith. “I am dumb!” Lance protested as his hands met his hips. He stared pointedly toward Keith, as he realized what he said he was about to take it back, but Keith was quicker than him.

“You sure are Lance.” Keith mocked.  “You want to sing so badly, then do it. Have fun, I can get out by myself anyway.”  Keith stomped off toward the right hole in the wall. 

“You know what, Keith,” Lance taunted. He didn’t know what he did wrong, but he didn’t appreciate Keith’s attitude. “I don’t need you either!” Lance walked toward the left crack in the wall. Before the both disappeared into the darker paths they both shared a glance at each other as they both shouted toward one another. 

“Fine!” 

 

Allura stood at the box office of Tragoudia. She wondered if maybe she could break through the glass wall and sneak in, so she could rescue her paladins. 

“It’s taken them longer than the rest of us,” Allura spoke toward the rest of Team Voltron. 

“Yeah, well,” Matt finally had his own ice cream in his hands. “What can you expect, they are going to sing the hardest part of the musical.” 

“Which is?” Pidge asked unaware of musical etiquette. “

“What does every musical need to have?” Matt licked his ice cream avoiding the spikes as everyone waited for his response. He was distracted by the creamy goodness of his treat he didn’t realize that the rest of them didn’t know the answer. He met their gazes as he put his ice cream from his face.

“They all have songs about love, even in 2-D animated Disney musicals, they have love songs. So, I don’t think any of us has sung a song entirely about romantic love, so chances are those two will, whether they realize it or not. And it’s either going to be a song about coming together or one about falling apart. With them, it’s a toss in the air.” 

“Well,” Hunk sighed. “It’s sad to say, but I think we are going to have to find a new Red and Blue Paladin,” Everyone faced him with a harsh look and Hunk raised his arms in surrender. “Bad joke or bad timing?” Hunk asked. 

“Both.” Pidge answered with a shadow of worry. 

“Let’s just hope for the best that they figure this out sooner than later.” Allura sighed as she stared back at the doors of Tragoudia waiting for them to trail out any minute. 

 

Lance slumped down on the floor. His back slid against the wall as pulled his knees in and rested his arms over them. 

“Stupid Keith,” Lance muttered as he looked up toward the ceiling of Tragoudia staring at the spotlights hanging from the catwalk. Around him the room shifted into a pale blue. A somber tune was created in the background as he thought about Keith. 

“ _ I bet everyone is doing great, I bet Keith and I are in last place, we're the only ones who can't cooperate _ ,” Lance really wanted to get along with Keith, now that he knew him. He thought that their relationship was no longer in a grey area, that the two of them had solid ground, but now he wasn’t sure. Lance knew he was the cause of Keith’s mood.  “ _ Probably my own fault anyway. _ ”

“ _ I do the most _ ,” Lance meant this two ways. He is flamboyantly eccentric and he tries the hardest although he pretends as if he didn’t try at all to maintain his made up cool and calm reputation. “ _ No one ever wants to toast me _ ,” Lance never gets the praise he deserves and though he knows it’s not their job to, it still would go a long way in making him feel better about himself. “ _ It’s my own fault I’m always boasting about nothing. _ ” 

“ _ I can’t do anything right. It’s not just this time. I’m never first place _ ,” Lance thought about how he was the self-proclaimed seventh wheel back at Beta Traz to Laika. He recalled that uselessness vividly and it easily flooded back into him. He also thought of Keith how he always, without fail, beat him where it counted. 

“ _ Never can win a race,” _ While Lance was singing about Keith, he saw rays of red spill into his own room. He wondered if their pathways were connected.  _  “Never can keep my pace _ ,” Lance’s singing trailed off as the red consumed the color of his walls. 

“Is that Keith?” Lance placed his palm on the floor as he began walking toward the music and followed the sound of Keith’s song.

Lance found Keith standing in the middle with beads of light dancing around Keith. Lance decided to hide behind a wall taking quick peeks at Keith so he doesn’t ruin Keith’s flow. Also, Lance was really excited to hear Keith sign for the first time.

“Fine,” Keith sighed as he shook his head. 

“ _ Maybe I was wrong, I should've sang a song _ ,” Keith thought about going back to Lance and apologizing. “ _ Now I’m not sure _ ,” He didn’t know how much damage he caused with Lance. “ _ It feels like I keep closing doors _ .” 

Lance wanted to rush in and reassure Keith that his door is always open, that he is always there for him, but he also didn’t want to interrupt Keith’s catharsis.

“ _ I never mean to hurt anyone, but I hurt everyone _ .”  Keith sang as he stepped away from the beads of light around him as hugged himself pitifully. Lance wanted to hold Keith tell him he was wrong. He’s helped Voltron more than he ever knew.

“ _ I’m the only one that's a mismatch. I’m the one that they need to dispatch.” _ Keith thought about his temper and how it was the reason he was branded as a delinquent by the Garrison. His constant worry, something bad will happen to Shiro and he would have to lead Black, but he knew he wouldn’t be good enough to lead Voltron. Keith assumed every other Paladin had more of a knack than leading than him, they were all more pure and took a moment to assess every situation. Keith went with his gut and his gut always went with whatever option that involved knives. 

“ _ If my own family couldn't even love me, what's to stop them from leaving _ ?” Keith never would admit it to an audience, but he was terrified of being abandoned again by Team Voltron which is why he was so heated when Pidge wanted to leave the first time. 

_ “Our DNA doesn't even match, I’m Galra would you look at that.”  _ Keith stared at his hands in what Lance could only describe as shame. “ _ Even from birth I could never catch a break. _ ”  _ Now all these lives are all at stake.” _

_ “Yet I feel alone even when I’m on my own team,”  _ Lance heart panged full or sorrow as he heard Keith admit this, because he knows exactly what he is talking about. “ _ I close my eyes I can’t even dream,”  _ Lance noticed a form out of the spheres of light taking place behind Keith. He couldn’t make out who it was. 

“ _ Unless he's with me.”  _ It became obvious to Lance once the room’s colored turned Blue.  Lance’s breathing stilled as he saw Keith was staring at Lance’s silhouette made. Keith seemed to the the same as he swatted the figure away.

“Wait, _ what I’m thinking? I need to see straight. Now's not the time to get things off my plate. It's not like we could ever date. Why am I thinking about his face _ ?” Keith shook his head until the room turned back to the color of his own lion. 

“Wait wait,  _ what am I saying? What am I thinking? All these feelings I’m trapped in,” Keith looked up toward the empty sky of his cell screaming toward the sirens. “You asked for sadness, guess what I have it _ !” Keith forgot he was supposed to come up with a fixed solution, but for him there was resolution. He didn’t understand his own feelings, and he didn’t know what to do with them. They were stuck on him and he had to find a way to deal with it. “ _ You want a happy ending? Well, me too! Sorry I don't really know what else to do. _ ” 

The song died down and the red dissipated from the room. 

Lance’s emotions were scrambled, his heart was in pain from Keith’s own personal exhaustions, but he was also happy in a way he didn’t expect. Keith liked him, or at least Lance thought Keith liked him.  Lance was confused, but it seemed as if so was Keith. Lance felt giddy in knowing they were on the same page, but it was bittersweet because they were both puzzled by their own emotions. 

Lance stood by the wall for a few doboshes, not knowing what to do, whether he should reveal himself to Keith who slumped down on the floor or not. Lance didn’t know if he wanted to tell Keith he heard his song. He would rather Keith admit his own feelings toward him and see what happens from there.  

For Lance the silence was unbearable, he knew Keith was sitting on the floor alone, and he was standing idly by. He wanted to do something, say something,  or sing something. Light and airy music filter in as the room turned into a light purple. 

Lance turned a corner and introduced himself to Keith.

“ _ It’s alright that we started a fight _ , _ just like we do every night  _ ”  Lance walked closer to Keith who furrowed his eyebrows wondering how long he had been there.

_ “It’s okay, you feel this way, I feel that everyday. _ ” Lance offered a hand toward Keith so he could stand up from the floor rather than sit and Keith accepted.  

“ _ You’re in pain, well same, tell me what’s your endgame, to separate? Is this our fate?”  _ Lance didn’t want to leave Keith behind, they were in the same boat together and he didn’t want them to tip over. Keith realized they were still in a handhold from when Lance helped him up. After Keith’s own song he thought it was wrong to hold on and he let go and started to walk away from Lance, but Lance wasn’t letting him go this time.

 “ _Let’s_ _get back,”_ Lance wanted to come together with Keith, however he wanted. Lance was ready to be there for him so long as Keith let him. 

“ _ Let’s get back, if you wanna live forever,”  _ Lance was fine with having Keith as a permanent roommate, Keith slowly turned to face Lance. His expression soft and in awe toward the Blue Paladin. 

“ _ Get back together, let’s get back _ ,” Lance took held of both of Keith’s hand making sure he wouldn’t leave again. “ _ Get back, if you want to be better, all we have to do is pull ourselves together.”  _ The music died down, but the purple light in the background remained. 

“You sing well,” Keith chuckled, not knowing what to say, as he stared at Lance’s hands melting into his own. 

“So, do you,” Lance wanted to interlock his own fingers with Keith, but he didn’t know if he should attempt it. “I didn’t expect you to sing so softly, I paint you as more of a metal screaming kind of guy.” 

“Well, I’m full of surprises,” Keith smiled. “How about we do a duet?” 

Lance’s eyebrows raised as his jaw opened slightly. 

“What, is Keith offering to sing with me?”  Lance mocked for a little as Keith took away his hands from Lance’s to softly punch him in the shoulder. 

“I would have sang with you sooner had you given me time and a place to cut in.” Keith laughed. 

“That’s a lie!” Lance accused Keith, but there was no bite along with it. Lance rubbed the side of his shoulder and loving music began to trinkle in the background. 

“ _ You started off, all alone, tell me where I should have gone, you started alone _ .” Keith began singing toward Lance catching him off guard, because his voice turned luscious and more lovely rather than before when there was a surge of uncertainty. “ _ But here you are, and I'm glad, that you met me, halfway.”  _  Keith paused letting him know that it was his turn to sing as he walked closer to Lance. 

“ _ If I didn’t, sure would've been a long day.You should know, I love to hear what you have to say and I’m sorry if I rubbed you in the wrong way. _ ” Lance returned back as Keith inched further toward him. 

“ _ There’s no need. I’m the one who should ask for forgiveness _ .” Keith sang almost in a whisper as Lance’s forehead started tilting toward Keith’s own. 

“ _ Here's to us and apologies, that we won’t need _ .” Lance sang toward Keith with their bangs brushing the other’s. 

“ _ Here we are with our scars _ ,” Keith sang back at Lance, thinking of all the life and death experiences they shared. As they regained their hand hold they were reminding of they both thought of their bonding moment.  The Red and Blue Paladin had a smile dancing on their lips as their eyes flickered from each other’s eyes to their lips. They could feel their breath almost blending, but their lips had yet to meet. They felt butterflies in their stomach as both waited for the other to stop testing the waters and make the dive. 

“ _ Together, you and I, will go far _ ,”  They both sang the last line together as the music faded out and the white around them returned. Lance started to dip his head down slightly so he could kiss Keith and Keith was bringing himself closer toward him, but there were pulled apart from the force of ground rising at ridiculous speeds. 

Choo opened the door allowing the rest of Team Voltron to start entering Tragoudia. 

“My, my! What a wonderful show!” Ocenita walked toward  Lance and Keith laying on the floor side by side and shook their hands. “You two were the pinnacle of the night. Saving the best for last!” 

Team Voltron calmly walked in, 

“We want our crystal as promised.” Allura addressed their two captors with bark. Choo nodded with a gleam. 

“Of course! You all have earned it, for being such wonderful muses!” Choo sang a symphonic melody that mimicked Lance’s song to Keith and a purple crystal began to form around Allura hands. Purple sparkling dust swirled in the middle of her palms as a diamond shaped crystal sat in her palms. 

“Thank you.” Allura smiled without genuity once the crystal was fully formed and in her possession. “Now, everyone,” Allura calmly addressed the rest of Team Voltron. “Let’s make haste!” Allura dashed out of Tragoudia not wishing for the crazy screenwriters to change their mind. Everyone followed her lead as they dashed into the respective rides. 

Ocenita and Choo waved them goodbye brightly as if they never kidnapped them to begin with. “Have a good night! Tell your friends!” Choo shouted gleefully toward the departing Lion . 

“Shiro, hurry up!” Allura warned. 

“I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying,” Shiro rushed toward Allura as he sped away along with the Green and Blue lion from the front of the theater. 

“I was right,” Coran announced. “I never trusted that place to begin with.” 

“Not the time to nag Coran,” Allura defensively stated toward Coran because she did trust the place to begin with. “I’m going to warn the mice to never ever break the crystal again. I never want to come back here.” 

“You know, I always thought,” Lance spoke over the intercoms. “Singing for your life would be fun, but they made us sing sad songs, it bummed me out.” 

“Well, not all of them were sad,” Keith interjected as he nudged Lance with a tint of laughter. 

“ _ Interesting _ ,” Pidge noted through the intercoms. “You two were down there the longest.” 

“And, what’s your point?” Keith questioned.

“What did you sing about?” Hunk questioned eagerly thinking about their bets.

Lance and Keith both stared at each other saying  “Uh,” before coming up with their response. “Stuff.” 

Matt smiled to himself as he overheard Pidge’s helmet. 

“Like I said, guys,” he whispered toward Hunk and Pidge. “I give it a week.”

Pidge clicked her teeth, thinking about all the ways she could prolong Lance and Keith’s relationship for six more months. Hunk just wanted his friends to be happy. 

Allura, Coran, and Shiro were not thinking about the bet in any regard they were focused on actual duties of Voltron. 

 

Back at the castle, after Allura made sure to fly far far away from the Gochi planet into space, it became everyone’s priority to see if the crystal worked before they left Gochi. Coran placed the crystal into the board and a hum was spread throughout the castle. 

“Let’s test this out,” Coran quickly found a playlist from his younger years and played classical music which rang throughout the entire control room. 

Everyone cheered. Coran turned to Allura and hugged, they were relieved that it worked, Allura had a faint concern they gave them a false gem. Keith grinned as he watched Hunk and Pidge hug. Lance was watching Keith and he took Hunk and Pidge’s lead. 

“Come here, partner,” Lance brought his arms out in front of Keith as the mullet boy began shaking his head toward Lance claiming no. “Oh, I’m sorry I forgot I need to speak in your native language. “C'mere pardner.”  

Keith facepalmed as he let Lance wrap his arms around him. Shiro chuckled as he saw the two hug. Matt nudged Shiro.

“Every duet beside us have hugged, we don’t need to be basic.” Matt raised a fist for Shiro as he held a weak smile. Matt thought he might have made things weird with Shiro and he wanted to avoid that, but Shiro waved Matt’s fist away. Matt clenched his jaw as hurt graced all over him he stopped meeting Shiro’s gaze until the Black Paladin spoke toward him.

“Sometimes it’s good to be basic,” Shiro mused toward his best friend as he gave Matt a bear hug. Matt’s unease washed away as he barely wrapped his hands around Shiro’s back. Matt loved Shiro’s hugs as he rubbed your back to comfort you more.

“So, it’s not weird between us?” Matt asked as he separated from Shiro making sure to keep his voice low underneath all the banter the other singers were making with their partner..

“Nope,” Shiro grinned. “You care about me and I care for you. It might be two different sets of caring, for now, I’m not quite sure of my own feelings if I’m honest,” Shiro briefly stared at Allura before he made eye contact with Matt. “Feelings are weird,” Shiro chuckled as Matt appreciated his friend’s honesty.  “But Matt, I promise at the end of the day, no matter what, I’m always going to be here for you. I care for you.” 

“And I you.”Matt couldn’t contain his cheshire smile. 

As the conversations died amongst the Team Voltron Allura thought it would nice to thank them.

“Thank you Paladins and friends,” Allura announced, “I’m gravely sorry, I keep getting reminded life is not how it was ten thousand years ago.” 

“Ten thousand years ago?” Matt questioned. 

“She and Coran were cryogenically frozen a while ago and woke up recently.” Pidge filled Matt in quickly and he understood quickly so the Princess continued. 

“I thought the trip would be fun as it was last time. We sang happier songs.” Allura was bummed about the mission.

“Well,” Keith intruded. “Nothing is stopping us from singing a happy song now.” 

Everyone turned to Keith in astonishment. 

“Keith,” Shiro couldn’t believe his ears. “You want to sing?” 

“I mean,” Keith was flustered by everyone’s eyes landing on him, “It’s not so much for me, but I know Lance seemed really into it, so why not?”

“Thanks, Keith!” Lance wrapped his arm around Keith as he grinned madly. Matt mouthed to his competition triumphantly, “One week.”, so that Keith and Lance didn’t see or hear.  “Did you guys know that Keith can sing really well?” 

“No way,” Hunk commented, “No offense, Keith.” 

“It’s fine.” Keith shrugged.

“Well, Keith,”Coran smiled toward the Red Paladin.  “Since you suggested it, do you have any song in mind?” 

“Actually, I do,” Keith eyed everyone in the room. “If any of you make fun of me for listening to musicals I will do Prince Lotor a favor, and singlehandedly take down Voltron.” 

“We believe you,” Shiro laughed, “what’s the song?” 

“Seasons of Love from Rent.” At the same moment Keith suggested the song Lance’s knees buckled as he clutched his heart. He twisted his body so he leaned against Keith.  

“Lance, are you okay?” Keith held Lance up as Lance was being  beyond overdramatic. 

“It’s just that, that’s my song.” Lance pushed himself off so he could stand in front of Keith. “If I knew you watched musicals, that would’ve changed everything between us. I would’ve sang What is this Feeling? From Wicked when I first met you.” 

“You’ve listened Wicked too?!” Keith couldn’t believe he never thought of talking to Lance about this before. Pidge hated that she bet six months as her brother smirked watching the two of them come together so easily. She had to stop their bonding moment.

“Wow! Never expected this much PDA from you two.” Pidge jestered. 

“We’re just being theater geeks,” Lance defended Keith as he took held of his wrist. “Let’s go back to my room, we can sing the Shrek musical.” 

“Only I’m if I’m Fiona.” Keith grinned as they began walking off together.

“Deal.” Lance told Keith. 

Once the doors of the control room closed behind them and the rest of the team picked their jaw off the ground as they witnessed the Blue and Red Paladin bonding. 

“Bow down to your king.” Matt decreed with a wild grin. “I’ve already won.” 

“Nonononono,” Pidge protested. “Until we have actual confirmation those two are together together this bet is still up for grabs.” 

“They were holding hands!” Matt screamed toward Pidge. 

“I’m holding Shiro’s hand,” Allura took hold of Shiro’s hand which caused him to blush. “And Shiro and I are friends. I agree with Pidge, a relationship is not confirmed by a handhold.”  Allura let go of Shiro’s palm.

“You just want to rush everyone, because once your week comes and goes you lose the bet.” Pidge countered. 

“Okay, Katie, you’re on.” Matt crossed his arms.  “I’ll follow your rules and I will still win.”

“Am I the only one who doesn’t really care about the bet, but more about our friends’ happiness?” Hunk questioned and Pidge and Matt absentmindedly responded yes during their own showdown which caused the group to laugh at the siblings. 

“Hold on,” Matt broke out of their trance. “We need to build a port for our game console. You have  _ Killbot Phantasm 1  _ , this is far more important. Let’s go!” Pidge grabbed Matt’s wrist as she agreed with him. 

“You’re right! I should’ve thought of this sooner!”

“I think,”Hunk pointed to the running siblings with his thumb. “I’m going to go help them.” 

Soon, only Allura, Coran, and Shiro were left in the control room. 

“What’s our next plan of action, Princess?” Shiro questioned returning back to business.

“We’ll need to build ground. We don’t know when this Prince will attack so, I suggest we start a resistance. We have the rebels Matt know, and potentially the Blade of Marmora if they agree, we free planets still in Galra reign. We ask if any of those are willingly to volunteer to fight against Galra alongside us if need be.” 

“You’re suggesting we build an armada.” Coran commented.

“Precisely, I think we’ll need one.” Allura warned gravely as she opened Pidge’s Galra base tracker. 

 

As some Paladins were starting to head to bed, Prince Lotor was rousing from his slumber. Haggar finally delivered on her word about the ghosting enchantment and Lotor laid witness on the appearance of his mother, just as she promised. Lotor had no security that woman was truly her, however he was a man on both intelligence and instinct.He felt a connection toward the woman, she beyond beautiful, only a face like hers could override Zarkon’s.

“Thank you, Haggar, for showing me her.” Haggar was stood by the edge of Lotor’s bed as he called for her just to give his thanks.

“You’re welcome, grace,” Haggar uttered back, but lacked the earnesty. “Now, what will you give me in return?” 

“I’ll track the Paladins down. Now, we learn their weaknesses, strengths, and we take notes. Preparation is key.”  

“ I can’t wait to see how Blue does in battle.” Lotor snickered toward Haggar who lacked the real reason why Lotor found that humorous. Haggar wondered if Lotor knew, that his mother was the previous Blue Paladin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kinda funny I wrote a musical chapter, but the reason I was late with this one is because I'm working for a musical irl and hell week is coming up soon, so chances are I will be late again, sorry about that in advance but bright side i made a few parts of some of the songs in this chapter so if you want to hear the song lance sang to keith i have that and a small part of the last song that is here too :D  
> https://soundcloud.com/mememxn/sets/klance


	8. One Way or Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a little less chill in this chapter than I had in previous chapters, i am sorry in advance :D also not edited again (double sorry)

It was a new day for the Paladins, singing about their strifes were almost cathartic. There were still a few unmentioned tensions. Whether, it was Lance questioning whether he should ask and confirm how Keith _truly_ feels about him or Keith wondering how much did Lance hear of his solo song, or Shiro to Matt to talk out both of their own feelings, but they made a pact, their silence was never meant to be broken. Keith and Lance, however, made no such agreement and it bothered no one else except the two of them.

As soon as Keith woke up in Lance’s room after passing out on the floor from their intense musical session, he darted out of the room, or limped out of Lance’s room. Lance noticed Keith rubbing the small of his back as he essentially escaped. Lance didn’t have the mental capacity to walk after to him to tell Keith he didn’t mind if he slept in the bed with him, because he was waking up himself. After, he saw Keith leave Lance dozed back to sleep only to be woken up by Pidge a few hours later.

“Lance! Lance! Lance!” Pidge shook the shoulders of the Blue Paladin until he felt dizzy.

“What?” Lance groggily bemoaned at the Green Paladin.

“Matt and I got the console and everything working!”

“Get him to play with you.”Lance groaned as he fell back down to his bed grabbing the pillow to hide his ears.

“He is doing boring adult-ly stuff with Allura, Coran, and Shiro.” Pidge snatched Lance’s covers away and Lance tucked his knees into his chest suddenly exposed to the sudden cold. “Come on! There is a multiplayer round in _Phantasm_! This is not a game, Lance!”  

“It is a game!” Lance shouted in frustration as he shot up for his bed shifting his position to sit on top of his hind legs holding his pillow for warmth as he stared at Pidge.  “It literally is a game!”

“Lance!” Pidge whined and pouted as she widened her eyes staring at Lance.

“Nononononono,” Lance shook his head as he protested. “Josie used to do this to me all the time, you stop that. I am immune if I can handle her, I can handle any puppy face.”  Pidge continued to stare down Lance and he groaned as he dipped his head into his pillow to ignore her gaze, but Pidge was too intense and Lance felt the pressure of her gaze and he peeked out slightly and saw them still watching them. He threw his head back as he cried out.

“Ugh, fine!” He tossed his pillow to the side as Pidge cheered starting to leave his room. Lance trailed behind her slowly.

“This is going to be so fun!” Pidge exclaimed. “Like, I already reached level five, and I defeated this robot who was all like ‘KILL KILL KILL’ I had to smack it with my glove-”

“Yeah yeah that’s interesting, Pidge,” Lance yawned as he scratched the back of his neck and he turned his head slightly toward the hallway to view back toward Keith’s room. “Have you seen Keith?”

“Yeah,” Pidge droned out, irritated Lance cut her off mid-game spiel. “I think he is hanging out with Hunk.”

“Oh,” Lance nodded. “They don’t really hang out that much unless it’s on a mission or something. What are they doing?”

“Keith wanted a buddy to lift weights with and Hunk is strong.”

“Um,” Lance  placed a hand on his chest stopping in the hallway. “What about me?”

“What about you?”  Pidge turned on her heels to face Lance with a questioning look. Lance scoffed in offense.

“I’ve been hanging out with Keith a lot lately, why didn’t he ask me to be his spotter?”

“I don’t know why Keith does things.”  Pidge shrugged as her face scrunched up. “Plus, Hunk’s a leg.”

“I am a leg!” Lance shrieked.

“Yeah, I know, but like you know what I mean,” Pidge flailed her hands allowing them to overcompensate for her lack of explanation.

“No,” Lance rested his hands on his hips as he pointedly stared down Pidge. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“He’s literally the leg that has the most metal, like he keeps you _more_ grounded-”

“Are you saying Hunk’s a better leg than me?” Lance’s energetic voice was playful, but he felt an inkling of  inferiority.

“I’m not saying that at all,” Pidge waved her hand down to brush off Lance’s comment. “You legs are all equal in my opinion.” Pidge shot Lance a wild grin. “But there’s only one leg who is about to play _Phantasm_ with me. Are you ready?” Pidge’s enthusiasm revved Lance up.

“You know it!”

 

Keith recently discovered the weight room of the castle. It was before they defeated Zarkon, which felt like eons ago, but he stumbled across it on one of his many nights awake and fighting the Guardian wasn’t cathartic enough. He didn’t have time to train with it because everything else at the time seemed to take priority. But now that Allura and Coran’s planning seemingly didn’t involve most of the Paladins Keith felt right now he needed to clear his head before anything else happened Keith’s mind was already stuck on Prince Lotor and the fact that he is a new antagonist to Voltron and that’s it. The complete lack of information bothered him more than anything, but Keith didn’t want to think about that. To Keith’s surprise neither did Hunk.

Turns out Hunk is just as fit as Keith if not more so. Most people don’t assume so because they aren’t used to Hunk’s build. Keith found this out even before they formed Voltron, back at the Garrison Keith caught Hunk at the gym on campus from time to time. He never asked for his name because Keith was _Keith_. He never brought up a conversation with another person for the sake of communication. Also Keith never knew what to say, but he was always impressed by Hunk, who at the time he referred to as ‘big guy’ because he was huge and bench pressed weights Keith wouldn’t dare try.

Keith had to refrain from his competitive nature against Hunk. Hunk kept adding on _kilioms_ , Altean pounds which looked like blobs of bouncing jello yet that varied from fifteen to forty five pounds,  Hunk claimed they were too easy. He used four of the biggest blobs on a machine that practically ate the weight and then they’d have to pull the weight up and bring it down, this was the only part Hunk and Keith understood. It was most like exercise machines on Earth, what they needed a spotter for was if the weight was too heavy and they person let go then the machine would retaliate by assuming the person is an addition to  the weight, whenever the thing ate food it would expand ever so slightly. Keith was pretty sure it was an actual mecha monster because it had blue glowing slits at the top of the white cylinder and vaguely looked like a kitten with pointed ears at the top.

Neither Keith nor Hunk wanted to be eaten by an exercise machine so if either of them overestimated themself then the other could help them take down the beast that is exercise.

During Hunk’s rep Keith just watched as an observer in awe as the Yellow Paladin brought the weight up and down  with ease. The weight was behind him and appeared as a bookbag when it was at it’s lowest point and then when it was at it's peak it appeared as an irregular shaped halo as Hunk pulled down on the bar in front of the machine.

Unlike Keith, Hunk liked talking. Hunk managed to make small talk during his own sets, but once Hunk decided arm day was done for himself and switched places with Keith, after lowering the weight, he decided to delve a little deeper into the mind that is the Red Paladin.

“ _So_ , Keith,” Hunk started.

“What’s up,” Keith spoke with ease as he pulled the lever down raising the _kilioms_ behind him.

“We should add some more jello first before we get _heavy_ ,” Hunk laughed to himself as he added another blob to be swallowed up by the little pack. Keith’s grip tightened around the lever as he was beginning to feel the tension in each pull down.

Keith made a sound of affirmation, his concentration more focused on not being swallowed by a machine rather than speaking, nonetheless, Hunk continued.

“I’ve noticed, after post-Galra,” Keith shot Hunk, who was sitting on a white bench in front of him, a glare as he huffed out a breath as he dragged the bar ahead of him down. “That you and Lance are,” Hunk spoke tentatively as he tried to figure out what word would suit this situation. “You guys are _bonding_ , so what’s the haps? Are you friends, best friends, or-” Keith let go of the bar so that it slammed against the monster and made a loud thud in the room preventing Hunk from furthering.

“Whatever you and Shay are,” Keith smirked toward Hunk,  “that’s what Lance and I are.” Keith grabbed the bar ahead of him as he sat down and began bringing it down. The Yellow Paladin released jumbled sounds as if he was speaking whatever was randomly typed after a keyboard smashed. Hunk knew technically him and Shay were nothing more than friends, but maybe there was a possibility for more. Allura told Hunk she asked for him when she visited the Balmera. Hunk’s blush was everlasting as soon as he heard.

“Honestly,” Hunk finally settled on using real words. “That doesn’t confirm or deny anything.”

“It’s whatever you want it to be,” Keith huffed as he reclaimed the lever.

“But what do _you_ want it to be?” Hunk was nosy, he had no real excuse besides wanting his friends to be happy. He didn’t really care for the bet he just wanted Lance and Keith to have someone they care about together.

“I’m fine with being just friends,” Keith spoke as a throwaway comment and Hunk interpreted Keith didn’t want anything more from Lance which, admittedly, worried him. Hunk knows Lance and he knows he falls for people quickly and Keith matched all the criteria for Lance to develop a crush on them. One: has a pulse, two: is there for Lance, three: listens to Lance, four: cares for Lance, but most importantly five: accepted by Lance’s family.

Hunk found out that Keith liked Lance’s family and it was reciprocated when Hunk was talking to him about his moms, during their small talk when Hunk was exercising, which led to Keith talking about Lance’s family.  Hunk thought that was interesting Hunk talked about his own family and Keith brought up Lance’s, but he figured that was just because of who Keith was. Hunk thought Keith was just fine as being friends, rather than merging their families together.

Keith said that he was fine befriending Lance, but he would be _more_ than fine with being more than just buddies with Lance. Keith didn’t want to admit that out loud just yet, he was nervous, he didn’t quite understand his own feelings. If this was because he liked Lance or the attention he was getting from Lance, Keith didn’t want to start something with Lance before he understood his own emotions entirely, it wouldn’t be fair. Then there was the added bonus that Keith never dated anyone before and he knows Lance. Lance is a flirt, Keith never asked, but he assumed Lance must have dated someone beforehand. Keith had no idea how to court someone and he didn’t want Lance to be better at dating then him.

“Since,” Keith started nonchalantly as possible as he strained while bringing the lever down, “we’re on the subject of Lance,” Hunk’s ears perked up as he heard his best friend's name. “Has he ever,” Keith paused trying to steady his breathing, “These are heavy,” Keith complained as he raised from his seat and let the bar softly meet the top of the machine so that he wasn’t devoured.

“Aw man, I was hoping you’d turn purple from the stress of the weight.” Hunk admitted as he tossed Keith a towel.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Keith ignored Hunk as he rubbed his head of any sweat that built up after his few attempts. “Has Lance talked about me?”

“Well, duh,” Hunk chuckled. “Back at the Garrison, when you were still there, he never stopped talking about you.” Keith felt the blush forming on his cheeks, but he didn’t want anyone else to see that so Keith turned away from Hunk to grab his mini jacket.  “It was always along the lines of, _oh look at him he thinks he’s all that because he is talented_ , like Lance was obsessed with you.”

“What about now?” Keith asked pulling his collar up.

“Well, I mean, if you want to know if he’s obsessed with you now, I wouldn’t really know. You two have been spending a lot more time with each other, than Lance and I.” Hunk started walking over toward Keith who stood next to his own jacket, but stopped midway with a cheshire grin. “Hold on, why are you asking about Lance?”

“Uh, you know,” Keith grabbed Hunk’s jacket as he tried to think of a lie and he turned on his heels to face Hunk. “Like you know,  Lance and I could be exercise buddies, got to make sure he doesn’t want me to get munched on by the weight eater thing.”

“Uh huh,” Hunk jestered. “Yeah, sure, I totally believe you.” Hunk said in a way that made it evident to Keith he totally did not believe him.

“Yeah, I see no reason why you wouldn’t.c Keith threw Hunk’s jacket as him so it rested over his face as he rushed out of the weight room. Hunk yelped not expecting the fabric to be thrown across his face.

As Keith dashed out of the room he heard a wild cry from Pidge’s room. Keith’s voice muttered softly the Green Paladin’s name in horror as he made a rapid change in direction from going to the food goo room to Pidge’s quarters. Keith was intensely worried about his friend, so when he heard her yelling he assumed the worst, there was an enemy on the ship and got Pidge, so when her door swung open and Keith saw that it was just Pidge shouting at her tv screen, Lance and her died in the game, Keith was both relieved and annoyed. He was glad Pidge wasn’t in peril, but he was upset because the amount of panic that ran through him was abysmal.

“Are you okay?!” Keith didn’t intend to come off as harsh, but he was panting so his voice was hoarse and he seemed terrifying even though he leaned an arm against the frame of the door. His eyebrows were tilted down which made him seem angry, but he was just catching his breath.

“Ah!” Pidge jumped from her seat on her floor onto Lance’s lap as they used him for protection.You couldn’t really see the floor, there was too much clutter from old plates, random mechanical junk, and various alien tech Pidge ‘borrowed’ from other planets they visited.

Once Pidge assessed the situation and realized she wasn’t in danger she pushed her clutter to the side so she could rest on the floor and she stared up at Keith.

“Yeah,” Pidge spoke in a cool tone as she pushed the middle of her glasses up. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Keith raised his eyebrows toward Pidge. “Cause no ‘okay’ person would just scream for no reason!”

“Keith, are you okay?” Lance inquired.

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?”

“Cause now _you’re_ screaming for no reason.” Lance chuckled.

“No,” Keith sputtered, “my reason was that I was nervous for Pidge’s safety. I heard her screaming down the hall.”

“Oh,” Lance and Pidge both said at the same time as they faced one another and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Keith asked now with his breathing in order.

“Pidge just died in a game and she yelled, it’s no biggie.”  Lance smiled as he faced Keith who was stunned by Lance’s grin.  Keith stared down at Lance and noticed he had freckles. Keith would have scanned every detail of Lance’s face had it not been for Pidge breaking him out of his trance.

“Didn’t know you cared so much, Keith.” Pidge began to stand up and make her way out of her room. She nudged Keith’s side as she beamed. “If I’m ever in danger I know who to count on.” Lance stood from his seat quickly as he boasted himself.

“Yeah, I always got your back Pidge.” Lance pulled the lapels of his robe as Pidge looked back at him and sighed.

“I was talking to Keith, you and I just got wrecked by Killbot.”  Lance scoffed and was about to defend his honor, but there was an announcement overhead.

“Paladins,” It’s was Allura’s voice. “Come to the Control Room. Matt has shared some valuable information with us.”

The Blue, Red, and Green Paladin exchanged looks with one another as they started to walk toward Allura. As they were walking away they heard a scuffle happening in the far distance.

They turned a corner to see the weight machine’s mouth was wrapped around Hunk’s arm. Hunk was swinging his hand wildly and he let out loose laughter.

“It tickles!” Hunk exclaimed.

“What is that thing?” Lance wondered as Keith shook his head as he grabbed his Marmora blade from his belt.

“Better question,” Pidge interrupted. “What’s it doing to Hunk?”

“Weight holder, eating Hunk. Hold on, this should take like two seconds.” Keith began making his way over towards Hunk with his sword and Hunk for a moment was concerned as he saw Keith staring down his arm with a weapon in Keith’s hand. Until he realize Keith was swinging down on the metal cylinder. Keith sliced down the middle of the box without injuring Hunk. The crack in the cylinder expanded as it slid off of Hunk’s forearm and clattered against the floor.

“Aw,” Hunk let out a complain. “You killed Kilom!”

“It was trying to eat you!” Keith exasperated.

“Wow,” Pidge called out, “looks like your Galra-ness is finally revealing itself.” ,

Keith groaned inwardly as he decided to ignore the other paladins walking ahead of them as he headed toward the Princess.

 

Soon three of the four paladins walked through the control room: Hunk, Keith, and Pidge.

“What took you so long?” Allura inquired.

“Murder.” Hunk jokingly muttered as he indirected Keith.

“Okay,” Allura spoke the word slowly, Allura viewed them and realized one of the paladins were missing. “Where’s Lance?”

“He said he had to change out of his pajamas .” Hunk informed.

“He said he could only look his best in front of the Princess.” Pidge chuckled as she saw Allura grimace. Keith looked away as he crossed his arms with a look Matt caught and could only describe as disappointment, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it.

“Last night,” Matt crossed his arms his expression seemed confused. “I discovered a little more about the Prince,” Matt shook his head and he rummaged through his hair. “Or more like remembered, the Prince.”

“You’ve met the Prince?” Keith clarified.

“More than met,” Matt continued. “I’ve talked with him and the strange thing is I don’t remember him being evil and he was only a Galra in terms of complexion,” Matt paused as he faced Allura. “But, for the most part he looked like you. Long white hair, pointed ears, and the Altean accent.”

“What’s his name again?” Allura’s eyebrows came together. “I’ve been trying to  remember if Zarkon had a child.”

“Lotor.” Matt said filled with hope to try and figure more about the Prince.

“I don’t think we’ve met him, Princess.” Coran admitted, but it bothered Allura not to know Lotor more than it upset Coran. Allura knew of Haggar’s status as an Atlean and the thought of another Altean working alongside the Galra. It infuriated her to no end.

“But,” Matt broke the silence seeing the discontent on her face, “like I said he wasn’t bad. He had a way of words, he made me feel better?”  Matt rubbed his forehead. “It’s confusing. I don’t remember exactly why, but I know he saved me from something and then we talked.”

“What was the something?” Keith questioned, but it only earned him a pointed look from Matt. The question frustrated Matt because he couldn’t remember all the details of his capture and now someone else beside him wanted to know what happened to him and he had nothing. Shiro noted Matt’s small snarl as he moved the conversation along.

“Do you remember what you two talked about?”Shiro’s voice was soft towards his crewmate.

“Bits and pieces, but the gist of it was that he wasn’t a fan of the Galra either. Whatever happened to me,” Matt rubbed at the scars on his arms as he halted. “The Prince thought it was inhumane so he stopped it.”

There was a momentary hiccup in the conversation as no one knew what to say. They lacked assuring words to reconcile the past. Shiro understood that a travesty happened and it can be haunting, he may not be able to conjure up sentiments that fix whatever Matt went through, but he had thoughts on present and the future. That he would be there alongside Matt during it. Shiro stood beside Matt to provide slight reassurance.

“But, that’s not all I have to say,” Matt continued as he grabbed the chip the Unilu gave him from his pocket and placed it inside the dashboard to reveal their last update towards him.

“There’s a genius known as Slav-” Shiro’s groan cut Matt’s voice off.

“From Blade of Marmora.” Shiro had only negative emotions toward that creature.

“You’ve met him?” Matt wondered aloud, but shook his head sensing the stress from Shiro. “Nevermind, that’s not important,” he turned his head as the information he was sent flew upon the screen.

“What’s all this stuff?” Hunk’s voice wavered as he saw a massive amount of machinery being downloaded in random places all over their screen. “Please tell me these are massage chairs.”

“No,” Pidge countered sullenly as she viewed spikes, blades, electrical shocks, chemical gases, and worse filling up their screen. “These are weapons.”

“Slav was captured by the Galra and they invaded his brain.” Matt announced. “Marmora thought to tell other rebel groups about what they lost, so at least we could be prepared to face off against them.”

“Wait,” Keith pointed out a suit. “That’s not a weapon.” Shiro watched where Keith’s finger was directed and he recognized it immediately.

“That’s the mindscape suit, the Blade of Marmora put you in.” Keith shook his head at Shiro’s words.

“Maybe, it is a weapon. The Galra might be playing psychological warfare now.” Keith crossed his arms.

“Yeah,” Matt countered, “but remember they took him for Zarkon. Now that’s he is gone Lotor might not be the one who will use these.”

“His father is Zarkon; the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Keith crossed his arms as Matt scrunched his nose and pouted.

“Then explain why he would rescue me-” Matt’s voice began to raise.

Shiro placed his Altean hand warmly on Matt’s shoulder to separate Matt and Keith’s budding tension.

“Thank you Matt,” The two shared a look Shiro gave him a brief smile before turning to Keith. Sending him a glare that told Keith to calm down. Shiro returned his attention to Matt speaking under his breath so only Matt could hear leaving the rest of the team with the tension Keith was creating with Matt.

“Whatever happened to you, we’ll get through it together.” Shiro lightly squeezed Matt’s shoulder which the ginger took solace in. A simple touch that made him feel safe.

Matt wanted Shiro to stand by his side for a little while longer, but the doors to the control room shuffled open.

“What did I miss?!” Lance beckoned as he walked in completely unaware of the Matt’s confession. Lance was met with annoyed expressions and a wall that had a multitude of weapons. No one attempted to update him on what they knew, mostly because they were taken aback by Lance’s awkward timing.

There was a few seconds of quiet, until the castle started blaring the warning sounds and everything became tinted in red. Allura took out Matt’s chip as she handed it back to him so that her screen was clear and she could see as well as every other member of Team Voltron that were being tracked by a missile.  There wasn’t enough time to put up a shield so the castle took the blunt force. Everyone jerked forward and nearly fell to the ground.

“Hurry!” Allura shouted as she raced to the middle of the room to man the ship. “Get to your drones!”  The Paladins scattered to their designated seats. Coran was searching for targets that were locked onto them.  Matt was assisting Coran, he was noticing the formation pattern for the ships. It reminded Matt of a bird’s v formation.

“It's a few Galran ships about ten!” Coran yelled. “I don’t even think we’ll need to use Voltron for this.”

“I’m putting up the shield just in case.” Allura informed.  

“Hunk and Keith, there’s two coming up on your left.” Shiro alerted as he shot down a ship with his flying disk.

“They look like the sentry ships.” Matt commented which relieved him. Even though he could barely stand the Galra, he still didn’t like taking their lives. Matt understood they were just collateral damage, but he was never trained for war. None of them were.

“We got them, thanks, buddy,” Hunk commented with a grin. “Lance, at your eight o’clock- Oh, wait, nevermind, you already shot that down. Nice!”

“I try, I try,” Lance smirked as he started aiming for his next take down.

Pidge sent lasers from her disc rapidly and brought down one Galra ship which she planned would blow up and then take down it’s neighboring ship, the smile on her face when her plan worked was infectious.

“Why is this so much more easier than _Killbot_?” Pidge jokingly spoke as she shot down another ship.

Keith’s disc was being followed by three sentries. The three of them kept messing up his shot and tried to break Keith’s flying object by sandwiching it in between two Galra ships while the third was shooting at the red shooting frisbee from above. Keith was struggling, but he wasn’t going to admit that.

Luckily for him, he had two friends paying attention to him.

“Hunk get the one on Keith’s right,” Lance started. “I’ll get the one above you Keith.”

Keith took down the ship on his left with a single charged blast. He was about to go help Lance and Hunk, but he realized they both shot theirs down already. Keith looked at Lance in his peripheral and beamed. He cleared his throat to shake off adulation.

“Thank you Hunk,” Keith grinned madly as he waited for Lance’s response.

“I helped too!” Lance shrieked. Keith turned his head toward Lance.

“Thanks, Sharpshooter.” Keith’s voice was velvet and Lance was shook. He was rendered speechless, by the praise and soft expression that the Red Paladin was giving him.

“Can you two flirt later?” Pidge remarked watching  the blush form on Lance’s cheeks. “We were just attacked by Galra ships, why is that?”

“Maybe your Prince isn’t as compassionate as you thought.” Keith spoke towards Matt.

“He might not be,” Matt faced Keith with a slight rage.  “But from how it was when I talked to him, I don’t know,” Matt sighed. “I felt more pity for him, than fear.”

“You talked with the Prince?” Lance questioned.

“Back from when I was a captive on the ship. He saved me from something,” Matt rambled on.  “Before you ask, no I don’t know what that something is,” Matt clenched his fists. “It’s not that important,” he let them go taking a deep breath. “Sorry, I’m just- it’s weird. I don’t think that he is that bad of a guy, he just might be confused.”

“Even if he is,” Pidge’s voice was gentle. “He found us in the middle of dark space, I don’t even know where we are and there are no Galra bases around which can only mean a few things-”

“They’re tracking us,” Allura summed,

“Not only that,” Pidge furthered. “But they are openly fighting with us.”

“I knew that was too easy!” Lance complained. “So, this was just like a warmup. Are the Galra just testing us now?”

“So, when are they going to come back?” Hunk inquired. “Is it going to be like the cube. Everytime you defeat it, it just comes back stronger?”

“I’m not sure.” Allura admitted.”But whatever the Galra are up too, we are going to have to be prepared. As of right now, I want everyone either searching for how they are tracking us or gaining strength for our upcoming battles. This surely won’t be the last.”

“I’ll ask the Unilu if they have anything on the Prince yet,” Matt told the Princess as he headed out the door, “Katie, I’ll need your computer.” Pidge nodded as she stepped away from her seat and started walking out with him.

“Katie?” Lance questioned.

“Katie is her preferred name.” Shiro told the rest of the Team, which resulted in various nods.

“I will remember that in the future.” Lance spoke towards himself as he noticed Keith raising from his seat. “Where are you going? Wouldn’t want you slipping off thinking you’re the tracker again.” Lance smirked toward him and then toward Allura. “You either Princess.” Lance winked toward her.

Allura rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms toward Lance.

“I’m sparring with the guardian.”

“You’re going to fight that thing, even after the,” Lance raised from his seat as he whispered toward Keith. “ _Incident_.”

“What ‘incident’?”Keith raised a brow as he stepped away from Lance.

“How could you forget?” Lance gasped. “That thing tried to kill you! I was almost sucked out of an airlock!”

“Oh, that happened quintants ago.” Keith placed his hands on his hips as he laughed toward Lance.

“Yeah, and I am still scarred by it!”

“Not like you have to come watch.” Keith smirked, a few times he thought he caught Lance watching him as he trained, and from the pink dusting on his face his thoughts were confirmed. While Lance was stuttering, Coran interjected in their conversation.

“Keith, I think it would be more beneficial for you to bond with your lion.”

“Why?” Keith faced Coran with a tense look.

“I can answer that,” Allura spoke. “You’ve been spending more time with Black Lion than with Red. As you know your Lion is the most temperamental. Your bond with your Lion has been damaged.”

“The same might be for you too,” Keith turned to face Shiro. “Black is still in my hangar, I think it’s time we fixed that.”

“Agreed.” Shiro didn’t say it, but he thought his bond with Black was stronger than ever. “I should put Black where she belongs.”

Lance watch the two as they headed off.

“Well, Hunk, I think we should start searching for that tracker-” Lance began, but Allura interrupted.

“Actually, Lance,” Coran intervened. “I may need Hunk’s help to fix the area that got hit on the ship. The damage is minimal, but I’d rather it not be there at all.”

“Oh, alright,” Lance spoke softly before chirping up. “Well, then I guess it’s just you and me Princess.” Lance sent Allura finger guns as she shook her head toward him.

“Sorry, Lance,” Allura’s voice eased up. “I’m helping Hunk. Wouldn’t want a repeat of last time.”

“You’re smart Lance you can start tracking the tracker.” Coran enthusiastically reassured Lance. “With your help I bet you will find it in no time!”

“Aww, thanks Coran!” Lance rubbed the back of his neck as he grinned with his whole face. His eyes crinkled as his cheeks lifted and his teeth shined perfectly.  “It’s time the hunted,” Lance jumped over his chair as he exited the room,  “becomes the hunter.”  Lance looked around the hallways suspiciously as he wondered how they could be tracked. The door closed on Lance as he began trying to decipher what’s going on, but before he could do that. Lance decided he needed the proper tools, and instead of trying to find the tracker he went looking for a conspiracy board.

Meanwhile, Keith was inside Red and he could feel something wrong. The Alteans were right, his bond with Red decreased. Keith felt lucky that Red didn’t disown him entirely. Keith felt the discomforted energy. Without words Red was telling Keith that the next time he gets flown into space she wasn’t going to come for him. Keith didn’t know how to regain the trust of Red.

Keith closed his eyes, he wanted to clear his thoughts out and resonate with his lion. He was muttered absentmindedly “Patience yields focus.” to which Red did not react very well too, as she knew that’s something the Black Lion would say. She jerked Keith’s seat forward so he hit his head against the dashboard.

“Ow!” Keith smacked the dashboard then rubbed his forehead. Keith could feel the seat moving once again and he didn’t know if Red was going to eject him or lurch him out of the window so he began apologizing.

“Sorry, sorry, my bad, will not happen again!” Keith threw his hands up in the air as if to surrender. “It’s just you and me Red. I don’t care for any other Lion.” Keith placed the back of his head against his chair, allowed his eyes to shut, and released a deep breath. Keith didn’t know what he was doing, but he felt a hum with Red.

Keith’s sole thought was supposed to be Red, but he got distracted. Keith thought about his insecurities involving the Galra, attacking the aliens that share his blood and then he thought about Lance, how Lance keeps flirting with aliens, how Lance _kissed_ an alien.

Red buzzed in a way that reminded Keith of laughter she put the word   _Jealous?_ into Keith’s head as she turned off all the lights in the cockpit and made them flicker between blue and red until it changed to  red-violet. This embarrassed Keith, but Keith didn’t get the sense that it was necessarily a bad thing. Red was messing with him, and there needs to be a certain level of comfort in order to laugh around each other and Keith was laughing.

“I thought you didn’t want me to talk about other Paladins.” Red changed her hue to blue and the vibrations went increased. Keith chuckled. “Oh, I see talking about my crush is fine.”  Red chirped when she heard Keith refer to Lance as his crush. Keith tried to take it back immediately, but Red didn’t allow it.

“Okay, whatever, fine!” Keith crossed his arms as he melted into his seat with a pout. “I have a crush on Lance, just,  just, don’t tell Blue!”

Red responded to Keith’s plea with ‘ _Don’t pilot another lion and you’re secret is safe with me._ ’Keith couldn’t help, but laugh as he doubled over and his head fell in his hands as he started talking about Lance. Red heard all about Lance’s stupid smile, his stupid hair, his stupid braiding abilities, and how stupidly comfortable he made Keith feel.  

 

After hours of Lance’s searching for his conspiracy board he finally found one. He managed to bump into Keith as he was leaving his hangar.

“Hey Keith!” Lance shouted out with plenty of crafts in his hands as Lance walked closer towards him he made an observation. “Your face is really red, is that a special thing your Lion can do or?”

“Uhm, yeah, me and Red were uh, bonding. So, yeah it’s a special thing.” Keith sputtered toward Lance who took his word at face value.

“Alright, well anyway. I was hoping if you’re not busy, if you can help me.”

“Yeah, sure,” As soon as Lance got the okay he dumped half of his supplies into Keith’s arm and Keith made a loud _oomf_  not expecting the weight so suddenly.

“Cool! So, I was thinking since you’ve practically abandoned your room we can set up shop in there.”

“Shop for what?”

“Trying to find the tracker. I’ve been put in charge so, I’m kind of a big deal,” Lance grinned and his teeth shined toward Keith. Lance waited for a remark putting him down, but Keith only smiled back at him so Lance carried on with a heat forming in his cheeks. “Anyway, I remember you had a conspiracy board about Kerberos in your shack, so this is right up your alley, or our alley?”

“Are conspiracies like,” Keith stopped as his eyes shifted toward the ground. “ Is it our thing, now?”

“I believe in aliens if you do.” Lance chuckled as Keith gleamed.

“You’ll never believe this,” Keith whispered toward Lance as he inched closer looking both ways to make sure no one could hear him. “But I think I might be an alien.”  

“You?” Lance dramatically took in a sharp breath. “No way.”

“Well,” Keith shrugged. “I guess we’re just going to have to prove this thing together, then huh?” Keith smiled as Lance and him began making their way to the new conspiracy room.

“I bet I can make it to your old room before you.” Lance jestered.

“Not only can I make it _our_ ,” Keith nudged Lance’s side as he said the word, “new scheming room before you, I bet I can also find the tracker before you.”

“Oh,” Lance was revved up by Keith’s competition. “You’re on!” Lance darted ahead of Keith as Keith chuckled and ran behind him.

 

Matt was on a chat log on Pidge’s laptop as the Holts sat in the middle of Pidge’s dark room the only light came from the neon blue strips in the room.  Matt cleared her mess and skirted it the the corners of the room so they had room to place the laptop.

“What are they saying?” Pidge was looking over her brother’s shoulder as he typed away on her computer. “I’ve never seen this language before.”

“Unilu made it up,” Matt told her. “ It’s so that people not apart of the rebels couldn’t understand it. Pretty much they are saying nothing has been decreed about a new Prince rising to power, however, they’ve noticed rules being enforced more heavily than they have been so far.”

“How so?”

“We have undercover rebels in Galra infested planets so one of them saw a citizen of their own planet standing up for their village and they were executed in front of everyone. It was mandatory the townspeople watched.” Matt spoke with an edge. “You guys were right besides Blade of Marmora I don’t think there are any good Galras.”

“Hey, no,”Pidge protested.  “There’s one good guy Galra who isn’t exactly with the Blade.”

“Who?” Matt didn’t seem as if he believed her.

“Keith.”

“Are you sure?” Matt thought of an average Galra and then he thought of Keith. “He doesn’t look like a Galra.”

“Well, he is half-Galra.”

“How did a Galra get on Earth? Is his dad a galra or is his mom or do Galra males get pregnant? Does he have two dads or two moms?”

“You’re asking too many questions!” Pidge halted her brother. “Questions that not even Keith has the answers too. He gets pretty tight lipped about his family.” Pidge sighed. “Speaking of family, do they have any updates on dad?”

“I already asked them, but there hasn’t been any humans found from any freed work camps.”  Matt was disappointed not being able to find out the whereabouts for their dad, but right now Matt couldn’t allow himself to be swayed to far off course. He was looking at the big picture. In order for his family to truly achieve safety the Galra empire needs to be put down. “Katie, I know you’re disappointed, but I promise you. We will get him back.”

“We have to.” Pidge agreed.

“I think we should get some rest for tomorrow.” Matt took out the chip before he closed the laptop and he handed it to Pidge.

“Are you going to take Allura up on her offer with your own room or are you passing out talking to Shiro again?” Pidge asked with a sly grin mustered on her face.

“No to both of those options.” Matt stretched himself on Pidge’s floor, making an angel out of all the trash on the floor so that he wouldn't bump into it later on as he slept on the floor. “One thing I remember is that whether in space or on Earth I’ve had a roommate for years. I don’t think I’m planning on breaking that streak anytime soon. Plus, I want to talk with my little sister tonight.”  Matt grabbed the softest junk on the floor and made a makeshift pillow. “You’ve got great vision, why are you wearing glasses?”

Pidge paused as she laid her head down on her pillow as she rested on her bed and released a small sigh.

“I didn’t want to forget your face. I know I had a picture of you, but I was scared that I wouldn’t see you grow old.”

“I feel that way about dad.” Matt admitted as he stared at the ceiling. He felt the need to be earnest about his own emotions. “Katie,” Matt’s voice hitched. “I’m sorry.” Matt felt teardrops slide down his temples.

“I’m sorry, I can’t save anyone,” Matt brought the heel of his palms to his eyes. “Throughout this entire journey I’ve been the damsel in distress, I can’t do anything right, I’ve failed you. I am so sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” Pidge couldn’t turn to face her brother or else she’d start crying too. “You don’t have to pretend to be strong if you’re not. You can still be brave and nothing you’ve done is short of that. Sometimes, being good is good enough.”

“Lives are at stake, Katie.”

“And we’ll save more than we’ll lose.”

“I guess you’re right.” Matt wiped away his eyes as he chuckled dryly. “Here I thought the big brother was the one who is supposed to have it all figured out.”

“Yeah,” Pidge scoffed. “ You’d be the only one.” Pidge laughed along with her brother.

“Goodnight, Katie.” Matt said after the laughter died down. He closed his eyes and grabbed a few things close to him on the floor to hold like a teddy bear.

“Goodnight, Matt.” Pidge said grabbing her comforters and pulling them over her shoulders as she faded off into a sleep.

 

After a night of setting up their conspiracy board realizing they had nothing to put on it, Lance decided it would be a good time to go to sleep. Lance watched as Keith set up his bed on his floor and Lance wanted to offer him a spot next to him on his bed, but he couldn’t. Lance’s voice choked up with the thought.  He thought of Keith’s unknown confession and he thought that wouldn’t be fair to Keith. Not that he didn’t feel the same way, but he didn’t know how to go about that. Lance’s flirtations never succeeded and Lance wanted everything to be perfect, he didn’t want to ruin that by asking out Keith while they were in the same bed. Lance assumed that would be the worst time because it was a bit more suggestive, so Lance decided to settle for knowing that his presence was there in his room. Keith took comfort in knowing that Lance was there with him too. Lance hated the quiet, but Keith made the quiet okay.

 

“Why are we waiting to strike?” While the Paladins were resting, Haggar was irking the Prince in his chambers as he adored himself in his mirrors.

“Haggar,”Lotor mused. “I have a plan trust me, tell me isn’t this suit ravishing.” Lotor wore the suit that the Galras at Blade of Marmora wears, unbeknownst to him about it’s ability to see into the user’s mind.

“Yes, Prince,” Haggar figured her day would go by quicker if she feeds into Lotor’s ego. “You look stunning. Now what’s your plan?”

“Believe it or not,” Lotor turned to face Haggar. “I trust others.” Lotor smirked. “Or at least I trust their habits. Now you see, the Paladins will get conditioned to our timeline. They’ll rest, then we attack with gradual increments of difficulty, they’ll rest and they’ll prepare for those battles rather than working on other side projects like rescuing other planets from our reign. They’ll fight every battle we throw at them with the assumption once it ends they get to rest up for the next battle. When we begin to delve into our highest levels of difficulty we stop allowing them to rest. If they defeat us, then we throw an even harder challenge at them, and we make it physically and mentally impossible for them to fight us. In short, they learn to trust our habits and we break their assumptions, but when they realize that it will be too late.”

“Then I get Voltron.” Haggar grinned madly.

“Sure,” Lotor look at her unamused. “But, please spare the paladins or at least Blue and Red.”

“Why?” Haggar inquired.

“Hag, you shock me,” Lotor admitted. “I never took you to be curious. I want to understand their dynamic. Today, when they were using the disks I saw a few instances of teamwork. I want to question them about it and I like the colors Blue and Red. Perhaps if they educate the Galra on teamwork I’ll offer them a less cruel death.”

“You sound as if you have ulterior motives.”

“You never win a game just viewing one perspective,” Lotor guffawed. “Besides, even if I did, do you truly care? These wants of mine don’t involve you.”

“I supposed I have no reason to care, but my Prince, this isn’t a game, this is war.” Haggar advised to which Lotor slanted his eyes towards her chuckling lightly.

“I’ve grown up watching what you call ‘war’ all my life. Spilling the blood of my enemies have been casted as the best parts of the stories in my childhood. In the emperor’s room you move pieces to plan where you strike next and those pieces represent Galran lives, but you nonetheless you move these players with a soft push of your fingertips. War is simply the game of death and the goal is to live with as much power as you can grab.”

Haggar had nothing more to say to the child.

“Be gone, Haggar,” Lotor noticed that and began to walk away from her. “Before you go make sure to tell Throk to find the weakest fleet to set sail and terminate Voltron.”

“I thought you said you’d wait to end Voltron?”

“Precisely, why I said weakest fleet, like I said we are sacrificing pieces and in this case the weakest links,” Haggar looked almost surprised at Lotor’s harsh words. “Oh please, I’m doing them a kindness by thinking those Galran fighters are better than the sentries.”

“Weren’t you just talking about teamwork now you the risk the lives of your own men?”

“That is a front I can easily put onto the mass of people in my outer circle. Frankly, it’s quite easy, I’ll make my debut to the rest of the Galra world soon. It’s quite marvelous actually, care to hear for it?”

Haggar didn’t speak, so Lotor took her silence as a yes.

“First, I must prove myself, so I go into the Arena and I become their new champion, which I imagine will be quite simple. One thing I inherited from my father is his ability to fight, so I’ll succeed with no scratches. Then after I win, I’ll reveal my identity as Prince Lotor. And I’ll make up a speech, I haven’t really thought about the words I’ll use, but how about I come up with a few on the spot right now?” Lotor chuckled as he cleared his throat.

“My father built our empire on the backs of resemblance. The universe can no longer doubt our strength. Each ally gained only makes us stronger. All those who continue to stand against us… will be crushed. Good no?”

“You’re dangerous.” Haggar accounted.

“You’re only now realizing that?” Lotor chuckled.

“You have too many moving parts, that you may not able to see. What you assume as confidence is your hubris and it will destroy. You are a danger to yourself.”

Lotor lost all joy in his expression. “If you thought you could do better, you would not have summoned me,” Lotor’s voice dropped an octave and became hoarse as he looked down upon Haggar.  “You took a leap of faith, now accept where you land.” Lotor separated himself from being near Haggar and turned his back from her.

“Now, you are dismissed. Inform Throk of his duties and check on our valuable prisoner.”

“Yes,” Haggar kept her discontent under her breath. “Anything else, Prince?”

“That will be all, be gone witch.” After Lotor spoke and noticed that Haggar disappeared in a black mist he sighed and rolled his eyes.

He began inching toward his mirror to stare at his own reflection and admire how the suit adorned him, but as he saw his own reflection he thought for a brief moment he saw his own mother in the mirror behind him. He blinked as he turned to look behind him and she wasn’t there. Lotor returned his vision toward the mirror and saw only his reflection. He shook his head as he rubbed his temples.

Lotor thought _if the Paladins are sleeping so should I._ as he proceeded to walk over toward his bed and become acquainted. Lotor may have been graceful, but once he flopped down on his bed face first he was out like the rest of Team Voltron.

 

Lance had gotten used to waking up by Allura’s voice yelling at the members of Voltron, but definitely not by the emergency blare.

Lance rushed out of his own bed and he tripped over Keith momentarily forgetting he was there. Keith grunted in pain as Lance offered a hand. Keith took it instantly.

“Paladins, hurry to your suits! We’re going to need your lions!” Allura’s voice came through the intercom. “We’re up against an entire Galran fleet!”

Keith and Lance both rushed toward their Lions, but Lance noticed that Keith was wincing. He ran down the hallway with an obvious limp, but he still kept pace with Lance.  The Blue Paladin felt bad as he saw his friend in pain. Lance decided he would help out Keith and offer him his bed and he’d sleep on the floor instead. So, Keith didn’t cramp up as much.

 

By the time they reached their Lions, the Paladins were getting updated about Lotor’s reign by Matt. There was another computer Matt could man inside the control room on Coran’s left that he could use to help guide the Paladins.  They were shooting down some of the sentries that were leaking out of the fleet with ease.

“He’s not above killing innocent civilians and apparently his own people for that matter.” Matt summed up for the team.

“Thank you Matt,” Shiro announced. “I want you all to remember that no matter how different Lotor may be from Zarkon, together we can still take him down. Together Voltron will still win!”  

A chorus of “yeahs!” erupted from the Paladins.

“How about we form Voltron and get this over with?” Hunk offered. “I kinda really want to see that flame sword happen again,” Hunk chuckled. “It was _fire_.”

“Hunk, why?” Lance complained as he shot down a few of the sentries.

“Hunk’s right,” Shiro ignored Lance’s comment. “The faster we get this over with the faster we can find the whatever is tracking us and focus on rescuing other planets from the Galra.”

“Let’s try and slice this thing down in one slice.” Keith felt revved up with the idea of getting into Voltron. It’s been a while.

“Team,” Shiro started. “Form Voltron!”

Everything was working well. Blue and Yellow Lion swirled around each other as they connected to the Black Lion. Red and Green danced around one another and Green latched onto Black with no hesitancy, but for Red and Black there was slight resistance. Keith didn’t know if anyone else could notice it, but his connection to Voltron felt shaky.

“Guys?” Lance questioned. “Anybody else feel weird?”

“I can’t move Voltron,” Shiro strained.

“What’s going on?” Hunk stammered. “Guys, guys! They sent out fighter pilots!”

Voltron took one direct hit, before they dismembered and returned to their separate Lions.

“What happened?” Pidge questioned.

“Red is what happened!” Keith admitted through gritted teeth. “She’s mad at the Black Lion,” Keith shouted as he grabbed a fighter pilot with Red’s teeth and tossed it into the Galra’s side of their ship.

“What did Black do?!” Shiro questioned as he used his jaw blade to cut down a fighter ship.

“Black let me pilot her while you were gone!” Keith and Red resonated with their own frustration as Keith unleashed lava on one of the ships.

“Keith!” Lance reprimanded as he shot down a ship with his Lion’s tail.

“What?!” Keith barked back.

“Remember the Galra are testing us out, we can’t show them everything we got just yet.” Lance reminded Keith to which is groaned.

“Alright, smart stuff then tell me how we are supposed to fight off the sentries, fighter ships, and their mothership if we’re handicapped?!” Keith yelled as his lion grabbed a fighter pilot with their teeth and tore the ship in half. Keith was infuriated, he thought he settled Red’s emotions and now she refused to form Voltron and bond with Black.

Keith’s rage mended with Red’s. They were both angry with one another. Red was fuming at Keith’s audacity to assume she would just want to bond with Black after Black attempted to hijack her Paladin. The two of them were taking their animosity out on whatever the Galra decided to throw at them. Bringing down ships with blunt force.

“You seem to be doing just fine Keith!” Hunk reassured as he bumped Yellow into a fighter pilot which sent them flying into the middle of the Galra’s mothership.  

“Guys, calm down,” Matt spoke into their radios with laughter in his voice. “These guys aren’t the brightest, on the scanner I just saw two fighter ships attack each other. They got confused with one of the Lions. I bet I can send them a signal and order them off and you don’t even have to finish this fight.”

“While you work on that, we’ll fend them off.” Shiro informed as he piloted the Black toward the castle which some Galra fighters had started targeting Allura’s ship. Allura already put up the castle’s defences and she was shooting small streams down at the fighter pilots, but they were still streaming out no matter how much force they had. Then it got slightly more difficult.

The Galra mothership were sending out missiles as they were starting to warm up their ion cannon with their target being the castle.

Lance was beside Keith as he rampaged through the stray ships coming for him, making sure none of the missiles hit him, since Keith was no longer paying attention to his team, as he used his fire abilites with no remorse.

Lance didn’t notice that he was being trailed by another rocket himself, a direct blow to the side would damage his Lion to the point where Blue wouldn’t be able to function. Fortunately for him, Hunk swooped in at last minute after he noticed Lance was about to get shot down and took the bullet for him. His Lion could take the hit, but Lance was still concerned for his friend.

“Hunk! Buddy are you alright?!”

“Fine,” Hunk grunted as he adjusted to the sudden jerk. “Does Keith still have his helmet on?”

“He better,” Lance huffed as he make a sharp turn downward so that two fighter pilots crashed into each other erupting in flames. “Since he already showed his lava canon, he needs to dismantle their ion blaster, like now!” Lance saw the laser ready to fire with a bright bubble forming in the barrel.

“This brings back bad times from the weblum.” Hunk groaned as he decided to try and destroy the blaster with Lance. “Lance use your ice blast and I’ll crush the bridge.”

“On it,” Lance commented as the ion blast was ready to shoot, but before Lance and Hunk could reach it Keith’s Lion spewed fury onto the fleet’s main ship.

Red stood nearby the damage she caused as fighter ships and missiles alike started making their way toward Keith and Red. Lance freaked out as he saw the mass of ships and weapons coming toward them. He almost used his sonar blast to dismantle their communications and ships systems, but Keith quickly and expertly dodged every attack so that the top of the Galra ship was injured and covered in ash as he spiraled out of flurry of explosions without a scratch,

“Katie, I made the code to send the fleet off!” Matt alerted. “All I need is to connect their ship to the code and for that you need to enter their system.”

“Pretty much, all I need to do is stab a wall!” Pidge shouted as she dodged a missile almost getting hit by it until she maneuvered her Lion so that it hit a sentry ship instead.

“I sent the code to Green, whenever you’re ready Katie.”

“Hunk, Keith, Lance help defend the Castle!” Shiro ordered and they obliged as they began to fend off the other ships and rockets from the castle.

“Pid- Katie,” Lance corrected himself. “Hurry up! These missiles keep catching me off guard!”

“Same here!” Hunk agreed. “If it’s not the sentry ships or the galra fighters it the missiles! There’s too much going on!”

“Don’t worry,  I’m on the right side of the ship. Green’s claw is already in the ship. I set up a slight delay on the code’s release so they don’t jump into hyperspace while I’m still on their ship.”

“Oh,” Matt laughed scratching the back of his neck. “Good thing you thought of that, no wonder why you skipped two grades.”

“And why you only skipped one.” Katie playfully chided.

“Katie,” Shiro commented. “The ships are starting to leave if there’s a time to head back, I think it’s now.”

“Already ahead of you.” Katie’s Lion came into view beside the rest of the Lions while their Galra ship set sail elsewhere.

The Paladins and Matt cheered as the evil was defeated for now, but it was short-lived.

“What happened when you tried to form Voltron?” Allura interrogated with steel in her voice.

“Red is still mad at Black.” Keith grunted out.

“I thought you worked on that last night?” Coran questioned. “It says in the logs you spent a long time in Red’s hangar.”

“I know,” Keith spoke abruptly. “Look, it’s not a problem with me-”

“Is it a problem with you and Shiro?” Allura’s inquiry was more gentle than before.

“Keith?”Shiro asked as he drove his Lion closer towards Red. Keith’s Lion instinctively pulled away slightly from Shiro. Keith tried to pull himself closer toward Black, but his functions seemed to stop functioning. He would’ve been more focused on that until Shiro followed up with another question. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What?” Keith was astonished at Shiro’s question.  “No, this isn’t a problem between Paladins. It’s between the Lions.” Keith felt Red heating up in the cockpit as her engine purred loudly as she began to turn and face off against Black Lion.

“Keith what are you doing?” Lance worried.

“I- I don’t know,” Keith moved the handle on Red’s lever even though he moved it back and forth there was no reaction with his Lion. “Red isn’t listening to me!”

“What?” Allura was aghast. She watched ahead as she wondered if Red was rejecting Keith as Paladin, but had that been the case he would’ve been ejected already.

“Black isn’t responding to me either!” Shiro frantically looked ahead of him in realization that Red and Black were facing off.

“Oh, quiznack!” Coran shouted. “The Lions are fighting!”

“Hunk, Pidge hold back Black!” Lance took charge. “I’ll get Red.”

Keith felt the blunt anger Red had towards Black as she began to charge herself up. Red breathed out a small amount of fire towards Black’s direction. They were a few miles apart so it was more a threat than a means of attack. Red was letting Black know she will burn them. All Black did was move their paw up and down like a bull ready to pounce and that they did. Before the other Paladins could reach their designated Lion Black and Red dipped down zooming past the rest of them. Keith felt his heart race back into his chest as the g-forces pulled him down. All Keith could do was hold his breath and clenched his fingers into the armrests of his chair. Shiro was trying to bring Black out of their trance before any serious injuries could be done to either Lion, but Shiro couldn’t control them in this state.

“Calm down your Lions!” Allura urged.

“We can’t!”Shiro roared back in outrage which shocked the team, but when Shiro had a lack of control he lost his patience. Shiro knew what it meant to be powerless and he was reminded of that as Black took him along for a fight he didn’t ask to be a part of.

Black tried to collide with Red, but Red was faster than Black and she dodged easily which allowed for her to slip behind Black and bite down on her tail which Black roared in pain against, but Black whipped the end of her tail to shoot Red Lion in the face. It sent Red and Keith spiralling away. Red was dazed and Keith never felt more dizzy. The next direct hit came from Black once more.

Black hit Red’s underside headon which caused Shiro to lurch forward and hit his helmet on the dashboard. Shiro grunted in pain as dark spots began entering his vision. Keith groaned from the attack. His side rammed against his chair violently and he already sensed the bruise forming. The Lions were too overwhelmed in their feud to notice their Paladins were in agony due to their actions.

Red’s resentment only grew the more she received damaged. Red clawed down on Black’s shoulders as she was about to spew lava over Black’s face which would have been disastrous for Shiro. Luckily for them both, Lance noticed before any true damage could be done as he blasted his sonar canon to fry the Lions signals. It created an intense feedback in everyone’s intercoms, but it was necessary for the Lions to separate from one another.

For a moment after the sonar blast ended everything seemed as if it reached an equilibrium, but it was ruined by Black speeding toward Red. Shiro noticed that his bayard port was blinking and as if Black commanded Shiro themself Shiro twisted the bayard into position as Black sent out a stream of energy. The purple air spiralled around Red and began to strangle her in it. Keith cried out in pain from the anguish Black caused, he couldn’t help but writhe in pain as electrical volts shot around throughout Red.

“Stop this!” Allura ordered as she slammed her fists on her  ship controllers which sent out two blue orbs that took hold of both Black and Red. The bind Black placed on Red dissipated once the magic revolved all around Red. Shiro felt as if he finally had control of Black now that they were in Allura’s magic.

“Allura,” Pidge just arrived to the fiasco Black and Red caused along with Hunk in astonishment. “What did you do?”

“I’m-” Allura stared down at her hands. “I’m not sure,” Allura looked back up towards the image of the Lions. “Bring the Lions back.” She watched the spheres disappear from thin air.

Shiro regained control of Black and piloted them so that they were able to appear straight, but Red still hung limp.

“Keith?” Lance raced towards the Red Lion as he awaited for Keith’s reply, but there was silence.

Shiro was about to grab Keith’s Lion to bring them into their hangar, but Lance moved instinctively  toward Black.

“No!” Lance fumed at Shiro. “You’ve done enough.” It halted Shiro in his tracks as he was left speechless.

“Lance,” Hunk offered. “It wasn’t Shiro’s fault.” Lance didn’t reply back to his friend as pouted and tried to speak to Keith once more before he dragged him into Red’s hangar.

“Keith?” Lance’s voice became softer instantly and by the second time Keith roused to Lance’s voice.  He sucked in his teeth as he took a few small strained gasps of air. Keith placed a hand over his helmet as he blinked trying to reassess himself and gain a sense of balance. Lance cheered loudly once he heard that Keith was awake, but the sound was too much for the Red Paladin at the moment.

Keith chucked off his helmet against the floor as he stared at his reflection against the window pane of his Lion. He wanted to see if there was any scratch on his face, but what he saw was far worse.

His hair was laced between white and black, his ears extended beyond their regular point, the whites of his eyes tinted to an unnatural yellow, and his skin a soft purple. Keith could barely catch his breath at the sight of his reflection. It would’ve become a plight, had it not been for splotches of his ivory complexion returning, his ears shrinking, the yellow fading, and his hair returning to his obsidian black.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together from confusion as he raced into his hangar with no communication to his Paladins about what he saw. Keith faintly heard Lance shouting his name from his helmet, but his own heart was pounding too much to concentrate on his voice. The rest of the team followed suit with Keith as they all returned to the castle.

 

Shiro ran into Keith in the hallway of the Lions hangars and Shiro viciously apologized toward him, Lance had reservations, until Keith forgave Shiro instantly.

“I get it,” Keith marched on ahead with no malice in his speech. He wanted to talk to Allura. “I couldn’t control it either.” Keith placed his left arm over his abdomen to hold his right side. The damage on his right ribs were severe, but Keith was too full of fear to acknowledge it.

Keith knew he was a Galra, but to actually see the monster he could become disturbed him greatly. Before anyone in the control room could greet Keith or ask about his health Keith started off with a question towards Allura.

“What did you do to me?” Keith maliciously questioned, his tone husky and filled with wrongfully place betrayal.

“What?” Allura was hurt from the accusation Keith implied. “I did nothing to hurt you.” Allura eyed Keith up and down as she saw he was clutching at his side. “Are you alright? You should head to the cryopods.” Allura was about to place her hand on Keith’s shoulders to guide him there, but he flinched away from her. The rest of the Paladins were entering the control to witness Keith’s unravelling.

“No, don’t pretend like you don’t know!” Keith tripped on his own feet as he walked backwards, but not enough to fall. “I saw myself- I -I wasn’t human anymore,” Keith stared at the ground as his eyes bugged and his breathing became heavy. “I couldn’t - I didn’t look- I wasn’t-” Keith stopped speaking with the image of his inner self recurring. He was paralyzed.

“Keith,” Lance spoke slowly, barely audible to everyone beside Keith. “Come with me, think of only the sound of my voice, it’s going to be okay,” Lance placed his hand in the small of Keith’s back as Keith gave a small nod. “Breathe, Keith.” Keith still kept an eye on the floor as Lance guided him away from everyone else.

The rest of the team stood in an awkward tension as they thought of the Lions fighting beforehand.

“What happened?” Allura didn’t seem as unnerved as she was while she asked the question to Shiro.

“Black had a mind of their own,” Shiro frowned as he let out a small sigh and ran his fingers through his white tuft. Matt knew that was Shiro’s nervous tell, Shiro used to do that before they had to take a stressful final at the Garrison. “We need to fix the Lion’s bond before the next strike or we won’t make it. Especially if it’s going to get harder, we are going to need all five Lions not two of them fighting with one another. Has this ever happened before?”

“No,” Coran acknowledged. “But the Red Paladin has never been more than one suitor for the Black Lion before either.”

“We can’t fix this problem until we have both Paladins able to fly their mechas.” Allura briefed. “So, instead of preparing to get attacked how about we find how they are finding out where we are, if we stop that then we stop their invasions.” Allura eyed Matt and his computer near Coran. He had the Unilu chip nearby which Allura squinted toward.

“Your chip,” Allura thought aloud as her words trailed off. Matt’s eyes met his flash drive and then lifted back up to meet the Princess’ gaze as he assumed what she was thinking. He let out a defiant laugh.

“No,” Matt took hold of his chip protecting it instinctively “This isn’t what they’re stalking us with.”

“Yeah, Allura,” Hunk agreed with Matt. “It’s not like there was some correlation that as soon as Matt got on the ship when the Galra started coming after… us … again…” Hunk trailed off his words as he sucked his teeth in realization that there was a connection. Hunk bleakly faced Matt. “Sorry, bud it’s the triangle.”

“No, it’s not it's,” Matt tripped up on his words not knowing what could be following them. “  It’s something else. Why would a rebel group have something the Galra tampered with?”

“Treachery within the ranks.” Allura justified.

“We can’t break this,” Matt scoffed. “One: it’s because you’re wrong. Two: if we do destroy this and we find the thing that’s actually pursuing us we lose a valuable resource. The rebels are waiting for the right time to strike, they have numbers on their side, they have weapons, and we have a giant robot and there’s only eight of us.”

“Three,” Pidge chimed in. “That’s the route to my dad, unlike us, they’re actually freeing people from wrongful incarnation. We aren’t getting rid of the thumb drive.”Pidge held a stern look toward the Princess and Shiro saw that the tension wasn’t waning.

“We should get rid of it, so that way we focus on Voltron and saving the universe.” Allura held Pidge’s gaze.

“Let’s not forget that you thought you were the reason we were being tracked before and remember how that went?” Pidge pointed toward Hunk as she eyed down Allura. “Hunk almost died.”

“Don’t throw me into this catfight.” Hunk raised his hands in surrender.

“Alright guys,” Shiro remained steady and calm as he held a brave face for everyone to cease the in-fighting. “Arguing will get us nowhere. How about we don’t make hasty decisions. We have the rest of the day to plan and figure out what to do next. Matt and Pidge, you know your tech. If anything even looks suspicious let us know.”

“That I can do,” Matt promised as he nodded toward Katie and she returned the favor.  

“The rest of us, we can search for what might be following us. Allura maybe you can use your magic to find it, if it even is an it.” Shiro watched everyone’s face. “Sound like a plan?”

There was a small silence.

“Okay,” Shiro droned out. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Lance led Keith to a hidden room. The room was immersed fully in darkness, Keith eyes had yet to adjust, but Lance lightly asked him to lay down. Keith easily obliged.

Keith calmed down during the long walk from the hallway and up a few sets of stairs in almost complete darkness, yet words were stuck inside of his body.  Keith wanted to thank Lance for being there, but he didn’t in fear, he might leave. The Red Paladin didn’t want his thanks to be misinterpreted as a dismissal so Keith accepted the calm quiet. Normally, in these situations quiet was wrong, but there was no tension with Lance there was no reason for discomfort. Keith fell in love with the small affirmation that Lance was there. That he was there for him.

There was a slight heat beside’s Keith’s shoulder and he knew it was Lance as the brown haired boy brushed against him laying side by side with him. Keith’s head shifted to face the direction beside him where he knew Lance lay and Lance began to whistle a calm relaxing tune. Keith couldn’t make out Lance’s features for a while, but he focused on the song and it’s serene enchantment.  Keith was almost lulled into a trance, but then he noticed a small dim dark blue light started to shed on Lance. As Keith stared at Lance the idea of home was inspired.

Keith saw the curve of Lance’s lip, how he made the music flow easily, and Keith resonated with the lullaby Lance created. Keith’s eyes traced Lance cheeks to the freckles Keith hadn’t realized existed before. Keith viewed Lance as a work of art and he knew how much effort Lance takes to perfect that. It made Keith’s heart even heavier than it already was for the Blue Paladin.

Keith would have observed Lance forever, but Lance turned his head to the side calmly keeping contact with the raven-haired boy. Keith didn’t look away from Lance’s gaze and he stared at Lance’s lips when he saw them curl upwards.

“Look at the sky,” Lance tenderly whispered toward Keith. The boy obliged as he shifted his neck and viewed stars that made constellations he could’ve never imagined. Lance found a small observatory. It was a simple room that had a few books stacked on the floor with papers scattered around, with a domed transparent ceiling peeking out, but it only showed the outside area through song.

“Wow,” Keith spoke his first word since he left the room with Lance. Lance almost didn’t hear it at first due to how starstruck Keith had been. Keith recalled how the stars used to influence him as a child. Keith didn’t have much, he didn’t know where to go, but he always had the stars. Keith faced Lance and breathlessly spoke. “Beautiful.”

Lance had been staring at Keith prior to when Keith spoke to him Lance watched as he saw Keith’s eyes scatter across the night sky, skirting from one star to the next, and knowing that Keith was referring to the stars Lance allowed himself to believe Keith called him beautiful.

“How did you find this place?” Keith’s voice was soft and gentle. He didn’t want to break the calm atmosphere with a loud noise.

“It’s more like it found me,” Lance chuckled lightly as he hoped that wasn’t too pretentious. Lance stared back at the sky. “Like I said, when I was a kid I used to climb atop my roof and just watch the stars. They help me sort things out.”

Lance wanted to add _I never brought anyone with me before, but I’m glad you’re the first._ Except he didn’t he didn’t want what they had to fall through, so he’ll pretend that he did.

“Like taking a mental break,” Keith spoke as he viewed the sparkle of the night. “It’s nice.”

Keith’s hand rested close towards Lance’s he wanted to inch his pinky towards him until they overlapped and their hands inevitably intertwined and melted with one another, but he worried that he would lose Lance. So, he’ll pretend that he did.

Keith and Lance viewed the skies together and came across a shooting star. They both wished for each other as friends, maybe more. It didn’t matter as long as they had each other.

Keith almost drifted off and nap as they laid beside one another, but Lance thought it be best if Keith slept in the cryopod for the night. He saw how Black whirled Red around, it meant Keith took a beating and needed to be healed. Although Lance wondered how he would sleep tonight without Keith near him, he cared more for Keith’s health.

Lance would always care more for Keith’s wants than his own.

 

In the Galra empire, Lotor was irritated. He felt as if he was in two places at once. He was unable to think, which frustrated Lotor to no end, because that was all he had. Lotor couldn’t keep up with the images he thought he saw, it mocked him.

In one vision his father was awakened and supported him for the first time in his life. He said all the words, Lotor longed to hear, but he realized it was a mere hallucination.

Lotor didn’t understand what caused his headaches and furthered his anguish, until he looked down at his suit. The emblem which glew purple reminded him of the rebel group. Lotor started to process that he found the suit under the filed memory of weaponry of the rebel genius. Lotor growled at himself as he realized his mistake. Lotor removed his cloak and wore old armor his father stashed away. It wasn’t his size so he wondered who it originally belong to, but it had orange at the shoulderblades.

Lotor understood his previous suit takes a wrongful peek into your head. Lotor wondered if the suit was designed to drive one mad. Lotor consulted Plytox in the middle of the night to question him about the suit’s properties.

Plytox said that the suit may release the inner workings of one’s mind and put it up on display. A reply that made Lotor almost lose his color as he paled with the horror with the idea that others may know all that deliberated into his head. However, Lotor didn’t dwell on what cannot be changed. Instead he demanded that they create a signal that connects the rebel’s suit to a division in their ship that had a large screen. Lotor told Plytox this should benefit them both, that they both can extract information from prisoners unwilling to divulge any confidential information.

Lotor smirked as he thought of all of his enemies giving him what he wants to know most, what they care most about, or what he can destroy them with.

 

Lance successfully avoided a night of searching for the chip like the rest of Team Voltron as he waited beside Keith’s pod. Lance stayed beside him because he worried that he would wake up in the middle of the night and he’d be alone. Lance also wanted to be there to either catch Keith when he woke up or let him fall, laugh, and then help him up. He was flickering back and forth between the two options, but eventually Lance ended up falling asleep himself. Keith was the one who ended up waking Lance up.

“Did you forget where your room was?” Keith taunted with a grin as he poked Lance’s shoulder until he awoken. Lance rubbed at his eyes as he saw Keith wearing his daywear. He yawned.

“Why didn’t you wake me up as soon as you did?” Lance groggily asked.

“Huh?” Keith tilted his head. “How’d you know that?”

“You changed out of the white sleepy chamber suit.”

“Yeah,” Keith viewed his outfit as he realized Lance was observant. “You were peaceful when you slept and after everything you’ve done for me. I didn’t want to ruin that.” Keith offered his hand to help Lance up from the floor.

“How thoughtful,” Lance mused as he tried to stand up, but the unnatural position his back was in as he laid against the cryopod thought against it. “OW!” Lance sat back down clutching his back. Keith knelt beside Lance holding his hand as he asked if Lance was alright. They both thought of their bonding moment, but Keith thought Lance didn’t recall so he didn’t mention it.

“Are you alright?” Keith questioned gently.

“No,” Lance rubbed his back with his other hand. “My back hurts.” Keith stared behind Lance then back at Lance.

“Take off your jacket and lay on your stomach.” Keith demanded to which Lance blushed.

“Woah, Keith, we should take things slow.” Lance sputtered out.

“What things?” Keith inquired. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but just trust me, okay.”

“O- okay.” Lance decided to listen to the impulsive boy as he shifted out of his bomber jacket slow enough to not cause further pain to himself. “But are you sure you want to do this here? When anyone can walk in?” Lance asked as he laid his jacket on the ground before his skin touched the cold white ground.

“I’m just going to give you a massage.” Keith replied calmly as his hands started palming down on where Lance was rubbing the knot on his back. Keith could feel his heartbeat through his fingertips as he caressed the firmness of Lance’s muscles. Lance let out a small sigh as Keith pressed down on the biggest kink in Lance’s back. Keith was getting upset at how Lance’s shirt was blocking him from giving Lance a better massage.

“Is it okay if I do this?” Keith asked as he lifted Lance shirt slightly and  pressed a few of fingers on the small of his back. Lance gulped not expecting the sudden touch as he answered with a stammer. “Yup- yea, that’s fine, more than fine.”

As Keith raised Lance’s shirt to reveal his sculpted shoulder muscles and absentmindedly traced his fingers over Lance’s skin wherever Keith was most intrigued. Keith kneaded his hands all over Lance’s back, he even took off his gloves so Lance could have the full experience.Keith blushed whenever Lance unleashed a moan from a knot being untied by his own hands, but Keith considered that meant the full experience was working well.

Keith almost didn’t notice the blinking behind Lance’s ear as he was caught in a hypnotic state by Lance’s back muscles and touching Lance’s back muscles.

“You have an earring?” Keith stopped touching Lance as he viewed the blue blink.

“What?” Lance drooled from the floor as Keith’s contact put him in a state of meditation. “I, uh,” Lance wiped away the drool from his lips. “I don’t have an earring.”

“Yes you do.” Keith poked behind Lance’s ear so that they both felt it. Lance’s eyebrows immediately furrowed downward.

“What the quiznak?” Lance brought his hand to the bottom soft part of his ear. Lance tried to take it off, but there was no latch in his earring hole. It was practically glued on the back of his ear. “What is this?”

“Lance,” The gears started turning in Keith’s head. “You don’t know how you got that?”  Lance shifted so his forearm rested in front of him as he turned to face Keith.

“Yes, Keith,” Lance mocked. “Because when I know I got something I always ask “what is this?” Keith rolled his eyes.

“You know what Lance you are a big deal.” Keith grinned. “You were put in charge of trying to find how we’re being tracked and guess what, it’s you.” Keith smiled down at Lance as he snatched the blinker on Lance’s lobe.

“What the quiznak?!” Lance shrieked as he held his ear. Keith looked at the side that was attached to Lance’s skin.

“You’re fine it’s didn’t break that much skin.” Keith messed with Lance as he started to stand as he dropped the blinker on the floor.

“That much skin?!” Lance whined as he watched Keith stomp on the earring and in one quick motion the blue dimmed down fading entirely.

“We need to have a group meeting.” Keith told Lance, helping him off the ground.

“Paladins, we need to have a meeting.” Allura announced over the intercom.

“Good timing.” Lance joked.

 

“Good news and bad news!” Matt started the meeting as soon as Lance and Keith walked in. “Bad news, we have no idea how we’re being followed,” Matt clapped his hands together as he stared at Allura. “But it’s definitely not my chip.”

Lance and Keith were about to interject and talk about how they found the chip and destroyed it and Lance raised his hand slowly, but Matt was so energetic he forgot this was not a classroom.

“Please save questions until the end,”  Matt rambled on and after being rejected Lance looked away from his presentation and rubbed on his irritated lobe pouting staring at the floor.

“Anyway, to the good news, thanks to my thumbdrive,” Matt smiled directly toward Allura, Allura didn’t care for Matt’s immaturities.

“We have a visual on Prince Lotor, I’ll keep my debrief short before he starts to attack us, but Blade of Marmora said that he was wearing one of their mindscape suits and they got a signal of some stuff going on in his mind, but it’s pretty choppy because he wasn’t close enough for a true dream, but anyway here is the man of the hour.” Matt turned around and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and brought up the face of Lotor on the dashboard.

Keith look at Lotor with dread as he thought for a second that Matt was showing the team what he saw the other day in the Red Lion, but when Keith blinked he realized it wasn’t him and a completely different person.

Lance looked up from the floor curious to see how the Prince may look and slightly terrified considering that’s Zarkon’s son, but as his eyes scanned over the image of the beautiful white haired boy staring at his own reflection in a mirror with a sweet smile. Lance scoffed.

“That’s not Lotor,” Lance laughed. “That’s Roto.”

“Who is Roto?” Keith turned to Lance crossing his arms together. Everyone started to face Lance.

“I told you guys about him,” Lance was flabbergasted that his friends didn’t pay attention to him. “The Dynamite back at Bedrock, the one I made out with.” Lance pointed toward the screen as he laughed. “That’s Roto.” He started laughing awkwardly when everyone was just staring at back at him.

“And spell Lotor backwards.” Pidge started unable to contain her laughter.

“R-o-t-o,” Lance began. “ _Oh_.”

“And you took the L, Lance,” Pidge busted out into laughter as Lance’s jaw dropped from the realization that he kissed Zarkon’s son.  

“That’s why the tracker was on you!” Keith shouted as he backed away from Lance.

“What?” Matt and Allura questioned “You found the tracker?”

“I was giving Lance a backrub,” Hunk and Pidge both moved their heads like chickens as they faced each other and pointed toward an upset Keith fuming toward Lance as they mouth to one another. ‘Did he say backrub?’ ‘I thought I misheard that too.’

“Then I saw this blinking light on Lance's ear and I broke it.” Keith pouted toward Lance.

“Hold on,” Matt raised a hand with one finger up. “I think I speak for everyone in the room, we are more shocked about Keith giving and then _admitting_ that he gave Lance a massage rather than about the stalking device. What? My news doesn’t compare to that.”

“No, no, no it does,” Lance protested finally finding his words. “Your news is way worse! I found out I caught an STD!”

“What?!” Everyone shouted toward Lance in concern.

“A signal transmitting Dynamite, actually no I got an STG since he isn’t even a Dynamite, he is an evil Prince!” There was a collective sigh after Lance cleared up what he was talking about.

“Please,” Shiro elongated the word. “Never use that acronym again.” Lance ignored Shiro’s request as he stared at Prince Lotor and shook his head.

“Wow, I get to kiss a Prince and he has to be evil,” Lance then proceeded to point towards Allura. “I blame you.”

“Me?” Allura placed a hand on her chest. “Don’t blame me for your actions.”

“No, on a cosmic level this is your fault! The universe knew a royal had to kiss me and the universe provided, you could have saved me from this!” Lance pointed vaguely toward Lotor’s image and himself. “Now, I am tainted! I am damaged goods.” Lance rubbed his lips ferociously with his palms in an attempt to get rid of any Lotor essence left behind.

“Maybe you shouldn’t go kissing random aliens.” Keith muttered as he pivoted his direction away from Lance.

“Would you prefer I kiss aliens I do know?!” Lance angrily sputtered out, but Keith’s eyes widened as the tips of his ears felt an intense heat. Keith was an alien Lance knew, and getting to know very well. Lance realized that once the words left his mouth. “I mean, like kissing Allura.” Keith slouched his shoulders once he heard Lance’s coverup. He much preferred the idea of Lance kissing him. Lance winked toward Allura.

“Ha, no,” Allura waved one of her fingers. “Kiss Keith instead,” Matt smile widely at Allura’s blunt nature meanwhile Keith and Lance both froze from embarrassment at Allura’s suggestion. “Preferably in a fortnight.”

“No interfering,” Matt coughed into his hand. “With the bet.” Those aware of the bet started to laugh, but Keith and Lance began to bicker about Lance’s ear still hurting to compensate for the embarrassment Allura caused them.

Keith and Lance weren’t the only one with shame. Lotor was known for his plans, yet his fell threw quickly and he couldn’t hide that from Haggar. She scolded him in his own residency.

“The next object I have for you is worthy of the capture of Voltron and yet you bring me nothing,” Haggar reprimanded.

“What is it?” Lotor chimed pretending her words didn’t affect him.

“You’re not even worthy of knowing the name of it, but rest assured once you deliver on your plans I’ll tell you and perhaps even give you it.”

“Trust me witch, I have plans far more than you believe I do. We may not go to the Paladins, but rest assured Voltron will come to us, that is if they can form, seems as if they were having an issue today.” Lotor tried to bring up something else to keep Haggar from pestering him.

“How will you bring them to us?”

“Easy,” Lotor flicked his hair behind his shoulders.  “Father briefly mentioned once he gave those beacons to planets he rescued back when he led Voltron, if they ever needed them again. I highly doubt that changed. So, we go after their weakest link.”

“Which is?”

“The Balmera, seems as if the planet is an actual living being. We don’t even have to aim at Voltron, we can have the beast they were meant to fight today aim at the planet and we will still win. And we collect the Balmerans and label them as our allies unless they wish to die with their planet.”

“The Balmera has resources we greatly need-”

“And do we have the Balmera now?” Lotor faced Haggar, but before she could make a sound he continued.  “Don’t answer, that was rhetorical. As far as I am concerned that planet is taking up space’s dark matter even nothingness would be more valuable to me than that planet.”

“But the crystals-”

“Consider it collateral damage!” Lotor raised his voice frustrated by his own failures rather than at Haggar. “I’ve never asked you of this, but please, just trust me. Know that one way or another we will have Voltron.” Lotor calmed down. “I have so much to lose, so I don’t care if you must pretend, but act like you actually think I know what I am doing instead of treating me like an infant.”

Haggar had no kind words to preach to raise his ego so she remained silent.

“Much better,” Lotor muttered. “Go, I work better alone. I have more plans to prepare.”

Haggar vanished out of thin air and as she did so Lotor took hold of his tablet as he proceeded to contact Plytox. He started a video message with him to which the CIO answered immediately.

“Hello,” Lotor hummed with a seemingly cheery disposition. “Tell me Chief Information Officer, have you received word from your squadron on those constellations I showed you a few nights ago?”

“They are still searching, my Prince, they do believe that the knowledge of their native names will help find the Earth that you are looking for.”

“Good, vrepit sa officer.”

“Vrepit sa.” Plytox returned and Lotor dropped the smile once he ended the call with Plytox. Lotor thought of Lance as he fumed.

“Once I find your crummy planet, I will end them, as I will end you. You found the gift I left you and destroyed it? Then proceeded to make me look like a fool.” Lotor chuckled bitterly. “I will end you, Blue and all that you care about.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJMEVEjnaao this is the song Lance was whistling


	9. The Fallen Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this got kinda angsty my b

It was a tale like none other. It differs from Princesses in high towers waiting for a suitor to rescue her, or Princes trying to find a match to shoe, or inheriting a legacy based on a blade.

It was the story of a young wide eyed Prince born to the most powerful leader, the young child grew in awe of the man he felt honored to call Father. The prince never knew his mother, he only heard hushed rumors that she disappeared in the night shortly after he had been born. Though the child tried to grow a disdain toward the invisible parent he only yearned to meet her, to understand why she left him, as a small child he had the fear that if his mother could abandon him so might his father.

The Crown Prince was almost a direct mirror towards the Father, but the King was only cordial toward his heir only enough to make sure his son wouldn’t try to usurp him for the throne later in the future. The King shared bedtime stories with the child providing him with a small amount of background knowledge to lead in the future and make his job of controlling his kingdom that much easier. The young Prince revelled in the time he shared with his father and glad to know that he wouldn’t try to leave him.

The King knew he couldn’t spend enough time with his heir to teach him how to rule properly, how to plan battle strategies, or how to fight. The King knew he couldn’t watch over his heir to make sure he grew into a respectable Prince either, so he assigned two of his loyal followers to take care of his child.

The Witch and the Loyal Soldier. The Witch watched over the child so that no harm came to him. She casted a spell on those who have seen the child would forget he existed so no one tried to hold him for ransom. The only time the boy was out of her sight was when he trained with the Loyal Soldier.

The Crown Prince didn’t care for the Witch as much as he did the soldier. He was the leader his father seemed most proud of and he spent most of his time with Zarkon when he wasn’t teaching the young Prince. The young Prince wished to become him when he grew older, but the Prince discovered that his father wasn’t who he expected him to be.

In the tales the King told him, his father was always painted as the glorious leader who helped saved the galaxy, but the young adolescent realized the King was the true darkness in the tales. The Loyal Soldier thought the Prince could handle the truth of their kingdom’s agenda as he had been naturally talented in strategy and battle. The soldier saw the child slay beasts with ease, and knew how much his father meant to him and he figured the Prince would inherited the King’s ruthlessness. Only the Loyal Soldier, miscalculated, the Prince was in terror of who his father had truly become.   The Prince wished to speak to his father about the atrocities he had committed, but the Loyal Soldier would be slain if the King knew he told the Prince this classified information. The soldier asked the Prince if he would chose the truth over his ally’s life, it was the first ultimatum the child had ever been asked, and for a moment he was taken aback, but he decided he would rather know the truth.

The Loyal Soldier vehemently dreaded the idea of his own demise so he concocted a plan, before the young Prince could talk to his father, and proposed it to the King. The soldier told the King that his son was mentally weak, that they needed to toughen him up, in a way that would also benefit their Empire. The King didn’t care to listen to what the soldier suggested would be the boy’s lesson he just wished for his son to acquire the same mentality he did. It left the Loyal Soldier full reign to discipline the Crown Prince.

The Crown Prince was born a scandal, he was half-breed, one part belonging to a deceased kingdom while the other belonged to the most powerful in the universe. No one knew what their anatomy may look like and the ruling kingdom was very interested in their sciences no matter how wicked. The boy was subjected to this punishment for years until he reached his adolescence.

The Witch knew nothing of this treatment, as the Prince told no one, if he attempted to utter a word of how they ran tests of the hybrid he’d go pale from the memory. The Prince grew to wonder if the Witch knew would she have prevented what he went through. The Prince decided then no living species would ever receive the same torture in the name of science so long as he could prevent it, but it would be a few years before he needed to rescue a newly discovered specimen from that suffering.

The loyal soldier’s plan had worked, the Crown Prince became reserved once his maltreatment began and his thoughts of good nature died. The stories of light and wellness ceased to remain, if they existed he would have never been subjected toward that pain. The Loyal Soldier thought he made the Prince stronger as he was more vile than he’d ever been crafting plans without a care of who dies so long as he gets his own desires, but once again the Loyal Soldier miscalculated. He didn’t heal the Prince, he broke the Prince and led him toward the art of cruelty.

The Prince waited for the chance to seek his revenge, one day the Loyal Soldier was a commanding the best fleet the Galra, and the Prince gave out suggestions toward the Loyal Soldier, who trusted the Prince’s words due to what he shown him in his teachings, but the young Prince’s intentions were to take the Loyal Soldiers life no matter the collateral damage. He watched the fleet burn, he heard the screams of the one who betrayed him, and he never felt more prideful. Knowing the man was deceased was enough for the Prince’s worst fear to come true not care. The Prince was banished by the King.

The Prince was off in banishment located on a distant planet the Witch chose for him. She had been the only benevolent person toward him although he took it for granted and waited for her to hurt him like everyone else did. She sent the Crown Prince to a diamond planet that needed governing as it was ignored by the main kingdom. The planet had interesting creatures that she knew could hold the Prince’s attention. To say the Witch was attached to the Prince would be a false statement, but she pitied him enough to send him off to a good place. The Witch figured the Prince could get his feet wet and understand the difficulties of ruling, learning the do’s and the don’ts,  and if the place burned down she’d find him another planet to destroy.

Without knowing the Witch’s plans the Prince followed through on them. He was called King on this planet and the creatures adored him. They all saw him as the most beautiful being they ever had the privilege to meet, the Prince was nothing less of a god based on looks alone toward these creatures. Their praise made the Prince value something within himself that didn’t cause any violence. Their show of kindness was the first time the Prince knew he was wanted and required. Throughout his ruling he thought back to his father and his hatred for him began. His detest for his father for abandoning him grew more and more and the Prince thought of his unknown mother. He tried to feel the same way towards her, but he was unable to. He couldn’t judge a person he’d never met.  One day as he was deliberating over his own feelings in his throne room he heard a knock on his doors.

“Come in,” the Prince beckoned and as he turned his head to the crook of the large diamond doors his eyes laid waste on the Loyal Soldier with a sword in hand ready to run further tests on the Prince. The Loyal soldier smiled wickedly as he began to walk toward the Prince snickering.  

“Did you miss me?” The Loyal Soldier cackled as he appeared in the Prince’s view with sears lining all over his face. His red and purple outfit scorched with the emblem of the Kingdom the Prince was banished from burning brightly.

A strike of pure terror ran through Lotor’s body as he jolted awake from his nightmare. His comforters from his bed slipped off of his shoulders to reveal his upper torso, to show the only scars he has ever received. Two diagonal lines that start from the tip of his shoulders and meet in between his chest as a line dips down straight down toward the middle of his stomach. Lotor was breathless from his horrifying dream as he grabbed his sheets to cover up his body and tried to forget his past.

He made sure no one had ever seen the marks on his body that were proof he was studied by the Galra and used as an experiment.  He covered up quickly wearing the suit Zarkon had tucked away deep in his repertoire. Once Lotor was draped in the familiar attire he stared at his own reflection, making sure his appearance was beyond exceptional. He stared at his hair for a moment longer than he normally did after making sure not a strand was out of place. His dream brought him to his childhood. He recalled when he was smaller, how his alabaster hair met below his ears and he had wishes to grow it out further, but his hair was considered too long for Zarkon’s liking. However, the man who Lotor would end up killing made a compromise to allow him to keep his hair at medium length. Lotor thought of his friend turned foe as he stared as his hair as it ran past down to the middle of his back. When Lotor was younger he used to love his hair, it was the only connection he had to his mother, Lotor figured out he was Altean although no one explicitly told him due to Zarkon’s brief stories. Lotor remembered the brief description for one of the Paladins of Ancient ‘Alfor the Altean, the royals tended to have  white hair,’ Lotor knew he was a royal with white hair and he didn’t have fur like that of a pureblood Galra so he figured he was mixed. Then he received confirmation when the man who betrayed him explained how he would teach Lotor how to become ‘strong’.

When Lotor was first banished he wondered whether he should forsake his hair, because it reminded him of the soldier who taught him how to fight, but then he thought of his father. He thought of the subtle disrespect it was to Zarkon to allow his hair to take form past his shoulders as one of the highest ranking members of his squadron and refused to cut it out of spite. He brought a few strands of hair out from his slicked back hair that ran past his chin so that if his father did rouse then he see that he isn’t following the proper code he wants for his soldiers. Lotor chuckled to himself pleased with his small rebellion, but then he remembered all the work he planned to do and his expression dulled quickly.

The Crown Prince of the Galra Empire was humbled due to his most recent inadequacy and felt compelled to prove himself. The Prince felt it necessary to make a few errands.

His first means of business was to understand how they were hacked despite gathering of team of people who specialized in noticing the Green Paladin’s signature and how they didn’t catch it in time when the galra fleet was attacking them. The coders were not expecting the Prince to visit, they’ve only heard rumors of him throughout the ship, and now they could confirm his beauty for themselves. It was an attractiveness that they found intimidating which only worsened when his soothing voice broke the silence in the dark room only lit by holographic screens.

“Lovely,” Lotor smiled toward those on the ship, so that they warmed up to him instantly. Lotor had to hide his underlying grimace toward the people who disappointed him, “to meet your acquaintances.”

“Vrepit sa!” The five of this short team flung out of their seats as they bowed down toward their Prince.

“Vrepit sa,” Lotor purred looking down at the heads of his men. “You may rise,” these Galra weren’t wearing the appropriate armor. They had on clothing very close to that of a prisoner, but instead of a black body suit they had on purple t-shirts with stains all over and black pants. Lotor was hiding his disgust from the unhealthy sight of the room with plates littered with rotten food and a clutter of paper balls.

“Men,” A word Lotor used loosely. “Do you understand what brings me here today?”

The Galra looked toward each other and a collective gulp arised from the room because they knew they failed their one job of recognizing the Green Paladin. Lotor chuckled as he reassured them he had no attentions of hurting them. They seemed to calm down from hearing the affirmation leave Lotor’s mouth. The Crown Prince wanted to leave immediately as he took another whiff of the room.

“Tell me, have you found the Green Paladin’s code?” Lotor asked with a slight focus on a cup he could see was moving ever so slightly. The coder with glasses, which had lines of binary code tracing all throughout the lens, was the closest to it and noticed Lotor’s line of sight and proceeded to crush the cup which released the tiniest yelp. Lotor ignored that as the skinniest coder closet toward Lotor pushed all his gunk off his desk to the floor pull up what Lotor wished to see.

“Yes, sire, right here.” The coder pointed out some features. “Compared to their other codes,” The Galra pulled up a comparison between their latest code on the right and the previous one on the left. “The one on the right has a more in depth knowledge of the Galran language whereas the left seems to throw together what works, but shockingly their code seems to run better than on the left-” A coder with a mohawk and shaved sides cut off the coder next to Lotor.

“The reason why we didn’t notice it,” His voice was laidback and it irritated Lotor how relaxed he was in his presence, but he kept his anger buried down, “is because they don’t look like they match one another in, like, the slightest, man.”

 

“Interesting,” Lotor mused pretending as if he was unbothered. He didn’t want to scare the lower Galrans. A revolution starts with the masses.  Lotor had no intentions of irking them. Lotor had plans for the long term he wanted the Galran race to uprise against his father and place Lotor on the throne. The Prince figured he must appease them before anything else, as for his high command Lotor placed them in a different class and assumed they could deal with a bit of scrutiny. “Have you thought perhaps they were two different people?”

“It could be,” The coder with the advanced glasses spoke up. “I think we couldn’t spot the code was because it was close enough to our actual code to bypass as something we typed up which is what the other was lacking, like prior knowledge or experience, but the two are almost similar as if they’re siblings.” Upon hearing siblings, it provided Lotor insight.

“Uh,” The chill coder disagreed. “Like, no, cause, like we thought they’re ten thousand years old or whatever and they can’t read our version of Galran and stuff since, like, lots of our vocab, has changed and stuff from then,” Lotor was almost shocked that the coder’s logic actually made sense despite his careless tone. “Or, ya know, whatever.” \

“Right,” Lotor contemplated if it was an intelligent to share information with these creatures and found himself wishing to pull back his hand as he reached for his tablet. “But, I’ll let you few in on a secret, make sure to keep this to yourselves, or scary things will happen,” Lotor chuckled lightly to cover up his threat and the few coders laughed along with him. Lotor tapped on his screen and a video of Matt Holt appeared on their screens it was the video of Matt being stolen by a rebel group. “That is an escaped prisoner, you see he is the brother of the Green Paladin, I bet he knows how to code as well, and he’s been with us for over a year. The human is intelligent and I bet he picked up our language and now he can code just as well as you.” Lotor knew for a fact Matt knew Galran.  “Now, make use of this information and figure out his code as well. That will be all, Vrepit sa.” Lotor left in a hurry as the smell continued to grow worse.

Lotor started to walk down the hallways when he was reminded of his meeting with the prisoner he would later come to know as Matt Holt.

Lotor met Matt on the same day his father invited him to his box. Lotor was shocked that his father wished to speak with him after he’d been casted off, but his father valued his strategies. Zarkon invited Lotor to his box for new ideas about capturing Voltron, but he was paying more attention to the Champion then his father’s questions. He remembered how difficult it was for his father not to comment on the length of his hair. After the match, Lotor had no intentions on sticking around his father’s fleet and he was about to leave, but he heard familiar sounds of anguish.

Lotor rushed to the place where he was experimented on as a child. He opened the door to see something he never witnessed before and he knew that the Galra were trying to figure out what was inside of it.

Lotor’s instincts kicked in as he rendered the two scientists in the room unconscious helping the prisoner out of his chains. They didn’t damage Matt as much as they did previously, Matt wore clothes intended for surgery. It was a longer version of the half-shirt the prisoners were given. Lotor was able to see Matt’s collarbones from the loose fitting gown while he helped Matt walk towards his room.  Lotor saw that prisoner and he shared the same cut on their stomach going based of the incisions near his collarbones.

Lotor rested Matt on his own bed and tended to him as if he were his servant. It was Lotor’s natural state, he saw an animal unable to fend for themself and he proceeded to help. Lotor knew what it was like to be helpless and he vowed to protect those who understood that same pain. Lotor didn’t think about what he was doing to this completely random creature, he just did.  Lotor let Matt rest in his own luxury bed while he made arrangements to sleep elsewhere, visiting Matt to make sure no other Galra tried to injure him.

They hadn’t uttered a single word to the other the entire time Matt was recuperating. It wasn’t until Lotor was sure the prisoner gained their strength back when he had a question for both himself and the prisoner when he wanted to speak up. Lotor wanted to ask _“Why didn’t you fight back?”_ but he was scared of the answer _“Because I already knew I lost.”_

Instead, Lotor gave him his name.

“My name is Lotor, you don’t have to tell me yours-”

“Matt.” The boy announced in a small voice. “My name is Matt.” The earthling moved his hand to cross over his throat as he winced and Lotor took that as a cue to hand him a glass of water.

“Here, drink this.” Lotor handed Matt the water and he uttered a tiny thank you before he drank from the cup. Lotor felt ashamed of his people that they would reduce a living being to this pain. He shook his head as he cursed under his breath at the Galra. “I hate those _ziltrak-_ ing Galra..”

Hearing that word made Matt choke on his water from laughter. Lotor didn’t know he was laughing and asked if he was alright taking the cup from him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Matt wiped at his mouth. “It’s just I didn’t think a Galra would say that about other Galra.” Lotor found himself pleased and a smile met his lips as he became interested in the earthling.

“You know what _ziltrak_  means?” Lotor couldn’t contain the grin on his face. It was uncomfortably authentic.

“Yeah, I know a lot of your words, your curses are much more fanciful then my home planet’s.”

“Maybe, I can help you return to your home planet?” Lotor found the words coming out of him shocking, but it was beyond natural.

“Thank you and I believe you,” Matt was unable to stare at Lotor in the eyes as he continued his statement.  “But I’ve heard what the Galra have done to other’s home planets and I can’t risk that. My mom and my sister are still there, I need to make sure _they_ don’t hurt them.” Matt met Lotor’s gaze as he stood by his bed watching over Matt. “I don’t mean anything by that, like you’re different from the other Galra.” Matt closed his eyes and shook his head. “Wait, that came out wrong.” Lotor couldn’t help, but let out an unadulterated laugh.  

“No, I understand what you mean and I agree completely. I dislike my own species as well to a wild extent.” Lotor shrugged slightly. “Or part of my species.” Matt couldn’t decipher what that meant as Lotor said it as a throwaway comment. “Look, I may not be able to help you find your home planet, but I offer you shelter at the planet I govern. It’s diamond encrusted with the most beautiful creatures you can imagine. The most decadent meals you’ve ever tasted. Culture you couldn’t believe.”

“Like a getaway?” Matt questioned.

“An escape from it all,” Lotor grinned. “Trust me, I know what it’s like to think and overthink. Especially after what you’ve encountered, but paradise helps heal all ills. What do you say?”

Lotor could tell Matt was tempted by the suggestion, but he turned it down.

“I have too many people waiting for me to get back, I couldn’t, I’m sorry.” Matt gave Lotor a look of sympathy.

“I wish I could understand that,” Lotor admitted.

“Understand what?” Matt asked with furrowed brows.

“What it’s like to have family who care for you,” Lotor sat on his bedside as he let out a light chuckle his eyes resting on the floor. “My father is the King and he cares more for his empire then his heir.”

“What about your mom?” Matt asked as he tilted his head to catch the expressions on Lotor’s face.

“I wish I knew her,” Lotor turned to face Matt in a pathetic somber earnest it touched Matt as Lotor asked a question he has always wondered the answer too. “What’s a mother like?” Matt was taken back by the question and despite his own misgivings he couldn’t help, but pity the Prince. So, he told him all about his mom and as Matt did it made him feel better. Just knowing she was out there and that she was safe made Matt feel like the world.

Matt told Lotor how kind, nurturing, and perfect she was. His mom was perfect even if she made a bunch of mistakes. Lotor questioned how that could be and Matt would explain unconditional love. Lotor asked what that was and Matt explained  it was knowing someone will care for you regardless of the things you have done. Lotor chuckled to himself as he thought of his father sending him off after he cost the lives of millions of Galra.

“No wonder why I don’t know what that is.” Lotor laughed to himself. “Thank you for letting me in your world. I feel as if I owe you.” Lotor raised from the edge of his bed and headed over to his wall. He touched it and a handprint appeared.

“No, I think I owe you. You’re the first person who's showed me any hospitality, while I’ve been here.” Matt questioned what Lotor was grabbing from inside his wall as he walked over toward him.

“Trust me,” Lotor said. “Knowledge is power and you’ve added to my collection. I owe you.” Lotor revealed a miniscule circular chip in the center of his palm. “Here, for you.”

“What is it?” Matt stared at it.

“When I was younger I wanted to forget,” Lotor eyed the marks he knew Matt possessed under his shirt and then his eyes trailed back upwards toward Matt’s eyes. “I wanted to forget,” Lotor took a small pause, barely noticeable, but there.

“Something, but it didn’t work out because I’d go through it all again the next day and remembered everything,” Lotor released a weak venomous chuckle. “I made sure that stopped, but I still keep these around, in case the memories get to much to bear.”  Matt wanted to ask what Lotor went through, but instead he asked an easier question.

“Why haven’t you taken them yet, then?”

“When you’re royalty, you need to remember every detail, you never truly trust anyone, you can only trust their patterns, but to do so you must recall their patterns.” Lotor pushed his palms towards Matt once more. “Seeing how you’re not royalty and guaranteeing, on my honor, that you will never have to go through what you’ve been through this will help you forget the most tragic parts of your stay here.” Matt took the pill. “But, Matt, you mustn’t try to remember or else the effect of it will deteriorate.”

As Matt held the pill in his hand he wondered if he should take it or not.

“Sometimes, what we go through, doesn’t give us value, it just hurts.” Lotor viewed the

“But, I’ll forget you.”

“Most people do.”

Lotor laughed as he grabbed the cup of water handing it to Matt.  “I advise you take this today and start to forget immediately,” Lotor smirked toward the ground. “I may live far away from this kingdom, but I still have a surplus of secrets.” Lotor leaned in closer to Matt to make sure just in case anyone was listening to his room no one could hear him.  

“One of them being that I know a rebel group is going to come and rescue a few prisoners. Now, I could intercept and win the favor of my father, but I don’t think I’m going to do that. I think I’m going to make sure you end up getting saved, but in order to do so you must leave now and get to a certain fleet, but you need to forget about this place.”  Matt nodded with the hope of living another day free of captivity. He took the pill and instantly he felt a bit more sluggish. Lotor helped Matt from his bed when he walked out of his residency he found a few sentries to carry Matt and ensure the earthling arrived at the proper destination so he could be free.

“ _Vrepit sa_.”Before Lotor let him go and Matt faded off into sleep. Matt provided him with simple parting words.

It was the first time Lotor actually appreciated hearing those words.

“Vrepit sa.” Lotor spoke underneath his breath as the earthling was carried away and Lotor proceeded to leave his father’s mothership. To head to his own planet and return to the comforts of his exile.

Lotor cared for Matt for a few weeks after he met him, but soon the boy started to fade from his memory because he wasn’t there anymore. He was just someone he helped, he became a story, and Lotor even wondered if he was real.

Then Lotor saw Matt as prisoner 117-9876 in the video recently and all feelings he had for him before were gone and he only saw him as a potential way to get to the Paladins. When he talked to Matt’s father he didn’t care for Matt’s well being as he did so before, whether Matt made it out with the rebels or not didn’t even cross Lotor’s mind. Just like that Matt was nothing more to Lotor than a pawn in his game.

Lotor realized that as he was walking down the hallway and he thought Matt was wrong about him. He was just like the rest of the Galra, but Lotor found himself not caring. He had a goal, he wanted to meet his mother, the one who would provide this unconditional love Matt educated him about. He didn’t care what he would lose in the process.

“Collateral damage.” Lotor muttered to himself absent-mindedly as he was headed to check up on their valuable prisoner, Sam, when Plytox stopped him on his way.  It took Lotor out of his trance.

“Sire, I have news.”

“Good or bad?”

“That’s for you to decide,” Plytox told the Prince which piqued his interest as he raised a brow.

“How so?” Lotor turned to face Plytox entirely, filled with intrigue.

“We found Sendak.”

 

The adults of Voltron were in Keith’s room making use of the conspiracy board Lance and Keith made and created plans.

Allura didn’t understand it at first because they have much more advanced technology than cork boards, red thread, and, paper. Matt was really excited about it as he provided an anecdote about his old days making theories about various conspiracies like the Lochness Monster which is very important to Earth culture. Coran and Allura both nodded respectively taking Matt’s words as truth. Based on the description Matt gave them they thought Nessie was the turtles they saw at Hunk’s family home.  Shiro noticed their gullibility and had to clear it up for them. He laughed at Matt telling the Alteans that Matt was lying, he is just a nerd, to which Matt scoffed at because he recalled Shiro was just as nerdy as he was about Mothman, then Shiro defended himself because Keith was into Mothman and wouldn’t stop talking about it.

After, their playful arguing, Shiro explained to the Princess that it may offer a better visual to look at evidence hands on and if the system goes under than they at least they don’t lose this information.

“Exactly,” Matt agreed with Shiro. “We need to figure out Lotor’s plan,” There was a sour taste whenever Matt thought of Lotor, because he thought he was good. Matt didn’t know if it was disappointment with Lotor or with himself that he was tricked by the Prince’s false hospitality. “Clearly, he is deceptive. He lied to me, but worse he used Lance.”

“Speaking of Lance,” Allura faced Coran suspecting the Blue Paladin was his favorite, “How is he?”

 

The younger paladins were in the lounge  of the castle, they were waiting for something bad to happen, just in case Lotor had another tracker on them. They decided to clump and endure together.

Keith was pouting as he crossed his arms watching a sullen self-deprecating Lance. Keith was as bitter as Vrepit Sal’s food pre-Hunk. He was jealous Lance kissed an alien and his energy was even more perturbed by that alien being their enemy Prince Lotor. Now every time Keith sees his face all he is going to think about is Lance locking lips with Lotor.

Pidge tuned out everyone as she was on her computer playing a game she made up. The game evolved on it’s own creating random puzzles that need to be solved. The objective of the game is to move a series of blocks out of the screen, but it’s tricky because if you click one set of blocks two more sets reappear or a block that needed to get clicked to disappear another set vanishes. Pidge hated the game she made, because it’s rules constantly changed, and she liked predictability.

Hunk kept talking to make up for the awkward silence in the room. Hunk was directing more of his attention toward Lance as he rambled because Lance is his best friend. He knows that Lance is bummed out about his first kiss being with an evil warlord Prince who used him to try and kill them. Hunk would be too.

Lance made direct eye contact with Hunk as he was talking about how to build a makeshift electron scanner as he Lance  the drawstrings on his jacket to hide his face entirely in his hoodie.

“Lance,” Hunk whined “No, buddy, don’t,” Hunk saw Lance fall on the side of the couch to lay down. “No, don’t lie down.”

Lance started to groan.

“What’s the matter?” Pidge asked matter of factly as she typed away at her computer.

Lance groaned loudly once again. Keith couldn’t help, but roll his eyes.

“Nothing you didn’t do to yourself.” Keith chided, to which Lance was compelled to respond to.

“What was that mullet?” Lance raised his torso from the side as he pulled his hoodie back to reveal his face.

“Oh, boy, here we go.” Hunk sighed.

“Nothing, it’s just that, if you didn’t kiss Lotor than we wouldn’t have gotten tracked and you wouldn’t be upset about the fact you kissed Lotor.”

“First off,” Lance bobbed his head slightly mimicking Nina when she got upset with him as he stood in front of Keith staring down at him.

“That prince kissed me. Second: I don’t deserve the third degree when I already got burnt by a _different_ Galra.” Lance wished he could recant what he said as he saw Keith’s facial expression hardened.

Pidge looked up from her screen after Lance uttered his statement. Hunk’s eyes widened.

“What was that?” Keith stood from his seat speaking with an edge that intimidated Lance, but he decided to stand his ground against Keith. Getting his frustration out on him rather than dealing with it.

“Just that Galras like to play games and pretend to care, is all.”

“That so?” Keith’s nose twitched from anger. “Then tell me is that the game I’m playing?” Keith hands held a tight grip below his bicep, while his fingers clutched into his jacket,  and he was breaking the red leather with his fingernails more of the already chipped red nail polish fell off as Keith dug into his jacket. Lance stalled for a comeback and while he did Keith decided he had something to say.

“Tell me, Lance,” Keith spoke through gritted teeth. “Am I pretending to care about you?” Keith inched closer and butted heads with Lance to make him step back. Although Keith spoke with the intensity  of fire, Lance didn’t sense the harshness of it. Lance heard the hurt Keith portrayed, but Lance was hurt too. He started questioning that maybe Keith was playing with his emotions. Lance thought to himself, _he is just probably hanging out with me for kicks, no one actually likes me for me._ Lance decided to take out his self pity on the hothead in front of him.

He shoved Keith back when he tried to butt heads with him. This ignited protest from Hunk and Pidge who were appalled by Lance’s actions. Keith’s arms flung out from being crossed together tightly, Keith seem confused by the push, but it didn’t take long for him to charge at Lance.

Keith tackled Lance into the back of the i  ground lounge chair and Lance hit the small of his back against the meeting of the back of the chair and the beginning of the floor. He lost his breath for a moment and didn’t realize that Keith was drawing his fist back as Keith hovered over him, but Lance kicked Keith’s chest back as he stumbled backward to land on top of ground level. After Keith regained his balance he was about to climb up and start attacking Lance, but Pidge dove toward Keith’s feet and latched on so Keith was immobile. Keith stared down incredulously at Pidge. Lance started to laugh until Hunk came from behind him and held him back. Hunk hugged Lance in  place so he didn’t try to attack Keith while he was stuck in Pidge’s grasp. Both Red and Blue Paladin grunted against their restraints and tried to squirm free, but to no avail. They ceased their complaints when Allura, Coran, Matt, and Shiro walked into the room talking about plans to free more Galra controlled planets, but they stopped their conversation upon seeing the young Paladins holding each other back.

“What the quiznak is going on?” Coran questioned toward the Paladins, who looked at one another, and sighed because they new a lecture was coming.

 

“Sendak,” Lotor cheered. “You are back from the afterlife.” They were in the throne room. Lotor’s high command were set by his side along with Haggar. Lotor sat in the King’s job with a smirk. “Congratulations, Commander.”

“Thank you, Prince Lotor, I am sorry to hear about Zarkon’s ailment,” Sendak bent a knee.  “I wish to inform you of all I know of the Paladins during my absence.”

“Yes,” Lotor mused. “I heard your abscence included floating around in dark space in some odd escape pod.” Sendak lifted himself to view Lotor, which the Prince did not take kindly. Sendak could not see the slight snarl forming at the Prince’s lips.

“It wasn’t an escape pod, it was some mind contraption, I could feel the memories they were taking from, it was as if I was reliving it.” Sendak intoned. These words held no gravity for Lotor, he merely had one question.

“What were the memories they took from you?” Lotor asked out of curiosity which only increased when Sendak stalled in his admission.

“It was the location of the Universal Hub.” Sendak bowed his head as he admitted his truth until he raised his head to look at his Prince who was unmoved.

“Have you received word that the Hub was broken in by the Paladins of New?” The commander in question silence was enough for the Prince. “Are you to tell me that you are the one responsible for revealing that discrete location?” The Prince’s voice was smooth, delicate, and light as if he wasn’t highlighting someone’s error.

“Yes, Lotor,” Sendak rushed and the Prince turned his face slightly to the side as he closed his lids with a bitter smile. He let out a small irritated breath as his vision returned to Sendak. “However, I’ve learned that the Black Paladin has a fear, it’s his past, we can-”

“Stop,” Prince Lotor raised his hand. “Tell me how can we employ the past in battle?”

“Lotor-”

“Am I some commoner to you? I am your Prince, whatever got into your head out in deep space that I would allow someone who betrayed our kingdom to call me by my first name is gravely mistaken.” Lotor motioned to his High Command. “These men are respected by me,” his words were lies, but Lotor figured he could kill two birds with one stone. The High Command swayed easily to the unexpected praise. He reprimanded them once, he figured he needed to implement damage control in advance for what he is about to do. “They are allowed to address me as Lotor. In fact, they don’t even need to say Vrepit Sa, something you didn’t even think about.”

“Sire-” Sendak wasn’t used to the rebuke. His voice raised louder than he willed which infuriated the Young Prince.

“Do you not understand silence when you’re being chastised?!” Lotor stood from his seat in fury as he began to descend from the steps of the throne.

“Chastised?”Sendak scoffed while facing down the Prince. “I will not be looked down upon by a brat such as yourself. Zarkon is the rightful heir and the only one who has earned the right to dare speak like that to me!” There was a chill in the room as the Prince faced Sendak head on. Although Sendak was looking down at Prince Lotor the two people seemed almost even in stature. The High Command respected the strongest in battle and they’d seen Sendak in battle, they’ve yet to see the Crown Prince. They wanted to see what their Prince would do.

Lotor understood that. The Prince knew that especially after his rule was being threatened he needed to prove himself.

“Earned the right?” Lotor chuckled. “So be it,” Prince Lotor started walking backwards from Sendak with a grin. “Haggar,” he called out while viewing his opponent managing not to trip over his own feet.

“Yes, sire?” Haggar wasn’t showcasing any tension the other men had felt.

“Have you prepared my blade?” Lotor stopped when he thought he was of a good enough distance from his inferior. Haggar vanished from the right side of the throne to the right hand of the Prince wielding the weapon in question. There was only a hilt in the palm it was simple blade with stainless steel covering most of the mechanism. All except the special emblem his father had made for him in the middle of the hand guard.

“You see, Sendak, unlike you I’ve never gotten a scratch on me in a fight, so,” Lotor raised his hilt as he pressed the button in the middle to reveal a purple stream of electricity to form his sword. “I’ve never needed any accommodations, so consider me traditional.” Lotor displayed his blade with more flair twisting and turning it so that Sendak could see as he flashed a wicked grin.

“Are you challenging me,”Sendak chuckled as he continued speaking and flexed his robotic arm so that more electric surged to try and intimidate, “ _Lotor_?” The Prince’s nose twitched in resentment toward the lack of respect.

“I wouldn’t consider this a challenge,” Lotor flipped the hilt around his wrist without injuring himself. “For me at least.” Lotor started walking forward toward Sendak. “Let’s begin.”

Lotor walked slowly toward Sendak as  he charged. Lotor allowed the beast to come at him for a bit of drama for his High Command to view.  Lotor sized up Sendak the moment he walked in the room. For them to see Lotor walking calm and collected with the juxtaposition of the insanely fast Sendak, it made them concerned for Lotor. They didn’t know if this was a bad game of chicken, a bluff, or how they would scrape up Prince off the floor.

However, the Prince already knew the outcome of this battle. He was trying to figure out what he’d say to his opponent when he bested him. Sendak swung his fist towards Lotor and the Young Prince spun on the balls of his feet, allowing his white hair to fly around, he avoided the grapple of Sendak oversized hand. As he avoided the attack he decided to take out the long range weapon and proceeded to disconnect his hand from his arm. He brought his laser blade down on the connection and Sendak was left without an arm and a weapon. Sendak screamed in agony, but he still fought on against the Prince with no remorse.

“Guess, I got the upperhand.” Lotor slashed at the hand with his sword destroying it as he allowed Sendak to take a moment to recuperate.”Didn’t we just give you that new arm?” Lotor wanted to taunt him and make him look more of a failure than Lotor already decided he was. Sendak tried to attack the Prince with his remaining arm, but the Prince kept dodging him and landing blows to his face with the back of his hilt.

Lotor eventually grew bored and gave a fake yawn and he patted his lips with his free hand. There wasn’t a single drop of sweat anywhere on Lotor, but his opponent was drenched from trying to just grab. His fur clamped down on itself and his fur was two shades darker from the amount of water.

“New idea,” Lotor started a conversation as he landed another blow to Sendak’s good eye. Sendak tried to take hold of the Prince’s hand, but he dodged him ducking in between his leg and kicking Sendak’s back so he stumbled and fell forward on his knees.  Sendak quickly turned around hearing the sword crackle and fearing the Prince may stab him in the back.

“How about I stand all the way at end of the hall and you at the beginning with the sword,” Lotor stabbed the sword in between the space of Sendak’s legs. He missed anatomy, but the High Command winced from the mere idea of where that could’ve landed. “Whoever gets to the sword first gets to use it.” Sendak hadn’t said anything as he slowly raised careful to avoid any injury from the sword and walked to the beginning of the throne. Lotor began walking toward the back of the room mirroring the monster.

“I understand you may need a bit of a handicap, so how about a 5 second head start?” Lotor called out with laughter heavy in his throat. It told his men he thought this was just a game. They’ve seen Sendak in action and they know how brutal he could be, but now their Prince made him look like he was at the same level if not worse than a Galran child.

“I reject your kindness,” Sendak’s pride got in the way of him taking the advantage. “Let’s begin.”

“Let’s.” Lotor grinned. He was slightly faster than he had been previously racing toward the sword, but he wasn’t at his full speed. He allowed for his opponent to pick up his blade only so he could have the intense pleasure of taking it from him.

Sendak grabbed the blade and held it in the air to slash at the Prince, but Lotor anticipated that. He quickly aimed at Sendak’s throat to force his breathing to stop for a moment. Sendak bent over from the intense pain which allowed for Lotor to easily take back what was his. Sendak was still strained trying to regain his air as he took a few steps forward. Lotor walked calmly behind him as he sliced the backs of Sendak’s knees so that he would be rendered unable to walk. At the same time Sendak found his voice, he was being injured by the Prince as he fell on his knees and cried in agony.

Lotor circled around him amused as he pointed the tip of his blade underneath Sendak’s chin. The Young Prince faced the commander as he began to plead for his life.

“I am sorry, please, I was wrong, my Prince. I will never disobey you again.” Sendak begged. Lotor looked down on him. “Please, I don’t want to die.”

“You make me sick,” Lotor pressed his weapon closer to Sendak’s skin which cause the fur on his chin to singe. “You speak of forgiveness as if you’ve already earned it.”

“Please,” Sendak faced Lotor with such horror in only one eye which Lotor was somewhat impressed with. Lotor had broken his red prosthetic eye so that only shattered glass took up his vision in his left eye. In that moment of hearing the cries of Sendak, the Young Prince had a flash of the Loyal Soldier and fear ran through him, but he refused to flee.

“You remind me of someone I killed.” Lotor spoke through gritted teeth as he click the button to cut off the electricity that powered his blade. Lotor inched away from Sendak as he fell forward on his hands catching his breath.

“Thank you, Sire, I promise I won’t let you down.” Sendak bowed his head and faced the floor. He lost all credibility from the other men he was shaming himself as a Galran to beg for mercy.

“I assure you won’t,” The Prince agreed. “You’ve already been replaced. In your absence we’ve gotten along smoothly without you.” Lotor motioned Throk with two of his fingers, too bored to even look at his fallen victim. “Plus, and most importantly, you’re not worthy to be killed by me.”  

Sendak raised his head as he heard the words.

“Throk,” Lotor addressed his most loyal Galra soldier. He didn’t want anyone he thought there would be a slight chance of rebellion ending the life of someone who opposed him. “Dispose of the traitor quickly and then come to the war room.”

“Yes, Prince.”

“You can call me Lotor.” Lotor grinned.

“Yes, Lotor, _vrepit sa_.” Throk bowed toward Lotor as the Prince motioned his High Command and Haggar to walk with him toward the war room. Lotor led the pack as he heard the screams of the fallen commander.

Lotor couldn’t help, but chuckle as he was able to relieve the fall of someone else who betrayed him.

 

“Alright,”  the quirky man with a moustache chirped as he spoke to the rest of team Voltron who sat in the middle of the training deck. “I believe there has been too much animosity of this team as of late. Between Voltron not being able to form, Red and Black fighting, and now Red and Blue Paladin fighting I think-”

“So, it’s Keith’s fault!” Lance chimed in with his arms crossed in the middle of the circle. Keith’s nose scrunched up in the process.

“What?! How is it my fault?!” Keith protested and the two of them started bickering again and they kept going back and forth until it caused Coran to go red in the face with anger.

“For quiznak’s sake! This is the exact quiznaking problem I was talking about! The two of you keep on quiznaking arguing and it is quiznaking ridiculous! Everyone needs you two quiznaks to stop quiznaking around and hash out your problems in here rather than the out there when the entire quiznaking universe is at stake!”

Keith and Lance both moved away from each other as they stared wide eyed toward Coran.

“I got seven quiznaks how many did you get?” Pidge looked at Hunk. Then Hunk was counting on his fingers and stopped when he held out seven. “Yup, I concur. That was a record Coran, you said the most amount of quiznaks in one breath as of late.”

“Well,” Coran exhaled a deep breathe. “Now that I’ve done that I’ve calmed down. You all shall do the same.”

“We’re going to say quiznak a bunch of times?” Lance questioned which earned a finger wiggle saying side to side telling him no from Coran.

“No, we are going to play another trust building exercise, but this is far much more intensive than anything we’ve ever done before.”

“Nope,” Keith interjected immediately. “I am not having anyone go into my head, I’ve been through that mind simulation once at Marmora and I was in Black’s too, nope, nope. I am good.”

“Yeah,” Shiro spoke up. “I’m going to have to agree. I prefer to stay in my own head, thank you.”

“Good, because you will be! Today we will be playing _Ozhvi_.” At the sound of the game Allura stood from the floor in excitement.

“We’re playing _Ozhvi_?! I have been waiting for this moment!” Allura began to tie her white lock up into a bun. Then she turned slowly and faced the rest of Team Voltron. “I am taking every single one of you down.”

“Actually, no you’re not Princess.” Coran countered. “We shall be working in teams. Teams which will be designated by this spinny wheel.” Coran proceeded to pull out a small device from his back pocket which projected the a wheel with 8 triangles each with the face of members of Team Voltron. The Paladins had their designated colors and a picture of their face with a white background on a circle at the end of their piece. Allura had a pink triangle, Coran had orange, while Matt had purple.

“How come I got purple?”

“That was the only color left,” Coran nodded toward Matt as he proceeded to place his hand on the wheel. “This wheel will determine your partners for this event.”

“Hold on, hold on,” Pidge raised their hand and Coran pointed toward them giving them the floor. “What is this ‘event’ I tried to learn your language and almost died and then the Princess is excited about it and she was excited to test out the castle’s defenses and shoot us. How dangerous is this event?”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed.”And what are the rules of _Ozhvi_?”

“As dangerous as playing with a _scrillum_.” Allura laughed as she faced Coran.

“Is that anything like the Weblum?” Hunk worried.

“I’m with Hunk, if it’s like the Weblum, no not again.” Keith did not like thinking about the all the places the Weblum goo managed to get into his suit. “Not again.”

“Guys, it is easy. Lance I think you’ll like this game.” Coran said as he clicked another button on his device and suddenly there were glowing neon blue outlines of a bullet proof vest hanging over Team Voltron’s chests and forming in their hand was a similar design to the drones the Paladins used to shoot with in the control room, but more formatted like a small pistol. “The objective of the game is to stun your opponents and take down any monsters that come in your path,” Coran clicked another button which revealed holographic beasts forming all around them in the center ranging from something as cute as a squirrel with   three eyes to a mini weblum.  Coran pointed to the squirrel and announced that was a scrillum. He clapped twice toward the animals and then he waved them off and they began exiting the room.

“Anyway, these monsters will give you extra points if you shoot them down and you want to get the most points to win. They will be scattered all over the castle. The more deadly the creature the more points you get. If you come across an enemy team then you can shoot at them to stun them and keep their guns from working so they can’t score extra points. The game ends once all monsters have been destroyed.”

“Wait,” Lance burrowed his brows as he thought through this. “This is laser tag!” Lance’s eyes widened as he realized he was about to play a fun game. “Guys,” he faced Hunk, Pidge, and Keith, “we’re good. They can’t make laser tag deadly.” Keith thought maybe Lance was wrong. So, Keith shot at Lance hitting the middle of his chest plate with his laser and Lance proceeded to get electrocuted.  Lance’s hair stood on end as he clenched down on his teeth from the shock. Once the initial pain subsided Lance proceeded to shoot at Keith. Keith’s mullet looked as if he spiked it up with an abundant amount of gel. Lance laughed at Keith claiming he had a big forehead underneath all his bangs to which Keith responded with another zap and they both kept going back and forth hurting one another until they heard their names being called.

“Keith! Lance! You are partners!” Coran declared which both Red and Blue Paladins rebuked instantly.

“What?!”

“While you two were bickering I spun the wheel and you were chosen, now every time you zap your partner not only do you lose points, but you get electrocuted as well.” Keith and Lance faced the spinny wheel to see their faces have vanished leaving the rest of Team Voltron on the map.

Coran proceed to spin Shiro next his partner would be Allura. Allura was pleased as she pulled Shiro to the side and started explaining battle tactics.  The next group was Hunk and Coran. Which made the last Matt and Pidge and as soon as the two siblings were partners with one another they both smirked ominously as they viewed the competition.

“And just in case you forget who your partner is,” Coran clicked another button as the face of Lance appeared on Keith invisible chest plate and Keith on Lance’s. Each partner had the face of their ally plastered on their torso and back. “As soon as we all disperse from this area, there will be a countdown of thirty and we can dispel from each other and then, _Ozhvi_ begins. The lights will dim leaving only blue light, only the sound of your breathing, the creatures, and your partner will become evident to you.”

“Wait, Coran don’t forget the most important part.” Allura interjected as she faced the rest of Team Voltron with a massive grin. “Not only are you hunting the animals, but they are hunting you as well. If they get more hits on all of us combined then we lose as a whole unit.”

“Wow,” Lance sighed. “So, you can make laser tag deadly.”

  
The High Command were discussing their plans for the future as soon as Throk returned from cleaning up his mess. Haggar and the Command sat around a table with a hologram of the Balmera on Lotor addressed him casually.

“I hope that wasn’t too much of a hassle for you, Commander.”  Lotor’s smile hadn’t dropped, his happiness lingering as he thought of his first kill.

“Of course not, Prince Lotor.” Throk placed his fist over his heart as he bowed toward the Prince.

“No need for the formalities,” Lotor grinned toward the rest of his Command. “I trust you men, how am I expected to run an empire if there is no trust?” Haggar hummed to herself wary of Lotor’s definition of trust.

“Now,” Lotor heard her sound of disagreement and gave her a smile with eyes that could kill. “That we all know each other by a first name basis, let’s begin this meeting shall we?” Lotor’s men nodded.

“Plytox, how’s our prisoner?” Lotor wished to visit Matt Holt’s father before he did something that went against his morals. He wanted a recap from his Chief Information Officer before he gave his team crucial information.

“He is doing extremely well. We’ve given him some Galran history books with more or less of the truth,” Lotor nodded with a smirk. “He’s seen to fall for our culture as well as our cause to destroy Voltron after reading those children books.” Lotor raised a brow.  “He’s even made weaponry.” Lotor couldn’t care for that statement as he was stuck on Galran children books, as far as Lotor knew -and he knew a lot- he was the only one to ever have those.

“I gave them your old kids book.” Haggar intoned. “I doubt you needed them, they only carried dust when I found them.”

“Ah,” Lotor gave Haggar a veiled look of irritation, but he casted a smile in her direction. “I see.” Lotor exhaled his annoyance as he went on to his next matter of discussion. “Well, that’s great the Prisoner is doing well.”

“Yes, Prince Lotor,” Plytox spoke, but Lotor raised his hand to pause him.

“Just Lotor.” The Prince mused.

“Right, Lotor, I was thinking since the human is more inclined to trust the Galra we could figure out more valuable information about his own past, perhaps where his planet is located. We have the container we found Sendak in, if he was telling the truth about it being a memory extractor than it may provide a great service to the Empire.”

“Plytox,” Lotor’s smile extended from ear to ear. “You should think more. That plan is marvelous, I’m slightly jealous I didn’t think of it first, please go on ahead with it.” Plytox tilted his head down to signal yes, sir, as Lotor continued. “On that note, I have similar information. We know more about the humans than we once thought.” Lotor tapped at his armchair as he sent his Command the anatomy of a human man and it appeared above their hologram of the Balmera.

“In our past, we’ve had the presence of one Earthian who a few Galras tested on to see what was on the inside of their bodies.” Uttering the words made Lotor feel sick. His mouth dried as he thought about the pain he endured when he went through this. It annoyed him to think about how he was using Matt’s torture to benefit himself. “What I sent you is the physical interior of their bodies. If you’ve been aiming for anywhere other than their heart or their head, you’ve been wrong. Tell your men where to aim if they are ever on ground with the Paladins. Make sure they know they are shooting to kill.” The High Command were pleased with the information as they smiled. Lotor felt disgusted so he flicked the diagram of the human body away from his vision and returned his vision to the diagram of Balmera.

“All right, I am going to be frank with you men.” Lotor dragged a holographic Voltron onto the planes of Balmera and it’s past foe. The mecha-monster which sent out laser throughout its arms. Then Lotor clicked a few buttons to show how Voltron took them down. “We can’t win up against them with our mechas,” Lotor let those crushing words settle on his men before furthering. “Which is crushing, I understand. However, I have figured out their weakness. They care too much for others. The Balmera is a living being, merely by attacking the floor we are attacking the _others_. Bonus: there are living creatures on this planet bringing me to Voltron’s second weakness; they can’t be at two places at once. Either the planet dies or the people on the planet dies.”

“What do either of those options gain us if not Voltron?” Haggar murmured.

“I am glad you asked!” Lotor’s eyes were bright. “You see there is a special Balmeran for Hunk,” Lotor saw his men bewildered by the name.  “He is the Yellow Paladin, her name is Shay, a friend of the Galra empire told us the two cared for each other. I’ll send you the photo of her once the meeting is over with. The goal is we collect as many Balmerans as we can, but she is our priority, all others you can either collect or kill, but we need her alive. She is going to be the reason why Voltron comes after us along with Pidge, we have the Green Paladin’s father.”

“Why do we want Voltron to come to us?” Plytox questioned. He wished to know how he knew the Paladin’s actual names, but he figured that was apart of the mystery of Lotor, the boy who knows it all.

“Because they won’t be thinking. Hunk will be distracted worrying over Shay. Pidge is far too concerned for her father, she’s been searching for him, to know that he is in our custody will consume her. Logic will be the last thing on her mind. That along with the fact they couldn’t save a precious planet. They will be destroyed.”

“And how are we planning on taking down the Balmera?” Ylvik asked as he tapped his glowing fingers together. Lotor painted him as the violent type.

“The monster mecha we didn’t get to use last time.” Lotor ran over those words quickly. Not eager to mention his past failure.  “No doubt they will inevitably destroy it, but it’s designed for their weakness. It doesn’t run on electricity, so the hacker can’t work with it. They are willing to take a bullet for each other so it send out a bunch of missiles. Red’s Paladin is too impulsive so the machine makes moves that seem like the smart move for an attack, but instead are traps. Blue doesn’t trust himself, so I doubt we have to worry about him, as for their leader, the Champion. You can’t lead a team that’s falling apart.”

“Is there another beast? One that shoots at the planet directly while the beast attacks Voltron?” Throk asked.

“That’s apart of the grandness of this beast. It’s two in one. It can split itself apart up to six times. One part of it can snap off and attack the planet while it attacks the five Paladins.”

“Then why do you think Voltron will take down the mecha?” Plytox wondered.

“They have a rate of one hundred percent taking down our mechas so I am planning for it, but understand this is apart of a plan that ends with their capture. This requires patience which I know is frustrating, but worth it in the end so you can hear the cries of your enemies. Trust me, it’s one of the most melodic songs you will ever listen to,” Lotor chuckled as he met their bloodthirsty eyes. “So, will my men help me take them down?”

“We’d follow you anywhere, Lotor.” Throk laughed as he began to shoot down the Balmera with his own armrest.

“Swell,” Lotor spoke while staring at the flurry of destroyed pixels on the hologram. Then he lifted his eyes to the unimpressed witch with a smile still locked on. “Haggar, how are you with trivial magic?”

 

“Why does your ugly mug need to be on my jacket?” Lance complained as he walked side by side with the ‘ugly mug’ in question throughout the east hallways of the castle. The countdown was nearing it’s end. It was a recording of Coran’s voice. It was currently on ten. “Or why did we have to have the most basic tag team name. Fire and Ice. Compared to Space Parents for Allura and Shiro, or the Mechanauts for Hunk and Coran, or the best one, the Holsters for the ginger siblings!”

“Whatever,” Keith ignored Lance’s complaining. “Where are all the animals?”

“9...8...7,” Coran said over the intercom.

“Maybe if you check the mirror, you’d see one.” Lance muttered and Keith pouted with nose scrunching in retaliation.

“And if you’re looking in the mirror with me, I’ll see two.” Keith replied which earned him a nudge from Lance, but instead of arguing they both shared a look and laughed.

“I guess I have been acting like a donkey,” Lance admitted. “Sorry,” Lance scratched the back of his head with his free hand. “It’s just, that after the whole my first kiss going to an evil Galra Prince, I was being an idiot. You’re the only galra, or half-galra I know and I took it out on you. I know a lot about stereotypes, especially back on Earth,” Lance let out a sigh as he look at the back of his palm. “What I did was wrong, and I’m sorry.”

“6… 5… 4,”

Keith stopped in his tracks putting his hand in front of Lance’s. “Wait, you’re upset about Lotor, not me, cause he was your first kiss?”

“Yeah, and it kinda sucks knowing that your last kiss was with someone who likes to kill people.” Lance pouted as he thought about Lotor’s lips on his own.

“In that case,” Keith murmured. “I’m only doing this cause we’re friends and that’s what friends do for each other.”

“Do what?”

“3...2..1,” was the countdown Keith needed to turn on his heels to pivot in front of Lance and gently take hold of his face. Keith saw into his blue eyes and he could see vast oceans and the dust behind beautiful constellations.

“Sting a bing!” was the chant coming from Coran which provided background noise for Keith and Lance’s first kiss together. Lance’s eyes were wide as he saw his best friend kissing him.

Lance was starstruck as his eyes fluttered to a close. Lance couldn’t believe that Keith’s lips were on his own, or that Keith’s pink lips were actually soft. Lance couldn’t believe that Keith’s face was still baby soft from his facial mask. Keith’s bang tickling Lance’s forehead. Quickly, all Lance thought of was Keith, any thought of Lotor’s mouth on his vanished.

Lance wanted to make sure he wasn’t just daydreaming this. Lance place a hand on Keith’s cheek and rummaged his hair through his obsidian locks. Lance didn’t have to pretend that Keith was there for him. Lance didn’t have to imagine their thumping heartbeats on one another’s. Lance didn’t have to daydream about all the ways their lips could blend. Lance didn’t have to wonder whose head would turn right (he would) and whose would go left (Keith would).

A kiss was happening. A kiss that made Lance forget about his heartache.  A kiss between Fire and Ice. A kiss with Keith.

It was literally a kiss with a spark as the both of them were separated due to an altean bear scratching the both of them together.

Lance and Keith fell in opposite directions from one another backing up into a wall. They were concerned about the beast, but came up with a plan with one look.

“Time for the hunter…” Keith started.

“To become the hunted!” Lance ended.

 

“Allura, are you sure that’s safe?” Shiro watched Allura scale all the way to the top of the Altean pool.

“If it wasn’t I wouldn’t be doing it,” Allura pointed toward the pool. “There’s a _yarmak_ inside the pool. If we manage to bring it out and take it down then we pretty much have this game in the bag.”

“Unless!” A voice shouted from across the hall as Allura and Shiro were shot simultaneously. “Sorry, about that, Shiro!” Hunk hid behind Coran feeling bad.

“Hunk, you can’t apologize,” Coran whispered to Hunk. “It makes us less cool.” Coran whined but he looked back at the Space Parents. “Unless,” he spoke with the same vibrancy as beforehand. “ We kill it first!”

“Shiro,” Allura shouted. “Now!” She had been counting down when their stun would go down and Shiro obliged taking down Hunk as Allura took down Coran.

“Consider it even, Hunk!” Shiro panted out trying to get over the shock from Hunk’s shot. Shiro and Hunk were wondering how the Alteans were seemingly unaffected by the laser guns.

“The beast should come out in five ticks! Just as long as it takes for their stuns to come undo, make sure  to hold them back while I take it down!”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Coran started to rush toward the wall where  Allura was climbing, but Shiro kept managing to make sure Coran avoid getting to her. His method included holding the weapon from Coran, but more along the lines of holding Coran’s hand as he hugged Coran using him as a shield from Hunk while keeping his gun trained on the other half of Team Mechanaut.

“I won’t shoot if you don’t.” Hunk raised his arms in surrender. “If not being cool means I don’t get zapped I am fine with being the lamest person here!” Hunk dropped his weapon to further proof his point.

Shiro’s goal was to make sure Allura didn’t get hit before taking down the water beast. After today, Shiro was terrified of Allura, she was very adamant about strategy, Shiro started to think that he was holding her back. Allura had the fire of a one woman army. Shiro didn’t know how to deal with that.

Shiro figured out in a single game of _Ozhvi,_ that his crush was unfounded. Most likely brought on by mere exposure. Allura just happened to be there and they are both adults in a stressful situation, but that was it.

What Shiro needed was someone to take him away from the stress of his real life. Someone who reminded him of home. Someone calm, but still had their own flair. Someone with patience, someone who could made things less scary, someone who he could rely on. Someone who always found a way to him.

It was at that moment a latch was being open in the ceiling next to the pool. Matt’s head popped out with his hair falling upside down as he managed to shoot at Allura, then Shiro, and Coran, but benevolently leaving Hunk free of any stuns.

“It’s safe Pidge!” Matt yelled out as another vent door cracked open from the sides. From the pool a green snake-like creature emerged.

“It had to be Nessie?!” Matt complained as he shot at the water beast along with his sister. To try and earn them points.

Shiro was on the ground in slight pain from Matt’s laser gun, but he couldn’t help but laugh. Shiro could feel Matt’s smile radiate all the way down from the ceiling to the ground floor.

Shiro realized that someone was someone he had been with for months. That someone who he shared a six month long journey with in a pod. That someone who just shot him in a game of Altean laser tag.

As Shiro felt his heart skip staring at the self-proclaimed Lochness Monster’s Number he laughed to himself as he sighed.

“Oh, quiznak.” Shiro said watching Matt happily decimate Nessie with his sister.

“Katie! This is way better than   _Killbot Phantasm_!”Matt screamed with joy as his face was reddening from hanging upside in the ducts.

“How long have you been trailing us?!” Allura yelled  as she started stepping down from the wall.

“Long enough to know your strategy!” Pidge taunted as she ducked back into the vents and Matt followed her cue.  “Happy hunting!” Echoed throughout the chambers as the Holsters proceeded to leave Space Parents and Mechanauts alone where their vests restarted allowing the Alteans to fire at free will at one another.

Hunk and Shiro both looked at each other and shook their heads no as they proceeded to avoid getting hit in the crossfire between the Alteans.

 

“Where do you think the other teams are?” Lance asked Keith as they shot at a tiny Altean squirrel still lurking the halls. Trying to make small talk as if the idea of Keith kissing him wasn’t replaying on his mind, as if it was _definitely_ something two friends do. A platonic kiss is just that, _totally_ platonic.

“Hmph,” Keith shrugged focusing more on the game rather than anything else. Waiting for another mini-weblum or another Gladiator to appear. “Hiding maybe?”

“Do you think we can use our bayards?” Lance suggested.

“I don’t think it’ll count to the points for the game.” Keith spoke absent mindedly. “Honestly, if it did I could’ve gotten by a lot faster. You,” Keith sighed catching a peek at Lance and flinching away as soon as their eyes met. “You really are a sharpshooter. I don’t know if you’ve notice, but I have the aim of a stormtrooper.”

Lance couldn’t help, but laugh and Keith noticed the way his eyes crinkled and how his dimples appeared whenever he smiled for more than a second. And if Lance was smiling than chances are his grin will last a while. Keith loved that stupid smile even when it turned into a stupid grin,

“Yeah, I guess I am a better than you,” Lance said in his head, _finally_ , at something. A small bear lurking at the end of the hallway corridor was there. The bear hadn’t yet noticed  either Keith or Lance. So, Lance took this as a teaching moment.

“Okay, first things first Samurai,” Lance took hold of Keith’s right hand which held his weapon and rested by his waist. “Vaguely aim at whatever you’re shooting at.” Lance got behind Keith as he helped guide his shot, making sure Keith’s right hand was level. “Then,” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear. “Close one eye, make sure you’re looking out of your dominant eye.” Keith’s breathing shuddered from Lance’s proximity as he followed his guidance.

“Now, take a deep breath.” Lance inhaled alongside Keith which provided a catharsis for them both as they exhaled. “And now that you’re calm. Take the shot.”

Keith made sure his target was trained on the hologram, as he closed his eyes narrowing at it his right eye; Lance noted that the two of them had the same dominant eye which made him happy. Keith saw that grin in his peripheral vision and couldn’t help but do the same, knowing that smile made it’s way to his own lips. Keith breathed in through his nose steadying the shot and along with his exhale out came all his worries of missing the shot, he’s with the Sharpshooter, he knows he won’t miss the shot. Keith pulled the trigger.

The Altean bear fazed from existence and then the sound of trumpets played throughout the Castle of the Lions.

“The last monster has fallen!” Coran cheered along the intercom. “Time to announce the winners! Head to the Training deck!”

Keith and Lance heard a loud groan from above them.

“Isn’t that the pool?” Lance questioned.

“Stupid Altean pools.” Keith muttered as he crossed his arms.

 

“Paladins and friends!” The emcee Coran started as everyone surrounded him in anticipation with the results. “Not even I know who won, but the results will appear from the team with the least points to the team with the most  and remember they are no losers here. So, long as we’ve bonded together as teammates.”

“I am glad we’ve decided that,” Matt chimed in placing his hands on his hips proudly. “Because I always come in last place.” Matt beamed as he proudly admitted his shortcomings.

“At least you never got hit by a dodgeball.” Shiro laughed alongside him. Matt nudged Shiro’s side.

“Thanks for being my shield tough guy.” Matt jestered as he laid against Shiro. Pidge smirked toward her brother, but Matt ignored it as he waited to get moved by Shiro, but that shove never came so he stay by his side.

“Always.”

Pidge returned her attention to the results Coran were displaying.

“And in last place,” Coran announced. There was a drum roll created by Pidge and Hunk after every introduction of the results.

“The Mechanauts!” Coran uttered with such joy as he faced Hunk with the same smile. “Hunk, we lost!”

“You just said there were no losers!”

“Right on, I did! But we definitely were not winners!” Coran kept up the perky attitude as  he introduced third place.

“And in third is… Space Parents!”

Allura proceeded to playfully punch Matt in the arm, or at least attempted too. Shiro shifted himself so he got the impact instead, and it hurt a little bit too much for a playful punch.

“It’s because you took down our main shot!” Allura laughed as she looked behind Shiro to stick her tongue out at the rebel.  Then she pivoted to find out the second and first place winners.

“And in second place we have, Fire and Ice!”

“Nice working with you, Sharpshooter.” Keith faced Lance and gave him a high five.

“I guess we make a good team, not a great team.” Lance shot Keith a wink as Keith gasped loudly.

“You remembered our bonding moment!”

“Maybe a little bit came back to me.” Lance shrugged with a smirk as he pinched his two fingers together.

“Wait,” Matt spoke as he walked from behind Shiro and faced Katie. “That means-”

“The Holsters won the game!” Corans finished Matt’s statement. “Congratulations!”

“Wait until next time,” Allura smiled. “I suggest a free for all this time.”

“No,” Keith interjected. “I think pairs work nicely.”  Keith locked eyes with Lance.

“I already got our team name ready. It’s quite simple, it is Good Team.” Lance had that stupid smile again that made Keith forget how to speak. Lucky for him Allura had a lot of ideas for the next game of _Ozhvi_. Most of Team Voltron were there to listen all except Shiro and Pidge, the Black Paladin managed to discreetly step aside from the rest of them to ask Pidge a very important question.

“This might sound weird,” Shiro scratched the back of his head. “It’s about Matt.”

“Oh, boy,” Pidge crossed her arms. “What did he do now?”

“Nothing, wrong, well I guess it’s more about me rather than Matt,” Shiro looked up toward the ceiling as he tilted his head and sucked his teeth. “Wait, no, that’s not right either.”

“Shiro, I rarely say this, but I am confused.” Pidge raised a brow.

“Alright, then I’ll just ask. Normally, I’d ask your dad and I will when I get a chance, but I just wanted to know if I could get your blessing to ask out your brother?”

Pidge’s eyes widened as she placed her hands over her widened mouth.

“So, is that no?”

“No!” Pidge exclaimed as she grabbed Shiro. “Or, no wait, the opposite of that! I mean, yes! Yes, please date my brother. I would be honored to have you as my future-brother-in-law.”

“You’ve known him longer than me, how do you think I should ask him?” Pidge rubbed her hands together at Shiro’s question.

“Well, you should first start off by-”

Pidge’s proposal was cut off by the sound of blares and a red flashing light.

Pidge and Shiro shared brief eye contact before they sprinted toward the control room along with the rest of Team Voltron.

They dashed to the control room and Hunk muttered “Oh, no,” as soon as he saw the planet that was under attack.

The Balmera.

 


	10. Walking into a Trap

Above the atmosphere of the Balmera from the view of the Castle there was pure chaos. There were billows of smoke, flames that melted the crystals that coated the once beautiful planet, and the now scorched Balmera were having it’s inhabitants stolen.

The Paladins were already in their Lions, trying to handle the situation as best as they could and keeping the Balmerans from harm. They hadn’t spoke to one another as they were stunned by the brutality this peaceful planet had undergone and everyone was at a loss of what to protect first: the Balmera or the Balmerans.

There were currently  three Galra fleets: two were collecting Balmerans and one  blazing the Balmera. Thinking they could save both would be childish, the entire team knew it, but no one wanted to admit there would be loss.

Hunk was the first to break the silence. “We need to save the Balmerans,” Hunk announced through gritted teeth, “we get them off those ships and we find the nearest Balmera to put them on, then we go after the Galra without mercy.” It sent chills down Lance’s spine to hear his friend speak viciously, it was a terrifying thought to think of Hunk being angry and to hear the growl in Hunk’s voice concerned Lance.

“I’ll ice the ship that’s hurting the Balmera,” Lance offered in a calming voice trying to help ease the edge that Hunk had. “Maybe that’ll help the Balmera.”

“No,” Coran’s voice was wounded as he spoke sullenly. “The damage to the Balmera has already been done. The planet’s vitals are gone almost entirely. The Balmera is probably using it’s last source of energy just to keep themself from collapsing, not even Allura’s healing could bring back the Balmera now.”

“But it will help slow down the process,” Shiro leveled. “We may not be able to rescue the Balmera, but we still can save the Balmerans. Allura and Coran get on ground and pick up the Balmerans near the pit, that’s where the most of them are coming out of. Pidge and Lance you two can take out the Galra ship that’s attacking the planet with little to no damage to the Balmera.“

“On it!” Pidge and Lance shouted as they dived down to protect the planet from further damage. Pidge shot vines at the Galra ship to keep it from using its laser blaster while Lance started putting the fires out.

“Hunk and Keith  we’re going to rescue those Balmerans. Coran, Keith and I will bring the Balmerans who got trapped to you. Hunk use your Lion to aim at all the sentries on the ground.”

“I bet I can take out one of the Galra ships by myself,” Keith admitted, but was met with immediate resistance as he was about to send lava towards the ships way.

“No!” Hunk yelled, “There could still be Balmerans on the ships. Keith you’re going to have to go in and rescue them.”

“I can do a scan of the ships to find where they’d be hiding the Balmerans,”Matt spoke. “I’ve already contacted the Unilu Saviors. They’re on their way to help save them.”

“Keith,” Allura was putting on her helmet speaking into the intercom. “I’ll be joining you on the rescue mission, we’ll need all hands on deck.” Allura descended from the Castle in the pods they used to drive to Lance and Hunk’s homes.

“Sounds like a plan!” Keith cut a pathway from the row of sentries storming out of the first Galra fleet by carefully shooting Red’s laser tail at the chests  of the robots. Then he ran Red inside of the Galra’s ship.

“Keith, what are you doing?!” Lance yelled catching where Keith went  into with his peripheral vision. “That could be a trap to get Red Lion, get out of there, now!”

“Not without the Balmerans,” Keith grunted toward Lance as unleashed fire inside the cargo area of the  ship after making sure there were no Balmerans around. “Matt you figure out where the Balmerans are-”

“Got it, I’m sending the directions to you now!” As Matt addressed the Red Paladin a map appeared on his screen with a glowing red dot where the prisoners should be located.

“That was quick,” Keith was impressed as he began rummaging his way past the Galra and sentries.

“Matt works well under pressure!” Shiro yelled as his Lion took a hard hit from the Galra ship attacking the planet. “Matt, how fast is that backup coming?!” There was a hint of irritation in Shiro’s voice. Not at Matt, but at his current situation.

“From thirty ticks to five doboshes, so soon!”

Another attack hit Black which jerked  Shiro from impact. The blast from the Galra ship aggravated Shiro and his priority of keeping the Galra away from stealing the Balmeras almost took a backseat, but he exhaled a deep breath and refocused quickly. “Pidge, Lance, I thought you were slowing down that fleet! What’s going on?”

“I don’t know! They stopped going after the planet-” Pidge updated Shiro.

“They might know it’s dead already, it doesn’t matter! It’s another ship going after the Balmerans now!” Hunk shouted as he caught a glimpse of Galra warriors centered around one Balmeran. These were real Galrans not the sentries they sent out beforehand. There were five of them keeping themselves close to the target amidst all the calamities as they went back to their ship. Hunk’s eyes widened in horror as he saw the person in custody. Shay. Hunk and Yellow’s minds instantly melded into one as they stopped their main mission to save Shay.

Yellow used his tail to shoot the other sentires surrounding the group steal Shay and parked in between the Galra ship and the group that had Shay as Hunk hurled himself out of the ship racing towards Shay with his guns blazing. The Galrans started to shoot back at Hunk which forced him to pull up his shield and slow his movements. Shay saw Hunk and called out to him.

“Hunk, you need to go!”

“Not without you!”

“They’re trying to take your Lion!” Shay struggled to get loose, but to no avail. She had purple electricity wrapped around her wrists. One of the Galras hit her nose with their elbow to keep her from speaking.  Which only fueled Hunk’s infuriation further, but he had to hold himself back. He couldn’t let Yellow get taken by the Galra, if he lost Yellow, he wouldn’t be able to save the other prisoners. Hunk hated the familiarity of this. The world became darker as Hunk retreated as he shouted toward Shay. “I’ll find you!”

Yellow picked up Hunk swiftly as they piloted high into the sky after destroying  the fighter jets surrounding Yellow to see what was the cause of the sudden darkness by running toward the other Lions. He saw that Red made it out of the Galra fleet and stood by Black. “Allura and Keith did you find the prisoners?!” Hunk clenched his jaw after he spoke knowing that they are going to have to go back to wherever they were were held to rescue Shay.

“Yes,” Allura confirmed for Hunk, she was back inside the Castle after completing their mission. “We’ve gotten everyone out from the cells on both ships onto the Castle.”

Coran updated his status as well. “Shiro and I managed to get some stray Balmeras from the ground into the Castle, but- there’s no sign of Shay and some Balmeras wanted to go out with their planet.” Coran uttered somberly.

“Shay wasn’t one of them, she was taken by a group of Galrans.” Hunk updated.

“What?” Keith questioned. “We were just in their ship, there was no sight of her.”

“No, they stole her in a different ship, we’ll get her back-” Hunk spoke, but Shiro cut him off.

“We’ll get her back and any other Balmerans we missed. But right now, we all need to focus on a new problem at hand.” The  Blue and Green Lions came close toward Red and Black and their accompanying Paladins were speaking incoherently over the intercom.

Lance and Pidge discovered  the reason why the sky turned dark and what hid above the clouds as they were finishing up taking down their fleet. Shiro couldn’t make out a word of what they were saying. All he understood was that they were scared.

“No one knows what you’re saying!” Keith fumed silencing the two panicking Paladins. “What did you see?!”

 **“Voltron!”** Pidge and Lance both screamed.

“Now is not the time for jokes!” Keith reprimanded.

“We aren’t lying!” Pidge screamed. “We need to go, the Balmera is gone, and we got all the Balmerans-”

“We didn’t get Shay.” Hunk reminded.

“Yes,” Lance admitted. “You’re right  and we’re going to get her, but she isn’t on

that beast and we have a cargo full of other Balmerans we can’t risk all of their lives right now and we can’t go up against what we just saw right now. We need to go right now before it’s too late.” Lance hurried.

“Lance is right,” Allura agreed. “I’m sorry Hunk, but we have to make haste.”

Hunk discontentedly hummed in response as he was about to get ready to leave with the Castle, but as they were about to leave in their Lions the Castle’s screen shook with static. First the audio came through, then the visual.

“ _Are you sure you want to leave so soon?_ ” The voice was recognized by only those who have met him in person.

“Lotor,” Matt and Lance muttered under their breath at the same time, both carrying a sense of betrayal. Through the static the face of Galra’s Prince appeared. The Prince allowed for the camera to show an extended portrait. Showcasing the emblem on his chest, which was too oddly familiar for Keith to be comfortable with, all the way to the tip of his alabaster hair. It disgusted Allura to see hair so similar to hers on top of Zarkon’s heir.

“He’s baiting us,” Lance interjected watching their weapon descend from the dark murky clouds. “We have to go.”

“What?” Lotor feigned pain. “ Don’t you miss me, Blue?”

“The only thing he’s going to miss is getting to watch you lose right here, right now. Let’s leave guys!” Keith barked back.

“My, my,” Lotor chuckled. “This must be the Keith you told me about,” Keith was ready to abandon Lotor’s mecha leaving it all alone as it finally made it’s way toward the ground leveling off with the Castle and the Lions had it not been for Lotor’s words. Keith was drawn in either by his curiosity of what Lance told Lotor about him or the grandness of the robot. It was a replica of Voltron, but more intimidating.

The face of Black Lion replaced with a snarl and wicked eyes that gleamed yellow.  The silver of Voltron replaced with an obsidian black. It’s back was equipped with it’s own personal armory and swords. There was an array of missiles above Anti-Voltron’s shoulders and it had wings similar to the Black Lion’s, but instead of a mimic of feathers they were blades with their back edges curving upwards.

“Seems like the Galran’s eyes light up too when he talks about you, huh, Lance?” Lotor grinned as he overheard Keith yell towards Lance.

“You told him?!”

“No, Red, he didn’t,” Lotor mused, gaining confirmation of Keith’s status as Galra. “You just did,” Lotor beamed as he saw Keith’s snarl unleashed. “But that’s not what I’m here to discuss.”

“What are you here to discuss?” Matt’s voice raised toward the screen and Lotor’s pleased expression faltered for a brief moment.

“Glad to see you made it out alive, Matt, unfortunate to think that you could’ve been on the winning side.”

“No need to worry Lotor, I am.” Matt affirmed.

“Honestly, I’m shocked you even remember me,” Lotor smirked toward the boy and caught a glimpse of his hard look softening. “Or, wait, perhaps you don’t?” The snicker the Prince had unearthed Matt’s nerves.

“What do you want Lotor?” Shiro asked keeping Lotor from addressing any of Team Voltron. The Prince rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lotor sighed. “Voltron, of course, but I understand you Earthlings might be slow,” Shiro furrowed his brows as he heard Lotor mentioned Earth, his next thought was how much had Lance told him. “So I’ll make this simple,” Lotor continued. “We can have a fair trade. You give me Voltron. I give you your precious Balmeran,” the video that displayed on everyone’s screen transitioned toward Shay being held in captivity alone in a dimly lit room. Then back to the Prince once he started speaking again. “And because I am so kind, I’ll even throw in someone I do believe one -or maybe two now- that you have been looking for.”

“Who?” Pidge’s eyes widened from the idea Lotor had her father.

“Tsk, tsk, do you not like surprises?” Lotor placed the back of his hand underneath his chin as he beamed. He flicked his hair over her shoulders before asking another question. “Now, this inquiry isn’t rhetorical. Will you hand over Voltron or will you fight?”

“We’re taking you down.” Hunk revved up his Lion so that Yellow roared. “No matter what you throw at us. We’re going to take back everything you’ve stolen from these people.”

“That so?” Lotor raised a brow as he proceeded to cross his arms together. “Well, so be it,” At the same time Anti-Voltron started to function, the wings behind the back made of missiles flew off and started making way towards the Lions forcing them to scatter. “I’m a bit glad I get to watch another Gladiator match, I’ve always loved to see those games,” Lotor admitted during the chaos he was creating for the Paladins. “Let’s see if the Champion will reign supreme once again.” Lotor took one final jab toward the team before signing off allowing them to battle the beast. “ _See you soon_.”

The wings were enough of a battle on it’s own the blades rolled in the Balmera’s crust causing the already dying planet to shriek in pain all while spiraling toward the Lions. If it hit them it sent an electrical pulse through their mechas which in turn caused them immense pain.

They were either playing avoid the spears or avoid the missiles. And those were only the minor inconveniences, they still had a fully formed robot that matched Voltron’s abilities they needed to take it down because it was aiming at the Castle filled with countless civilians from the Balmera. And this time the Balmera was too weak to fight back and take down Voltron’s foe for it once more.

“We need to form Voltron!” Lance screamed as he iced the wicked blades belonging to Anti-Voltron slowing it down for a few seconds before it whirred itself free. “I told you we should have left!”

“He has my dad!” Pidge shouted as she was hit by a rocket.

“He has Shay!” Hunk yelled as his Lion shot at the Voltron with full force trying to keep it away from the Castle.

“Allura, you need to go!” Shiro yelled as he used a jawblade to try and damage Anti-Voltron’s midsection, but to no avail. It only managed to grab Black with the hand that mocked the Green Lion and blasted him with an array of vines.

Lotor’s beast was about to step on Black, squashing Shiro entirely, but Hunk collided headfirst with the beast so that it tilted over making the evil Voltron useless for a small moment. Keith burned off the vines that started to grow over the Black Lion.

“I can’t leave without Voltron!” Allura clenched her teeth as she started to set her laser to the beast in an attempt to bring it down quicker.

“No! If I can leave Shay behind and tell her I’m coming back you can do the same to Voltron!” Hunk bellowed toward Allura. “You have lives on your ship, you need to get them to safety, find them the closest Balmera, and if you can make you’re way back here! Right now we need to save who we can.”

“They have backup coming soon.” Matt told Allura with a stern look before he searched for the nearest Balmera life signal. “If I know Katie, I know she doesn’t like losing,” Matt chuckled.

“You got that right!” Pidge sent vines all over the Anti -Voltron while it still laid on the ground in attempts to burying it completely. Lance casted Anti-Voltron in a casing of ice.

“Now is the time to make an escape!” Lance called out to the Castle as noticed Keith, Hunk, and Shiro were keeping themselves busy with the wings. “I don’t know how long other Voltron is going to stay in this!”

Allura hesitated at the idea of leaving them behind.

“Allura they’re going to come back,” Coran softly noted. “We are going to come back, but right now it’s much too dangerous and risky for the Balmerans to be on board.”

“Paladins,” Allura said slowly as she placed her hands on her control panel. “Take that _quiznaker_ down.” Allura’s voice echoed viciousness as she thought of all the Balmera has done for her and that heartbreaking realization that she couldn’t save it even though it helped save the universe.

“Don’t worry, Allura were going to take him and the rest of the Galra down!” Hunk exclaimed as he faced their foe. Keith’s ears perked  hearing Hunk’s words and felt ashamed that he had Galra blood running through his veins once again.

The team felt motivated knowing they had one less worry to deal with as Allura made the Castle ascend. Once the ship left the atmosphere it was both a relief and a disadvantage. Their safety net was gone; if they fail not only do they die, but subsequently the rest of the universe. Everyone knew it, but no one was shaking in their seats. They were determined to win. Their families were on the line and they weren’t going down until they defeated this monster and got those they cared for back.

“Team,” Shiro’s voice matched how the rest of their intensity as Anti-Voltron began breaking free from the binds Pidge and Lance created. “Form Voltron!”

Every Paladin’s Lion roared in agreement. Soon, Red and Green swirled around each other to connect to Black while Blue and Yellow danced with one another to become the legs. This time around when forming Voltron they all felt connected to one another. There was no animosity amongst the members, no anger coming from the Lions, there was only the mission ahead of them. All they cared about was wrecking the foe in front of them.

The scene was ominous. The wind howled one part of the oncoming storm another part being the Balmera’s bemoans and the sky was a murky green filled with dark clouds made from ash. Amongst the decaying planet stood Voltron and it’s dark replicate they were in front of each other as the winged blades returned to Anti-Voltron’s back as it broke free from the prison Lance had made prior.

The two opponents remained still for what felt like an eternity, but were mere seconds. Voltron vehemently rushed into battle. Hunk used his bayard to start shooting at all the missiles that were cocked toward them. It caused Anti-Voltron to stumble backwards  with various explosions being met with the mecha. In the black smoke the winged blades detached from Anti-Voltron discreetly and no Paladin noticed as they focused on destroying the main villain.

Pidge punched the dazed robot bringing them to the ground once more and Hunk was going to stomp on the face bringing this fight to quick close, however the deadly wings returned to them and started to cut Voltron’s sides. The Paladin’s lost their balance as they almost tripped to the floor, but Lance stepped back to steady themselves against the blades that acted as a shuriken. Keith and Pidge were trying to grab its center to halt it’s spinning, but as they held onto it, it sent an electric shock throughout the arms which forced them to let go due to the amount of agony rushed through them. The violent pain had the most impact on the arms of Voltron, but it sent jolts throughout all of the mecha. The Paladins grimaced in pain and Lance was in some much misery his leg was reduced to kneeling as he was unable to keep Voltron steady and they weren’t allowed much time to recover as Anti-Voltron replicated Hunk’s laser gun and proceeded to fire at them heavily.  The blast from the shot caused them to tumble over and over and they all groaned and moaned in despair, but they learned from their previous mistake they couldn’t dwell on their misgivings. Shiro used his jetpack to fly upwards and thought retreating would be the best option.

“Shiro, what are you doing?!” Pidge yelled.

“We need a plan first!” Shiro responded. “They have everything we have and more, so how are we going to take them down?” Anti-Voltron piloted itself towards Voltron seeing that they were no longer on the ground.

“The real question is,” Lance hurried as he and the rest of the Team began to bob and weave the attacks from Anti-Voltron. “Do we really have to fight this? It could be a trap!”  Lance’s voice became a shrill as Blue was caught by the other Red Lion’s teeth and Voltron was brought back down to the ground. Anti-Voltron slammed Blue into the ground causing everyone else to meet the same fate. Voltron fell face first into the dirt of the Balmera. They rolled over only to be met with the heel of the dark Yellow Lion. It pressed down on the belly of Voltron. The Paladins could hear the creaks in the metal resonating throughout the entire mecha. Voltron was going to be ripped apart, but Shiro’s bayard started to blink. In the Black Lion’s previous fight, Shiro had no control over what his Lion was doing, but now Black was urging him to use his bayard. He listened to his Lion and drove the bayard into it’s slot and turned it, not knowing exactly what will happen, but trusting Black entirely.

Once Shiro’s hand fully made the turn the next thing the Paladins knew was that they were no longer laying down on the floor of the Balmera, but they were behind their doppelganger. The Paladins were in shock to see that they teleported, but they continued on with their battle as Hunk roundhouse kicked the other Voltron in the back of their head bringing them down to the ground where they once were.

“Woah,” Keith breathed. “What was that?!” Keith was highly impressed.

“I finally used my bayard.” Shiro admitted a bit shocked at what Black could do.

“That was cool and nice and all,” Lance spoke quickly, “but how about we get this show on the road while that thing is still on the ground?”

The rest of the Paladins hummed in agreement. Voltron was about to make their departure again, but as they turned their back from the beast they didn’t see that the dark Voltron unfused. The other Lions bit their teeth down on their Lion’s opposite, all except for Black. Not only did Shiro have the other Black Lion sink their teeth into the crook of Black’s Lion neck he also had the winged blades which transformed into a snake-like blade that connected together and wrapped around Black’s waist causing red lights to flare in his Lion.

The dark Lions made sure their opponents were struggling as the other Blue lion blasted ice on Keith’s Red, the anti-Red spewed lava on Lance’s Blue, the evil Green tangled vines on Hunk’s Yellow, and too many shots were sent from the other Yellow on Pidge’s Green. All making their systems near the point of failure. Lance kneeled once more from the heat of fire, he tried to fight back, but he was pushed down as his leg dug into the dirt.

Keith felt as if frostbite was a possibility as he saw fractals of ice crystals forming on his windshield and over his helmet. He could see the wisps of his own breath. Lance was dazed as the sensation of intense heat was was rushing all over him and he felt as if all of gravity was pinned down on him, he thought he was going to faint. Beads of sweat drenched over his forehead stinging his eyes, but it didn’t matter to Lance because he could barely stay awake.

Pidge yelled in agony from the brunt force of the shots, it kept shaking them harshly against their seat and they could feel the pain that Green went through. Hunk was constricted and terrified. His windshield was covered entirely, it was as if he had been buried alive. None of them could handle what they were going through, but worst of all none of them could escape.

The blades from Anti-Voltron slinked up towards Voltron’s wings and began to center on one of them, it wrapped tightly against the base of their wing. The Paladins were unable to do anything besides trying to shake off the other Lions from their own hide. They failed to keep Anti-Voltron’s swords from diving into Voltron as it hinged off half of their shield, ripping off one of Black’s wings. It only did this to prevent them from fleeing as quickly as they could have before, but now that that was settled the wings wanted to take the rest of Voltron down. The swords snaked it’s way toward Black Lion’s head and wrapped itself around Black’s neck.

Black couldn’t breathe and everywhere in Voltron it acted as a vacuum so everyone felt what Black was going through. They removed their hands from their vehicles to clutch at their necks of an invisible restraint, struggling for a breath, the concerned alarm going mute in the back of their heads as bubbles of static faded in and out of their vision. They all had the thought this was how the universe would perish.

But, they were wrong.

Just when the Defenders of the Universe were on the brink of death, a group of rebels started shooting at the other Lions forcing them to retreat from taking down Voltron. The wings reverted back to it’s original form as Anti-Voltron formed once again.

Black fell forward and landed on Red and Green keeping Voltron from falling over entirely as all the Paladins began to find their own breathing again. It was uneven, it was rushed, but it was there and they were grateful for it.

As they stumbled forward the ice placed on Red smashed away, Red started heating themself and their Paladin up. Lance received a heavy dose of cool air which revitalized him. Keith burnt off the vines that were on Hunk and Hunk thanked him heavily as he did so.

“What just happened?” Pidge asked in reference to Anti-Voltron shying away from real Voltron -not that she was complaining- as she rubbed the side of her head.

“Your brother happened.” Shiro was in awe as he watched the Unilu Saviors take aim against Anti-Voltron firing at will.

“We should go help them.” Keith suggested, but as Voltron tried to take a stand they stumbled back down they could barely help themself.

“I think Voltron needs to gain their strength back before fighting,” Shiro leveled. “We’d just be in their way if we tried anything.”

“Right, but let’s grab our wing,” Lance could feel the shaking of the planet. “I have a feeling we’re going to need it soon.”

They grovelled, until they could crawl, until they could limp, until they could walk, until they could reach their destination. They grabbed their wing and unfused from Voltron to make a makeshift bandage for Black Lion’s broken wing. A combination of vines and ice.

“This won’t hold for long, but it’ll do the trick now.” Hunk decided.

They wondered to themself if they should go and join the fight once again, but as they inched toward the battle the floor began to crumble beneath them. They all looked over to the explosions caused by the Unilu Saviors and Anti-Voltron and saw that they both were contributing to the pain of the planet. They wondered if the Unilu knew about the planet being alive, but whether they did or didn’t it was too late.

The Balmera was caving in and Voltron needed to leave. The Unilu already took lead in retreating and Voltron’s Lions began rising from the ground. Anti-Voltron tried to fly up, but the Balmera decided that if they were going to go down they were taking that beast down with them. As for the wings they were already destroyed by the Unilu as their first priority because it was erratic and they can’t fight against unpredictability. The Balmera’s crystals jabbed into dark Voltron’s arms, legs, and their torso constraining them into the sinking of the soil.  

Hunk didn’t want to see the Balmera perish, but he couldn’t help but stare back at it as he rose to the dark sky. Black tears began to pour a mixture of soot and rain. Hunk teared up as he watched the planet break apart. Once he left the atmosphere and could see the planet in it’s full obscurity, Lance urged him not to look back at it, but Hunk’s curiosity took over. He had to see what happened to the Balmera and the sight devastated him.

The thought of the sunset with Shay came to mind. Then the current view of pieces of the Balmera drifting off into dark matter. “No.” Hunk muttered underneath his breath with tears coming to his eyes. The thought of the Balmera finally being freed. Then the current view. “No,” A tear escaping the side of Hunk’s face. The thought of the Balmera prospering had it not been for the Galra. Hunk punched his dashboard as he went through a cascade of emotions flickering from anger to sorrow. Tears poured out of him as he shouted “No!” He dipped his head down as he weeped over the dashboard and hearing his best friend cry Lance couldn’t help himself from tears meeting his own eyes.

“We have to go.” Lance’s voice was dry and coarse. “I’m sorry, Hunk.”

“It’s fine,” Hunk sniffled, but his voice hardened with every second. He raised his head to look at the death of the Balmera. “If this is what Lotor wants, fine.” Hunk clenched his teeth as his brows furrowed. “Then we’ll bring this same destruction and then some right to him.” Hunk’s threats sent chills down the Paladins’ spine. “He wants to play games, so be it.”

 

“They’re alive!” Matt cheered toward Allura.  Matt hasn’t felt this much relief since he saw Shiro was alive. The Unilu sent Matt a message saying that the Paladins are on their way to their location and that they were close by. They were currently aboard the closest neighboring Balmera. Coran was helping the Balmera who lost their homes onto the new Balmera and reassuring them all would be swell. Most Balmerans have gotten off the ship to get acquainted with their new home. After, hearing the Balmeras heard about their neighbor’s loss they took them in immediately. They used to be under the Galra’s reign, but the Unilu freed their planet which is how they knew the location to this Balmera.

“We can pick up their signal again!” Allura sighed happily as she knew her family was safe, at least for now. “They should be here in a varga, but I’ll send them a warp instead.” Allura summoned her powers with ease.

The Paladins came through the warp along with the Unilu Saviors, as the Saviors landed onto the Balmera the Paladins flew into the Castle. As they boarded the ship entering the control room you could see in their drooping eyes they were drained. They had scuff marks from the electricity that ran through them and bruises on their necks from Black being strangled. They made sure most of the Balmerans are safe, yet they’ve never felt so defeated. Their Balmera was gone. Shay was now missing. Pidge’s father was still a prisoner. There was more good than bad, yet everything felt amiss.

It was silent for a moment in the control room as Matt and Allura couldn’t help, but stare at the Paladins droning in somberly and stoically toward their seats. They could tell it was a harsh battle, they deserved a moment of quiet, but it didn’t last long.

The last remaining Balmeran stormed their way to the room and shouted. His voice filled with concern and anger.“Where’s my sister?!”

Hunk recognized that voice as he turned his head to view Shay’s brother, Rax. He already didn’t like him from the time he snitched on her to the Galra, so when Rax noticed Shay wasn’t in the room and got in front of Hunk’s face blaming him and pointing toward his chest saying, “Wow, so once you again you left her behind to save your own-” Hunk couldn’t handle it.

Hunk grabbed Rax’s finger from jabbing him in the chest and forced him to stop as Hunk started clenching his fist making the Balmeran wince as Rax viewed his hand and knelt down in pain. Shiro was about to step into prevent Hunk from hurting Rax, but Lance held out his arm to keep Shiro back. Lance knew Hunk wouldn’t damage Rax _too bad_ and plus the Balmeran boy deserved it.

“If you hadn’t ratted her out in the first place, she wouldn’t be in this mess,” Hunk growled as he stared down at Rax flicking his hand back. “You complaining to me isn’t helping anyone. I lost her too, but the only difference between you and I is that I am going to actually do something to get her back.”

“You should go now,” Lance dropped his arm holding Shiro back and proceeded to stand in between Hunk and Rax as he viewed Rax lying on the ground with his rear offering him a hand . “Don’t worry, Hunk keeps his promises.”

“I shouldn’t have blown up like that. I-I deserved that,” Rax was humbled by Hunk’s blunt words as he took the Blue Paladin’s hand. Rax looked over Lance’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, this is my fault, I just want her to be safe.” Lance stepped to the side allowing Hunk to nod in Rax’s direction.

“She will be.” Hunk didn’t notice what else to say to reassure him so he extended a hand and Rax flinched back slightly when Hunk extended his hand and Hunk was confused as to why he did that until he realized that was the hand he crushed his other hand with. Hunk chuckled awkwardly as he switched his hands and then Rax shook Hunk’s hand carefully, making sure he didn’t get himself injured in the process.

Rax left the room to join his fellow Balmerans, but before he did he told Hunk that his grandmother said she can’t wait to see him again. Hunk’s mood lifted a few stages upon hearing that sliver of good news.

As Hunk and Rax were making their goodbyes, Matt was talking to Vizinha on his computer, or Pidge’s laptop, and she gave him good news and bad news. He asked about the Prince’s fleet and they said they recently got the blueprints for it’s interior architecture which can help for infiltrating them and knowing where to go once they get inside the ship, but they don’t know where it’s current location is. Vizinha also told him that there have been Galra scouts, they used to see them when they were looking for a new planet to invade, someone said they were getting close to an ice planet one that sounded extremely similar to the one Matt claimed he was abducted on which was near his home planet.

“I’m going to hope most ice planets are the same,” Matt waved her off. “I’ve got too much to worry about as is, I can’t add in hypotheticals, but thank you Viz, for sending me those schematics. They’ll come in handy soon enough.” Matt addressed fondly finally having a piece of good news.

Unfortunately, the high of having good news rarely lasts for the Paladins.

“Oh no,” Coran spoke gravely as he stared up into the sky. There was another Galra fleet looming above the Balmera.

“Prepare a bomb strike!” Vizinha called out loud enough for Hunk to hear it and he protested instantly. “No! This Balmera is well and alive, we can’t hurt the ground.” Coran continued.“We need to drive the fleet away from the Balmera to keep it out of harm’s way.”

 _“Yes, let’s keep it that way.”_ Lotor’s voice chimed through once again throughout the castle, but there was no video. “ _I’m not here to fight, but if you want one I’ll be sure to take out another Balmera and your rebel fleet._ ”

“What do you want, Lotor?” Hunk gritted his teeth.

“ _You sound so harsh, I merely came to congratulate you,_ ” Lotor kept his voice smooth. “ _In fact, I wished to give you a gift for putting up a marvelous show.”_

“People aren’t gifts.” Pidge snarled at the voice.

“We’re going to _ziltraking_ kill you.” Matt barked at Lotor.

“ _Ouch,_ ” Lotor mocked Matt there was a tinge of laughter in his voice upon hearing Matt’s remark, before returning to Pidge. “ _I never said I would be giving you back people. No, no, no instead I’ll give you something much more fun. I’ll give you a quest.”_ Lotor chuckled. “ _Find them in three days and I’ll give you them back to you without a scratch, but,”_ Lotor sounded bubbly as if causing them anxiety was a personal joy of his, “ _if you fail to find my fleet, you will never see your precious family again, but if you do fail I’m sure the fair maiden will share some coping mechanisms won’t you Princess?_ ”

Allura was caught off guard by Lotor’s word, it caused her to become angry instantly. Lance didn’t understand Lotor’s true motive, but as he saw Allura manning the Castle to get ready to shoot at the Prince’s fleet and flying closer toward them to do so Lance knew it was a trap. “ _I’ll even give you a hint, they’re on this ship.”_

“Allura, this is a trick!” Lance yelled towards Allura as he was thrown back into his seat from the amount of force , but he could not be heard over her rage.

“ _Blue was right, Allura.”_ Lotor ran her name carefully off of his tongue as a stream of dark magic hit the Castle directly.

The Saviors saw the Castle get zapped and coated in stream of dark purples, pinks, and black and they decided they would try and attack the fleet and figure out avoiding hurting the Balmera when they get to it, but the Prince’s fleet was starting to depart.

“ _Your time starts now, Paladins.”_ Lotor snickered as his fleet vanished with the speed of light, leaving all the rebels in the dust.

“What was that?!” Vizinha screamed toward the Castle over Matt’s computer. “Matt, are you alright?”

With the exception of Allura, the rest of Team Voltron fell to the ground from the shock of the magic.  Matt had to lift himself off from the ground pulling himself up using the counter as a crutch.

“Aside from collapsing,” Matt groaned while rubbing the side of his face. “Yeah,” Matt’s eyes viewed the room as he saw Allura helping the others up from falling on the ground. “I think everyone’s gonna be fine.” Matt shook his head toward his computer. “But, that’s not the most crucial thing right now,” Matt rubbed his forehead as he closed an eye and winced from touching the forming bruise. “He said we have three days to find the prisoners, how fast can we track that ship down?”

“Fast, once we get our troops in space. Give us two _friwons_.” Viz told Matt.

“Then we should get a move on,” Allura overheard their conversation as she readied the ship for take off as did the rebels. Swiftly, they were leaving the new Balmera heading into space.

“What’s a _friwon_?” Pidge asked slowly stepping over towards the computer.

“It’s Unilu for a day,” Matt responded quickly to his sister before going back to Vizinha. “How many troops can we get for this?”

As the older members of Team Voltron and Pidge talked strategy, Hunk felt a pained nostalgia as he watched the Balmera fade away once again. Lance could see how distraught his friend had been as he placed a hand on the back of his shoulder.

Keith wanted to comfort Hunk as well, but he didn’t think Hunk would want to be near any Galra right now. Keith still hadn’t accepted his Galra genes. They were from a relative he didn’t know, someone he never met and may never meet, to Keith it was bad blood. So, Keith walked away from his friends because he didn’t feel as if he had any right to be there. Shiro saw the distanced look on the Red Paladin’s face, but he couldn’t console him because they needed to figure out a plan.

The plan sounded rushed and reckless, most likely because it was rushed and reckless. The rebels figured there would be ships upon ships guarding the Prince’s fleet and they don’t have enough time to plan a stealthy rescue so they won’t. They will create pure chaos while Pidge and Keith sneak in to pick up the prisoners. Hunk insisted he’d come, but it would add more risk of losing another Paladin and Matt didn’t want any extra people to figure out what was blocked in his memory. Lance consoled Hunk telling him that Pidge had to go because she is the only one that can pilot her Lion and it’s the only one with camouflage and Keith can open doors. Hunk still wasn’t pleased until Lance told him that he gets to be apart of the kick-Lotor’s-butt team back at home base. After the plan was laid out they realized Pidge’s partner has no idea about his role.

Lance was the first to leave to inform Keith while everyone else started trying to locate the Prince’s fleet. Lance thought it was too early for Keith to go to bed so, Lance checked the arena where they fought the gladiator. He knew Keith liked to blow off steam by attacking it, but he wasn’t there. Lance checked the food goo room, maybe he was hungry?  But he wasn’t there.  So, Lance caved and checked their room, but Mulletman was nowhere to be found.  Lance scratched the back of his neck as he pursed his lips into a line with his brows started to slant closer together as he wondered where half of team Fire and Ice could have gone. Then a moment of insight made it’s way to the Blue Paladin as he raced to the last spot he could envision Keith being at.

Lance remembered their secret spot. The library of stars.

Lance couldn’t see anything until he hummed his melodic tune, but he stubbornly decided he wouldn’t whistle until he knew the first thing he’d see would be Keith so he bumped into a lot of random objects from oversized books to chairs.

Once the Blue Paladin felt as if he was close enough to be able to see Keith he whispered his song and the stars casted light down upon the paladins. Lance watched over a restless Keith. The Red Paladin’s bangs were scattered across most of his eyes, but Lance could still see that Keith was grinding on his teeth. Lance observed how uncomfortable Keith must’ve been on the floor. He fell asleep with his arms crossed mimicking a log. Lance knew that was no way any person should get their beauty sleep and he knew Keith needed a lot of it considering he didn’t even have a natural face routine.  Lance thought it was bittersweet to see that Keith couldn’t sleep well, without Lance by his side. Lance felt needed, but also wanted Keith to have an independent sense of peace.

Lance decided they would have a campout. If Lance took the blankets and pillows from Keith’s old room and their room and a chair or two from the Altea dining hall he could make a fort, but he wouldn’t drape a ceiling for the two of them because he’d still want to see the stars.

Lance left to set his plan in motion bringing back everything he’d need to set up a cozy makeshift tent around Keith.  Every single time he left to bring something back he noticed Keith changed his previous sleeping position and moved a lot in his sleep which Lance took note of. Lance figured Keith was the reason they woke up in each other’s arms back at his house, Lance complained then, but now he wished it could happen again.

Lance used one of the blankets to create the walls of the fort while using the other as bedding and then he found an extra blanket in a closet at the end of their hall to use as comforters. Then Lance grabbed his own pillow and placed it underneath his head, placing it close to Keith’s head. Lance still didn’t want to walk up Keith so he crawled over to the other side of Keith’s head, sat on his lower legs, and tried to lift Keith’s head as gently as he could, but his fingers were getting buried into Keith’s mane and Lance got distracted. He was stunned at how soft Keith’s hair had become and somehow as Lance became enveloped in the silkiness that was a mullet Keith’s head rested on top of Lance’s lap. Lance was petting Keith when the man with a mullet woke up from his nap.

Lance froze not knowing how to talk his way out of this, his cheeks heated instantly, and he was embarrassed. He figured if he stayed still, maybe Keith wouldn’t see him even though his dark grey eyes were trained on Lance. Keith yawned while he rubbed his eyes.

“Am I still dreaming?” Keith chuckled softly toward Lance not caring if it was the real Lance or a figment of his imagination. Lance’s abashment faded in the newfound comfort he had with Keith.

“No,” Lance brushed Keith’s fringe out of the waking boy’s eyes. “Unless you want me to be?”

“Naw, I prefer the real you,” Keith smirked, “even if you can be extremely annoying.”

Lance knew Keith was joking, but he equipped pseudo offense as he rolled Keith off of him and Keith landed onto Lance’s pillow. Keith laughed as he tumbled into place while Lance finally placed Keith’s pillow beside the other pillow and Lance laid down on it while talking to Keith.

“What is all this?” Keith looked around as he viewed what Lance created.

“It’s a garrison made of pillows and sheets.” Lance grinned. “I saw you were taking a nap and I didn’t want to wake you up, so I brought our bed to you.”

“Our bed?” Keith raised his brows at that as he smiled.

“Well,” Lance averted Keith’s eyes as he guffawed. “I mean, if my mom found out we were sharing a room and I was making you sleep on the floor, I think she’d disown me. Plus, I-” _want to wake up next to you._ Is what Lance wanted to say, but now that he was staring into Keith’s eyes he couldn’t. The words vanished from his eyes as he started to notice in Keith’s dark grey eyes, there were flecks of purple in his pupils. Lance became so transfixed on this one unusually beautiful detail and were beginning to form questions until he realized Keith was talking to him.

“Plus, what Lance?”

“Oh,” Lance shook his head into the pillow. “Uh, I forgot,” Lance laughed as he changed his focus to the ceiling of stars. “So, you really like this place, huh, Keith?”

“Yeah,” Keith sighed with ease as he viewed the stars. “I didn’t even realize I was falling asleep.”

“Helps you unwound right?” Lance asked with a smile.

“Helps me stop thinking,” Keith frowned. “Is Hunk mad at me?”

“Why would he be mad at you?” Lance’s eyes shifted from the sky as he faced Keith who was looking ahead of him focusing on the Altean blankets rather than the stars.

“Well, Hunk did say ‘We’re going to take down all the Galra?’” Keith stammered as he faced Lance. “Look, I know it sounds crazy and the rational part of me knows he wasn’t talking about me, but then every other part of my being is saying he was. At the end of the day I am a Galra. These aliens I-I share the same DNA and t-they are ruthless. Even Zarkon said it! I fight just like them,” Keith raised from his seat as he clutched his hand over his heart. “There’s nothing,” Keith’s voice broke as he spoke slowly and painfully. “Nothing that makes me different from them.”

Lance raised from the floor to place a hand on Keith shoulder’s. Keith turned to Lance with wet cheeks.

“What do you do when stars aren’t enough?” Keith didn’t hide his tears around Lance and he found it bittersweet because now he knows Keith is comfortable enough to show him his pain, but now he has to see his pain.

“Then I surround myself around people I care about who I know care about me.” Lance was stunned to hear his own voice, it’s never been as soft hearted as it was now.

“What if you don’t know who cares about you back?”

“You find out who does,” Lance dropped his hand from Keith’s shoulder and laid his own palm above Keith’s. “I care about you.” Keith’s eyes dropped toward their hands and flickered back to Lance’s eyes. “I’m going to be honest Keith, I lack the words of reassurance for having some bad blood running through your veins, but you can’t control where you come from. You can’t control your family, heck you’ve met my sister, no one could control Nina when she was younger!” That earned a laugh from Keith and Lance felt a small victory in his heart.

“Plus, a family is never blood.” Lance raised his hand to the side of Keith’s face to wipe away his tears with his thumb. “A true family is not bonded by blood. A family, they are together because they want to be. And this is going to sound weird, but if there is a silver lining to the possible of destruction of the universe it’s that I got to meet you, like this, not as your rival, but as a friend.” Lance’s eyes dropped toward Keith’s lips, “maybe something more.” Lance saw Keith’s lips curl.

“Like a best friend.” Keith chuckled as Lance met his gaze with his own grin causing crinkles by sides of his eyes. “Or maybe like how Nina said, I’m like her brother-in-law,” Keith’s smile expanded with pure amusement when he saw Lance’s eyes widen. “I was in the room when she said that, you know?” Lance laughed at Keith’s blatant proposal.

“I don’t know if you’re joking about being Nina’s future brother-in-law and I’m not sure I want to know the answer just yet,” Lance didn’t want to know in fear he was joking. “Either way I am glad to see that you can make jokes. I heard that who you laugh around shows how comfortable around them.”

“Then I’m glad we laugh around each other. You make the air feel lighter.” Keith sighed as if he was getting something off his chest as he faced the ceiling. “How about we look at the stars until we pass out?”

“Sounds like a date,” Lance was smooth, until he realized what he said as he proceeded to slam his head back down on his pillow screaming. “I mean plan! That sounds like a great plan!” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head softly with a grin as he rested his head on the pillow.

“If I don’t get the chance to say this to you before I knockout-”

“Good night.” Lance finished the sentence he thought Keith would say.

“Well, yeah, that,” Keith stuttered not intending on saying that, but once he regained his composure. Keith sighed. “I wanted to say thank you, Lance, for being there.”

“Thanks for letting me.”

Keith didn’t have any words left to say to Lance so they laid in silence until they fell asleep under the night sky.

It was perfect and it was peaceful and for the rest of the night nothing ruined it.

 

However, every morning ruins a good night. Team Voltron with the exception of Allura all woke up to a slight surprise. They were all shorter than they were the night before.

Coran was teen who had a sudden urge to listen to classical music.

Matt was the second oldest adolescent had acne galore, his braces magically came back, and he was concerned about his grade at the Garrison.

Shiro was youngest teen in his emo phase, once again, and now he had more attributes that aligned with his angsty aesthetic. His white tuft of hair grew to act as a long fringe.

Hunk was the oldest of the younger kids by a year at the age of seven. but that didn’t mean he was mature. He just wanted to play video games and hang around his best friend, Lance.

Lance’s hair was beyond curly, he just wanted to prank people, and he was missing his front two teeth and couldn’t believe Keith was copying him by also missing his front teeth.

Keith was an emotional child so he had an urge to cry and scream at the fact he reverted back into his six year old self. He couldn’t stand his bowl haircut. Even worse than turning six again, was the fact Lance was taller than him, he had been before, but only by one or two inches. Now, it was beyond noticeable so, for Keith it was an even bigger issue.

Pidge was lucky she wouldn’t remember any of this -if they reverted back- as she turned into an infant.

Leaving the only adult in the Castle -Princess Allura- in charge of babysitting everyone. Team Voltron may have nicknamed her as Space Mom, but let it be known she hates children. She could easily qualify as the world’s worst babysitter.

Allura was frustrated and on her own, she tried to get the teens to look after the kids, but most of them ran off. Matt was the only one who still had some resemblance of a head on his shoulder as he was taking care of his sister.

Matt was able to tell Allura as he was changing Katie’s diaper a possible answer to one of her questions. The inquiry being “Why is everyone younger?” Matt told her that he suspected that bolt of magic that Lotor sent them is most likely the cause of this. They weren’t affected initially, but now they are. Matt came to the conclusion Lotor was just messing with them and then he started to rant about him as if it was high school drama and Allura couldn’t handle that, that early in the morning so she walked away.

She tried to get Shiro to focus on the upcoming mission,  but all he had to say as he applied black goo to his upper lids and looked at his reflection in a spork was a statement Allura defined as nonsense.

“Look, Princess, I don’t see why we have to try for anything, anyway. Think about it we’re all going to die. If they get Voltron, or whatever, at least the universe dies together and I think that’s kind of beautiful.”

“The plan is to not die!” Allura shouted at Shiro.

“Then perhaps, we should change the plan,” Shiro put the black goo underneath his eyes. “I, for one think we should embrace the sweet release that is death.”

“Death?” Keith had been holding Allura’s hand all day, he was the most behaved child. He was scared and she was the only adult Keith trusted at the moment. Allura didn’t know a younger version of Keith could cry this much. She knew Red Paladins were emotional, but even she thought this was too much. “I don’t want to die!” Keith cried

“Ha ha!” Lance pointed his finger toward Keith. “Look at him, he doesn’t have his front teeth!”

“You don’t have your front teeth!” Hunk commented. “Stop being mean to Keith!”  Then Keith met Allura’s gaze with tears welling in his eyes.

“He is being mean to me!” Keith whined his voice squeaked as his sniffled. “Make him stop!”

Allura was thinking maybe, _just maybe_ , emo Shiro was right. The sweet release of death sounded pretty good right now. Allura started to breathe and tell herself that everything is going to be fine. She doesn’t need to think about this or worry. She trusted herself that she’ll figure something out and it almost calmed her down. It almost worked had it not been for Coran blasting classical music all throughout the Castle. This caused one of her eyes to twitch.

“Ugh,” Shiro groaned. “Why can’t we put on metal?”

“Why can’t you guys go back to your regular ages?” Allura replied snarkily.

“Ooh!” Lance faced Hunk bobbing his fists up and down excitedly toward him. “Do you think we could hook up _Killbot Phantasm_ up to the sound system and make everyone hear us destroy each other?!”  
Hunk’s eyes widened with the idea. “Let’s try it!”

“No!” Allura barked as she pointed to Lance and his partner in crime. “Do not leave this room!” But they did. The two kids left the dining hall and she overheard on the PA system Coran arguing with Lance and Hunk until eventually there was a chaotic combination of classical music and a violent video game.

“Now, this is more my speed.” Shiro admitted with a grin as he closed his eyes. At the same time Matt raced in the room with baby Katie in his arms crying.

“She can’t sleep with this nonsense going on!”

“No one can!” Allura yelled back toward Matt. Keith tugged at Allura’s arm with a pout already formed. “They aren’t listening to me!”

“They didn’t invite me to play the game.” Keith started to cry again and Allura knelt toward Keith with tears in her own eyes. “Are you crying because you weren’t invited too?”

“Yeah, that’s it, I am not crying because all these kids are stressing me out on a cosmic level, that’s not the reason at all,” Allura hugged Keith and they cried together for a little bit, “You should know that you’re my favorite right now baby Keith.” Allura took hold of Keith’s hand as she realized she is Princess of Altea. She is not going to accept the other kids brazen disrespect. So, she made a plan.

“Matt, hack into the system, cut everything off.” Allura spoke with a calm ferocity.

“Alright, but that might take a while who is going to watch Katie?”

“Oh, Shiro will.”  

“No, I won’t.” Shiro protested as he applied more goo to his eyes. Allura laughed as she walked toward Shiro snatching the spork from his hands throwing it across the room. She addressed him with smile and faced off with him without blinking once.

“I will throw you into the nearest airlock. I highly suggest you do not test me right now, unless you want to become an icicle floating out into deep space with no one attempting to ever rescue you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Shiro gulped as he took hold of Katie. His voice went up an octave terrified of Allura.

“Glad that we got that covered.” Allura clapped happily as she nodded toward Shiro and then she looked down toward Keith and spoke in an excited tone. “Do you want to see me scream at another idiot?”

“Yeah!” Keith mirrored Allura’s excitement.

“Yay, let’s go!” Allura kept a grin on her face as she headed to the control room, but as soon as those doors opened Matt’s hack finally went through. The lights shut off leaving only the dim blue neon strips. It made Allura’s entrance that much more dramatic. The glow from her purple earrings made her face light up from underneath as if she was about to say a ghost story. There was a scowl casted on her face as she headed toward Coran.

“You are the oldest teenager here, what are you doing?” Allura’s voice was stern, but not yet yelling. Still, Lance knew when a person was angry and didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that so he tried to inch toward the door and escape punishment, but it was as if Allura suddenly had eyes in the back of her head. She waved her finger in their direction. “I don’t know where you two _think_ you’re going, but if you have any sense you better come back here real quick.”

Then it began. Allura used maybe one, two, many uses of the word quiznak around these young impressionable children as she yelled at Coran before she told everyone that they were going to go to bed, assuring that she was going to try and fix this with her own magic before they all wake up next.  She refused to babysit them all once more.

 

By the next day, Allura had failed her goal of stopping the curse placed on them. However, fortunately for her, the members of Team Voltron were no longer children. They were their regular age with their regular mindsets. The only difference being one thing. Some didn’t mind this change, someone like Pidge, whose appearance didn’t change at all. However, someone like Keith had an issue.

His scream woke up the rest of the Castle. Allura made Keith, Hunk, and Lance sleep in the same room. She put Keith in charge of the misbehaving children. Once Keith got a slice of authority he was just as terrifying as Allura. Allura put them in Hunk’s room, because that was the closest to her own room if something when bump in the night she could protect them. Unfortunately, Hunk and Lance were the first to see why Keith yelled. Lance was the closest to Keith so his ear was met with the scream and he jerked his head away.

“Ow!” Lance rushed to put his finger in his ears. “Why are you yelling?!” Lance’s voice was a higher pitch than normal when he spoke. He didn’t understand why until he saw Keith.

“Woah,” Lance’s eyes trailed all over new Keith. Keith looked like a girl now as did Lance as did Hunk as did Matt as did Shiro.

“Hey!” Keith screamed. “My eyes up here!”

“You know, I take back all of my insults about your mullet.” Lance shook his head as he refocused his attention to Keith’s face and then to his hair which now extended to the middle of his torso.  “You rock long hair, in fact when you’re regular Keith you should grow out your hair more. It’s a _good_ look on you.” Keith couldn’t respond to Lance as Lance changed his focus toward Hunk.

“You look great, too bud!” Lance patted Hunk’s shoulder. “You look like your mom!”

“Which one?” Hunk chuckled with his question.

“Tiare.” Lance playfully rolled his eyes towards his friend.

“Lance you look pretty cool too, but you also look familiar-” Hunk stared at Lance trying to pinpoint who he looked like.

“He doesn’t look like Nina.” Keith crossed his arms as he scanned the floor to try and find where he left his jacket when he went to bed.

“No,” Hunk responded rubbing his fingers on his chin as he deliberated. “He doesn’t look like Nina, he looks like-” Hunk gasped as the person came to him. “You look like _Korra_ ! But not like season 1 _Korra_ more like season 4 _Korra_ . Like the short haired version who's seen some things. And you,” Hunk pointed toward Keith. “You look like _Asami_!”

“I have no clue who those people are.” Keith admitted as he found his jacket on the floor and quickly put it on himself zipping the front all the way up to the collar.

Lance and Hunk faced Keith dumbfounded.

“You’ve never seen _Legend of Korra_?!” Hunk questioned.

“No.” Keith shrugged.

“Alright, what about _Avatar_?” Lance placed his hands on his hips.

“What’s that?” Keith had no idea what his friends were talking about.

“Oh my stars! Have you been living under a rock?” Lance deadpanned.

“No,” Keith muttered underneath his breath crossing his arms over his chest while looking away from his friends. “I’ve been living in a shack.”

“That explains it.” Lance muttered. “Once we get back to Earth, we’re having a binge night.” As Lance was declaring the future sleepover, Hunk’s room door was opening and reveal a stressed out Allura in her pajamas.

“Please tell me you two didn’t hurt baby Keith’s feelings!” Allura spoke out rapidly as her hair was all over the place. It took her a few ticks to process they were no longer children and they were no longer boys. Allura was ecstatic. “Finally, we can talk about strategy, now that you all have common sense!”

“Boys can have common sense.”  Lance pouted.

“Obviously, “ Allura was starting to put her hair into a bun. “However, I was talking about you being teens again. Never turn into kids, ever again, I’ve never been so close to killing you before.”

“Really?” Hunk put one of his hands on his hips. “Not even the time you made the Castle shoot lasers at our Lions?”

“Or the time you made us fight the Gladiator unprepared?” Lance chimed in.

“And let’s not forget every single time you made us fight up against the Galra?” Hunk added and Allura was already tired from waking up early it was not helping having her Paladins complain to her first thing in the morning about whether or not she almost got them killed.

“Guys,” Keith started walking out of Hunks room. “Let’s not focus on all the times we could’ve died or not, how about instead let’s actually focus on the plan. Tomorrow is day three and we already wasted a day of doing nothing, but whine and complain. We need to think of what’s important saving Shay, Pidge’s dad, and saving the rest of the entire universe.”

“I knew Keith was my favorite.” Allura smiled toward the Red Paladin as she took hold of his hand.

“Uh, Allura?” Keith eye’s motioned down with confusion to his handhold with the Princess. She followed his his lead and saw their hands interlocked together as she quickly freed her palm from his laughing. “Sorry, sorry, force of habit. I held your hand all day yesterday.”  

“Let’s never speak of yesterday.” Keith announced with vivid recollection of crying all day. He shuddered as he thought about it. Lance and Hunk followed Allura and Keith as they walked outside of the room.

“Oh, yeah,” Lance snickered behind Keith. “Remember when-” Keith turned his head backward giving Lance a glare of death.

“Never speak of yesterday.” Keith demanded with such intensity it made Lance gulp and he was instantly terrified. Lance raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I understand. Yesterday, didn’t happen.” Lance awkwardly chuckled as they walk together in silence.

 

“Hey,” Lance complained as he looked at Coran in the control room. “How come you didn’t change?!”

“Well, I’ve discussed it with number five and she said that your Earth has a gender binary, or something, and some assume it’s only boy and girl even though there is more genders in your spectrum, but we Alteans have always embraced different identities so for us there’s not exactly an opposite gender which is why I don’t think this worked on me.”

“Man, I wish I could’ve lived on Altea,” Lance said. “That sounds cool!”

“Yes, I wish I could live on Altea as well,” Coran sighed somberly, before he perked up. “Now, let’s make sure the rest of the universe doesn’t end up like Altea!”

“Matt and Pidge,” Allura addressed the two hackers on their devices scouring the universe for the Prince’s fleet. “Have you guys found his fleet yet?”

“If we did,” Pidge groaned rubbing his underneath her eyes. “We’d be on our way.”

“How long have you been up?” Shiro questioned. Shiro’s hair was the same, but his chin was no longer chiseled it was softer. He was still buff and strong, but his form matched that of Allura’s. It was evident Shiro was struggling to get rid of his makeup from last night.

“She’s been up since she changed back into her regular self.” Matt groaned. He looked like himself and sounded like himself the only notable difference was that he had hair that met his shoulders “I think we’re going to keep changing every time we fall asleep and it’ll be something new and annoying,” Matt groaned. “I can’t believe I had to relive puberty, that was terrible.”

“Imagine going through your emo phase at the same time.” Shiro was still trying to rub away the black from his eyes while trying to avoid smearing the world’s sharpest cat eyeliner before turning toward the Red Paladin. “Keith, I don’t know how you live like that.” Lance held a laugh underneath his breath at Shiro’s comment toward the Red Paladin.

“Anyway.” Keith rolled his eyes as he flicked his hair to hit Lance in the face. Lance proceeded to sputter out strands of his hair out of his mouth. “At least, this time it tastes better.”

“When we find the Prince’s fleet how are we going to take back the prisoners and take Lotor down?” Keith asked ignoring Lance’s retort.

“That’s up to you and I,” Pidge exclaimed from her laptop. “You get us in with your Galra genes and I sneak us in with Green while the Unilu blows their stuff up.”

“Simple enough.” Keith believed. “So, I guess all that we have to do now is wait for the coordinates for the Prince’s fleet?”

“Yeah, pretty much-” Pidge slouched against her computer as she tapped away, but her brother was jumping up and down as he stood in front of his console for the control room.

“No need to wait! Viz’s guys pulled through, she knows exactly where they are, meaning we know exactly where they are!” Matt typed up the location and sent it to the ship which revealed the Prince’s fleet on the big screen on the control room. “One of her scouts found it. All we have to do,” Matt looked around toward the Paladins, “is decide when to go.”

“Now,” Pidge raised from her seat placing her laptop to the side. “We shouldn’t wait if we know where they are.”

“Hold on,” Lance intervened. “It could be a trap.”

“It probably is,” Pidge uttered. “But we’ll work it out when we get there,” Pidge was heading over to her pod to go to her Green Lion, but she swayed and nearly fell over until she regained her balance.

“Katie,” Matt released a disappointed breath. “You’ve been up for hours, no way you can pilot Green under all that stress.”

“What?” Pidge rubbed her head which was brewing up a headache. “What are you talking about? I slept like a baby, a literal baby, last night.”

“No you didn’t,” Shiro groaned. “I was with you and Matt most of the night, but all you did was cry and cry and cry.”

“Didn’t you cry with her?” Matt reminded. “You know, about the impending doom that is life’s problems or something?”

“Never speak of yesterday.” Shiro urged Matt who only shrugged in response.

“You can’t scare me; I’ve seen you at your worst and by your worst I mean yesterday.” Matt was just as drained as Pidge and Shiro. They had to take of baby Pidge together all night and she didn’t make it easy on them. The two of them faced each other with sunken eyes without saying a word before they started laughing. One part delirious and another part nostalgic.

“Remember when we were just starting out and we were roommates back at the Garrison,” Matt started. “And you really wanted to wear guyliner, so we snuck out-”

“And then we got busted by Montgomery,” Shiro had a smile plastered all over his face, “but then out of sheer fear of having your perfect record tainted-”

“I hacked into their system and decided we wouldn’t have detention-

“But she still found out, but out of respect that you were able to bypass their system-”

“We didn’t get busted!” Shiro and Matt spoke at the same time while cackling over their memories.

“Wow, they can finish each other’s sentences.” Lance was impressed and slightly envious. He had to use vague hand motions to get his message across with Keith, but those two just knew each other.

“That’s great,” Pidge told Lance. “But if we can get back to business,” Pidge was speaking to Shiro and Matt. “I know you two are having a bonding moment and all, but we should get a move on to take down Lotor.”

“No, not yet, Katie,” Matt walked away from Shiro to put his hands on her shoulders. “You’re tired, I’m tired, and Shiro’s tired. We’d probably die instantly if we were trying to go up against the Galra right now.”

“No, you’re not thinking clearly.” Pidge swatted away at her brother’s arms. “Yesterday, we were rendered useless. What if whatever magic is in store for us tomorrow is going to make us worthless once more?”

“She does have a point,” Allura noted to Coran, but Matt disagreed.

“No, trust me, you need to have all your strength if you’re going inside their base.” Matt pressed on.

“Pidge,” Keith placed his hand on her shoulder. “Exhaustion leads to more exhaustion, not results.”

“Where have I heard that before?” Hunk stared toward the ceiling, before his vision returned to his friends “Oh, wait, I told him that.”

“We’re going to get your family back, but right now if you went in the state you’re in we’d lose. I’m not sure what’s going to happen to us tomorrow, but Allura’s trying to figure out a solution for this magic junk and whatever happens we’ll work our way through it.”

“But-” Pidge was about to protest, except Keith finished her statement for her.

“But, you’re about to pass out. No matter what happens tomorrow, we’re getting everyone back, but you got to take care of yourself first.”

“He is plagiarizing everything I told him when we got back to Earth,” Hunk whispered to Lance. The Blue Paladin shrugged as he watched Keith. “I mean, you do give good advice.”

“Pidge, I know it’s frustrating to be told to wait when all you want to do is rush and find the people you care about,” Keith’s eyes flickered toward Shiro remembering how lost he felt when his best friend wasn’t there anymore and then back to Pidge. “But you’re not helping anyone by not helping yourself.”

“Fine,” Pidge sulked. “I guess I can catch a few z’s before tomorrow.” Pidge turned her head towards Shiro and Matt. “You two should get some shut eye too.”

“I’ve never been one to say no to sleep,” Matt nudged Shiro’s shoulder with his own before he exited. “I’m bunking in your bedroom tonight and yes, before you ask, I am bringing up all the cringe moments of our adolescence.”

Matt sauntered out of the control room and Shiro was about to follow him until Pidge pulled at the elbow of his shirt.

“Wait,” she whispered until Matt was out of hearing range. “Did you ask him yet?” Lance’s ears perked up as he saw Pidge and Shiro conspiring. Lance nudged Keith and Hunk as he bobbed his head over in Pidge’s direction. Allura and Coran caught wind of line of sight and wondered what Pidge and Shiro were being so secretive about.

“No, I didn’t ask him yet. It hasn’t been the right time.” Shiro responded back, but Keith’s curiosity took hold as he slung his arm over Shiro’s shoulders.“What hasn’t been the right time?”

“What are you two talking about?”  Lance stood by Pidge as he smirked down toward her.

“Oh,” Pidge glanced at Shiro and shrugged. “That’s Shiro’s business to tell.”

“Is it now?” Keith innocuously wondered. “Would you care to share what that might be?”

“Uhhh,” Shiro’s eyes wandered from Keith to Katie. “Actually, Katie can tell you.” Shiro proceeded to give his most exaggerated wink possible as a way to say ‘They got the drop on me. My back is up against a wall and I can’t lie. This is not a test. This is the real deal, help me, Katie, help me!’ but Pidge in her half-asleep state just thought he was blinking as she grinned toward Lance and Keith.

“Shiro wants to date Matt.”

“What?” Keith’s eyes widened in excitement as he grinned toward Shiro and recoiled his arm. “Dude, that’s amazing! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Hold on,” Lance put two and two together. “Shiro’s not straight either?” Lance’s smile widen from ear to ear. “I knew you were my hero for more than one reason! Bring it in here!” Lance pulled Shiro into a hug. “Thanks for telling us!” Lance pulled away from Shiro as his eyes dazzled.

“What does ‘straight’ mean?” Coran pondered.

“It’s when a boy likes a girl.” Pidge told Coran.

“What if a girl only likes girls or a boy only likes boy?” Allura asked Pidge.

“That means they’re gay.” Pidge answered. “Probably.”

“What if you’re person who doesn’t like or wish to date anyone?” Coran was interested in Earth culture.

“Then that makes you either asexual or aromantic or possibly both.” Pidge informed. “People say ace or aro.”

“Well, in your Earth terms,” Allura grinned. “I’d be gay.”

“And I’d be ace.” Coran chirped.

“Is anyone on Team Voltron straight?” Lance wondered aloud as he faced Pidge.

“Nope, I’m into girls too.” Pidge gave Allura a thumbs up with a grin. “Girls rule!”

“What about you, Hunk?” Keith asked. “Don’t you have a thing with Shay?”

“I guess I kind of have a thing with Shay,” Hunk finally admitted. “And fun fact about Lance and me,” Hunk slung his arm over Lance’s shoulder. “I’m the one who told Lance about being bi,” Hunk mentioned.  “Because I’m bi too.”

“No wonder why when we form Voltron we make a rainbow.”  Keith joked and only the people from Earth understood why.  The Alteans had no idea what the Pride flag looked like.

“Speaking of Voltron, I think I’m going to head to my cell and sleep, so we can form them tomorrow, if need be.” Shiro was finally taking his leave, but before he exited the room completely Pidge gave him a word of advice.

“He’s going to say yes. He’s had a crush on you since he met you. Don’t worry. He likes your butt and fancy hair. I know. I read his diary whenever he came back to visit us from the Garrison.”

“He thinks it’s fancy?” Shiro asked with a smile as he looked at the white bang in the middle of his eyes and brushed it lightly with his fingers.

 

“What took you so long?” Matt complained as he took residency on Shiro’s bed. When Shiro walked in he swung his legs over the side of their bed resting his palms on the edge of the bed. They’d bunked together other nights and were used to sharing space together from all those nights waiting to go to Kerberos together. Sharing a bed was nothing to them.

“Were you trying to avoid bringing up bad memories?” Matt questioned Shiro with a grin.

“No,” Shiro scoffed. “I was trying to build up courage.”  

“For what?” Matt was about to start rambling about their misadventures of highschool, but Shiro stopped him by putting his lips on Matt’s as he bent over him slightly to peck his lips. Matt wasn’t expected the man of his dreams to kiss him as his eyes went wide from shock until they eventually closed with ease.  Shiro pulled away from Matt and Matt inch closer toward him not ready for Shiro’s lips to leave his just yet. The tips of their noses were still rubbing against each other as Shiro started to scramble and find words.

“I’m sorry, I- I just, I planned a lot of words to say, but I forgot them all when I got here. I-I, uh, I like you, a lot,” Shiro could not believe what he just did. He just kissed Matt. “I know it’s wrong time, wrong place,but-”

“No,” Matt rushed. “It’s not wrong time or wrong place.” Matt placed his hand behind Shiro’s head. “Just keep kissing me,” Matt inched closer towards Shiro’s face with laughter pouring out of him. “I’ve wanted this for years.”

“So, you want to be boyfriends?” Shiro was beyond relieved Matt liked him back.

“Right now, we’d be girlfriends, but yeah.” Matt couldn’t help but look at Shiro’s lips and lick his own. “Boyfriends sounds great, but you know what sounds even better?”

“What?”

“Kissing my boyfriend.” Matt chuckled as he stared at Shiro with his playful devilish eyes to pull Shiro down on the bed with him and did just that.

 

Lance, Hunk, and Keith were in the kitchen. Hunk was stressed out over the events of tomorrow so he was practicing cooking and Lance and Keith volunteered to eat. Hunk’s food was either great or inedible and Lance and Keith were willing to risk their teeth to find out which one it’d be.

Lance and Keith sat at an island while Hunk slaved over the kitchen stove.

“How do you think Shiro is doing?” Lance asked Keith while tapping away at his fingertips on the table. “With the whole asking out Matt thing?”

“Why are you asking me?” Keith couldn’t help but look at Lance’s fingernails and notice that the blue polish was suddenly replenished and then at his own and noticed that his red nails were longer and sharpened to a point that met in the middle.  It reminded Keith of little daggers and he liked it. Keith thought he might grow out his nails so he could have ten extra small knives.

“Shiro’s like your brother, so I figured you’d know what he’s up too.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he’s never been in a relationship before so I don’t know how he’d be with asking someone out.”

“Wow,” Hunk looked away from his pan for a second to turn to his friends who were watching him cook.  “Both you and Shiro like to put each other’s business out there, don’t cha?”

“What are you talking about?” Keith wondered.

“Shiro said you hadn’t dated anyone either.”

“How did that get brought up?!” Keith shrieked.

“When everyone was making bets on when you two would start dating.”

“What?!”Lance yelled, but Keith and Lance both stared in shock at Hunk’s accidental admission.

“Oh,” Hunk slowly turned back to his food. “I probably wasn’t supposed to mention that.”

“How could you guys make a bet about if Keith and I are going out?” Lance crossed his arms, but Keith remained quiet and Hunk thought Keith would be the first to speak up so he pivoted on his heels slowly bringing his soup to a simmer.

“Keith, you’re pretty quiet over there.” Hunk observed.

“Why wouldn’t I be quiet?” Keith spoke crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to mentally keep his forming blush off of his cheeks. Hunk was great at reading his friends. Hunk squinted toward Keith as his smirked.

“Did you two kiss each other?” Hunk grinned as he saw Lance look to Keith to give an answer.

“That’s disgusting,” Keith started as he climbed out the Altea bar stool and retreating from the food room. “And wrong. I don’t even get– why would– I’ve never had even kissed anyone, anywhere. It’s none of your- you have- the nerve, the audacity,” Keith was slowly leaving the food room. “Lance is my fellow Paladin, technically. And he is terrible, face-wise,” Lance whined when Keith said that, but Keith ignored him as he continued.  “And how- how- do I know, frankly, that you’re not kissing him? Maybe you are. Maybe you’re trying to throw me off? Hmm check and mate.” With that last sentiment Keith proceeded to vanish from the food room as he headed off to fight the Gladiator’s arena to blow off some embarrassment. Lance could tell by the way he left the room.

“So, Lance when did you two kiss?” Hunk returned to his best friend after chuckling at Keith’s grand exit.

“When we were playing deathly laser tag.” Lance’s face went from smug to soft as he placed an elbow on the island and rested his cheek on his palm. “He kissed me as there was a countdown of numbers and there was a chemistry like no other. There were actually sparks when our lips met.”

“Doesn’t that just mean you got shot?”

“That is not the point, Hunk!” Lance pointed his finger toward his friend as he started sniffing around. “Do you smell burning?”

Hunk gasped as his eyes widened in horror. “My soup!”

 

Later on that night after Keith had an uncomfortable shower in his new body to wash away the sweat from fighting the Gladiator for hours and he headed off to bed. He wore the pajamas Red gave him and then he returned to his and Lance’s room to go to sleep. He almost didn’t head to their room because Lance was being weird earlier about him looking like a girl, but then he remembered Lance was just being Lance. If he told him his gaze made him uncomfortable Lance would stop. So, Keith took a deep breath and headed toward their room.

Lance was already fast asleep wearing his face mask to bed. Keith managed to squeeze by his side without waking Lance up. Keith wanted to start a conversation with Lance. One about the future of the universe, _their future_ , how he actually ended up liking him, it only took being forced to save the universe once again. But, instead he would settle for the calm provided by the soft wisps of air escaping Lance.

‘I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow,’ Keith thought to himself as he stared at Lance. ‘But I’m glad that I met you. I wish I got to know you sooner.’ And with that idea Keith drifted off to sleep.

 

Team Voltron -excluding Allura- woke up to their final misgiving. Their bodies were back in their genders, but their minds did not match their bodies. Pidge expected to open her eyes and see the trash in her clutter filled room just like Hunk expected to rouse in his clean room. Neither of them expected to wake up in the arms of Keith or Lance.

Pidge who was now in Keith’s body screamed while Hunk who was in Lance’s body also screamed. They fell off Keith and Lance’s bed and scrambled to stand up from the floor Hunk was very confused and slightly concerned at what the white substance on his face was, until he caught a whiff of it and recognized it was fermented space goo. He licked the side of his face and thought of different ingredients that could make that taste better.

“It’s a body swap.” Pidge in Keith’s body told Hunk who was in Lance’s body. She sounded like Keith as she placed her hand on Keith’s chest. “I’m Pidge. Who are you?”

“I’m Hunk!” Hunk pulled up Lance’s shirt to wipe off his face mask. “Wait, if I’m not in my body,” Hunk put his hands on not-Keith-but-Pidge’s shoulders as he shook her back and forth. “Then who is in my body?!” Just as Hunk asked the question the answer came shouting from the hall.

“This is Lance!” It was in Hunk’s voice yelling as he neared Lance’s room. “Whoever, is in my me, do not wipe off the mask! This is of utmost importance,” Lance was frantic as he slide the door open. “You need to dab it with water fir- No!” Lance screamed as he saw the damage was already done. “My beautiful face is going to be ruined!”

“No time to complain! We have actual things to concern ourselves with.” Pidge groaned as she took hold of Lance’s wrist who was in Hunk’s body.

“Ow!” Lance snatched his wrist away from Pidge as he walked alongside her. “Why do you like to hurt people early in the morning, Keith!”

“Please, don’t hurt my body,” Hunk said as he followed in the back of Lance and Pidge. “I bruise easily.”

“I’m not Keith,” Pidge informed Lance. “I’m Pidge.”

“And Hunk is me,” Lance figured. “Oh thank the stars, I would’ve probably died if Keith was in my body.”

“Speaking of Keith,” Hunk asked. “Whose body is he in?”

 

The answer was revealed when they were in the control room where they saw ‘Pidge’ who was pouting with their arms crossed in the Red Paladin’s seat.  They also saw a slouched over Shiro near Matt’s console, who was complaining about how top heavy Shiro was. Then Matt’s body was rolling on the floor chasing after a mouse.

“Keith and I switched places.” Pidge realized. At the sound of his own voice Keith’s ears perked as he looked toward himself, but he didn’t get a chance to talk to Pidge because she was speaking to Allura. “What does this mean for our Lions? Do I start going into Red now?”

“No,” Allura promised. “The Lions are connected to you through your minds. If you’re Pidge you can still fly the Green Lion.”

“And you’re also Keith.” Lance spoke in astonishment as he stared at the ground. “Which means you have Galra DNA running through your veins.”

“Okay, and?” Pidge wondered.

“Meaning, you don’t need Keith,” Lance pointed toward the person who inhabited Pidge’s body.

“Thank you, Lance for that assuring sentiment.” Keith intoned.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Lance sighed. “You needed Keith to open doors but know you’re Keith and you needed yourself because you can fly Green, but now you can do both of those things.”

“If you’re suggesting she’s going alone,” Matt who was currently in Shiro’s body stepped in. “There’s no way she’s doing that.”

“I’m not scared to go alone.” Pidge spoke with a stoic expression showcasing no emotion, but Matt caught her balling her hands into a fist as her thumb poked through between each of her fingers.

“You’re lying.” Matt told her.

“Doesn’t matter if she is or not,” Lance interjected. “I never said she was going alone,” Lance stood his ground. “What I’m suggesting is a solution to an earlier problem. Hunk,” Lance turned to face himself. “You wanted to go on this mission to save Shay and now you can. Just, try not to get hurt too much, you’re still in my body after all. I’d like to keep my face as pretty as possible.” Lance let out a weak chuckle as Hunk wrapped his arms around himself.

“Even in another person’s body, you still give out the strongest hugs.” Lance let out a strangled breath. Hunk put the Blue Paladin down to thank him.

“Thank you, Lance.  I promise I will try my best to ensure that you stay a pretty boy.”

“Thanks, that’s all I can ask for. I should tell you some weird things about my body before you go out there though. Okay, so first I have really weird knees…” As Lance started talking to Hunk about his body ailments Keith was giving his dagger to Pidge.

“The blade can only be awakened if there is Galra blood running through your veins and you’re the only one with Galra DNA,” Keith didn’t trust anyone with his dagger, but now it only felt right to let Pidge use it. Pidge held onto the blade staring between at the Marmora emblem and then back at her friend. “I know what it’s like not to know where your dad is and then when you find out where he is, it can be pretty intimidating, but you have the chance to get your dad back. You will.” It was in that moment it seemed like Keith was actually pulling someone into a hug, but it was Pidge pulling herself into hug.

“I know what this means to you,” Pidge held onto the hilt of the blade tightly. She was honored to hold onto it. “I promise I’ll bring it back.”

“I don’t care,” Keith pulled away from the hug. “So, long as you and Hunk come back. Promise me that instead.”

Pidge froze she didn’t know what would happen, if she could promise a lie, but Hunk saved her from having to make that answer. He wrapped his shoulder around her.

“We’ll come back,” Hunk dropped his arm as he face Pidge. “We should probably start getting ready then, huh?”

“Hold on, Paladins, I don’t think we should risk any more Lions, other than what we are already doing as of right no. We are already unable to form Voltron and Black is damaged.”

“Why can’t we form Voltron?” Keith asked.

“Because the Black Paladin is currently a mouse.” Allura had mice on both sides of her shoulder. She pointed to the mouse on her right shoulder and she said this is Shiro, the one of her left was Coran.

 

“I can’t believe my boyfriend is a mouse,” Matt tried to keep himself center trying to get used to Shiro’s body. “Even worse, I can’t believe there is a mouse who currently controlling my body.”  Matt rubbed his temples when he saw himself chittering to the mouse on the ground. He shook his head trying to focus on the important details.

“Nevermind,” Matt finally said as he pivoted to face Hunk and Pidge. “Whenever you two are ready the Unilu are standing by.”

Hunk and Pidge exchanged looks as they nodded toward one another and Pidge spoke placing the dagger in Keith’s fanny pack..

“Let’s go take down the empire.”

On the day of reckoning Lotor heard the blasts firing all over his fleet and he was beyond ecstatic hearing the chords of chaos. Every box had been checked off. Allow the Paladins to ‘find’ his location as if he hadn’t planned to basically hand it toward them. His people knew where the rebels would be when they scout for Galran bases and ensured they would find them. If they didn’t then he had a back up plan, his people who studied how the Holt’s found their locations through code made a puzzle that would attract the Holt’s toward them. But, giving up his location was nothing to Lotor.

He was much more excited to see which Paladin or hopefully Paladins would walk in the room he was currently sat at. The room should be labelled as the prisoner's room. Sure, the room was a dungeon, but there were no prisoners in there. According to the schematics Lotor gave to an insider in the Unilu rebellion who gave that same map to their leader, who then gave that same information to the Paladins of Voltron that is where Sam Holt and Shay should be, but unfortunately for Hunk and Pidge that’s not where they were located. It was a trap as Lance guessed it.

Lotor was pleased to see the destruction he was causing. He sent out a blast toward the Unilu ships taking down more and more of the rebels. He had hoped to see more of the Lions in effort to taking them down now, but for a reason unknown to him he didn’t see them. He figured he will eventually see them sooner rather than later. But, Lotor looked on the bright side he knew a Lion was currently in or on his ship and he was pretty sure it was the Green Lion.  The reason he figured so was because for some _odd reason_ at the same time some of his cameras were glitching and flowed with static and froze while his men were going down in the same hallways that were assigned to those cameras. Since Lotor planned for his cameras to go down due to the Holt’s he gave members on his fleet heart monitors that would alert the Prince when the soldiers were left unconscious which would become Lotor’s own way of following where the Paladin could be.

When Haggar sent her magic towards the Paladins he made sure that on the third day the magic would cause the Paladins to switch bodies, he didn’t care about the other two days as long as he knew the magic would bother the Paladins. All Lotor cared about was the body swap because he wanted the element of surprise for this moment. He was reassured by Haggar that she could turn off her magic with the snap of her fingers. Their minds and bodies would go to the original suitor. Their confusion would make it easier to ambush them and make them their new prisoner. It was a slight edge Lotor had over the Paladins. He could take whichever Paladins came to visit him out of the other context they were in and bring them into his dungeon. From there, he’d wait for the other members of Voltron to try and save their precious Lion and their friends and he’d make sure none of them ever reunited with their Lion again.

Haggar appeared out of thin air just as the Paladin or Paladins were approaching Lotor’s lair.

“Seems as if your plan is going as well as you imagined,” Haggar stood by Lotor’s side as he sat in his highly embellished throne. “A fleet have discovered the Green lion on the exterior of this fleet and are bringing it in now, since we have part of Voltron. I shall tell you what the next peace offering I have to offer you.” Haggar revealed her palm to Lotor as a scroll bobbed in a purple light in front of him. Lotor tried to grab it, but Haggar balled her fist making it so the map dispersed into nothingness.

“You’ll get it. once I get Voltron.”

“At least tell me what it is.” Lotor glared toward the witch from his seat.

“A map that directly leads you to those in your immediate family who share your Altean DNA.” Haggar hummed wondering whether or not she should drive Lotor over the edge with more information. “The map revealed something quite interesting. It showed your location as well as two others.”

Lotor’s head snapped upward toward Haggar in shock wishing to ask her more questions, as to what that could possibly mean, but he was cut off by the sound of the door creaking.

“They should be in here,” The voice Lotor was familiar with hearing in person spoke first in a small whisper. Lotor grinned to himself knowing he would be reunited with Lance soon.

“It’s dark I can’t see anything.” Lotor hadn’t heard this voice in person, but recognized it as the Red Paladin.  Lotor was excited to hear the pair of their voices. He knew that this would be interesting.

“I should warn you, your father and the Balmeran aren’t here.” Lotor spoke up raising from his seat. Pidge and Hunk’s eyes began to get use to the dimly lit room. They trained their weapons on Lotor. Pidge’s green bayard glowed against Keith’s face as she aimed for Lotor’s head.

“Where are they?” She growled.

“Since, I’m fair I’ll tell you where the girl is. She’s in the left flank on the fleet, I suggest you check room 1984 and don’t worry Green I bet you’ll be able to trace your father once you're back at your Castle.”

“What are you talking about?”  Hunk erupted.

“Haggar, bring me Blue and Red.” Lotor smirked as he chuckled  With a snap of the witch’s fingers the green bayard felt limp and ceased to glow. Haggar raised the intensity of the light in the room because Lotor commanded it.

“Allura,” The Blue Paladin was screaming. “They just took the Green Li-” Lance was back in his own body. “What the quiznak?” The words rushed out of Lance’s mouth.

As soon as Keith spotted Lotor, he didn’t need to understand the situation of what happened, his first instinct was to attack and that’s just what he did. He was in the Green Paladin suit and the bayard was failing him, but Pidge kept his dagger on his body which came in great use.

Keith dived after Lotor with his weapon. As soon as the blade met Keith’s fingers it shifted into it’s awakened form.

“Ooh, Blade of Marmora,” Lotor mused as he easily evaded and dodged Keith’s reckless moves. “I’ve heard of them.Heard they’re very secretive.”

Keith clenched down on his teeth as he tried to slash at the bridge of Lotor’s nose. Lotor move his head back and kicked at Keith’s stomach, pushing the Red Paladin across the other side of the room. Keith grunted as he hit the wall, but he refused to stay down. Lance was rushing in by Keith’s side.

“Haggar, hold off Blue,” Lotor cracked his neck as he awaited for the Red Paladin to try and hurt him. “I would hate to break a pretty face and I already know how fragile _my_ Lance can be.”  Haggar created another image of herself as she appeared behind Lance kicking at the backs of his knees bringing him down to the ground while forcing the back of his arms up the middle of his spine. Lance groaned in pain as he was unable to move in Haggar’s hold.

“Try not to hurt Blue too much. After I conquer the universe and take Voltron for myself, Red you can take solace in knowing Blue will be taken great care of as my pet.” Lotor loved seeing Keith’s eyes flare up when he tried to claim Lance as his. It made Keith’s movements more thoughtless. Keith tried to stab Lotor’s stomach, but Lotor evaded him with ease as he grabbed hold of Keith’s entire forearm, spinning his arm in a rapid painful manner causing the blade to fall out of Keith’s hand, making it rescind to it’s original form. Lotor started digging one of his nails into a pressure point most Galras have in their forearm which causes intense agony.  Even as a half-breed Lotor had it so he thought to give it a try and it worked. Keith unleashed a blood curdling scream and he started to fall on his knees.

“Don’t worry Red,” Lotor grabbed the sword from the floor as he knelt in front of Keith while he was slowly going to the floor collapsing. As Lotor took hold the dagger from the ground it started to become longer in front of Keith’s very eyes. Keith couldn't believe Lotor awakened the blade with ease after all the struggle he went through to keep the blade. Keith always thought that his specific blade was something only he could awaken because it was possibly his mom’s and only their blood could open that specific blade. For Keith to see Lotor awaken his blade disappointed him.

“I promise I won’t do anything Blue doesn’t want me to.” Lotor chuckled. Lance whimpered in protest as he rested his hand on the floor. “I’ll make him fall for me in the future.”

Lotor wasn’t planning on using the Marmoran blade, but Keith powered through the pain Lotor caused him on his arm as he brought his entire body down to the ground trying to wrestle Lotor, but when Keith realized that wasn’t working he yanked at Lotor’s hair on the way to the ground.

It didn’t work either. It only enraged Lotor as he bent over slightly from the cheap shot Keith tried. Lotor switched his position to grab Keith forcing him on his knees as Lotor held Keith’s hands in his back while he held the blade close to his neck with his other hand.

“Killing you was supposed to happened later in the plan, but you’re much too annoying.”

“No!” Haggar screamed as she lifted her hand toward the Prince. She knew that the plan was to have all the Paladins come to them so that their Lions would follow. If the Red Paladin died now, with no Red Lion that means they wouldn’t have a complete Voltron. So, she intervened by using magic that she used on Lotor as child for minor punishment. She crafted it for Lotor specifically, it only works on a Galran and an Altean, seeing how he was the only half-breed around, it only affected Lotor, but now as she casted the spell, Lotor wasn’t the only one in pain. Now, _Keith_ basked in the anguish Lotor felt. Lance screamed as he saw Keith grow uncomfortable still, he thought he was dead.

Lotor was able to withstand some of the blunt force, but Keith was not. Keith felt as if his head was about to be squashed against the pavement on the floor. Keith was frozen in place, he couldn’t scream, he couldn’t breathe because of all the pressure forced upon him. Lotor noticed this as did Haggar. She stopped her spell as Lotor knelt in front of a fallen Keith. Lotor snickered weakly as he wrapped his hand underneath Keith’s chin digging his fingernails into his cheeks.

“The only way that works is if you’re a mutt too,” Lotor saw Keith’s eyelids fluttering up and down rapidly as he tried to steady his breathing. “Let’s have some fun, now shall we, mutt, or,” Lotor stared at Haggar thinking about what she said about the extra blinker on his map. “Should I say _brother_?”

Keith’s vision was going in and out and his hearing became clouded, but he vaguely heard Lotor telling Haggar to cast the spell once more before all Keith’s senses rushed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had like three different references in this chapter i wonder if you guys spotted them  
> also in honor of Pride month I made everyone LGBT (it was self-indulgent, but in case Dreamworks doesn't give me the quality gayness I need I'll just write it myself XD)
> 
> I love your guys comments they give me life thank you so much!!! Also I am planning on writing 13 chapters overall for this fic as if they were like tv episodes so expect three more chapters and then season three is complete (unless i extend the chapters because I write too much which is a likely possibility knowing myself)


	11. Unreality

He woke up hearing his own scream, his breathing uneven, his heart racing, and he was completely immersed in the dark. In summary Keith experienced pure terror. Keith was unaware of his surroundings, he didn’t know how to make sense of what was happening. One moment he was on a ship battling Lotor the next he was being squashed by an invisible presence, and now he was _who knows_. He couldn’t remember the last thing Lotor said to him everything in the last few moments of his consciousness became a blur the only thing that told him something happened was his raging headache.

The lights flickered on bluntly. Keith shut his eyes from the sudden blinding light but, Keith willed his eyes open to prepare for whatever was coming his way. Except his eyes blurred trying to adjust so he couldn’t rely on seeing too well. Keith heard a lengthy groan and he feared what that might mean. A bored Galra servant ready torture him? Keith became frantic remembering what happened to Shiro’s arm.

Around him Keith felt that he was on a bed and his immediate thought had been the Galra was going to run some experimental tests on him, but Keith refused. He went and swung his feet off of the bed and he expected the balls of his feet to land on the floor. And it did, but after soaring through the air for a brief moment as he tumbled off of his elevated bed.  

Keith’s head almost met the ground, but he landed on his hands instead as he stared at the white glossy surface. Keith blinked as he regained his clear vision while staring at the floor.

“Ya know,” A tired but recognizable voice spoke. “I told you I wanted the top bunk.” It took a moment for Keith to know the voice was Hunk’s. Keith’s eyes quickly darted toward the sound. He saw Hunk in his pajamas nearby the lightswitch. “Now, look at you. You’re screaming and falling off things in the middle of the night. All because you didn’t want to give up the top bunk” Hunk rubbed his eyes and sighed as soon as he was done complaining. “You alright, man?”

Keith rose to his feet quickly as he peered all around the room and Keith was perplexed. He _knew_ this place. The pale stained walls, the small stripes of grey and orange in the middle of the wallpaper, and that hated smell.The one of must, the one left behind by some student who evidently didn’t care about personal hygiene. Keith remembered this place.

“I’m at the Garrison?” Keith whispered to himself as his eyebrows furrowed.

“Duh,” Hunk groaned. “Where else would you be?”

“Space!” Keith pivoted toward him from looking at the two desks in the tightly cramped room opposite of the bunk bed. “I’m not supposed to be here right now,” Keith eyed Hunk up and down in his pajamas which was a Garrison onesie, there was a big G on Hunk’s chest. Keith only shook his head as he continued to see remnants of Earth. “You’re not supposed to be here, either.”

“Well,” Hunk addressed his friend with sarcasm. “I mean, we did come to the Garrison in order to get to space, but apparently you’re on something and you’re already there.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith shrieked, dumbfounded by Hunk’s lack of understanding. Keith was about to rant further until the door behind Hunk started jingling.

“Aww, Keith you done did it, now.” Hunk groaned as he headed toward the bottom bunk and flopped on his stomach. Keith didn’t respond as he waited to see what was on the other side of the door and it revealed a Princess.

“What was that scream? You’re supposed to be up in a hour, why are you doing this to me?” Allura’s face was annoyed as she faced Keith dragging her face down with her palms. Keith was too bewildered to give her a response, instead he stared at her outfit. She wore a badge on her Garrison uniform that told Keith she was a prefect. She was a senior in charge of watching over other students from time to time. “If you wake up early that means I have to do the same.” Keith didn’t respond to her once again as he tilted his head to the side trying to understand his situation. When he didn’t speak to her she addressed Hunk. “Hunk, is he trying to recruit you for his heavy metal band again?” She crossed her arms as she smirked toward Keith.

“Not this time, Allura.” Hunk flipped onto his back as he waved hello towards her from his bed. “He screamed because he was falling off his bed.”

“Oh,” Allura’s tone softened. “Are you alright then do you need me to take you to the counselor's? Did you have a bad dream, again?” Allura was reaching her hand toward his arm, but Keith flinched away.

“What? No! I need you to take us back to Voltron. How did- how did we get here?”

“Voltron? That old 80s cartoon?” Hunk questioned in the background. “How hard did you hit your head on the floor?”

“I didn’t hit my head on the floor!”  

“I don’t see a bump forming.” Allura tilted her head to the side in confusion as she stared at Keith. She fixed her posture. “Maybe you had an intense dream. REM sleep can get pretty dramatic.”

“That is the least important thing right now!” Keith flailed his arms around to convey his point. “Lotor is out there wreaking havoc as we speak against the universe and you- you’re in the Garrison,” Keith spoke barely audible. “Why are we at the Garrison?”

“Wait-” Allura squinted toward him. “Lotor?” Keith cheered as he could see her recognition of the name forming. “I remember him!”

“Yes! Exactly, so now do you understand-”

“You told us that he was that annoying guy in your dreams who kept trying to steal your boyfriend away.”

“He is also the Princey dude from the 80s cartoon series.” Hunk spoke into his pillow.

“What?!” Keith screamed, before he found himself caught of guard by her question. “Wait, what?” For a moment Keith forgot about his dilemma. “I have a boyfriend?” Keith chuckled with both laughter and excitement at the thought he was dating someone.

“Ouch,” Hunk winced. “How can you play my mans like that, Keith?”

“No, don’t worry Hunk,” Allura waved toward him. “This is because he woke up from a bad dream. Of course he knows he has a boyfriend, after all that’s the whole reason you had to switch roommates with him.”

“What are you two talking about?” Keith rubbed the side of his head as he looked between Allura and Hunk. “Why’d I have to switch roommates?”

“Ew,” Hunk groaned. “We’re not getting into the details, but you two got busted by Iverson doing some not-so-school appropriate activities after you were giving him ‘tips’ on how to be a better pilot in the simulators.”

“You almost got expelled for it,” Allura patted Keith’s shoulder. “But Shiro covered for you.”

“That’s the thing,” Keith groaned with growing frustration that no one was listening to him. “I _did_ get expelled. But it wasn’t for whatever I did with my boyfriend. I got the boot because I repeatedly punched Iverson in the face after he said that it was Shiro’s fault for failing the Kerberos mission, but Allura you wouldn’t know that because you should be in a cryopod asleep right now!” Hunk started snoring in the background as he buried his head into the pillow.

“Yeah, I would love to be asleep right now, but because _someone_ woke up I had too as well. And the Kerberos mission never failed and maybe punching Iverson in the face happened in your dreams, like it does for most people, but not in this reality.” Allura scratched her head. Her wh hair was wrapped in a tight bun in proper military style. “ Clearly, you weren’t expelled because you’re here now.”

“No, you’re wrong-”

“If I’m wrong then explain how I am seeing you with my own two eyes right here, right now?” Allura crossed her arms waiting for a response.

“Maybe,” Keith tried to think of something and he fell through for a while,but he snapped his fingers once the idea came to him. “Maybe this is another one of his tricks. Remember he zapped the magic at us, first day I turned into a little kid, second day then I was a girl, and then third day I switched bodies with Pidge.”

“Katie.” Allura corrected.

“What?” Keith paused.

“ _She_ goes by Katie now, remember?”

“Oh, yeah,” Keith shook his head. He heard her real name a few times, but he was never told directly to call her that until now. “Sorry, I forgot, won’t happen again,” Keith apologized quickly and then returned to his original issue placing his palms on her shoulders. “I’m not sure what’s happening, but Allura you have to believe me. We need to take down the Prince.”

“What Prince?” Allura rolled her eyes. “Keith, this isn’t funny anymore,”Allura stared into Keith’s eyes trying to see if he had any hint of joking within him, but there was no tell. “I’m getting really worried-”

“You should be! The universe is at stake!” Keith threw his hands in the air.

“I am worried about you.” Allura finished. “I think we should really get you to the counselor’s office. Coran is really easy to talk too.” Keith did not want to relive going there again. He went from poster boy to delinquent. When he was getting expelled those counselors had a field day when they tried to figure out ‘what went wrong’ but the better question to ask was what didn’t.

“Actually,” Keith sighed. “I think you’re right. It was probably just a dream.” Keith shook his head as he headed off back toward the ladder of the bunk bed. “I think I’ll take a nap,” He began climbing up the steps and faced Allura still in the crook of the doorway. “You said we gotta be up in an hour, right?”

“Well, a little less than that now,” Allura’s demeanor changed and turned easy going as she pointed toward Keith’s alien boxers. “Nice shorts you got there, Keith.” Allura stifled a laugh as she exited the room turning the lights off. “Have a nice nap, boys.”

Keith climbed into his bed as he tried to ignore the blush forming on his cheeks. He bought these awhile ago when he was really into cryptids and aliens and didn’t expect anyone to see it. Keith mumbled underneath his breath. “They’re out there.” But this time he knew they were, he’d seen them, and he found out he was one of them.

Keith laid his head on the pillow and found himself forming a plan. He knew he had to convince his friends that this world was wrong, or at least reassure himself this wasn’t a dream, but everything seemed real. The pounding of his head was vivid, the way he could feel a pulsing sensation as if it were a crown atop his head, he could breathe the familiar and unpleasant smells of his old dorm rooms. It felt real and it worried Keith. The question “Was it all really just a dream?” began to form. Normally, if you pinch yourself in a dream you can’t sense it, but in this one Keith was wincing from the pain.

Keith didn’t know if Lotor invented an alternate universe and placed them here to keep them from ruling the universe or how he did it, if he did that, but Keith was planning a way to break free from this curse.  

Keith planned on waiting a few minutes to sneak out of his dorm -in case Allura was expecting for him to leave and waited for him outside- to head down to the canyon where the Blue Lion rested . If the drawings were there than that proved Voltron is out there and his current world is false, at least, that’s what Keith allowed himself to believe. Keith was determined to figure this out himself.

 

Keith did not intend to actually take a nap while he waited to leave. In fact, he wasn’t sure he napped at all. It was as if one moment he was in his bed and he blinked then suddenly he was in the mess hall at the table sat in front of Hunk with breakfast in front of them. Keith thought for sure that was proof he was in a dream, but then again that could just be a side effect of a monday.

Keith looked at his own appearance in his metal spoon. He could see his hair was cut short, it no longer danced around his shoulders and his fringe was still there, but not as pronounced as it had become. He missed his longer hair; his neck felt overexposed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He tried to ignore the new breeze of air meeting his skin and paid attention to his food instead.

Keith dispiritedly viewed his oatmeal on the table. Keith rolled his eyes, he hated that was the only thing he could eat for breakfast back at the Garrison. Everything else they put dairy in, but Keith was lactose intolerant. Some days Keith decided he would risk it all for some buttermilk pancakes and today was feeling like one of those days.

“I guess, the one good thing of you waking us up super early is that we’re the first ones on the lines for food.” Hunk said with a grin as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

“Yeah,” Keith muttered as he raised a spoonful of oatmeal and then flipped it upside down and watched it plop back down into the watery grains. Keith eyed Hunk’s short stack which Hunk paired up beautifully with sunny side up eggs and bacon. Keith pointed his spoon at Hunk’s pancakes. “Can I get one of those?”

“Wouldn’t you die if you had one of these?” Hunk started cutting his food into little triangles.

“That is a risk I am willing to take.” Keith deadpanned.

“Well, as your best friend I think that is a risk I don’t want to be responsible for.” Hunk spoke as he brought his cakes closer towards him out of Keith’s reach.

“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to share.”

“That just happens to be a coincidence.” Hunk mumbled as he ate a few bites of his food. Keith shook his head deciding it didn’t matter, not like they’d stay here for long, he pushed his hot cereal away from his body and crossed his arms. Keith eyed the pancakes with more thought  involved as he wondered, ‘if this is a realistic fake Earth I might not get the chance to taste that for a while, maybe I should take a bite.’

Keith felt movement toward his side as someone sat next to him, but he didn’t focus on them. They had a plate of pancakes and he was _determined_ to eat some Earth food. Keith grabbed their fork and ate their first pancake with ease. It was already covered in maple syrup and butter. Keith moaned in delight. “Mhm, pancakes.”

“Didn’t realize it was steal your boyfriend’s pancakes day?”

Keith’s cheeks were stuffed, but he quickly swallowed his food as he noticed the face who claimed he was his partner and it was none other than Keith’s crush, Lance.

“But at least you look cute when you steal.” Lance chuckled as he gave Keith a quick peck on the lips. Keith short circuited for a moment. Keith could _definitely_ feel Lance’s lips on his own syrup covered ones.

“Blegh,”  Katie groaned as she sat next to Hunk with a bowl of fruit and cream of wheat. “It is too early for you two to be this sappy in the morning.”

“Are you sure about that?” Lance proceeded to grab his syrup and poured it down on his pancakes.”There’s a lot of sap to go around.”  Hunk was laughing with his friend while Katie playfully rolled her eyes while a smirk was forming towards Keith.

“I passed by Allura in the hall,” Katie plucked a grape in front of her out of her bowl and tossed it into her mouth. “Apparently someone was having a breakdown?”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed in a monotone voice. He knew he couldn’t tell them about the Voltron thing without them also assuming that he was crazy. He would just have to lure them to the drawings one way or another. “I can’t even remember it,” Keith lied, but he found himself starting to actually forget a few details. His memory started to get fuzzy about the name of the guy he claimed was bad.

“Because it was a dream,” Hunk chomped down on some bacon. “If you really want to remember a dream you got to write it down as soon as you wake up.”

“Oh, fun fact,” Lance chirped up. “You can’t read in a dream.”

“Why not?” Keith asked out of curiosity as he eyed the rest of Lance’s pancakes. Lance noticed his boyfriend was staring at them and he chuckled as he grabbed his fork picking up a few pieces of pancakes and inched it toward Keith’s lips. Lance laughed at Keith’s reaction, his cheeks heated with Lance’s gesture. Lance wanted to feed Keith, which shocked him, but what shocked Keith more was that he allowed himself to be fed by Lance. As Lance gave Keith star treatment he explained why you can’t read in a dream, but Keith wasn’t focusing on his words as much as he was the deliciousness of the soft creamy flapjacks.

“A dream is interpreted by the dreamer as the dream goes on,” Lance put his fork down as he stared into Keith’s eyes. Keith never noticed how blue Lance’s eyes were, it reminded him of an ocean. “The dream depends on what you _desperately_ want to see and we constantly want different things with every moment so the words are unstable.” Keith was distracted by Lance’s lips to hear what he was saying.

“What I want?” Keith repeated breathlessly.

“What do you want?” Lance turned his head as he grinned. Keith wanted someone to stop him from inching towards Lance. _This isn’t real,_ Keith had to remind himself. Sure, he kissed Lance before, but he said that was just for him to get over _that guy_. That guy who Keith could not remember the name of at this moment. Lance and him were just friends, they never both clarified they were anything more. Keith thought it would be wrong to do this to the fake Lance, but he couldn’t control himself as he was leaning in, until Katie cleared her throat.

“I don’t know what you two want, but I think everyone in this cafeteria would appreciate it if you two got a room and did,” Katie waved her hand vaguely around the two of them, “ _that_ somewhere else.” Keith returned to his original posture as Katie jestered with him.

“Who knows,” Lance was unaffected by her retort as he threw his arm over Keith’s shoulders with a wild self-satisfied grin staring at Katie. “Maybe what you want _is_ what Keith and I want.” Keith could feel Lance turn slightly toward him and speak softly against his cheek. “Would you like to share a room with me?”

Keith wanted to say ‘We already do.’, but he was also wondering why he was thinking that, when his roommate is Hunk. Keith didn’t get to answer Lance’s question as they were pulled apart. A pair of strong hands separating the two boys from one another.

“That’s what got you two almost expelled in the first place.” Shiro let out a loose chuckle and now Lance was finally showing some abashment. “A study session is not supposed to turn into a makeout session.” Keith looked up toward Shiro and he saw an image flicker one of a Shiro with white streak of hair, a mark along the bridge of nose, and an Altean prosthetic arm, but when he blinked he saw a friend from his past. There was a slight tan, his face free from any damages, and all of his hair the color of an abyss. It was enough of a change to reignite Keith’s memories.

“Kerberos,” Keith whispered to himself until he wanted to talk to Shiro he raised his voice. “What happened during Kerberos?” He wanted to catch this reality in it’s lies.

“We got some ice samples,” Shiro looked down at Keith, confused.”I didn’t know you cared.”

“Of course I care,” Keith originally did not care. He hated this mission at first because it meant his mentor would be away for months and his mentor was eighty percent his impulse control. “What else happened?”

“The mission itself was pretty boring, but I can tell you what wasn’t boring.” Shiro’s smile widen as he took his left hand off of Keith’s shoulder placing his hand in front of  Keith’s face. He saw a hand and a gold ring on his ring finger.

“What am I looking at?” Keith felt eyes on him as if he was the odd man out.

“I got married in space!” Shiro grinned taking his hand back as he gazed adoringly at his ring. “Or at least, I got engaged in space. Then when Matt and I came back here then we got married. I remember how it all began it started when-”

“Please no,” Katie put her hands together as if she was praying. “I have heard three different versions of this story from three different perspectives. I can sum it up in a sentence. You were in space, didn’t have wifi, and after spending so much time together you realized you were in love. Which don’t get me wrong is beautiful! I am glad to have you as a brother-in-law because you’re Shiro and you’re awesome _and_ that means I get A’s practically handed to me in my classes with you.” Katie gave Shiro a thumbs up.

“Very funny, Katie,” Shiro smiled toward her. “But that’s not true.”

“I’ll tell my mom on you.” Katie threatened with no real punch, but you could still see Shiro clench his jaw and gulp.

“So, you want that A for a homework grade or a quiz grade?” Shiro caved in instantly which caused the table to erupt in laughter even though Shiro was still sweating. At the same time Matt came by.

“I was wondering where you went,” Matt grinned toward his husband, but he noticed his tenseness and turned toward the group of laughing kids. He squinted down toward his sister. “What did you say to break Shiro?”

“Nothing,” Katie shrugged with a grin plastered on her face. “Nothing at all.”

“Really?” Matt stared up towards Shiro. “What did she do?”

“You heard her,” Shiro raised a hand toward Katie. “She did nothing, nothing at all.”

“Keith?” Matt asked Keith. Keith was used to being the teacher’s pet, not because he wanted to be, but he was the perfect student at least until he got the boot. “What did Katie do?”

“She told Shiro to give her an A or else she’d say something to his mother-in-law.” Keith admitted absentmindedly almost out of instinct. Keith thought after living in a shack with no parents and no rules he would grow out of that conditioning, but apparently if he is thrown back into the Garrison wearing the orange, beige, and golden suits then old habits die hard.

“Keith!” Katie squealed. “Have you not heard snitches get stitches?”

“Bite me,” Keith shrugged with a grin.

“Isn’t that Lance’s job?” Hunk asked nonchalantly, but Katie encouraged the reaction from others by being the first to burst out into laughter as soon as she locked eyes with her brother they both were cackling. Shiro stifled his laughter, but his lips twitched from trying not to grin. Hunk laughed because everyone else was, everyone beside Keith and Lance. Keith suddenly wanted this moment to end and the bell for classes to began to ring.

Shiro and Matt started to leave, but before Shiro did he pointed toward Lance. “You’re only job is to graduate!”

“I know, I know.”Lance put up his hands in surrender as he nodded toward Shiro as he started to get up from the metal lunch bench.

There was a massive shuffle of people leaving the cafeteria all at once and Keith recalled how much he hated this. He hated when he was caught behind a group of slow walkers, Keith thought at the moment this is the universe’s biggest issue.

Keith was growing more frustrated by the mass of people blocking him from his class. Whenever he grew more angry the colors of the room seemed to grow paler making the atmosphere more depressing as this agonizing pain of waiting furthered. The room was almost black and white, but color returned when Lance held Keith’s hand. It was a new sensation for Keith at first because under Garrison’s clothing requirement it meant no gloves were allowed so now he got to put his bare palm against Lance’s. Keith worried his hands would be too clammy, but Lance didn’t seem to mind.  Their fingers interlocked and it was a small thing, but enough to make Keith forget about his current situation. Keith didn’t know if that was good or not, but in Lance’s embrace he couldn’t find himself caring.

 

Keith forgot how much he hated Iverson, granted _everyone_ hated Iverson, but Keith thought he was a special because he punched Iverson in the face, or at least he thought he did, now he wasn’t so sure.  Either way hearing his loud overbearing voice brought back old unwanted memories. The class stood in their rows of whichever piloting unit they were in and the order they’d go in for the flight simulator. This class would be strictly for fighting crews, but the kids never knew exactly what they were fighting for and Keith was trying to figure it out too.  

The four young pilots were in the same group and they were in front because they were the highest ranking cluster in the class, thanks to Keith. But thanks to Lance the entire class kept laughing behind them. Every single time Iverson said an instruction  about the simulation and proceeded to turn his back Lance would mock him. He would do their best impression of him closing one eye and mouthing his angry speech. The three groups behind them kept laughing behind Iverson’s back which would cause him to turn around and with an unnatural amount of speed Lance would return to his normal position standing straight as if nothing happened, but when Iverson turned around he would continue mocking him behind his back.

“Well!” Iverson bellowed as he turned around swiftly trying to catch the culprit in the act, but failing to do so. “I don’t know what’s so funny,  but I think I’m going to have a real good laugh myself.” Iverson stared down each member of Keith’s team until he locked eyes with the main pilot. “How about a challenge today?”

Keith was unbothered by Iverson’s attempt to try and make him seem like a less than pilot. He refused to lower his class by responding to Iverson’s question with a yes or a no. Keith only maintained eye contact as his way of saying _bring it._ “Today we’re going into the future. Imagine that we have a balloon ship above the atmosphere of Venus, millions of lives rest on this peaceful enterprise, but there’s an issue. The ship is sinking! Do you know what happens if it plunges into Venus’ atmosphere?” Iverson asked the question to Katie.

“Due to Venus’ greenhouse gas effect that keeps it’s temperatures at roughly 465 celsius degrees or 870 fahrenheit degrees it would cause the blimp to deflate and the passengers would face a very painful and untimely death in about under thirty seconds.”

“Exactly!” Iverson bellowed as he made his way toward Keith. “And it’s your job to rescue them. Do you think you can handle the heat, _boy_?”

Keith resented Iverson trying to belittle him. Keith didn’t blink once as he stared toward Iverson raising his back so that he no longer slouched to appear taller than he was. “I thought you said you were going to give me a challenge?” Keith couldn’t see all the eyes locked onto him in surprise of his remark. Iverson broke eye contact instantly as he huffed under his breath.

“I wonder if you can back up those words, boy.” Iverson chuckled as he opened the flight door for the cadets. Keith released a sigh underneath his breath as he walked ahead of his squad with a readiness to prove his teacher wrong.

Keith wasn’t used to working with a group of people. He wasn’t used to leading. He was taught one-on-one in his other life, but Keith was wondering what other life could he be thinking of. Keith wasn’t used to leading and he didn’t want to. Keith didn’t understand why he would much rather have Shiro lead this mission. Shiro is his teacher in some classes, but Shiro’s never lead a simulation with Keith before so Keith was racking his head back and forth as to why he wants that. Either way, Keith manages to push away his question to finish the simulator by doing most of the work himself. Although, it was confusing he couldn’t read the words for some reason they kept blurring every time he looked in it’s direction so he relied on muscle memory of which flips to switch and buttons to press.

It wasn’t that Keith didn’t want help he just didn’t know how to ask for it, but he thought it didn’t matter considering they got through the mission.  During the mission Keith kept feeling oddly familiar with the new simulator even though he was sure he’d never been quizzed on it. Sometimes in the corner of the simulation he saw this strange _thing_ Keith couldn’t quite name, but it was built like a person although it was metal. Keith felt like he should recognize it, know what it could be, but he had no idea what it was. So, like most teens, he ignored his problems.

Keith was waiting at the lunch table after he spent an hour listening to Shiro’s tips on piloting and on how to be successful at the Garrison in the class beforehand. Keith was waiting for his friends to come back with their food and Lance told him that he’d grab food Keith could actually eat. Lance was shocked that Keith wasn’t dying from the pancakes this morning.

While Keith waited by himself  he was stuck on two things.

The first was a statement Shiro said when Keith got frustrated because he forgot what to do when both of your engines blow in an emergency situation. ‘Patience yields focus’  Keith couldn’t pay attention to the rest of his lesson because he already knew that _and_ he knew that Shiro was the one who told him, but not the Shiro that sat by him. Keith didn’t understand what was going on in his head.

The second was that he was alone. He knew that his friends were on their way, but he wondered why being by himself at the lunch table felt commonplace. Keith’s head turned as he saw group of friends sitting by one another talking, eating, and laughing. It seemed so easy for them and yet, here Keith was by himself.  He felt uncomfortable to exist in the same space as the rest of the cadets. He didn’t want to stare at the rows of tables filled with friends while he was by himself. So, he ducked down to stare at his reflection against the silver steel table. Everything in him wanted to run and hide and could eat in the bathroom, but Keith knew his friends would be on their way. Keith needed to repeat to himself that he had friends because _why wouldn't he_?

Keith’s breath tightened as he began to fiddle with his fingers focusing on anything other than the growing chatter of the room and the recurring thought creeping in his head ‘everyone is watching you, they all know you’re alone, imagine what they are thinking: you’re a loner, but even worse you’re meant to be alone,’ Keith felt uncomfortable without his gloves as he nervously picked underneath the nonexistent dirt of his fingernails. Keith hated feeling like this. Keith was promising himself he wasn’t alone that he was never alone, but there it was. The inescapable inexplicable void of loneliness.

Keith blinked hard as he did he wished his friends would come back quicker. Keith despised the reminder of a past that he didn’t wish to be apart of, a past he didn’t wish belonged to him, a past he _hoped_ couldn’t belong to him.

When he opened his eyes there they were in their seats from this morning. Hunk and Pidge sat by one another and Lance next to him. Lance placed a bowl of steamy spaghetti and meatballs in front of him. With a smile Lance leaned closer toward Keith and whispered softly. “I’m here.” Lance took Keith’s hand in his own before he leaned away from him to eat the Garrison’s mac and cheese.

Mac and cheese which was is a student favorite only _after_ Hunk fixed their food after being enraged with the fact the chefs messed up mac and cheese.  Keith remembered even when he wasn’t friends with Hunk and he didn’t even know Hunk’s name he heard him shouting ‘You gotta draw the line somewhere! You gotta draw a line in the flipflopping sand, dude! You gotta make a statement! You gotta look inside yourself and say, 'what am I willing to put up with today?' Not flipflopping this! How do you ruin mac and cheese?!’Keith tried to recall the memory Hunk and him became friends and it was vaguely there. Something about a desert and a cave, Keith tried to hone in on the thought, but every time he did his friends would overshadow his thinking. Keith wasn’t allowed to contemplate anything, but with the liveliness of his friend he didn’t really want to or need to. Keith was having fun hanging out with them in the lunch hall it was something he’d always wanted. They were talking, bringing up memories that Keith recognized more of as they kept coming and it was hilarious for Keith as if he was hearing it for the first time.

Of course, Keith remembered the time they got kicked off a playground when they were celebrating Lance’s birthday. Of course, Keith recalled when they were at Garrison’s library in the comic books section and they all fought over the only seat in the area and ended up falling on his face. Of course, Keith knew that he met Lance by accidentally pulling a chair out from his desk in freshman year which proceeded to trip Lance and then they bonded in the nurse's office as Keith kept apologizing to Lance who had to ice his knees while the school filled out an incident report. Keith convinced himself all these inside jokes and memories happened because they were better than the alternative, that he never had friends to make memories with in the first place, even though he had the nagging suspicion otherwise.

However, every time the voice in the back of his head got the better of him something good would happen. Lance would brush his thumb over the back of Keith’s palm which distracted Keith entirely. Except one time, Keith’s brain went haywire when Lance was retelling a story that had plot holes and Keith had an urge to fill it in with bits and pieces of his dream.  Keith was about to filter in the missing parts and just as Keith was about to bridge a connection from his unreality to his current situation Shiro bumped Keith’s back lightly with his palm causing Keith to turn around breaking the connection instantly. Shiro handed Keith a phone with a smile. “Here.”

“What’s this?”

“Take a look.” Shiro edged on as he began walking off. “When you’re done just give the phone to Matt in your next class.”

“Alright,” Keith was confused at Shiro’s instruction, but he listened to his words regardless. Keith took hold of the device and saw his answer. He saw the face of someone he longed to see.

“Dad?” Keith knitted his eyebrows together. The ache in his heart was oddly deeper than that of a homesick Garrison kid and Keith couldn’t explain why. Lance threw his arm around Keith as he stared into the camera talking to Keith’s father.

“Hey, Mr. Kogane how goes it?” Lance was bright and perky as usual, but he was met with indifference by Keith’s father.

“Hello, Lance,” Keith realized his dad was looking at Lance’s arm which caused Lance to recoil and Keith’s dad smiled in response. Keith had the sudden memory that his father got a call from the Garrison after Lance and his ‘study session’ so that explained his dad’s reproach. “How’s school coming along, Lance?” There was a small amount of bite in his question and Lance picked up on it quickly.

“Ha ha,” Lance rubbed the back on his neck as he chuckled. “Yeah, they’re- they’re uh, coming-”

“Hope that’s the only thing.” Keith’s dad remarked with a sharp laugh. Hunk dropped his spoon in his bow and Katie put her hand on her mouth as she held in a shocked laugh. Keith didn’t understand why they reacted that way even Lance was taken aback he started to stammer away.

“Um, yeah, so I’m going to let you get back to Keith. Nice to see you, or I guess not see you _see you_ in like person, but like you’re there on vid chat,” Lance rambled talking to the father of his boyfriend.  “ Anyway, you know what I mean, have a good day, Mr. Kogane.” Lance proceeded to slide out of the screen so that Keith and him could talk. Katie brought out her headphones to let Keith borrow them. Keith thanked her as he plugged them into Shiro’s phone.

“Hey, dad?” The words rolled off of Keith’s tongue awkwardly. He hasn’t said them in a while. “Uh, what are you up to?” Keith was looking at the background of wherever his dad was and it was unfamiliar, but he wasn’t mad that he saw it. Keith started creating memories in the house he got to visit whenever they were on break and he was pleased. He recognized the open window behind him with a sunset ready to begin. White curtains flowing into the room. There were orange potted flowers carrying jade behind him on the window sill. Keith knew his dad was seating at the dining table in the kitchen. The walls were painted  red similar to _something_ Keith couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Nothing really,” Keith’s dad droned on. “I wanted to check up on my son. It’s been awhile since we talked. I’ve missed you kiddo.”

“Yeah, I’ve missed you too,” Keith admitted, but he didn’t know what to say so he said what he thought a normal student would say to his dad and he talked about how he is excelling in school. His dad made him laugh a couple of times reminding him of the good old days. Keith didn’t want the conversation to end, but he was content when he put the phone down. He loved the simpleness of their talk.

Keith didn’t need to worry about who was the most reckless out of the two them, everything was calm for once. It felt how everything should have been, it was what Keith always wanted. He had his dad, he had friends, and they were at the Garrison. They were sitting in the lunchroom laughing, smiling, and existing around him. Yet, there was a voice in the back of his head  still giving him grief and  reminding him of his faint doubt in Keith’s version of perfection.

After, the bell rang for next period to start a decision was made amongst Keith and Lance. They decided to skip Matt’s class. Keith handed Katie Shiro’s phone and her headphones and told her to make up a lie as to why they didn’t show up to her brother’s class. Katie agreed only because Lance killed a boss for her in _Killbot Phantasm 2_ when she was struggling. So, now the two boys were laying down side by side on the concrete roof of the Garrison watching the sun begin to set.

Keith’s hands rested near his side as he watched the clouds roam. The translucent white against the soft oranges that shifted into varying shades of purple and pinks. The sun’s ray still shone of them lightly.  The sun was present enough to be seen, but not enough to sting their eyes as it was starting to slowly descend and bring on the moon. As the light was leaving to reveal the constellations that inspired the Garrison kids growing up Lance’s hand inched it’s way toward Keith’s.

First, Lance caressed Keith’s pinky with his own until he put his over Keith’s and then he ran his fingers over each of Keith’s until his hand overlapped Keith’s entirely. Keith turned his hand over so that the back of his hand rested on the floor and Lance intertwined his fingers with him. Keith was happy that he didn’t have to pretend to be this close to Lance, but as the light faded into dusk Keith remembered a library of stars. It caused Keith to separate his hand hold from Lance as he lifted his torso to stare back at the sky. Another vision and a thought came to mind.

“Kaltenecker.”

“What?” Lance raised to meet Keith at eye level. Then he looked at his hand and rubbed his palm on his shirt. “Was my hand really that sweaty?”

“No,” Keith couldn’t make sense of his sudden vision as he shook his head.

“Who’s Kaltnecker?”

“A cow we were bringing back to Earth.”

“What?” Lance’s raised an octave as brought his brows closer together.

“I just,” Keith groaned as he rubbed his eyes with the balls of his palm. “Random parts of my dream keep popping up.” Keith brought his hands down as he stared at the sun falling.

“Oh,” Lance was disappointed.  “You mean the one where you’re in space?” Keith only nodded in response. Lance furthered his frown.“Are you trying to remember your dream?”

Keith massaged his temples as he could feel the pounding from his migraine return.“Maybe,” Keith rubbed his nape. “I don’t know.” Lance slouched his shoulders as he faced Keith. He didn’t understand why Lance was bothered. “What? Why do you look like that?”

“Look like what?” Lance crossed his arms together.

“You look bummed out? Why?”

“Oh, no it’s nothing,” Lance droned on as he shrugged,

“Okay, then we’re good right?”

“Yeah, fine,” Lance smiled briefly before a frown made it’s way to his face as he stood up pacing back and forth in front of Keith. “It’s just that, all day, you’d prefer that world over this one. Why?! You’ve told me the stuff that happens in it at lunch and it’s sad! You’re dad is dead and somewhere on your mom’s side she makes you an alien! Why do you keep bringing it up?” Lance stood in front of Keith exasperated as he flung his arms out and it hit his side dramatically. He wasn’t even sure he mentioned that to Lance in the first place.

“What right do you have to be angry with me?!”  Keith placed a hand behind his back as he pushed himself off the ground so he could face Lance directly.

“Are you serious?” Lance scoffed. “You paint me as a flirt in your dream. I kissed some evil Prince, we keep almost dying in your other world, and the worst part we’re not even dating! We’re in some weird limbo where we kiss each other sometimes, but it’s always coupled with some other reason than just wanting to kiss you.” Lance put his hands around Keith’s face. “This is our perfect reality, why are you trying to run away from that?” Lance lowered his voice exhaling a small breath as he rested his forehead against Keith’s. “Your family is here. Even if this world was fake wouldn’t you prefer this?” Lance reached out toward Keith’s hands, but he flinched away taking a step back edging closer toward the perimeter of the roof. “Keith,” Lance whispered. “Aren’t I your family?”

“Yes, Lance you are,” Keith shook his head as he decided to take a risk.

“Then why are running from me?”

“You’re either real or you’re not,” Keith felt the breeze against his back trying to keep him from the edge, but he was ignoring it. “I want what we have in this world to be real,” Keith viewed Lance all over before he shook his head. “But in my reality it’s- it’s complicated. You should know I prefer the real you, the you from where I’m from. I want _my Lance_ , even if the real you can be extremely annoying.”

“Keith, what are you talking about?” Lance’s expression changed as he saw Keith taking steps back. “Keith get away from that ledge!” Lance sprinted toward him, but it was too late.

“I really hope you’re fake.” Keith took one final step backwards and began his trust fall off the edge of the top of Garrison roof. Keith heard Lance screaming out his name as he bent over the side trying to reach out to him, but Keith was already heading toward the ground out of his reach. Wind rushed into his ears, the fall felt endless, but worse it didn’t feel like a dream. Keith’s heart rate increased as he flailed around regretting his decision. His eyes widened as Lance was becoming a distant figure, soon specks of black started invading his vision as he was unable to breathe. Keith whimpered as he shut his eyes and assumed he was close to the ground waiting for impact, but then there was silence.

The wind hushed; the only sound was an echo of a panicked scream that left Keith’s lips. Keith was sitting down in a cool stream of water. His fingertips were touching rocks, the edges of his pants and bottoms were soaked, and he felt hair brushing the back of his neck. He opened his eyes and the area had been mostly dark all except for the glowing blue carvings in the cave. Keith pushed himself out of the stream and stood in it for a while. He looked at his outfit. Black fingerless gloves, a mini red and white striped leather jacket, red and white boots that matched, along with black shirt and black pants. As Keith looked around the cave his true memories started flooding back.

“Yes!” He cheered to himself. “I was right!” But the excitement didn’t last long as he recalled his last moment in his reality. Lotor trapped Lance and him. “I need to get back to Lance.” Keith didn’t know where to go or how to get out of whatever Lotor put him in, but he decided to follow the path to Blue Lion. Keith hoped Blue was his ticket to figure out what was going on, she might tell him what’s going on.

Keith knew he was close to Blue since he already fell in the water from the cave, but as he trudged along closer following the markings on the wall he realized they were luminescent. Every time Keith visited the cave they didn’t react to him, but they did for  Lance since he was the Blue Paladin. Only Lance wasn’t here with him, or was he? Keith started running toward Blue as he shouted Lance’s name. Maybe, they were thrown in different worlds together and this was the converging point.

There was no shield protecting Blue Lion as she stood proudly in place with glowing eyes, Keith made his way towards Blue entrance hoping the stairs would descend and let him walk up. Instead, the ramp extended out not for him to step into Blue, but for someone to walk down. It wasn’t Lance. It was the Galra trapped in the weblum. Keith recognized them from the shoulder blades, it was similar to Lotor’s. The difference was that theirs were sharp and pointed unlike Lotor’s rounded ones. The Galra began walking down the steps slowly and concisely.

Keith went to his waist to bring his bayard back, but he wasn’t in his Paladin suit he was in his civilian attire. Luckily, he had his dagger. Keith remembered the last thing they did was pull a gun on him and steal the weblum crystals. Keith doesn’t forgive or forget easily and as soon as he had a tight grip on his weapon he raced up toward them on the ramp.

His plan failed quickly, they grabbed his arm and twisted his wrist so they could see the dagger. Keith shrieked as he took a knee to the ramp. The Galra kicked Keith down the ramp sending him tumbling as they held the blade. The followed him down and once he reach the ground they raised him by his collar bringing him off the ground .

“Where did you find this?!” There was a distortion in their voice due to the mask they wore.

“I’ve always had it!” Keith spoke through gritted teeth as he grabbed at their hands trying to keep them from choking him. Keith kept his menacing scowl though he had scratches all over his face and didn’t seem scary to the Galra in the slightest.

“You’re lying!” They yelled bringing the blade closer to his throat. Keith didn’t know what to say. He knew his mom gave it to me, because of what his dad told him in a simulation, but that’s too complicated to explain.

“That’s my blade,” Keith sputtered out. The Galra pressed the blade further onto Keith’s neck nicking him in the process and they were about to further until the Blue Lion roared.

“What?” The Galra questioned toward Blue with worry lacing her words as they dropped Keith on the ground. Keith fell on his side landing with an audible ‘oomf’. “He’s the Red Paladin?” The Galra asked toward Blue Lion and then back toward the boy on the ground. They raised their gun toward him. “What’s your name?”

“Keith,” The boy started to slowly raise from the ground, but they ordered him not to move. Keith raised his hands in surrender, he knows he can’t win this fight.

“What’s your last name?!” The Galra inquired.

“Kogane. My name is Keith Kogane.”

The Galra started to laugh as they dropped their weapon bringing it to their side. Throwing the dagger back toward Keith. They started to lift off their helmet. Long ivory hair began to flow down their back as they cackled, their complexion was a pastel purple. Bending over from laughter with tears filling in their eyes. Keith grabbed his weapon as he slowly raised from the ground. He figured since she was distracted he could attack her now. Keith was walking toward her with the dagger in his hand, his plan was to place the dagger in front of her stomach and then awaken his blade, but as he was about to close the gap from his weapon and her chest she faced him with a smile putting her hand on his cheek and it was as if he was looking in a mirror. Her complexion changed from lavender to match his now, her eyes were still yellow with grey eyes and purple irises, there were small Altean mark underneath their eyes.

“My son,” The Galra whispered between them and it caused Keith to drop his guard and his weapon.

“Mom?” Keith’s voice was small with shock.

“Where are you?” The Galra dropped her hand as she looked around the cave. “If I am here that means someone is in your head right now. Who is watching you?” Her expression shifted from pure happiness to the eyes of a warrior.

“What are you talking about?” Keith couldn’t handle the sudden change.

“You’re in a dreamscape, but this is different than one I’ve seen before. There’s magic involved in this one I can feel it, that’s how we were connected to one another,” The Galra could see bewilderment over her son’s face. “I understand you’re puzzled right now, but I need you to leave this simulation. Someone is in your head.”

“What? No,” Keith stepped back from her. “No! I don’t care who is watching. I finally meet you and you’re telling me to leave?” Keith scoffed. “I want answers. Who are you?”

“I’m your mother.”

“No, I want- I _deserve_ more than that. Tell me everything about who I am, about who _you_ are.”

“There’s not enough time-” The Galra warned.

“ **Then make some!** ” Keith growled, he refused to leave until he had his questions answered and his mother could tell he inherited his stubbornness from his father. “Knowledge or death, right?” Keith mocked.  

“Fine,” She gave in. “Where do you want to begin?”

Keith slouched. He had so many questions, he didn’t know where to start.  He looked past her shoulder. This all started with Blue Lion.

“Blue Lion,” Keith muttered. “I could feel her, but I’m not her paladin. Why was she on Earth?”

Keith’s mother closed her eyes as the scene began to warp around them. They were in the middle of the desert. A vastness of orange rock surrounding all around them and there was a Lion coming in hot from the blue sky as it rushed into the ground.

“I was the previous Blue Paladin. Your connection was through me. I knew Zarkon had possession of the Blue Lion and Red Lion. Knowing the Blue Lion was the most accepting Lion I knew it wouldn’t take long for a Galra to pilot her. So, I earned his trust and took her for myself. I hid her on a planet out of Zarkon’s reign, which so happened to be on Earth.”

“How?”  Keith questioned.

“I’m not sure I understand the question.”

“How did you gain Zarkon’s trust? Or why? H-how did you know that he had the Lions?”  She looked away as the scene shifted to the inner workings of the Galran main fleet. The vision showed her standing by Zarkon over an ominous box of sorts. Keith only saw their backs as he began to walk over toward what they were looking at, his mother stayed her distance away.

“I’m from an organization, the same one of your blade. I was a high-ranking officer, clearly you’ve been, so you must know how secretive we are.” Keith nodded knowing she meant Blade of Marmora. “We received intel that Blue Lion had been captured from men inside, but none of them were of a high enough command to know where she was put. I enlisted in the Galra army and made waves being both a skilled marksman and being efficient in close quarters combat along with being a hybrid of Altean and Galra,” Keith stopped in his tracks as he was halfway toward Zarkon and her. He stared at her waiting for an explanation.

“There’s millions of other Altean mixes, some Alteans survived the destruction of Altea and our race still lives on along with other species. Some Alteans even made their way towards your Earth, although chances are their form resembles more of an Earthling.” Keith hummed as he resumed over towards his mom, she continued explaining her relation to Zarkon.

“Zarkon was interested in my skill, I was brought into his high command, and I realized he craved companionship. He’d be willing to tell me more information if,” Keith finally walked over and saw that they were looking over a cradle. It’s pillars were sharp with purple spikes looming over the giggling infant. They had fuzzy white hair atop their head, light purple skin, and little tick marks underneath their eyes. “If I gave him an heir.”

Keith turned his head from the baby in the cradle towards her. Keith furrowed his brows as he allowed his mothers’ previous statement to set in. “ _If I gave him an heir.”_ Zarkon’s only child to Keith’s knowledge had been Lotor. The revelation made Keith’s head spin.

“Lotor’s my brother.” Keith announced breathlessly.

“You both share my blood at least,” Keith’s mom admitted. Keith grew angry with this revelation.

“Why didn’t you take him with you? You just left him with _Zarkon_ , the most ruthless villain in the entire universe?  How could you leave your own son, no, how could you abandon your _sons_ like that?!” The ground around them began to shake.

“You don’t think I tried to take Lotor?!” The scene shifted to reveal the Blue Lion with it’s shield up as Keith’s mom cradled Lotor in her arms. “Blue wouldn’t let him in with me,” Her voice hardened.  “She sensed Zarkon’s blood running through his veins and she sensed Lotor’s cruelty.”

“He was just a baby! “ Keith yelled not knowing if he was complaining toward Blue, his mother, or the world. “He was my brother! He could have been my brother!”

“He is still your brother!” His mother yelled. “He is your blood, nothing is going to change that. I know, he has done a lot of damage, but he can still be good.”  Keith shook his head. The more they talked about Lotor the more aggravated he knew he would get. “He can still be good.” Keith’s mom repeated and Keith wondered if it was for him or for herself.

“Whatever, so after you abandoned my brother, you saved Blue and crash landed on Earth. What happened next?”

“I met your father,” Keith’s mom voice became soft. The vision changed to a younger version of his dad running out to the middle of the desert. “I took on the form that most had on your planet, and I fell in love with your culture and with humans. I wanted to stay forever.” Keith saw his mother wearing sunglasses walking around a farmer’s market with his dad. They laughed together as they poked at odd shaped vegetables.

“And I had you.” The vision shifted to the shack, but it was much more tidy there was color along the walls. It was more comfortable than what it became. She was holding Keith in her arms in a bed as his dad stood happily by her side looking down toward him. Keith teared up seeing the image of his family in front of his eyes. A family he never got to know.

“Why did you leave?” Keith couldn’t look away from the picture perfect image of a family. The one he should’ve had. Keith’s voice became a small whisper. The scene changed once more, Keith was slightly older now, but not older than six months.

“Zarkon sent for people to find Blue Lion and have me killed. In all honesty, he could have found me sooner, had it not been for Haggar,” Keith knew the name from Allura she was another Altean, but she worked for Zarkon. “ At the time, she believed in me more than her emperor. She promised to protect Lotor and keep Zarkon off my trail for a while. Now, I hear word she summoned my son to fight Voltron.” Keith’s mom scoffed.

“You’re still here,” Keith intoned wanting to know why she left. “So, clearly you bested your assassins. That doesn’t explain why you left Earth.”

“I realized,” Keith’s mother sighed closing her eyes as she did so.  “I realized I was wrong.”  She clenched her jaw looking at the ground ashamed. “How could I start a new family when I had one of mine in Zarkon’s clutches? It was difficult to say goodbye to both your father and you, but I had all the intentions of coming back. It was supposed to be more of a see you soon, rather than a goodbye now that I think of it. When you see him again, tell him I am sorry.”

“Wait,” Keith stopped her from continuing raising his hand toward her. “You don’t know,” Keith was a bit relieved and felt wrong to feel that in this moment. He thought his mom was responsible for his father’s death.  “He’s dead.”

Keith’s mother stood still as she stared at Keith processing his words, but she didn’t falter. She took the information like a soldier, she let out a small breath stoically. “He’d always been reckless.”

“You don’t know who could have done it?”

“When I told him I was leaving and preparing for my travel, I saw him take to your version of numvil, that’s enough to destroy a person. Did you see him drink more?”

“Maybe,” Keith looked at the ground. “But I left him alone when I went to the Garrison and then next thing I knew he was gone.” Keith clutched his fists as he stared at the ground ashamed. “I didn’t know how much he needed me.”

“It’s not your fault,” Keith’s mother tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but he refused, slapping her hand away.

“It is,” Keith couldn’t keep tears from building in his eyes. “Just like it’s yours. We both have his blood on our hands.” Keith sniffled wiping away his pain with the cuff of his jacket. “Why did I find you in the weblum?” Keith asked wanting to get away from her as soon as he got all his answers. Their setting shifted to the inside of her ship.

“I took the ship Zarkon sent his assassins in, but I knew it wouldn’t give me enough power I needed to reach my son. He once told me about teleduv lenses and how they react to Alteans. I knew I could configure the ship to work with them and then I can teleport to the main fleet and take my son back, bring him to you to live on Earth, but then,” A swarm of bacteria attacked her ship and she was forced into the side of the weblum. It yelled in agony as another one of its defensive mechanisms went underway. It crystallised the inside of her ship and vines covered over her ship. Keith could see she went into a comatose state. “I was trapped.”

“Then I came along,” Keith saw from her perspective a sword breaking the glass of the ship. “And you blew up your ship. How’d you leave?” His mother ignored the question as the scene continued.

“I should’ve recognized you,” they saw when she pulled a gun on Keith. “A mother should always recognize her son.” Keith didn’t respond back to her self-deprecations.  

“Where did you go next after you stole the lenses?” The setting returned to the cave in front of Blue Lion.

“That information is classified.” His mother became closed off.

“What?” The cave began to rumble. “Are you serious?!”

“All I can tell you is that I didn’t realize how much time had passed or how worse the universe had gotten. It altered my plans.”

“Altered your plans?!” Rocks began to cave in as Keith yelled. “Obviously, you were ready to abandon your other duties when you settled with my dad on Earth!  You can’t just keep deciding when to have a conscience and when not to!” Keith’s mother looked around at the dreamscape shattering and then back to her kid. “You’re a mother so act like one!” She knew he was falling apart as his voice shattered.. “You’re supposed to by my mom. You were supposed to be my mom” A boulder fell on top of Blue Lion and she roared in anguish.

“I know, Keith, I know I’ve failed you. I failed the both of you, but if I don’t help out there isn’t going to be a universe left where I can redeem myself.” She walked toward Keith. “I’m sorry.” She placed her palm on his cheek wiping away his tears as he cried with her thumb Keith placed his hand on her wrist as he cried freely. Keith kept his cheek against her palm, he couldn’t believe one of the first times he met his mother he was going to be forced to say goodbye. Keith was overwhelmed and he couldn’t contain it anymore.

“But now you’re a Paladin of Voltron, you’re meant for bigger things.” Her voice was soft even in the crumbling of their surroundings. “If I can’t save your brother, you have too.” Keith met her eyes as she said the words. She gave him a smile with tears finally meeting her eyes. “Go,” she urged Keith. “ _Go be great_.”

“I’ll find you.” Keith _finally_ hugged someone on his accord. He wrapped his arms around his mom for dear life, scared that he may never get to the chance again. Keith closed his eyes and became enveloped in the moment. Ignoring the chaos developing him. “See you soon, mom.”

 

Keith’s vision turned white as he blinked slowly awake, everything ached in his body, all around him he could feel his heartbeat.The pulse all throughout his head was back with viciousness, the tingles in his fingertips, he could barely keep his head up. It was hard to hear, there was a dull roar in the background, explosions and pure mayhem.

Keith was sitting in a chair with a crown on his head that was similar to the color scheme of  the Blade of Marmora’s dreamscape suit. Keith saw the crown only after Lance tossed it off his head and stomped on it as soon as he could. He shattered it into pieces quickly so Lance could get Keith from the seat. Then he grabbed the green helmet on the side of Keith’s chair and placed it on Keith’s head. Lance used Keith’s dagger to slice at the binds keeping Keith’s wrist locked into the chair. The bayard may not have worked, but at least the helmet still functioned.

Lance was frantic, he was sweating profusely, and his eyes were heavily dilated as he kept flickering from Keith to behind his chair. Lance grabbed Keith’s waist throwing Keith’s arm over his shoulder. He pulled him into an empty corridor escaping the room they were trapped in.

“Keith, I need you to stay awake for me right now!”  Lance shouted as he looked over his shoulder. Keith could hear screaming in the background and various yells as his hearing came to. Keith was walking scarcely. He was limping, if even that, Lance was practically dragging him out of the room, “Keith, call for Red Lion!”  Keith could only groan as he twisted his neck enough to see what was going on behind him.

He saw Lotor cupping the left side of his face as he stumbled out into the hallway trailing after them. Lance created a small distance between the two of them.  Keith noticed that Lance was holding his Marmora blade and it had thick dark purple liquid running down one side of it. Keith got one more glance at Lotor and saw drips of the same purple liquid dropping from his face to his hand to the floor before he passed out.

 

“Keith!” Lance screamed as he fell out of his arms. Lance stared at the Prince as he fumbled over grabbing Keith making sure he didn’t stab him by mistake as he threw him over his shoulder.  Lance kept staring back to see how close the Prince was getting toward them.

Lance was rehashing over event in his head. Lotor put Keith in a world that Keith wanted to see, but then it changed when he told Haggar to use a ghost enchanting spell. When Keith’s mother was talking and mentioned Haggar Lotor got distracted and started yelling at her until he eventually summoned her to go away. Lance took that as an opportunity to grab Keith’s dagger right from under Lotor and sliced the left side of his face. Lotor almost killed Lance because he grabbed his throat, but Red Lion sensed that Keith was in danger and began shaking the place. It caused enough of a shock to the ship that Lotor released Lance from his grip and Lotor didn’t have the same adrenaline from the initial injury and started screaming in agony. Lance wasn’t paying attention to Keith’s simulation, but it seemed as if it was coming to an end because the screen in the dungeon no longer showed anything in Keith’s head. It was good timing for Lance to get both of them out of there.

However, with a villain out for vengeance currently on their tail and the Red Paladin out of commission their odds of making it out in one piece was grim.  Lance ran as best as he could with Keith weighing him down, but at the other end of the hallway rows of Galra sentries awaited them and the opposite side a fuming Prince.

“Oh, quiznak,” Lance breathed as he waited for a miracle to happen. Lance saw how the robots started to train on the two of them. Lance without thinking covered in front of Keith as he closed his eyes, squeezing on them tight. Lance bit down on his jaw as he made a silent apology to his family. Josie’s words came to his head. _If you’re off protecting everyone else, then who's going to protect you?_

Lance hugged Keith as time slowed down, he heard the whir of the guns pointing toward his back, but as he did he felt a different  connection to his suit. He was wearing Hunk’s yellow suit and he felt it’s warmness coming to life. Lance let go of Keith to bring up the shield on his wrist. Lance felt as if Hunk managed to save him from this mess unaware of his own selflessness awakening the Yellow Paladin’s suit.

As Lance covered them both with the shield he summoned the bayard from his waist as he shot toward them. The bayard formed into a revolver spitting out lasers toward the sentries. He closed one of his eyes as he landed headshots with ease before returning his focus back toward Lotor. He was a few feet away, but Lance dragged Keith by his collar making the gap between them wider.

Lance shot at Lotor and managed to graze his cheek because Lotor turned quickly to avoid the full shot. Lance also shot a few strands of his hair off which infuriated Lotor much more than his other injuries. After Lance made the shot that dropped a few white strands to the ground, he wasn’t able to make another hit. Lotor managed to deflect every bullet Lance shot at him. Lotor held a scowl as he marched his way toward Lance reflecting every shot Lance sent him a stray shot which almost hit Keith. Lance stopped shooting at him as he picked up Keith and tossed him over his shoulder once again. Lance could hear Red’s roar outside of the hallway.

“Come on Red, we’re in here,” Lance muttered over and over again. Lance’s suit made his helmet fully form. Lance knocked at the side of Keith’s helmet until his did the same so if they were thrown out into space it wouldn’t kill them. Lance needed to think fast on his feet. He could barely hear his friends over the bombs the Prince’s fleet was bombarded with and he was pretty sure they were static anyway. He was on his own.

 _Think Lance, think._ Lance stared at the Prince and figured best worst case scenario is that Lotor only wants to kill him and not Keith, I mean, that’s his brother after all, not even Lotor could stoop so low to kill his own family, _right_ ? Lance didn’t want to gamble with that thought as he thought of the best best case scenario. Keith wakes up and pilots Red and they safely make it to the castle with Shay and Katie’s dad on board and they leave with no casualties on their side. _Lance that’s not thinking, we are daydreaming now! Come on we need a plan!_ Lance yelled at himself, but then he struck gold. Perhaps, because Keith was unconscious Red couldn’t sense him completely, but what if Lance forced her attention. The yellow bayard shifted into a bazooka.

“Lotor, take a deep breath!” Lance gave a wicked grin as he laughed wildly to his adversary as he shot into the side of the wall. Lance had shifted Keith so that he was in front of his torso and Lance would get smacked against the wall instead of him. Lance hit his back on the wall of the door from the blast and he protected both him and Keith from the fire by using his shield quickly. The brush against the wall was short lived as Lance was dragged by the vacuum of space as the were pulled outside of corridor and he saw Lotor for a brief moment trying not to fall out into space, but then he saw the witch appear and then disappear taking the Prince along with her.

Lance held Keith tightly around his stomach making sure not to let go as they were hurling out into space, into enemy territory filled with weapons in every direction. As Lance was spinning out of control with Keith he realized this was such a dumb idea. He filled his mind with doubt. _Oh my stars, you just flung out into space! If the Galra don’t shoot you down then you might starve to death, if Red doesn’t pick Keith up! Lance you are an idiot! I can’t believe we did this, I can’t believe I was so stupid and reckless and dumb!_

 

 

Lotor hyperventilated as he fell to his knees landing in a section of his fleet that wasn’t falling apart, both of his hands falling on the surface of the glossy floor. They were in his throne room. His high command watching their Prince fall.

Whenever Lotor blinked in his left eye it stung. There were tears and blood flowing from his wound. He breathed heavily as he stood up and faced his men.

“Plytox,” his voice was even though it was clear he went through a turmoil. Lotor covered his injury. “How quick can you send a beast Slav thought up?”

“All of his beasts require a living creature and none of them work on the Galra-” Plytox was cut off by a harsh groan by Lotor.

“We have a horde of prisoners, pick one!” Lotor stepped toward Haggar angrily as he dropped his hand. “Fix me.” Lotor demanded the witch ignoring the contempt he had for her for keeping secrets about his mother.

“As you wish, Prince.” Haggar placed her hand on his shoulder and took him to the infirmary.

 

 

As Lance was panicking about being reckless Red Lion swooped in and swallowed both Lance and Keith. Lance rolled around as his head hit the back of the Red Lion’s seat. Keith was passed out still as he rested in between Lance’s legs with his back on Lance’s torso.

“Keith,” Lance tried to shake him awake. “Keith!” Lance groaned as he slid from underneath him. He grabbed Keith and lifted him from the ground carrying him bridal style as he placed him on Red Lion’s glowing panels on the side of the ship.

Lance looked over at the Red Paladin seat and hopped in.

“I hope Blue won’t be too mad at me for doing this.” Lance placed his hands on the controls for Red Lion, but nothing happened. Red stalled and at first Lance thought he did something wrong. So, he pressed the lever back and forth and realized there was nothing. That hum he got with Blue wasn’t there and he assumed that it was because he wasn’t the Red Paladin.

“Are you serious?!” Lance complained toward Red and Lance’s aggravations were fortified when they were being shot at by a Galra ship. It sent Red tumbling in the air, but she refused to move for Lance as they hung upside down. Lance didn’t care so much for himself as he did Keith. Lance could see him wincing in his sleep.

“Okay, Red, here’s what going to happen!” Lance snarled. “You are going to let me fly you right here and right now!” Red didn’t respond to Lance’s comment. He heaved out an aggravated sigh. “There’s a list of things happening today and you not cooperating with me is not on it!” The Galra ship went directly in front of the Red Lion preparing a beam to send toward them heads on. “If I don’t fly you we lose Keith and Red, if I lose him because of you, Lotor becomes the least of your worries. If _I_ lose Keith, because of you, your problem becomes _me_.”  

Lance felt the flood of energy rush through him as he ducked from the Galra ship’s blast. Lance bobbed and weaved a row of Galra ships heading for him. Lance saw it as an opportunity to take about ten ships down with one blast since they were so consider and lined up for him. Lance allowed his fury to fuel his flame. He was upset at how much Keith got hurt and poured all that anger toward them resonating with Red as he drove the lever down. Lance’s fire burned blue. His anger if earned bested that of even Keith.

Once the ships were out of Lance’s way he started to get cleared through to his friends over the intercom. They were frantic and didn’t make any sense.

“Guys!” Lance yelled. “Keith and I made it out of there!”

“We got Shay!” Hunk cheered. “Or at least the rebels did for us.”

“What about your dad, Katie?” Lance asked in a hurry.

“No, we haven’t tracked him down yet” she somberly admitted. “Not yet, and they have the Green Lion, you need to get her back.”

“On it!” Lance remembered where Green Lion was taken too before he returned back into his body. Lance created a path for himself with blue flames burning through the Galra sentries with ease.

 

In the Castle’s control room, Allura was guiding Lance to where the Green Lion was and Hunk was helping him avoid getting hit by stray attacks using the Castle’s drones. Matt put Shiro and Coran in charge of talking to Vizinha who was updating them on the plans and what was happening to the Saviors in the battlefield.

“Ugh!” Katie yelled in frustration. “Everytime I get in their system I get pushed out, is that happening to you?!” Katie was talking to Matt as he frantically pushed at buttons until he kicked at counter desk keeping his computer up. He threw his hands up in the air as he turned away from the screen as he leveled with his sister.

“This isn’t some random code that is kicking us out, either, it’s methodical, it’s someone with a computer,” Matt pointed toward the chaos depicted on the main screen with gritted teeth. “Some Galra on the Prince’s ship who is keeping us away from our father.” Katie’s eyes widened as she nodded to her brother’s words.

“I know what we have to do!” Katie grinned as she started to type frantically at the Green Paladin’s desktop holographic computer. “If it’s a creature on the other side of their network blocking us out of their system and they can spot us then we just have to put up a shield and make sure they can’t. I can flood their system and destroy their bandwidth while you try to find dad.”

“You’d start a DDOS attack while I navigate through their information,” Matt pivoted on his heels returning to his laptop as he commended his sister. “That’s genius!”

“I got Green!” Over the intercom Lance’s voice could be heard. Pidge’s heart was relieved as soon as she heard the good news. Her lion was safe. “She was in a bubble until she saw Red! Arms gotta give each other a hand sometimes!”

“Now you decide to make a pun?!” Hunk briefly judged Lance.  
“Hurry back Lance!” Allura reminded.

“Don’t worry Princess,”Lance’s voice sounded suave and confident as he headed toward the castle. “I’ll be back soon en-AGH!” Katie looked up from her computer as soon as she launched her attack.  “What is that thing?!” Lance groaned.

“Lance, what happened?!” Katie yelled.

“I don’t know! There was this gross thing that pulled at Red’s tail. It’s fine I zapped it’s face. I’ll get to you soon enough.” Lance ensured.

“Paladins,” Coran warned. “There appears to be a beast unleashed in the battlefield!”

“Is it another mecha? I still have Yellow I can shoot it down-” Hunk lifted from his seat, but Shiro barked at Hunk. “Wait!” He pulled up the video of the beast onto the main screen so that all could see.

“That isn’t a beast.” Shiro muttered as he faced the screen in horror as he focus on the portrait of the creature, their face had black dust smudged all over the side of it’s head from Lance’s blast.

“That’s our father.” Matt defeatedly whispered as he saw the mutilated image of his father. His body was bloated with machinery all across his back, his skin an awful violet, and he was bigger then he had originally been. It almost seemed as if his head had been swallowed by the muscles of his torso. He had a tail with an ending similar to a mace, claws sharp like knives, spikes all on the lining of their back, they had darkness whirling all around them, keeping them alive from the vacuum of space. Even though his body was disfigured they could still recognize Sam Holt’s face.

“Allura, if we bring him back,” Katie didn’t look away from the screen as she spoke slowly towards Allura each of her words close to breaking as it leaves her mouth. “Can your magic fix him?”

“I’m not sure,” Allura admitted. “But it’s a risk we’ll have to take.”

 

It took a few moments before Lance announced he was back in the Castle with Green. Katie told him to send up Green’s helmet and bayard up the air chute from his hangar and he quickly obliged eager to get Keith into a pod. Katie left her seat once she grabbed her gear wearing the Red Paladin suit since Keith was wearing hers and headed toward her Lion. Shiro claimed he was going to come with, but Katie prevented him from doing so, this was her father she should be the one to rescue him. Shiro wanted to fight her on it, but Allura cautioned him that Black Lion wasn’t in any shape to fly right now and they couldn’t afford to make any hasty decisions right now regarding Lions. Shiro reluctantly had to back down from helping the Green Paladin.

It was the quickest Katie reached her Lion. Even if it had been in the wrong hanger, she didn’t even see Lance when she rushed into the battlefield. He’d been just as fast on his feet to get Keith into a healing pod.

When Katie fell into the seat of her Lion she was at home. Her nerves calmed despite the stakes of her mission, if she failed she lost her dad and there was no coming back from that mistake. Katie barrel rolled out of a Galra’s tractor beam with ease to avoid Green getting recaptured. She could sense Green was saying that they missed her Paladin. Katie reassured her Lion “I know,” Katie breathed. “I promise I won’t lose you again.”  Green purred at Katie’s words and she was revitalized in the energy. Green sensed how gravely their Paladin needed it.

Green understood what Katie’s father meant to her and knew they had to give their best and more so to not let down their Paladin. They fed Katie an idea of how to rescue her father. Green made aware of Katie’s bayard abilities of electrocution along with how her bayard reacts in the Lion and Green told her that their vines acted as conductors of electricity as they were naturally slightly damp. All Katie would have to do is aim on her father and wrap the vines around him. They will zap him unconscious and Green can swallow her father so that he is in the cockpit with his daughter. Green centered on her father tracking his every movements. Her father was jumping from debris of rebel ships clawing away at the tops of their ships sending the pilots flying off into space.

Katie melded with Green. Their thoughts becoming one. Katie saw through Green’s eyes and Green saw through hers. They only had one shot to get this right. If it was too much power they could lose their father, if it was too little then they lose the element of surprise. Their father was strong enough to break through metal with his bare hands it wouldn’t take that long for him to recognize the direction of the vines being shot at him and then take down the Green Lion.

“Hey, Hunk!” Katie called out to him on the intercom.

“What’s up Pidge-Katie?”

“How fast can you make a muzzle, hand mitts, and a tail mitt?”

“Uh,” Hunk was used to the weird questions by now as he thought of an answer. “We still have some left over materials from Shiro’s hand so relatively quickly if I start now.”

“Well, start now! My dad’s going to need it!” Katie locked in on her dad as she pushed her bayard and drove her lever forward as she spun around her father trapping him in the vines. “Now Green!” Her father struggled against Earth’s natural strait jacket and roared in space until Green sent the electrical current that heightened Katie’s father’s outcry before it silence him as he collapsed on top of broken Galra ship.  Katie hoped that she hadn’t fired a strong enough blast that could have killed him as she circled around him once more until she dove down and let Green drag him into her cockpit. As soon as Katie grabbed her father she retreated from the Prince’s ship.

“I’m heading back to the Castle! And Matt,” Katie stared behind her as she saw her father writhe around in pain in stray bits of electricity in Green’s vines. The glance back was bittersweet. Technically her father was saved, but how much of his mind had been lost.  “We’re going to have an interesting Father’s Day.”

 

After, the battle died down once the rebels and Paladins of Voltron retreated. Lotor was back in his dimly lit room, sulking. He faced himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, there were strands out of place, some were missing and made him look unkempt. Never had he taken such a direct loss before where it could be seen.

He placed his hand over the newly formed mark that dragged along the left side of his face from the start of his eyelid down to the middle of his cheek. It almost matched his father’s, but Lotor’s injury was worse. His father still had vision in his left eye, but Lotor’s was clouded grey blocking any sight out of that eye. Not even Haggar’s magic could rescue his vision.  

Lotor wished he could blame his wound on the Blue Paladin and technically he could. The damage to his face had been from Lance, but Lotor knew he was his own catalyst of that.

Keith being Lotor’s blood relative drastically changed everything for Lotor.  He hated to admit that his perspective changed of the Paladins once he was able to settle in the fact that he shared a mother with one of them. His mother warned Keith to save Lotor and he was wondering who she wanted Lotor to be saved from. He feared the answer was himself.

Lotor knew in the grand scheme of the world Voltron was virtuous and his brother was chosen to be apart of that. If Keith, his brother, could accept the Blue Paladin then shouldn’t he? Lotor stared at the cut Lance gave him and thought he deserved it and more. He killed a defenseless planet and hurt families in the process. Lotor knew he couldn’t claim he was just confused, even if he was he couldn’t bring back the countless innocent lives he’d been responsible for.

Lotor was forced to think of someone other than himself. He started to think of the big picture, how he’d be written down in history. The rest of the world knows that the Galra empire is evil and Voltron is the universe’s last hope, but they can’t admit that in public or else they’ll be executed. Lotor thought that the good guys might win and he thought of how they’d massacre his legacy and how right they’d be to do so. Lotor threatened their families in search for trying to find his own, but now that he knew apart of his family was on the good side, he began experiencing a familiar emotion. One he learnt after he put his trust in the wrong person; regret.

Lotor didn’t notice someone entered his room as he saw a metallic hand drape over his shoulder. He almost jumped until he saw the figure appearing out of the darkness.

“ _Son_ ,” the voice sent shivers down Lotor’s spine, he forgot how unnerving his father could sound. He hadn’t heard him speak in months. “You should wear your battle scar proudly.” Zarkon stepped further into the light to stand beside his son as they saw each other’s similarities and differences together. Lotor hated finding ways how they’d been alike.

“You’ve done well my son,” Lotor wasn’t used to the praise as he kept his focus glued to himself. He noticed their speech were different, his father’s voice had a deep eerie bass whereas his words came out smoother and more charming. Years of being ruthless might have changed Zarkon’s original tone, it worried Lotor that at one point Zarkon could have been a mirror of him. Lotor didn’t want to end up like the Emperor. Lotor wasn’t sure if he wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps anymore as his father finally stood proudly beside him.

“They’ve found Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't wait for canon season 3 to come out i am ready to be blessed by these creators :D


	12. Treachery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!

Sam Holt was locked in the Castle’s Dungeon in his current state. The Dungeon was the most aesthetically pleasing cell the Paladins ever saw. The room was stark white and looked more like a hospital than a prison. The bars on the cell were bright neon blue electrical sparks. Whenever Katie or Matt got close enough to their father they could hear the buzz of the power.  

When he first woke up in his restraints he shouted against his muzzle which came out muffled. Eventually, he realized his struggles were in vain so he stopped trying. He tried to ripped through the panels locking him in, but his hands were wrapped in pearl colored orbs so he banged all the walls repeatedly and realized that too caused nothing.  So, now he whimpered softly as he patted his mittens against the wall.

“This sucks.” Matt stated the obvious as he stood with his back against the wall opposite of his dad’s cell as he slid into a crouch. His hands covering his eyes as he grumbled to himself. Matt spread his ring and middle fingers so that he could view his father. “I don’t even think he recognizes us.”

Katie was standing by the bars as close as she could get without getting zapped with her arms crossed. She stared inquisitively at her dad as he leaned against a wall. She watched him lift his tail up and down from time to time.  Her outlook on their problem wasn’t as bleak as her brother’s. Their dad may have had the appearance of a beast, but he was still alive. If magic could do this than surely magic can undo it. 

“He looks like the mauve version of   _ Hulk. _ Even his outfit matches!” Matt mumbled as he brought his hands down so he could wrap them around his legs. Matt rested his chin on top of his knees. 

“What’s a  _ Hulk _ ?” Allura questioned as she flexed her hands together trying to bring her Altean powers back to life.

“He’s this guy who transforms into a buff green guy when he is angry.” Matt intoned. 

“Oh, if this occurs on your Earth, perhaps, to change back your father has to stop being angry?” Allura offered. Katie turned to face her brother as they locked eyes and both expanded into laughter. 

“Pssh, please,”Matt slid up from the ground as he walked beside the two girls. “Our  dad doesn’t have an angry bone in his body.” 

“He’s like,” Katie crossed her arms as she stared at the ceiling gathering her thoughts before she faced Allura. “64% knowledge 15% dad jokes 20% percent confusion and 1% peas.” 

“I think your math is off there a little bit, sis, it’s more like 30% dad jokes and 5% confusion, but everything else is right.”

“Whatever,” Katie waved her hand toward her brother as she turned to face Allura. “Do you think you’re ready to use your magic and change him back?” Allura wasn’t sure of her abilites, but she had managed to rejuvenate an entire planet along with giving life to Shiro’s arm so she thought there was a possibility.

However, when faced against Haggar’s magic she couldn’t uncast it and revert her friends back into their regular form. The magic that transformed the Holt’s father has the same energy that read as Haggar’s doing. 

“I don’t know,” Allura admitted staring at the monster before her who used to be man, “but, it won’t hurt to try.”

“Hypothetically speaking,” Matt offered as he crossed his arms. “It could hurt, if you sneeze or something while doing your magic you could overdo it and then my dad like explodes or something.” Matt laughed out of concern as he shifted his arms to rest over one of his knees and the other hand rummaged through his hair.  “I’m sorry. I think too much when I get nervous.” 

“You do the most when you get nervous.” Katie mumbled toward her brother as he now made her nervous. “Anyway,” Katie tried to wash away her nerves as she addressed Allura. “We’re ready whenever you are, even if he’s an idiot,”  Katie pivoted to shoot daggers with her eyes at her brother for a brief moment. He shrugged in response as he hugged his knees looking worried. “We believe in you.”  Allura nodded as she saw the honesty embezzled in Katie’s eyes.

The Green Paladin took a step back from Allura as the Princess took a deep breath shutting her lids. She raised her hands towards their father as she breathed out bring sky blue translucent orbs to all around her hands. Allura concentrated solely on their father as she released a beam of pure light all around him. He flinched instinctively from the stream of light blasted onto him, but he felt no pain. 

There was no stress on his body as the metal scales aligned on his spine clattered to the ground. The metal mittens no longer able to fit on him revealing that his claws reverted into the nails of a man. The spiked ball at the end of their father’s tail depleted as his tail vanished. His torso downsized from a muscular beast to his regular size. His muzzle fell off from his face. The torn prisoner’s bodysuit he’d worn changed along with him. 

In the bubble of oceanic light his skin started to return to it’s regular tone, but Allura felt the darkness of Haggar’s magic creeping in and she flinched. Allura saw her light turning into a wicked purple and she broke the connection before the inkling of evil was able to reach her person. 

Although, there was still more transformation to be made, he looked more like their father than beforehand. His skin may have been a collection of random swirls of purple and ivory and he still had fangs, but he didn’t look as deadly. Their dad crumbled to the ground as the connection of light broke.

“What happened?” Matt rushed from his seat as he stepped beside his sister and inched as close as he could to view their dad then Matt pivoted to look at a pained Allura. “Is she alright?” 

Allura stumbled backward as she ran a hand over her temples. She winced from the presence of Haggar’s energy.  Katie turned toward Allura taking her side.  The Green Paladin flicked her head between her friend and father. 

“Are you okay?” Katie asked the Princess.

“I’m fine. I saw-” Allura rephrased. “I felt as if Haggar was right there,” Allura put her hand down as she looked toward, “as if she was chanting the spell once again.” 

“So,” Matt twisted slowly back to his father. “What does that mean for dad?” They focused on Sam Holt as he appeared in a mix between human and animal. He murmured incoherently in the corner. The sounds he released sounded both of whimpers and snarls. 

“It means,” Katie viewed Allura and realized she was in no shape to try and revive their dad to his original form. “We’re making progress,” Katie recognized the good in her situation. She had her brother and she had her dad, for right now that was good enough. “He might have to stay like this for a while, until Allura is ready to try again.” 

“Until then we have other things we can also concern ourselves with,” Allura pulled out her messenger from one of her concealed pockets in her unitard.

“Coran, how’s repairing the Black Lion coming along?”

 

There was a crowd of noises from the static of metal being cut, blow torches welding silver pieces together, and the click and clang of parts that drowned out Allura’s question. Down in Black’s Hangar there were seven life forces all helping repair Black’s wing. One of Lotor’s beast had crushed the connector between Black’s back and half of the shield. Now the team consisting of the four mice, Coran, Hunk, and Shay were fixing the port. 

Shay was skilled in repairwork, she recognized some similarities of the Black Lion’s mechanics from her time when she was forced to work for the Galra. Certain  workings foreign to her had been explained by Coran as Altean procedures. She was suspended in the air wearing a gravity defying belt as she torched metal pieces together. She was being handed the metals by the mices who were running down and up Black. Hunk was making the parts that Coran said Black would need out of stray parts of junk he found in Katie’s room. Luckily, Katie hoarded everything from random pieces of paper to metal. Coran had the blueprints of what Black would need, but he didn’t have Hunk’s resourceful imagination in his repertoire. 

When Coran first saw the damage Black faced he gave up instantly. Coran knew how rare the shapes of the nuts and bolts were, but Hunk gave it a look and knew he could make them with ease. All day they’ve been working together to restore Black with classical music playing in the background. Shay said she wasn’t allowed to listen to rock back on the Balmera so now that she wasn’t on the Balmera she could have a listen. Shay found out she liked it immensely. Hunk was really confused why they thought classical music was rock, but he didn’t mind so long as Shay was happy. 

“This reminds me of the good ol’ days!” Coran cheered over the music and various sounds accompanying it. “Back when Alfor was just a Prince! Oh, the trouble we used to get into!” Coran laughed as he smacked his knee.

“Hold on,” Hunk stopped zapping the pieces together. “What did you two get up too?” 

“The better question is what didn’t we get up too!” Coran started shuffling through his bag of blueprints which sucked in half of his body as he looked for pictures of him and Alfor. “They’re in here somewhere.” Coran dipped back up as he looked toward the Black Lion. “Shay!” 

The Balmeran was in the zone and from the call to her name she nearly dropped her tools and lost her balance with her belt. She regained control after a few stumbles. “What’s up?!” She gently called down.

“I think it’s time for a break!” Coran gestured for her and the mice to come down as she did so Coran whispered to Hunk. “So, Number Two,” Coran grabbed the ends of his moustache curling the ends as his eyes shuffled between Shay and the Yellow Paladin. “Is there  _ vitrite _ in the  _ omeran _ tonight?” 

“I’m going to guess those are Altean words?” Hunk began placing his tools down in a systematic order.

“Does   _ vitrite  _ and  _  omeran _ not exist in your culture?”

“Uh,” Hunk blinked in a rapid succession. “There is no way for me to possibly answer that question.”

“Ah, yes, but you probably know what it is in Earth terms. It’s a common emotion among Alteans.” 

“Yeah, but casual pain and violence is also common among Alteans and not so much Earth,” Hunk placed a hand on his hips as he used the other to touch his chin and look up to his right. “Well, that might be debatable.” 

“What’s debatable?” Shay asked as she floated softly down to the side of Coran. 

“Nothing,” Hunk waved it off. “How is the Black Lion coming along?” 

“Oh,” Shay grinned as she pointed toward it. “I just finished,” Shay started unhooking her gravity belt.  “I thought that was why you called me down.”

“You’ve finished already?!” Coran put his hands on Shay’s shoulders as he held a grin and pulled her into a wide hug and continued to praise her when he moved away. “You’re the best! You work much more efficiently than the Paladins!”

“Hey!” Hunk whined. “I’m one of those Paladins!” Hunk’s complaint was ignored by Coran, but Shay merely chuckled toward him. 

“Shay,  what do you say about being an official member of Team Voltron?” Coran’s beam was gargantuan until he noticed the tenseness that locked on Shay’s features. “Of course, that’s obviously something you’ll have to think about.” 

“Yes,” Shay held a small smile. “It is an honor for you to see me fit for Voltron, but I am not sure at the moment. I still need to speak with my family and meet my home.” 

“Right,” Hunk peered down to his work bench as he glumly pouted. “I can’t believe Lotor did that to the Balmera,” Hunk raised his head to Shay. “We’ll get him back for what he did.” 

“Why?” Shay tilted her head to the side shocked by Hunk’s statement. “That would not make us any better than him.”  

Hunk was about to rebuttal, but Coran saw that going down a route that would lead to a disagreement so he decided to intervene by pulling out a holographic scrapbook of him and Alfor. 

“If we are going down memory lane we might as well start from the beginning! I asked Alfor for pictures of when he was a baby so we can show our full journey towards companionship!”  Coran pointed a baby Alfor splashing around in a bathtub with bubbles all over the water and making a small beard over his chin. “Seeing how he was a King to be it wasn’t all that hard. People took snaps of lil’ Alfie all the time. Oh, if you swipe a couple of times, here’s the time when he and I first met!”

 

While Hunk, Shay, Coran, and the mice were fixing Shiro’s Lion the Black Paladin was currently trying to figure out how to use his bayard against the Guardian. Shiro never had a chance before to truly test it out, but now that the team was taking a break from recruiting other species in their armada to get up to full strength for Voltron he figured he could work on his own skills. 

Shiro reached the highest level of the Guardian when he sparred before with his Galran arm. To say things were different would be an understatement. Even his idea of different was different. A year ago different might have dying his hair a new color or getting a tan back on Earth. Now, his occupation included saving the universe, he even had a new arm, and now a bayard. Even though his situation was new it also felt like it could be a Tuesday. 

Shiro started a new simulation on the intermediate level. It was a struggle beforehand with the Guardian on easy, to think about what it would be past the skillset of an Altean child baffled him. He didn’t know what would happen as he summoned the next level. Shiro guessed the next level might involve the Guardian holding two spears rather than just one.

He was wrong. He preferred if the Guardian had two spears rather than there being two Guardians.Shiro was stuck right in between the middle of the Guardians as the formed into reality. 

“Oh, _ quiznak _ ,” Shiro groaned watching them form until he was grunting in pain from being whacked by the butts of their spears. One Guardian hit his back on his shoulder blades while the other smacked him in his gut. Shiro lurched forward from the impact and when the two Guardians recoiled their spears Shiro took the moment to dip out of their reach. He did a forward roll in front of him as he clutched his bayard in his hands. 

Shiro faced the two Guardians running toward him as he knelt to the ground, eyeing them both, questioning his next move. He wanted his bayard to transform, but it felt awkward in his hands. He was right handed and held the bayard in his left. Shiro assumed that his Altean prosthetic might glow and act as a weapon again. He tried to bring it to life, but to no avail. 

Shiro stared at his hand as he watched it shift from his complexion to the white metal it originally was thinking that maybe that was the cause of his weapon malfunctioning. He shook his arm wildly as he centered his focus on his bayard. If his hand was, well, just a hand, then he’d have to resort to using the real weapon. Only problem was that he wasn’t sure how to activate it. 

Shiro was frustrated with his uselessness and distracted by trying to make his tools work. He was so consumed he forgot there were two robots ready to attack him. When he realized he was in a simulation against the Guardians he was being kicked by one and swatted by the other so he scattered across the other side of the room. 

Shiro groaned from the blunt force as he laid on the ground like a starfish with his face meeting the floor. He was dazed as he saw four Guardians joining into three sharing a hazy silhouette between the two before they merged back into two. Shiro’s eyes widened as he almost met the butt of a spear on his head. He rapidly rolled over in between the two Guardians as he jumped to his feet quickly managing to step in between them and quickly avoiding getting stuck in between their weapons by going into a backbend and kicking over. The two robots ended up smacking each other meanwhile Shiro decided he was not going to get hit and thrown on the ground again. 

Shiro wasn’t sure how he could evade the Guardians, but assumed that he could possibly take them down through each other. If he could bob and weave getting them to run into each other with the pointed ends. Shiro was already scanning the room for his next plan of action. He knew the mechs were going to follow him wherever he went and they were always near each other which made slipping by them difficult.  

Shiro began to imagine a weapon that would make this easier for him. If he went in between the two and had a double edged spear similar to the Guardian’s it would make it easier to attack, but then Shiro changed his mind. He didn’t just want a double edged weapon he wanted a double edged scythe. He could see it clear in his mind, the shaft would be pure white while the ends would be curved with sharp points the Black Paladin emblem of Air etched near the tips of the onyx-hued blades. 

As soon as Shiro had a clear image of his weapon he could feel time slow. In the seconds he went to view his fully formed bayard as the weapon he constructed in his mind met the palms of his hand, he was able to look back at the Guardians charging at him before they could hit him. Shiro smirked as he spun the weapon in his hands. 

He let the Guardians come toward him as he got situated with the scythe. Shiro figured that now he had a weapon he could do more than lie on the ground. Shiro tried to get both of them at the same time by spinning the blades while in the middle of the two of them, but one Guardian bent their knees dodging decapitation. Shiro hit the one on his left. 

When he realized the other was still alive he saw their spear trying to swing underneath his feet to trip him and Shiro refused to fall again. Shiro bent his knees and jumped as he utilized his jetpack so that he could flip over the Guardian. Before he reached the ground Shiro power kicked the Guardian and used his jet to gain distance from them. 

They were both at the other ends of the room. Shiro was catching his breath as he waited for the Guardian to repeat their actions. Shiro figured he could wait for them to chase after him, but instead they surprised him. He saw the robot grab the end of their spear, bringing their arm back, readying themself to send the the weapon flying. When Shiro noticed the move it was too late the spear had already been sent on it’s way with a vicious amount of speed. 

The Black Paladin didn’t have time to think properly, all he knew was that he didn’t want to get killed by a simulator. It was as if his body had a mind of his own. He raised his Altean arm and sent a blast of blue energy disintegrating both the spear and the Guardian trying to attack him. 

Shiro blinked his eyes in shock as he saw the hole he created in the Guardian’s hologram as it fell absentmindedly to his knees as the bright blue pixels faded from his existence until it was as if the Guardian was never there. 

Over the intercom in the training room a soft robotic voice could be heard. “Would you like to start medium training sequence two?”

“Nope, nope,” Shiro stammered as he looked between his arm and bayard. “I’m good. Thanks, but no thanks. I think that’s all I can mentally handle for today.” Shiro looked at the palm of his hand as he viewed the blue glow shifting into a white alabaster. He moved his head back to avoid any accidental blasts.

 

“Keith,” Lance muttered as his forehead fell against Keith’s door. “You’ve been locked up in there for hours since you got out of the cryopod.” Lance sighed. “Whatever it is you’re going through,”  Lance put his back against the door as he slid down holding his head low in between his opened legs. “You don’t have to be alone.”

Keith was opposite of the door, in a position similar to Lance, but tighter and more closed off. His arms rested over his knees and he buried his face in between them. Tears tracing over his freed skin. 

Shattered; the only word he resonated with. In a matter of minutes Keith’s questions, answers, and fears swirled into one resulting into a cataclysmic catharsis. He was relieved that the wonder of who his mother had been was finally solved, but it brought him to another question. Why? 

_ Why me? _ Keith shaked with the final question. Of all the people he could call family, of all the people he wanted to call his brother like Shiro, he had the worst pick in the universe. Prince  _ quiznak _ ing Lotor.

Keith heard Lance on the other side of the wall. Even though he knew Lance didn’t care about his lineage, even though he knew Lance taught him that family extended beyond blood, even though he knew Lance still wasn’t giving up on him. Keith was ashamed.

Lotor was too cruel to go inside Blue.  _ So was I. _ Lotor was reckless.  _ So am I.  _ Lotor wanted to know who his mother was.  _ So did I _ .  Lotor was similar to Keith even to who they liked. 

There was certain things lineage couldn't ignore and Keith resented it. They both had long hair, their eyes were the same color, they were both Galra, they were both Altean, they both had the same distant mother. Keith knew they didn’t share the same father, but he assumed their father’s were of the same archetype. Less than perfect, less than sane, and less than there. 

What Keith hated even more than how closely he was related to Prince Lotor was that he was ready to forgive him for all he’d done.Lotor betrayed Lance and admitted he would do it again. He can’t take those words back. Keith thought of Hunk. He thought of the rage he felt toward him when he destroyed the Balmera. He thought of Shay, her home planet destroyed because of someone he was related to and their actions. Keith was embarrassed at his own selfishness that he would forgive him so easily because of one small fact. 

Lotor is irredeemable in the fact that he took countless lives of creatures across the globe and yet, Keith was thinking of what his mother asked of him. “ _ He can still be good _ .”  

Keith desperately wanted to hate his mother for her request. How could she ask him to save the most evil man in the universe and save it at the same time? Yet, he couldn’t. Keith always wanted to know who she was and he built a pedestal for this woman and now that he saw her, now that he knew she at least tried, to be a decent mom it wasn’t possible. She made mistakes, but who hasn’t? 

“Keith,” Lance muttered through the door. “I’m here for you. I always will be.”

The Red Paladin had never felt more torn as he silently fell apart muffling his sobs in his wrist. He knew Lance was right out the door, waiting to meet him where he was, but Keith deserved to be alone. At least, he assumed he did. He gripped the hem of his black shirt as his head dipped into his knees resting his forehead against his arms. 

“I know,” Keith’s voice was too small to be heard. “That’s why this hurts.” 

 

Lotor had never been invited to Zarkon’s meetings with his High Command. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the praise he’d received from his father. Lotor always thought he’d never want it or desire it, but that was merely because he never had it.

“My son has done an exceptional job finding the Paladin’s base. A feat the rest of you should have accomplished.” Zarkon sat at the head of the dark grim glossy black table scattered with holograms of Earth. 

“May I ask,” Plytox spoke up toward the Prince. “How you knew where to look for their planet?”  Expecting eyes turned to face Lotor. Haggar, the High Command, and the Emperor.

“A series of information that I synthesized together.” 

“Yes,” Plytox ushered. “But how did you find that constellation,” He paused. “Let me rephrase,” Plytox shifted in his seat as he leaned over the table facing the Prince. “How do you find out your information? What do you do?” 

“There’s a certain standard one must be,” Lotor’s expression didn’t shift as he held a cold smile. Lotor thought of the man who ruined the vision in his left eye,“to attain information the way I do.”  _ Beauty _ . “I’m afraid none of you,” Lotor scanned the room as he viewed the likes of Throk, Ylvik, Hazar, and Plytox. “Quite reach the credentials.” Lotor regarded.

“Is that cause you’re not a pure Galran?” Hazar mocked sensing Lotor’s high esteem for himself. Hazar sat to the left of Plytox Lotor was going to handle the slight verbally, but his father took more offense than his son. 

“Hazar,” Zarkon spoke with an unexpected acidity terrifying his men. “If you have more affronts toward my heir, you can direct them towards me. An insult toward his lineage is discourteous toward your King and his preferences.” 

Lotor glanced over toward the Emperor with a hidden layer of disgust. The first words he spoke of his mother and she was labelled as a  _ preference _ . The room heard Hazar gulp evidence the intimidation Zarkon possessed had a full effect on him.

“That being said,” Zarkon continued. “Do you have anything more to add?” 

“I am sorry,” Hazar nodded vigorously toward Zarkon bowing his head close to the table. Then he turned to Lotor with the same gesture. “I apologize to my superior for my blatant disrespect. I won’t speak out of turn ever. Won’t happen again.” 

“Does the reparation suffice?” Zarkon made eye contact with his heir. “Or should more extreme actions be taken?” 

“The begging is enough.” Lotor returned focused to Hazar who kept his head low. “It was a joke, isn’t that right, Hazar?” Lotor saw this as an opportunity. Zarkon may rule with fear, but if Lotor rules with respect than a coup d’etat maybe in order. “I found it quite amusing,” Lotor let out a small chuckle. “It’s okay to raise your head, Commander.” Hazar made sure to follow his Prince’s order and was met with a gentle grin. “Don’t worry, you can jester around me.” Lotor found that people trusted you more if they knew it was okay for them to chuckle. Laughter was synonymous with safety; Lotor had noticed that was a universal thing. If you can get a laugh out of someone, you can get their secrets, and you can get their trust.

“I’d like to get back to our reason for being here today,” Lotor faced his the High Command as if it was his own. “We know if we attack their Earth it’ll bring Voltron right to us and now we must decide what to do with that information.” 

“I propose we strike as soon as possible.” Throk said exactly what Zarkon was thinking, but Lotor was grateful the King hadn’t.

“Yes, but the aggressive move is not always the best,” Lotor was steady even though he knew he was indirectly judging Zarkon’s plan. “We want more than just Voltron. We want the universe. In order to gain the galaxy we need Voltron on our side, we must take the mecha from underneath the Paladins of New in one piece.” Lotor poked at the table showing video of the Black Lion’s wing being ripped off. “But our last encounter left them in pieces.” 

“Aye, it did.” Ylvik pridefully recalled. “Thanks to our Prince.” 

“Yes,” Lotor mused. “The first true attack on Voltron, one that proves they aren’t invincible. But, like I said we want Voltron fully formed. As you may know Voltron is cross creation of two different cultures. Galra and Altea. Altean mechanics are outdated beyond our years or knowledge, we allow the Paladins of New time to recuperate Voltron. Then we strike toward Earth and reap what is ours.”

Zarkon placed his hands on the table raising the fingers of his new prosthetic sequentially. Lotor realized the Emperor was doing something he’d never seen him do his entire life. He was thinking.

“I should’ve had you on my High Command as soon as I received word Voltron was back.”

Lotor only smiled in response, but the real reason he suggested that they wait is for his own agenda. The Prince, for once in his life, was unclear of his goals. Finding out his bloodline caused to him to reconsider what he truly values. Power, the acceptance of his father, or trying to be worthy of something bigger than him. 

Decisions, decisions, decisions. 

 

Keith let Lance in. Lance fell through the door when Keith opened it. At first, Keith didn’t want to talk. Lance respected that, Lance sat beside him on the floor with their backs resting on the edge of Keith’s old bed. Lance saw that Keith ruined the theory board against the wall, a clutter created all over the floor, but Lance didn’t bring it up. Lance just sat beside him holding his bare hand. That’s all Keith asked him to do as they sat in the quiet for a while. Lance tried not to nod off, but just as he was about to, Keith finally started a conversation which livened Lance up instantly.

“Thank you,” Keith’s throat hurt trying to talk, but he made the effort for Lance. “Thanks for not telling them about the whole-” Keith huffed a breath as he bit down on his teeth. “Everything.” 

Lance remembered when everyone found out Keith was Galra and Shiro was the one debriefing them on the situation that occurred at the Blade of Marmora with the Marmorites. Lance always thought Keith should’ve been the one to tell them. He understood that Shiro was only telling them because as a leader of Voltron he knows they form Voltron better without any secrets between them, so it was better to rip the band-aid, but Lance was the kind of person to put water on the sticky sides and wait until it wouldn’t hurt.  Lance thought Keith could’ve eased everyone into his alienness, if he had the chance. Allura might not have hated him for those few days.

Now, easing the conversation to say that Lotor is my half-brother, but not through Zarkon, through my Altean-Galran mother I’ve  _ technically _ never met in person might be hard. Lance figured that was Keith’s business and however he told the group he would stand by him no matter what anyone else thought or said.

“It was my pleasure,” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand a little bit more reassuring him that he was there. Lance liked how their hands reached an equilibrium. They were like their Lions. Keith was hot and Lance was cold and together there was a warm in between. “You know, we don’t have to talk about the hard stuff if you don’t want to.” 

“That’s a relief,” Keith muttered. “But if I’m honest I have no idea what could distract me from all the ‘hard stuff’. ” 

“Easy,” Lance chuckled. “We can talk about how when I get back to Earth I annoyingly proved Nina and Leo right, like I always do.”

“Which is?” Keith perked at the mention of Lance’s family. He really liked them.

“Since, you’re secrets got aired out, I guess it’s only fair to say mine,” Lance spoke with a bubbly ease. “It might be no shocker, but I’ve finally realized I’ve had a crush on you probably since I first saw you fly at the Garrison. I would tell you about all the trials I went through to get your attention, but those are far too embarrassing to look for. They are hidden  _ deep _ in my mind vault.”  Lance thought about hearing Keith’s confession at Tragoudia. Lance remembered seeing how Keith’s deepest desire was to be dating him and have friends when he was watching the mindscape Lotor forced him into. “Mind vaults are very important to me.” Lance wondered if Keith had a mind vault too. 

“This might not come as a shock, but I have a crush on you too.” Keith deadpanned. “Probably because the two of us were stuck in space together for an extended amount of time.” 

“Let’s not forget the bonding moment that was sharing an elevator together.” Lance smiled thinking of how they are a great team. “Also, you have a crush on me because I am great catch!”

“Yeah, that and Hunk is already taken making you the last option.” Lance didn’t realize Keith made a joke until he caught the glint in his eyes. “I’m just kidding.” Keith looked ahead toward the opposite side of his wall. “You’re my number one, Lance.” 

Lance raised his eyebrows toward Keith as he felt his eyes swell. The Blue Paladin thought nothing would top the feeling of relief he had when his team defeated Zarkon, but he forgot the feeling of validation. 

Lance thought he was a seventh wheel. He thought he was going to be the ninth wheel after Matt and Shay, but he was wrong. Lance was always behind Keith striving for his attention back at the Garrison, but now that he was finally doing feats that extended beyond himself and affected the universe he truly earned Keith’s affections. Lance was overwhelmed with past and present colliding with one another. He always wanted to be wanted. He always was, but he never realized that until now.

“Oh, no,” Keith saw a single tear fall down the right side of Lance’s face. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“No,” Lance chuckled softly as he sniffled. Lance brought his forehead against Keith’s. “I’m just really happy to hear you say that.” Lance pulled himself back leaving a small gap in between them as he brought Keith’s hand closer to his lips as he gave the back of his hand a tender kiss. Lance’s lips were so close to Keith’s he could feel the whispers as Lance thanked him for being around him.

“The honor is all mine, Sharpshooter.” Keith was starstruck by Lance’s closeness. He didn’t feel worthy, but it was an experience he very much so wanting to get used to.  

“Who do you think won?” 

“Huh?”

“Remember the bet Hunk told us about,” Lance reminded. “The one where everyone was betting on us getting together?”

“Oh, yeah!” Keith eyes widened. “It’s been what, seven days? Who’d have bet a week? Katie?” 

“Why don’t we go ask? Get away from,” Lance gestured vaguely to the mess that was Keith’s room. “All this.” 

“I could use a change of scenery.” Keith smiled as he got up with his boyfriend ready to interact with the rest of the his team, holding hands. “Maybe on our way you can tell me some of the trials you went through to get my attention.” 

“Yeah,” Lance _pshaw_ ed “Don’t count on it.”

 

After, the meeting with the High Command was finished Zarkon sent them off leaving only Haggar and his son in the room. Zarkon wasn’t pleased seeing how comfortable the air became when Lotor talked to his men. During the meeting Lotor made them laugh, but Zarkon was unamused. 

“It’s dangerous to get close to the work.” Zarkon warned. 

“They work harder if they think you care, father.” Lotor responded back swiftly.

“There’s no motivator bigger than fear itself.” Zarkon’s emotions were fickle. The time of praise was gone now that he found himself waiting for Voltron. Had he still had a connection with Black Lion he would have disregarded his son’s input entirely, but if he only had one shot at this he’d have to trust Lotor. After all, in the King’s mind, his son would have no reason to lie to him. 

A few things disappointed him about his son moreso when he was younger. His mouth and his morality. He was always on the brink of pure genius with creating methods of mass destruction and battle plans, but there was an inkling of his mother still in him that prevented him from reaching his full potential. It grieved his father, but now he had hope in him after seeing the destruction he caused Voltron and what the members had caused him to lose. Zarkon thought it would only add more fuel to the fire to Lotor wishing to capture Voltron.

Zarkon told himself that when they do he’d give him the Paladins, all except for the Black Paladin of course, Zarkon wanted him to himself. The Emperor wanted to exterminate the vermin that stole his bayard and Lion from him. He wanted to save that he gets to rid the galaxy of the lesser Paladins as a surprise for his child.

As Zarkon recalled, he saw that Lotor’s morality was no longer an issue, now it was just his mouth. His son murmured something underneath his breath. 

“You care for your words,” Zarkon addressed his child. “If you care enough to speak, you might as well be heard.” 

“A coward only reacts to fear, meaning the men you lead are cowards,” It was hard for Lotor to pretend he respected his father. “And you’re only as good as your weakest link.”

“If only  _ Commander Yivristis _ was still around,” Zarkon snarled toward his son. Lotor paled from the terrible reminder of that name. “Perhaps the druids could take his place and resume his teachings.”  

Haggar was unaware of Lotor’s unusual and unnatural reaction. Haggar saw him when he was mentally weak, but never had she seen him terrified it held a darker emotion. She wanted to know the reasoning, she remembered Yivristis. She handed Lotor off to him so that he could train and become strong, but she didn’t understand why the name would cause Lotor to seem so pained. Lotor was careful and inquisitive with the face he wished to unveil to the world, but now he was truly caught off guard. She needed to know why.

“I’m-” Lotor was drawn away as he whispered in pregnant pauses. “Nevermind, King Zarkon. I recant.” Lotor stood from the chamber too fast and improper. Lotor was off-kilter. Lotor rushed out of the room stumbling over his feet a few times in the process. Haggar could almost see his entire world spinning. She also noticed how his father didn’t care in the slightest. 

Zarkon was speaking toward her asking for updates on the Komar and the druids. 

“Yes, sire,” Her attention was on the boy she helped raised. “All is going well. If you wish to resume the druids treatment I will make sure they are fit to do so.”

“Yes,” Zarkon was pleased to hear events were returning to normal. “Set the preparations at this moment.”

“Of course,” Haggar bowed toward Zarkon as she vanished from his side and sent herself to Lotor’s quarters. The only place she could imagine he’d run and hide to. She saw him staring at a compartment on his wall with unreadable intent. 

“What teachings was Zarkon talking about?” Haggar queried. Lotor quickly turned to face her as he jumped from his bed smacking his body against the side of his wall breathing heavily, until he realized it was just her. She never seen his eyes so wild, he heaved a sigh of relief as he clutched his heart giving her a glare of death.

“Never sneak up on me like that!” Lotor wasn’t one to be so preoccupied in thought where he wouldn’t know when she arrived. He also wasn’t one to look so disheveled, strands of his hair misplaced, as if he was unable to keep from rummaging through it. 

“What teachings?” Haggar repeated. 

In this moment, one composed of paranoia and misguidance, Lotor realized one person had always been there for him. Though they hated each other; they still stuck around one other. Haggar was closest family Lotor had. If anyone could steal her away from Zarkon’s trust it could be the boy she was supposed to ensure that no harm would be done to. Lotor recalled how hard she tried casting spells on other men that made them forget Lotor existed, but not even she could suspect that the betrayal that Lotor experienced.

“My father has created cracks in the foundation that is my upbringing and now that I’ve proved useful he showed me that he could pour gold in those crevices, but, still it wouldn’t change that he put those cracks there.” Lotor was about to gamble away one of his secrets. “You know to know how Yiv-” Lotor couldn’t even say the name without croaking. “If you wish to know the story of the Fallen Soldier, fine, you’ll be the first creature who’ll live to know the tale.” 

 

Lotor wasn’t sure if he made the right move telling Haggar his past, he couldn’t read her face, but he was playing on her empathy. He was unsure if she even had any. Normally, Lotor is calculated in his plots and he thinks of every variable those plans have been thought through and are thorough. This plan was constructed in a matter of seconds. Lotor wanted to gain Haggar’s trust now that he was no longer in power. 

Lotor understood that he wanted to be free from the Galra. Lotor couldn’t risk his father treating him as if he was something to be dealt with again until he could prove valuable. Lotor refused to get tossed out to the side once again. 

Lotor was insecure of his plan because he knew plans made out of emotions tend to fail, but he couldn’t change the rising of his heartbeat as he started his escape plan. The only benefit from being left no other options was that he was so desperate he was forced to think of a scheme of how to get off of Galra’s radars. 

He wore the cloaks Haggar normally would and talked to the druids replicating her voice. He needed to know if they still had any of his blood to be tracked with. They confirmed that they did not. Then he made up a lie saying since the King was back they no longer need the Prince and the King said he was free to go as he pleased. Lotor asked for the map that would lead him to his mother. They handed it to him without any shade of doubt. Lotor knew from a story he heard from his father long ago that a witch could only summon items she knew the location of. She wouldn’t know where to look for the scroll this time. He then told the druids that he wanted them to prepare the rejuvenation ritual for Zarkon. Lotor couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of dressing up as her earlier, but he was so consumed with capturing Voltron the obvious didn’t come to mind. 

The next part of Lotor’s agenda involved talking to Plytox. Beforehand he’d given him grief on being an inferior Chief Information Officer, but compared to his father Lotor was a blessing. Lotor saw Plytox in the halls and had an easy-going conversation with him. They shared a few laughs about the Emperor and then Lotor casually brought up the prisoner’s thoughts that they had from the memory extractor they created after Sendak showed up claiming that he wished to learn more about the Paladins. Plytox led him to the chamber where his thoughts were collected and based off of sheer luck Plytox had been summoned by one of his workers because his partner said his child was walking and he had to see it. Allowing Lotor to take the capsule filled with Samuel Holt’s memories, he grabbed the vessel making his way towards the Prince’s ship.

He made sure no one was hanging near the Prince’s hangar where they could see him. He placed both the scroll and the vessel in there, but he realized that he couldn’t leave yet. He would have to get rid of or deactivate the tracker inside of his ship, but he wasn’t sure of how. In addition, before he could leave he needed to wipe all information of Earth’s whereabouts from computer databases. Along with having to ensure the scouts that found Earth, wouldn’t be able to recall where Earth was so that they couldn’t find it again. 

Lotor was able to choose the people he recruited t scour for Earth and knew they were easily swayed. All he had to do was offer to knight them at his paradise planet, Xulury, that he ruled since he was thrown out by his father.  If the Galras are going against Zarkon’s word he’d need to give them shelter, but in case the Galra do capture them he’d erase their memories with the pills filled with forgetfulness.

Lotor knew he needed to wipe the information they held. He picked scouts that were deprived of attention so they cared more for finding Earth especially since a Prince very kindly asked them to do so.  The Prince invited them for a Prince’s lunch as a special thank you. It was a group of five people, he told them that he made their meals so he hoped they enjoyed them. Lotor lied he didn’t make them all he did was dissolve the memory loss pills in their drinks and brought up Earth a lot and it’s location. The pill worked best when one was thinking of what needed to be repressed.  Then he offered them slips of paper claiming knightship and invited them to Xulury. 

He watched them as they started getting drowsy, when he saw they were passing out, he ordered sentries to put them in ships with his decree to the coordinates of his planet, he gave them the clearance to send the ships off on autopilot, then once they were done to report back to him in his room. If he wasn’t there then to wait until he was. 

Lotor was tired from all the interactions of the day, but he refused to sleep another night in Galra control. He went to his next destination, one of the most dreaded, but one of the most crucial. 

The smelly lair of the coders he originally used for tracking the Green Paladin and her brother’s code. Lotor may dislike their living conditions, but they were the best coders in the universe and he needed them. 

“Apologies,” Lotor smiled making it seem easy, but he was struggling from snarling at them in disgust. Lotor didn’t think it was possible to smell worse than a backed up air chute with trash ready to be thrown out into space, but they did it. “For the unexpected visit, but I have a proposition for you all.”  Lotor rubbed his hands together as he was putting on hand sanitizer discreetly as he walked over by the coder who didn’t seem to care about anything.  Lotor pointed to his computer. “May I?”

“Sure, dude.”  The coder with a mohawk spoke as he crossed his arms, pushing his chair back so he gave Lotor enough space. 

Lotor quickly typed in his planet’s coordinates and pulled up photos of the beings who inhabited it. The creatures were as stunning as the world. The morning skies were a pastel pink with shades of purple and blue, and the nights a dark shade of maroon and burgundy. Lotor told them that it rained small diamonds. This used to be an issue amongst the planet, but Lotor had his idea created and implemented which was that a dome around where the majority of people lived. If the Xulites liked living where most others do not, Lotor had a construction agency where they made domes for them as well.  

Lotor found a Xulite that knew how to convert diamonds into an energy source and a group of others who knew how to use the diamonds as material for infrastructure. Lotor’s ideas and ability to execute them made the citizens of Xulury elect him as their King. They love Lotor and Lotor liked them, but his mind was always elsewhere he saw Xulury as a stepping stone. He wondered where he would land next. 

When Lotor heard that he was being summoned by the Galran Empire he already prepared for it. He had a group of leaders he trusted to run the planet. Lotor made sure he always was updated routinely on situations in Xulury by both those in power and random citizens. If their accounts didn’t match up then he’d know he was being lied to, but that has yet to happen.

Lotor was reassured that the Galras he was sending to his planet would be welcomed. He also sent messages to his oligarch letting them know the Galrans he was sending to them. The Xulites were naturally kind and accepting of all so they wouldn’t be an issue and neither would be the Galras Lotor was sending. He chose the scouts and coders specifically because they were good at what they did and they lacked strong personalities and ambitions meaning they weren’t power hungry or greedy. That combination worked for him. 

Lotor boasted about Xulury to the coders speaking of the wonders the planet had. How the night sky had lights that danced showing streams of colors you couldn’t imagine. That’d they be buried in riches with anything, everything, and more that they ever wished for, for the rest of their lives. He painted a picture for them that they’d be all around beautiful Xulites, he showed them pictures of model-esque beings who came in all shapes, sizes, and colors. One of the coders started drooling when they saw one group photo. Lotor grinned as he saw the twinkle in each of the coders eyes when he said that they love those who are different, he told them as a hybrid they revered him as a deity and asked them to imagine how they’ll treat a pure Galran. The coders wondered aloud when they could visit. 

“I’m glad you asked,” Lotor bobbed his head. “You see you can do more than just visit, you can live there. In the diamond castle and be treated as the royalty you are, but there’s a few conditions.”

“We don’t have to like,” The coder with lines of codes running through their glasses pushed up their lenses. “Govern or anything, right?” 

“Oh, my ancients, no,” Lotor couldn’t hide his laughter in when he heard that. “Of course not.” Lotor had to reign himself in. “I would never put you in a stressful position like that, we’re friends. All I need you to do to live the rest of your life in ease is very simple.” 

“We’re in.” The chubby coder spoke up. “I don’t care what it is, we’ll do it, I saw a lot of pretty guys and gals and my body,  _ nay _ . My soul is ready.” Lotor chuckled  _ genuinely _ along with the other coders over his eagerness. 

“What about the rest of you men?”

“Well, like,” Mohawk man spoke up, “yeah, man. Not like I was going to have like fun with Zarkon back on the throne anyway. So, whatever, you want us to do, I guess I can do it.”

“Same,” The skinny coder crossed their arms. “We’ve never even seen Zarkon. At least you show up and care about us. I’m in.”

“I much prefer Xulites to Galras.” The techie with the glasses commented. “What do we gotta do boss?”

“Can you wipe all Galra systems of Earth’s and Xulury’s coordinates?” Lotor didn’t want them to track down his own planet and wipe it off the grid of existence. 

“Easy.” Mohawk reassured. “Give me two minutes.” Mohawk nodded toward his friend who was setting a tick timer. Lotor could appreciate that they were confident enough to play games, it meant that they were good enough to do so.

“Good,” Lotor smiled. “Can you also make a ship go offline, unable to be tracked by Galra in any capacity.” 

“Yeah,” the one with the glasses spun toward their computer. “All you need is a kill code for the tracking software. I was messing around with one the other day, because I was reading a fanfic-,” They glanced at the Prince for a brief moment seeming embarrassed, but Lotor was just wondering what fanfiction they were reading. He used to read them when he was younger, all Galran TV shows were boring, trying to hard to be sinister, or if they were good they got cancelled and he needed a continuation of the series. When Lotor wasn’t brooding he was reading and this ranged from fanfiction, Galra battle tactics, and How to be Wicked 101. 

“I was reading a book and wondered if it was possible and-” The techie slung themself down their long desk as they printed out a chip as they turned in their hover chair extending their hand towards the Prince. “It is.” 

“Done!” Mohawk turned the one who set the timer. “What was my time?”

“Thirty seconds!” They high-fived one another. “That’s a personal best!” 

Lotor pulled out his device built into his arm and searched for Earth and Xulury and they were nowhere to be found. Lotor didn’t know how long it would take for people to realize that Earth was wiped from the systems. 

“Anything else you want us to do, Prince Lotor?” The lead coder asked.

“Yes,” Lotor brought enough forgetful pills with him for each of the coders. “Take these when you get in the ship in bay 84 after you kill the tracking software,” Lotor set the ships to autopilot with Xulury’s location already in the machine.  “As you do so think of Earth and Xulury’s location,” Lotor held out his hand as they each took one. “Don’t worry, this just makes the trip go by easier, they’ll put you to sleep and by the time you wake up, you’ll arrive in Xulury in the arms of very kind Xulites.” 

“All right!” Glasses started to rise from their seat, but Lotor recognized that they didn’t have any armor on and was reminded of his own. 

“Wait, are their tracking devices in the suits of armor?” Lotor queried.

“There’s a chance, but I’m not really into fashion,” They looked at their dark purple stained shirt. “As you can see. So, I’m not sure.”

“There’s also not a port we can really get access to online if there is one, so if we can’t hack into it that means it’s not there or, um, it’s on a hidden network and you’d need to find out the actual manufacturing product to see the SSID.” Mohawk announced as if it was the simplest thing, but Lotor hadn’t a clue what he was talking about. 

“Obviously,” Lotor nodded. “Better to be on the safe side, if you have armor, don’t bring it with you. Or any other device that you can be located with, you see it messes with the signal on our planet, because of the diamond protector layer. It’s hard to explain,” Lotor knew he couldn’t fool coders with talk of electronics, but he could lie to them. “Those who specialize in Xulury understand it better than I do, when you get there, they can explain it to you.” 

“None of us have phones,” Glasses laughed as they pushed up their spectacles. “We don’t have any other friends.” 

“And our families told us that we were insults to Galra,” The lead coder crossed his arms as he mocked his family. “Saying ‘you should be training for world invasion and not playing on our computer’, but now look at me the Prince is knighting me .”

“Exactly,” Lotor knew that those who chose not to fight in Galra were generally looked down upon as less than, but he never imagined it would help him. Lotor’s blindspot dealt with family and friends. If any of them wished to stay in Galra control because of their loved ones it would have thrown a wrench in his plans and he would’ve had to resort to crueler options. Which would have hurt his plan of trying to be a better creature.“The faster we move, the better. The Xulites are waiting for you.”

Lotor left the room first and they followed behind him like ducklings until he made a turn to head into his quarters. Lotor had to make a quick pit stop before he headed to his ship to follow the closest blinking dot on the map. He hoped that it would lead him to his half-brother, but if it led him to his mother Lotor wouldn’t be mad. 

By the time he made it to the inside of his room he saw a lineup of sentries waiting on his command. He unsheathed his sword and promptly decapitated them before they could even say a word. He took off his armor. He didn’t want to risk being found because of it. 

He wore a black unitard that had sharp angular lines running up it’s side. He even abandoned all of his weapons. Lotor knew with the loss of half his eyesight he wouldn’t be able to do much with a sword unless it was simple like slicing off unexpecting sentries heads.  Lotor knew how to wield a gun and aim with the eye he could still use, but he didn’t have a gun. When he was younger he was taught how to use a wide expansion of weapons; Lotor just preferred a sword. 

Lotor punched in his code to the secret panel and grabbed the container of medicine just in case his past got the better of him, he could hear that he was running low on them, maybe three left. He always had them as a backup, if he couldn’t handle what he went through, but have yet to use them himself. As soon as it was in his possession, he headed to his ship. 

When he jumped in, he made sure he had what he required. The map, the pills, and the capsule of the Green Paladin’s father’s memory. After he saw everything he had was there, he put the kill code inside his ship and went on his way. 

While he knew what he was doing, he also had no idea what he was doing. 

Lotor only had one mantra keeping him together on his gamble.  _ High risk, high reward _ .

 

“What did I tell you?!” Matt cheered as he faced his disappointed friends. “One week! Exactly!” Matt clapped applauding himself and his talent.

“I guess we know who won the bet.” Keith faced Lance as he held a smile.

“We’ll treat you like a King later,” Allura was competitive, but she’ll honor a win when she saw one. She turned to Coran. “We can make him an Altean meal fill it with  _ krïm _ .” 

“Ooh,” Matt was excited. The food the Paladins disliked he enjoyed. “Yes, I like that!” 

“Great,” Allura beamed. “The only thing is that, it’s going to be put on hold for a while. We need to refocus our attentions. Now that the Black Lion is up and running we need to start thinking about how we are going to strike the Galra empire.” 

“We have allies, now,” Matt offered. “Like the Unilu.” 

“The Olkari.” Katie added. 

“Blade of Marmora,” Keith mentioned. 

“Yes,” Coran spread out a map all throughout the control room. “It’s good we have allies, but if we compare what we have to the whole scope of the Galra Empire.” When Coran said Galra almost all constellations across the galaxy started turning from blue to red with the Castle in the center of it all. “There are approximately,” Coran inputted numbers into his calculator application. “178,560 Galras- erm,” Coran made eye contact with Keith who sighed. “It’s fine. I know what you mean.” 

“Yes, well to every 178,560 one of the creatures on team bad there’s one of us on team good. That’s not just Voltron, I’m including our allies too.” 

“Ha,” Matt smiled as he patted Shiro’s shoulder. “We’re going to die.”  Matt couldn’t stop laughing to himself as he took in the Black Paladin seat and his amusement ran dry and turned into tears. “Wow, you know I always thought I die because of allergies. Not trying to help save the world.” 

Shiro and Katie had a conversation without words. They were both going back and forth telling the other to help him, scrunching their faces and their eyes flicking back and forth from the other to Matt, but none of them knew what to say exactly. Shiro eventually caved as he sat on his armchair and wrapped his shoulder around Matt. He hoped being there was enough. 

“You may still die from allergies,” Allura started. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Allura,” Matt raised a weak thumbs up as he tilted his upper body to lean into Shiro. 

“What I mean is,” Allura continued. “You’re not going to die by the hands of the other side. None of you are. Voltron is here now. We have yet to suffer a loss of life amongst this group and as long as we continue to have faith in each other and our abilities we will not fail! We will gather those who believe in Voltron and rid the universe of dictatorship! All we must do is not fall apart so easily when goals seem unachievable or when the unexpected occurs! We must rise above! We  **will** rise above!”

Allura’s back was toward the Castle’s dashboard and the screen. All she saw was the constellations evaporating from thin air as her fellow teammates eyes widened from a disturbance. 

“What were you saying about the unexpected?” Lance muttered to Allura as she slowly turned to see what cause their pallid faces. 

It was none other than Prince Lotor. 

“Ready the defenses,” Allura commanded. “Get prepared to get in your Lions.” 

“Wait,” Lotor ushered. “I come in peace,” Lotor rushed. “I understand that may seem false after all I’ve of I done-”

“Being a  _ quiznak _ -boy?” Lance crossed his arms.

“Like killing the Balmera?!” Hunk yelled.

“Or turning my father into a beast?!” Katie shouted.

“I never intended for your father to go through that,” Lotor saw they were still heading to their seats. He knew they had drones that could attack him from a distance. “I thought they’d choose another prisoner.”

“What,” Hunk huffed. “Like a Balmeran? Your actions are still grossly unjustified.”

“Yes, you’re right, but I’m trying to make amends,” Lotor saw in the corner of his eye that his ship had been tracked down by the Paladins. They were preparing to shoot him down. “It wouldn’t be wise to shoot me down, I have something you’d like. I come with apologies. I come with a gift.” 

“Please,” Matt scoffed. “The last gift we got from you nearly killed us. We want nothing from you.” 

“I have your father’s memories,” Lotor rushed. “Don’t shoot me down. You blow up my ship, you throw away the last resemblance of his sanity.” 

“What are you talking about?” Katie didn’t know if he was bluffing. She wondered if he had an antidote. 

“Sendak came back to us after we found him floating in the middle of space,” The best way for people to believe someone when they have no reason to is by providing more information than necessary. Even if the whole truth doesn’t paint him in a positive light, it still paints the truth and he needs to save his own hide.

“Sendak told us about how you tried to extract information from him using a pod and we reverse engineered it so that we could do the same. After, I made the connection of the Green Paladin and Matt being siblings I thought of the Champion and the other person the Galra wrongfully stole. I knew the Green Paladin was looking for their father because Matt told me he needed to save him as well and I found him. I lied to him and gave him false information about Galra trying to save the universe from evil. I claimed Voltron was that vileness. Your father practically volunteered when he heard about taking you down.

I took his mind from Galra captivity so they no longer have anything information on Earth. They also found Earth’s location based off of the constellations I found out about,” Lance’s heart dropped hearing those words. He knew he was the cause and he put his family in danger. “ **But** , I erased all information of your coordinates and made sure those who found your Earth forgot as well.” 

“What if,” Katie wanted to know if Lotor was lying, “we don’t believe you and shoot you down anyway?” 

“It would serve no purpose,” Lotor shook his head. “Zarkon is back. I’m not needed.” The shock of Zarkon’s life sent crashing waves of disappointment throughout the room, but evaded Keith.

“What’s in it for you?” Keith was cold toward him to overcompensate for other’s hatred toward him even though Keith didn’t share that same emotion. Lance saw the pain Lotor tried to hide when he saw the resistance coming from his half-brother.

“An enemy of my enemy is my friend. I understand your resistance, but I am a better ally to you then foe.” Lotor had to sell himself on what he could offer since his morality was compromised. “I have information on all of Galra that I could give you. I can act as advisor in strategy. I’ve come close to besting you, there is no one like me at in the Galra Empire, but if we work together we can take them down.” 

“How’d you find us?” Shiro asked wary of the struggle of being tracked. 

“I hoped for the best and I guessed,” Lotor lied to Shiro picking up that Keith was too ashamed to admit that Lotor was his brother. Lotor would tell him about the scroll to their mother later, once he made it on their ship,  _ if _ he made it onto their ship. To prevent further questions Lotor spoke up, abruptly.“I don’t have any weapons on me, I don’t have armor, and I don’t have an army. I have nothing to defend myself against you. I am in your court.”

“Fine,” Katie called out resulting in everyone facing her direction. Her voice steady. “We’ll send you coordinates to get in the castle and meet with you.”

“You won’t be disappointed.” Lotor assured.

“I better not be,” Katie typed coldly into her computer as her glasses flashed facing Lotor. “Or it’s your head.” The connection disrupted as Katie searched for the signal Lotor gave out to give him their location.

“What the hell, Katie?!” Matt barked toward her. “How can you expect us to take in that  _ ziltrak _ er or better question, why?” Katie chuckled darkly facing her sibling. 

“Are you serious?” Katie was in disbelief. “You actually think we’re taking him in? Please, he ruined our dad and I will never forgive him for that, but let’s say he is trying to clean his conscience and he actually has what he says. We get our dad’s mind back and he is the smartest man I know, he might be able to reverse whatever the Galra did to him. He always science was the closest we’ll ever get to magic.” 

“Okay, I see your point, Katie” Hunk stepped in. “Only one problem, now we have Balmera killer on our ship what next?” Shay furrowed her brows toward Hunk whenever he mentioned the Balmera. 

“He said he wanted to help us by giving us information after that and that’s exactly what he’ll do. He said it himself.” Katie recalled. 

“You’re actually going to trust his word?” Lance questioned.

“No, of course not,” Katie crossed her arms. “We put him in a memory extractor and get everything we need from him out of that. Then once we’re done we can eject him into the nearest weblum.” 

“No,” Keith stood from his seat. “We shouldn’t kill him.”  Shay was by Keith’s side and he felt wrong saying Lotor should live knowing all he’d done to her planet. “Yes, to everything else, but we should draw a line at becoming murderers.”

“Excuse me?” Katie guffawed. “Have you not seen my dad?!” She threw up her hands toward the door.

“Have you not thought about who his is,” Keith matched her anger, “Zarkon is his father, he could’ve been much worse, besides-”

“Besides nothing!” Katie yelled. “He is responsible for him looking like a beast.”  

“Really, Keith?”Hunk chimed in. Hunk couldn’t believe Keith. “You’re going to defend  _ that _ ,” Keith moved his head back trying to figure what Hunk was calling a that. “We can’t have that  _ thing _ on this ship, it’s too dangerous.”

“Wow,” Keith let out a bitter laugh. “I thought I was being paranoid when you all hated me for being part- Galra, but if you can easily call him  _ that thing  _ then I was right to be paranoid!” Keith shook his head as he faced Lance. “Maybe you were wrong,” Lance knitted his brows together as he listened to Keith. “Real family might only be bound by blood.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shiro queried. All eyes were on Keith, he could feel his own heartbeat as he wondered whether or not he should reveal the truth to them or not.

“I’m not going through this again,” Keith faced Lance. “You tell them what you saw. I’m going to fight the Gladiator while the rest of you hate me all over again.”  Keith stomped off. Lance thought it’d be best to let him blow off some steam.  

“Lance,” Coran said. “What’s Keith talking about? What did you see while you were on that ship?”

“What didn’t happen?” Lance pinched the bridge of his nose as he grumbled. “I’d rather have Keith tell you guys,” Lance removed his hand from his face as he slouched into his seat.

“Keith just delegated that responsibility to you,” Allura spoke the obvious. “It’s your choice to honor it or not.” 

“Fine!” Lance groaned inward as he picked himself in his chair and spoke rapidly. “Long-story-short-Keith-is-related-to-Prince-Lotor-through-their-mom-who-was-the-old-Blue-Paladin-and-stole-the-ship-from-Zarkon-because-that-was-her-ex-man-and-then-when-she-took-Blue-she-went-to-Earth-and-got-with-Keith’s-dad-and-Keith-was-left-with-her-knife-so-she-is-some-high-ranking-or-was-a-high-ranking-general-in-the-Blade-of-Marmora,”Lance inhaled a sharp breath and continued. “Then-Lotor-was-angry-because-the-witch-lady-was-there-and-their-mom-was-like-Lotor-was-supposed-to-be-safe-with-her-oh-and-I-forgot-to-mention-that-like-technically-the-mom-was-never-there-in-the-first-place-she-was-in-a-mindscape-thingy-but-like-she-is-like-half-Altean-and-half-Galra-and-I-think-most-of-the-Blade-of-Marmora-are-mixed-species-with-the-Galra-but-that's-another-theory-one-I-kinda-like-cause-I’m-mixed-too-but-now-I’m-getting-off-topic-so-anyway-I-cut-one-of-Lotor’s-eyes-and-  _ then _ ”

“Lance!” Shiro stopped Lance in his tracks. “Breathe, _ no one _ understands what you are saying.”

“Alright,” Lance inhaled deeply once more trying to collect all his thoughts and he exhaled the truth. “Keith isn’t just part Galra, he is also Altean.” Lance saw the surprise on Coran and Allura’s faces as their jaws dropped. “His mom is Galran and Altean, apparently there’s a bunch of Alteans still around, but they’re mixed with other species. Anyway, his mom is or was apart of the Blade of Marmora and went on a mission to take the Blue Lion since Galra already had Red. She was Blue’s previous paladin which is why Keith had a connection to the Blue Lion.” 

“Why would he hide that from us?” Allura was hurt that Keith might have been ashamed to be Altean.

“Because in order to get close enough to Blue it meant his mom needed to get close with the Emperor,” Lance waited for his teammates to catch on, but they couldn’t. “Lotor is Keith’s older brother.” The silence was almost deafening, no one knew what to say next. Except an unexpected gentle voice.

“Then we mustn’t bring Lotor harm.” Shay announced. “I understand why you dislike Lotor,” Shay spoke towards Hunk, Katie, and Matt. “I lost my home. I lost my best friend, so I understand your struggle with being the better creature. To dwell in the past will mar the friendships of tomorrow. Albeit, he still needs to earn our trust and we cannot easily forgive his wrongdoings, but we mustn’t stall ourselves with sin. If we take a life of someone we can learn to accept as family we will be the worst cur of them all.” Shay placed her hand on Katie’s shoulder as she bowed her head in shame. “It will be hard to do so, but please my friends. I beg you make the effort.” Shay dropped her hand as she headed towards the door. “I am going to speak with Keith, let him know he still has friends. I hope you all will do the same.”

If the one who lost their home could learn to forgive Katie, Matt, and Hunk figured they could do the same as they thought to themselves. 

 

They developed a plan before Lotor actually stepped foot inside the castle. They didn’t want to risk him lying about his word so they decided Katie would zap him unconscious and ransack all that was inside his ship. Lance grabbed the paper that looked vaguely familiar. Katie grabbed her father’s memories from the back of the ship. Meanwhile, Matt found a container for pills in the front of the ship near a cup compartment. Matt was both sure he never saw that in his entire life, but absolutely certain he had. He decided to take them with him. 

Allura and Coran were studying the ship and thinking of ways they could use it to infiltrate Galra occupied places in the future.

Shiro and Coran were dragging Lotor to the hoverboard so they could bring him to the dungeons with ease. Shiro was there just in case Lotor woke up so he could put him back to sleep.

 

Lotor roused hearing roars in the cell next to him. His head buzzed with static and thoughts. Lotor rubbed the side of his head. He couldn’t find a fault in the Paladin’s logic of taking him down. He made the wrong first impression several times.

Lotor put his back against the wall and began sliding up. The room was pale except for the electric blue acting as the bars of his cell. Lotor held the left side of his torso there was a lingering sting from being tased. 

“You’re finally up,” An emotionless voice came from the opposite side of the bars. Lotor stepped away from the wall to view the speaker- his brother. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“What’s this?” Keith held the tracking scroll in between two fingers as he lifted his top arm. “Lance found it in your ship. Is this how you found me?” 

“Yes-”

“What are these blinkers for?” Keith interrupted.

“It’s true, younger siblings are impatient,” Lotor bantered, but Keith rolled his eyes to contest his words.  “That map tracks the Altean part of my blood and to my surprise you appeared.” 

“My friend asked if all Galras know each other,” Keith’s placid expression didn’t waver, “that true?” Which made it hard for Lotor to tell that he was making a joke. “Look,” Keith kicked himself off the wall as he dropped his arms to his side. “I don’t hate you as much as I should and definitely not as much as everyone else.” 

“Wonderful,” Lotor chaffed. 

“They wanted you dead,” Keith levelled with him as he stepped closer to the cell. “If you do anything to betray their trust, believe me when I say I’ll be the first to make sure you’re gone.” 

“So much for brotherly love?” 

“Knowing we’re related can only go so far.” Keith looked at the ground before continuing. “All I know about you is that you’ve killed innocent creatures and you’ve crossed my friends.”

“Yeah,” Lotor rubbed the back of his hair as he licked his lips. “I probably shouldn’t ask this, but are you and Blu- erm, Lance, a thing? If not-” Keith stared at Lotor dumbfounded.

“Yes, we are!” Keith scoffed. “ And he would never go for you.” 

“I mean, he might’ve  _ before _ I lied to him. Evidently he has a type.” Lotor couldn’t keep his comments to himself and it just irritated Keith. 

“Maybe we should send you out through an air chute after we put you through the memory extractor.” Keith said as an offhand comment, but this unsettled Lotor. 

“What?” Lotor could feel his draining of color. 

“You said you’d give us information-”

“By word of mouth!”  Keith took a step back as Lotor shouted. Lotor sighed as he stared at the ground. “Look, I know it seems deceitful, but my past is clouded in ways I can’t handle reliving.  _ Please _ ,” Begging was foreign to Lotor, but being desperate unlocked unknown traits,“you can’t put me through that again.”

“I’m going to be honest with you, Lotor,” Keith started putting the scroll in his back pocket. “They don’t trust you and truthfully I can’t say that I do either, you’ve done more bad than good” Keith started to walk away.  “Just be happy they’re letting you live.” 

Lotor started to pat around his body in search for those pills, but he couldn’t find them anywhere around him. Panic began to ensue, Lotor put his hands against the bars and he singed his palms. Wincing in the process as his palms burned. It caused Keith to turn back and face him.

“Get Matt Holt.” Lotor pleaded speaking through gritted teeth as he ignored his blistering palms.”You won’t listen to me fine, but he might. He knows better than anyone what I went through.” 

“I’ll try,” Keith was right by the eldest Holt, whimpering in the corner. Keith viewed him and then centered his attention on Lotor, doubtful, Matt would want to help Lotor with anything after what he put his father through. “I’m not making promises, though.” 

Keith walked away as he heard Lotor breath anxiety in and out as he wondered what happened to Matt and apparently his brother.

Matt was waiting right by Katie, Allura, and Coran’s side as they were watching their father’s memories loading. Allura used her magic to sense that there were no viruses in this vessel as there had been before which was caused by the crystal venom. 

Matt wanted to be there as soon as his dad was loaded up fully to see if it was actually his father or a complete lie on Lotor’s part. If so, Lotor would be taking a one-way trip to a weblum even if he was Keith’s brother. Matt heard what Shay said and he agrees with her pacifism to some extent and just barely; if Lotor gave him any new reasons to not trust him further, Lotor would be dead to him. More than he already was. 

As they were all waiting in the secluded room together each of them made conversation about dads they knew. Allura and Coran talked about Alfor. Matt and Pidge talked about good moments they had with their father when Keith made an unexpected visit. They offered him sympathy with a small look, they couldn’t imagine how Keith felt, being related to a villain. 

“Matt,” Keith seemed confused. “Can I talk to you?” Keith pointed toward the door with his thumb. Matt didn’t talk to Keith that much unless Shiro was around, but he wasn’t going to object. Matt started to get up from sitting on the floor. “It might take a while.”

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing,” Matt faced the vessel as it slowly loaded into the castle. Then he faced the Princess. “Allura, if my dad loads before I get back can you send the mice to come get me?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Allura nodded as she went back to continue her conversation with Katie and Coran. 

What’s up?” Matt followed alongside Keith as the left the room wandering the halls. “Does Shiro need me or something?”  

“No,” Keith stopped when he was a small distance away from the room and sure no one could overhear their conversation. “I don’t know how to say this, but, uh did like-” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head back and forth. “Shiro doesn’t even like this question, I shouldn’t be asking you it.” 

“Ask me what?” Matt pushed his lips into a line as he saw Keith a stumbling mess.

“Rip it off like a bandaid,” Keith muttered under his breath before he faced Matt. “Did something happen to you when you were a captive?” 

Matt instinctively stepped back as he rubbed one of his wrists that had scars wrapped around it. He noticed Keith’s eyes wander down to his hand and he worried. 

“Why do you need to know?” Matt was instantly defensive as he returned his hands to his sides.

“I wanted to know if Lotor was lying-”

“He’s up?” Matt was keeping his voice steady, but he was slightly grieved. “You didn’t tell anybody, is anyone watching him?” 

“What can he do in his cell by himself?” Keith complained. “I just saw him burn himself touching the bars. I don’t think he is able to pull a fast one on us with one eye, no weapons, and an injury.” 

“What did you two talk about?” Matt crossed his arms. 

“Information on the Galra.” Keith decided to leave out the scroll that guides him to his mother, not that he didn’t trust Matt, just that he wanted to keep its existence on a need to know basis. If you weren’t related to his mom you didn’t need to know. “I told him about how we plan on getting the information from him,” Keith sighed. “And he said he didn’t want that.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” Matt scoffed as he pressed the tip of his tongue behind his front teeth shaking his head to the side. “It doesn’t matter what he wants, clearly this shows we can’t trust him-”

“Yeah, I thought the same thing you’re thinking. It’s sketchy and we shouldn’t listen to him and he is still on the Galra’s side, yeah that whole thing, but my instincts tell me that’s not the case.” Matt was about to cut Keith off, but he rushed him to the point. “I was under the impression whatever you went through, he went through the same thing. If he goes through that memory thing he said he’d relive all that. I don’t know what happened, but he said he wanted to talk to you.” 

“Me?” Matt didn’t know to be confused or offended.

“I think he knows if I told everyone not to put him through the machine they would think something is up since he’s my- y’know. Plus, I think he should still go through the memory thing it’s the only way we can find out if he is truly on our side. But, it’s honestly up to everyone else and if he isn’t lying about whatever happened with the Galra then I think it’s really up to you.”

Matt went through a range of emotions. He couldn’t remember what he went through and wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Even though he didn’t know what he experienced he knew he wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy. Incidentally Lotor happened to be his worst enemy. 

“Fine,” Matt sighed. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“Do you want me to come?” 

“No,” Matt spoke harshly as he started to walk past Keith. He turned back. “I didn’t mean for that to sound mean. I just really hate your brother,” Matt thought that might be wrong to say.  “No offense.” 

“None taken.” Keith shrugged as he began walking away. Matt noticed he had something in his back pocket, but didn’t ask questions as he had to go talk to the enigma that is Lotor. 

 

When Matt saw Lotor it felt eerily familiar as if the tables have been turned, but he had no idea why. 

“Thank the ancients,” Lotor muttered when he saw Matt’s face, but from the look of resentment he thought otherwise. Matt eyes casted over him with disdain as he looked over and saw his father. Lotor suddenly became acutely aware of who the occupant of the cell next to him was.  Lotor closed his eyes as he ducked his head down waiting for the cries Sam Holt unleashed to cease. “I’m sorry.” It pained Lotor to say the unfamiliar words, but he choked them out.

“For what?” Matt crossed his arms as he held his gaze toward Lotor. “You’ve  _ ziltrak _ ed up a lot, you should be a little bit more specific.”

“I didn’t think they were going to pick your father-”

“Doesn’t matter,” Matt shook his head speaking with venom. He pointed toward his father’s cage. “You were willing to risk an innocent life to try and take us down. You think just because my dad got the unlucky draw that changes something?!”

“I-” Lotor was rediscovering what helplessness felt like. “I know. I was wrong and I can’t change what I’ve done, but I am better to you like this not trapped in a machine-” 

“Really?” Matt sneered. “Cause you seem pretty concerned about it and after all you’ve done maybe you deserve it,” Lotor felt air escape him as he heard Matt say those words.  “Then you can understand an ounce of the pain you’ve caused families throughout the galaxy!” 

“I helped you,” Lotor croaked. 

“I bet it was just to rebel against your dad-”

“It wasn’t!” Lotor blinked at his eyes feeling liquid meet them. He would try to wipe away the discomfort, but his hands still hurt. “I knew what you went through-”

“What could you know?!”  Matt screamed throwing his hands against his side. “You are their Prince! They would never hurt-” Matt’s voice dwindled as his eyes laid waste on Lotor’s proof. Lotor grabbed the collar of his shirt as he bent it down to his left collarbone to reveal a scar that matched Matt’s.

“I know you can’t remember what they did to you. I gave you medicine that’d help you forget,” Lotor ignored the stinging in his hand as his wound rubbed against the fabric of his shirt. “From one victim of the Galra to another,” Lotor forgot what it was like to shed tears coated in pure sorrow and fear. “I am begging you, please.”

“ _ I owe you nothing _ .” Matt snarled coldly as he left Lotor by himself.

Lotor stumbled until his back was against the wall. He stared ahead of him hearing the roars of Matt Holt’s father as silent tears cascaded down his cheeks. Lotor was trembling, he didn’t know what to do and there was nothing for him to do. Lotor sat there trying to comprehend that he was about to go through his own personal hell once more. Lotor was paralyzed by terror.

 

The Prince fallen from grace was unaware of how long he’d been in the chamber. He could’ve sat and stared out into the open space of the castle dungeons for mere minutes, hours, or days. It wouldn’t have mattered to him. He was trying to resign all his emotions, but fear still prevailed. 

He never felt more vulnerable as he was being escorted with handcuffs keeping his wrists behind his back by the Black and Yellow Paladin. It may have been the lack of armor, but Lotor thought it was more inward. Lotor’s heartbeat coursed all throughout him. Hounding into his ears, his fingers, it was there with every step he took. His heartbeat reminded him of time. A constant beat always with you even if it seems invisible. It only makes itself noticed when you least wish it to be just like time or memories. He remembered how his heart raced in the past and how it would not still now. 

As he faced the memory extractor he may have tried to save face appearing passive. Everyone besides Shay in the Castle came to watch Lotor enter the extractor; he didn’t want to appear weak. Except he could not hide the lack of color in his skin. He could not hide the feverish pulse that Shiro and Hunk felt as they pushed Lotor forward with their palms on his back. He could not hide how his legs shook with each step. He could not hide how harshly he inhaled and exhaled. He was terrified and everyone knew.

Matt was opening the extractor for Lotor as he was pushed closer to it and Lotor could feel a cold sweat dripping from the sides of his temples. Shiro and Hunk took a step back from Lotor. The fallen Prince understood he would have to enter himself he nearly fainted. 

Lotor stood at the ground as he began inching forward slowly as if there was lead in his legs. Lotor was trying to be optimistic, this torture would show his loyalty to the group and from there they will be able to trust his advice. Lotor stepped inside waiting for the door to close and he shut his eyes tightly trying to keep from crying in front of them. He felt as if he was in the middle of a black hole an immense amount of pressure felt forced upon him. Lotor was on the verge of breaking down as Matt started closing the gate, but just as it seemed like it was about to latch Matt opened the door slightly so that he could face him. 

“You feel that, right?” Matt began to ask. “The tightness of your throat as if you can barely breathe,” Lotor tried to swallow, but his mouth was to dry. “Your head is beating so fast you can’t think and if you try it makes the pain worse.” Lotor regretted using psychological warfare finally being on the receiving end. “The beating in your chest won’t stop thumping either. You’re petrified, aren’t you?” Matt queried gently with a twisted grin. Lotor responded in silence as his eyebrows came closer together raising upward.  “You should know that’s what you and your father put billions of innocent creatures through day after day for eons. You’re feeling weak for a moment, but they were born into how you feel now.” 

“I’m sorry,” Lotor gasped out. “I am so sorry.” Lotor didn’t expect to see the door swing open as he started to cascade regret. Matt grabbed the middle of his shirt as he pulled him forward out of the machine. He fell on his hands and knees. Lotor winced from the harsh impact against his untended palms and hugged his torso hiding his hands underneath his arms.

“I don’t care what you claim,” Matt chided as Lotor stared up at him from the ground. “Betray us and next time we won’t be nice.” Lotor thanked him and looked toward him as if he was a king. 

Lotor’s world was still spinning as he was realizing he wasn’t going to go through the horrid machine. He has never cried tears of relief before, but as he sat there grovelling sitting on his knees and holding himself. He couldn’t constrain himself from letting the tears fall, but they were short lived as he began thinking about how guilty he was. He let his father put innocent civilians in harm's way. Lotor was disgusted with himself.

Everyone watched Lotor for a little while in contempt before one by one they started to leave him lonely. Keith was the last one left watching him. He thought about what Lance had said after he asked him what Lance did when everything feels wrong,  _ I surround myself around people who I care about who I know care about me _ .  Keith wasn’t sure if Lotor ever had anyone who cared for him.

“We need to bandage your hands,” Keith knelt beside his brother as he helped him off the ground. He wasn’t sure if he cared about him, but he was hoping that he could learn too. He was hoping he could teach him how to be good even if he wasn’t so sure of how to be good himself. “You know, after you talked to Matt he told us we couldn’t put you through that,” Keith walked alongside Lotor. He hadn’t realized how tall Lotor had been before. “They just wanted to scare you so you wouldn’t try anything,” Keith cleared his throat. “I don’t want you to mess up because if you do then I lose a sibling, so don’t be stupid.” Keith awkwardly chuckled.Lotor wasn’t able to speak. It felt like his words were stolen. He was glad Keith was keeping conversation.  

“You should know that Shay -she’s the Balmeran- didn’t come because they made up the plan to freak you out because they wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. She thought it was immoral and refused to be around. She talked to me,” Keith recalled Shay’s optimism back in the training area. “She wants to learn to forgive you for all you’ve done. Shay thinks that you don’t know the harshness of what you’ve done after you took down the Balmera because you’ve never had a home yourself. No offense, but no one thinks Zarkon could’ve been a good father.” Lotor let out a small breath in agreement which Keith took as a good sign. It was faint, but could be argued to be a light chuckle.

“Shay told me that places are just shelters, but our true homes are with the ones we cherish. She wants to help you find your home.” Lotor halted as he allowed Keith’s were to sink in. Lotor closed his eyes to try and halt the water pouring from them. He couldn’t imagine how he someone who lost so much could still show him unconditional kindness. 

“I’m not worthy of her altruism.” Lotor admitted with a hoarse voice as he faced Keith. 

“No, you’re not.” Keith was brutally honest. “But you can become the person who is.”  

Lotor nodded toward Keith as they continued walking to their destination. Keith refused to let the conversation envelop in silence so he started speaking about lighthearted stuff. Keith always wanted a brother even if it was a long lost one with ambiguous morals.

“Have you ever heard of Mothman?” Keith brought up and as soon as Lotor shook his head no Keith gushed about his favorite cryptid. 

 

“Where’s Keith?” Lance asked looking around the room. Everyone was waiting for the last bit of Matt and Katie’s dad to be downloaded into the Castle. 

“He’s on Lotor duty,” Shiro spoke quickly to avoid any tension in the atmosphere. “He’ll be back soon enough.” Shiro turned to Matt who came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist tightly. 

“I am so excited to see my dad again!” Matt locked eyes with Shiro. “You think he’d care about us dating?” 

“Please,” Katie commented. “Dad is going to be both proud and amazed you landed someone as impressive as Shiro especially since you look like,” Katie snickered, “yourself.”

“Nice shade, sis,” Matt unhooked his arms around Shiro, “but you forgot one thing,” Matt raised his pointer finger. “We are practically twins! By transitive property, you played yourself.” 

“But I’ve embraced my ugliness whereas you haven’t,” Katie spoke, but Shiro said in the background to Matt that he didn’t think they looked alike or that Matt was unattractive. Katie was the louder speaker than him. “Plus, unlike you Matt, I don’t have feelings so no I didn’t.” 

“Katie,” Hunk started. “You’re wrong on both accounts. One: you are adorable, congrats. Two: I am positive you cried the other day when you died for the fiftieth time in  _ Killbot _ .”

“Hey!” Katie squealed as she spoke through gritted teeth. “What happens when we play  _ Killbot _ stays with  _ Killbot _ .”

“You just gotta work on your technique.” Lance laughed. “You walk and then shoot, but you’re supposed to do it at the same time which is why you keep dying.”

“Well, _ excuse me _ ,” Katie raised her hands in defense. “If I’m not the team’s Sharpshooter here.”

“I feel validation in this Chili’s tonight!” Lance smiled as he wrapped Katie in his arms. Katie was about to hug Lance back, but then she noticed a hologram forming where Alfor used to stand. She pushed Lance out of her way as she rushed to the steps along with her brother and Shiro. 

There was an orange glow forming as light formed around Samuel Holt’s feet building all the way up to the stray hairs to the tips of his head.

Sam Holt’s eyes were closed when he was fully loaded. He was wearing his Garrison outfit with his regular glasses, he looked just as they remembered. When he finally opened his eyes he saw his children first and closely behind them Shiro. 

“Katie?!” Sam asked first. “What are you doing here? Where’s all your hair?!” Sam started looking around the room. “Oh my gosh,” Sam picked up his glasses as he stared at Shay. “Where am I?” He waved at her kindly and energetically. “Hello, you seem friendly, my name is Sam Holt, wait,” he returned focus back to his children. “Where are you?! What’s going on?” 

Katie and Matt smiled as they threw their arms around their father. 

“We’ll explain everything later,” Katie closed her eyes as she smiled and let her brother finish her sentence.

“Just let us have this hug.” Matt finished as he held onto his dad too. Sam Holt stared at Shiro flabbergasted and Shiro could only smile. Sam Holt shook his head with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around his kids. “You guys are like two peas in a pod. Hey, Shiro,” Sam gestured. “Get in on this!” 

“If the offer still stands,” Shay saw the warmth in the hug. It reminded her of her own family and brought her to an epiphany. She could help her family more by being with the members of Voltron. Shay turned to Hunk and Coran.  “I would be honored to be apart of Team Voltron.”

“We’d be honored to have you!” Coran cheered as he brought them all into a hug and started blabbering about potential items they could make together.

“ _ Well _ ,” Lance noticed everyone was hugging one another all except for him and Allura. “Unfortunately for you I’m taken,” Lance sighed as if Allura thought it was such a disappointment. Allura raised a brow as she crossed her arms toward the Blue Paladin. “ So I can’t offer you any special extra Lance love, but I’d be glad to offer you a friendly hug.” Lance’s smirk turned into a sweet smile. Allura laughed as she pulled him into a hug. Lance forgot how strong Allura was and almost died from her embrace. Lance wondered if she could contest Hunk for the world’s strongest bear hug, but if that’s how he went out he wouldn’t be too upset. 

“I don’t recall ordering a meeting,”  Zarkon was sat at his high throne facing his High Command and Haggar. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“Prince Lotor is missing,” Haggar announced. 

“He’s served his purpose,” Zarkon said without a care over his son’s whereabouts, which angered the witch. “He’s given us the Paladin’s weakness. We no longer need him.” 

“Prince Lotor took the coordinates with him along with those who found Earth,” Plytox informed the King. 

“What?!” Zarkon bellowed in rage. 

“But who cares about Earth,” Commander Throk spoke. “We told Lotor we’d follow him anywhere, but he’s left us and with good reason.” 

“Excuse me?! You should be going out and sending your men to find Earth, now!” Zarkon screamed, but no one was affected by his wants.

“I have a family, Zarkon, a newborn son in fact.” Plytox spoke up. “Haggar told us that you allowed Commander Yivristis to perform experiments on your own son. We’ve met Lotor and he was not deserving of that torture. It made me wonder if you might commit such atrocities to families of our own.” 

“We cannot follow under the guidance of a traitor of the Galra.” Throk shouted toward the King. 

“Is that so?” Zarkon was about to stand from his seat to battle all of his High Command, but before he could move. He was gagging on his own blood and spit. He was unable to breathe as he stared down to the middle of his chest to see a glowing purple hand through his body and armor. The hand moved swiftly away from his center as the assailant spoke beside his chair. 

“Prince Lotor was my responsibility, I practically raised him as my own, and you treat him like cattle?” 

“I could care less for that brat,” Haggar whispered so that only Zarkon could hear. “but your precious High Command seems to admire the boy. Which got me to thinking, if you could harm your own child then there is nothing keeping you from disposing of me.”  Zarkon was gasping for air as he heard the last words he’d ever hear. “ _ Vrepit sa _ .” Haggar mocked her former Emperor as she released a wild cackle. She pushed his corpse out of her seat. She sat on the Galra throne as if it was made for her.

The High Command knelt before their Empress with the unasked question of what now. 

“I have reason to believe that Prince Lotor is amongst the members of Voltron,” Haggar knew she could use their Prince as an incentive to follow her. 

“We will find them and we will take back what is ours.” 

Zarkon’s reign was obliterated; Zarkon could no longer terrify the living beings that resided in the known universe, but he was never the one the Paladins should have been concerned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me on this journey (this is the longest fic I have ever written) :D i hoped you liked it and I am beyond hyped to see VLD S3 and if I get anything right I am going to scream, but if I don't get anything right that's okay because according to Slav I am right in at least one reality   
> if you want to scream with me when VLD S3 comes out i am here epicusernamerighthere.tumblr.com


End file.
